


Dark Souls

by orphan_account



Series: The Red Mage Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent & Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Stiles, Derek Hale & Erica Reyes Friendship, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Evil Gerard Argent, F/M, Good Peter, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Multi, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Leaves the Pack, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Gets Shot, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles-centric, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 106,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: That night in the basement has changed Stiles forever. Not only was he abandoned by his friends and left to be beaten up by Gerard, he also has to struggle with the fact that Scott doesn’t really care about him.As pointed out by Gerard.With that knowledge in hand, what will Stiles do when his life and that of his friends is in mortal danger?Things take a surprising turn after that night. Gerard leaves the pack devastated and split up. Scott shows his true colors, as Gerard predicted. But where do Derek’s loyalties lie?What if he decides to push Stiles out of the pack, after seeing the person he loves the most get hurt over and over again? What if he doesn't realize that by doing so, he is also ultimately destroying the rest of the pack?





	1. The Basement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Littleredridinghunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleredridinghunter/gifts).



Chapter One

Stiles had never thought that Gerard would be so strong, that the old man could knock him around so easily. Then again, Gerard had the benefit of years and the training of a skilled predator. He had been a hunter for as long as he could remember, growing up in this world of the supernatural. Not by choice, but by heirloom. He was born with a weapon in his hands and only grew stronger. Age didn’t matter to him.

Stiles protested weakly as he got punched around. He wanted to stop the man from hurting him. He wanted to plead with the school principal to let him go, but he couldn’t utter the words out loud. Gerard hit him everywhere, like he vowed he would do. The man was unstoppable and he would damage Stiles up until a point he would end up in a ditch, knocked around, with broken ribs, arms, legs and face for Scott to find. If he ever even found him.

Stiles didn’t want to beg so he clenched his teeth, expecting the man to beat him up further. He didn’t. Gerard let go of him unexpectedly, dropping him to the basement floor so he lay at his feet, too weak to much too much.

“They’ll come for me,” Stiles muttered again while he clenched his arms around his abdomen protectively, just like he had before. “Scott will find me. He’ll come for me. Derek will find me.”

Darkness was approaching him faster now. Stiles was fading away, but not fast enough to see the smirk appear on Gerard’s face before he closed his eyes and just focused on staying awake. He knew that was a lost cause.

“Your precious Scott won’t come. He doesn’t even know what happened to you. Trust me, you’re on your own,” Gerard spoke, unclenching his fist as he no longer made any moves to hurt Stiles further.

It was the last thing Stiles heard before he finally passed out, but it was the first thing he remembered when he came to. Scott wasn’t there. Derek wasn’t there. He was still alone, still in the same basement. Still trapped and victim to Gerard, who had waited for him to wake up, even though the old man had left his body alone during his unconsciousness.

Stiles couldn’t have been out for that long. The basement still felt and smelled the same. Erica and Boyd were still hanging to the ceiling. Nobody had burst in to save their lives. Nobody had threatened Gerard and taken Stiles, Erica and Boyd to a hospital or to Deaton’s.

Stiles groaned slightly as he opened his eyes.

“Good,” Gerard smirked.

He turned towards the teenager who lay on his basement floor, as if it was normal to keep him there. As if the old man was sane and only did this because it was normal for him. The man probably didn’t have much experience with humans who ran with wolves. Stiles had wondered about that before. Would hunters make a distinction when it came to the frailty of men? Or wouldn’t they care?

Gerard probably did know, or he would have strapped Stiles up to the ceiling too, with electricity coursing through his body. The fact that Stiles was human, had probably just about saved his life.

“For a second there I thought I had already killed you. Wouldn’t want that, now would I?” Gerard spoke, staring down at him. “Not when I need you.”

The words shocked Stiles, who opened his eyes wide to stare at the man in front of him.

“Don’t look so alarmed, my dear Stiles,” the man smiled. “You’re a valuable person to me. Why else do you think I would keep you here for now? I need you.”

“Why me?” Stiles muttered as he tasted blood on his lips.

He sat up as gingerly as he could while trying to assess his injuries. His face was bruised and battered, but not as bad as his abdomen and his legs, who had suffered under Gerard’s firm blows. The man didn’t look at him with pity in his eyes. He looked as if he was proud of what he had done.

“Why did you pick me?” Stiles grunted. “Why not his mom or Allison? If you wanted to really hurt him, you should have done something to her. It’s not like you care about her.”

“Don’t I?” Gerard mused. “That’s actually a good question. Whatever makes you think I don’t care about my granddaughter?”

“You sure as hell didn’t care about her mother.”

“Ah.” Gerard smiled lightly. “So, Derek told you that he bit her. And you figured out all by yourself that Victoria killed herself rather than to become a werewolf. Those are the conditions that you face when you become a hunter. Did you know that she came from an old hunter’s family like mine, Stiles? That she has seen what the beasts have done to humans for many years? It was a marriage of convenience to bond two important families, but Allison never knew. She didn’t know that my son Chris didn’t love his wife nearly as much as she loved Scott. When she ended her life, he felt more concern for his daughter than he did for her. He helped her die, did you know that?”

Stiles opened his eyes wide at this confession.

“Would you do that to yourself, Stiles? Would you kill yourself if Derek turned you?”

“No,” Stiles croaked. “I would not do that do my dad. Or to Scott.”

“Ah yes, your precious Scott. Scott, who doesn’t care enough about you to protect you everywhere you go. He was too busy doing that for everyone else. Hell, he even wants to try and save Jackson, a kid that hates him,” Gerard smiles.

Stiles swallows away his anxiety, noticeable by Gerard, who knows he has touched a sensitive spot.

“It happens to them all, you know, the human friends who suddenly become less important because they are not pack. Humans who tend to get in the way when the supernatural battle it out. Who get thrown into swimming pools where they are left to their own devices, or who are stung by kanima and then nearly killed or watch their relatives be killed. They all end up standing in the way, being pushed aside as if they are garbage. You don’t need to be sad about that, my dear Stiles. This is how it usually ends.”

“Not with Scott,” Stiles muttered. “He wouldn’t do that to me.”

“Hasn’t he already though? Haven’t you noticed lately how difficult it is for you to actually get in touch with Scott, Stiles?” Gerard went on. “How many times he has dumped you for Allison, or Jackson, or Derek or anyone else over the past weeks? Have you seen how he couldn’t care less about protecting you when he knows that you’re a human who has invested his time and energy into the supernatural? I admire you, Stiles. I admire the way you focus on saving your friends at all cost, even if you know it would have been better for Jackson to die. That kid is a vicious murderer, no matter what anyone says. He became what his soul already was.”

“It wasn’t his fault,” Stiles muttered.

“Wasn’t it? Jackson is a dick, Stiles. He didn’t earn the right to be a werewolf, because he has the lousiest character of you all. He had that when he was human and demanded to be bitten by an alpha who gave it to him knowing he wouldn’t become a werewolf. Yet Scott prefers to drive around with him right now in a failing attempt to save his worthless life, while he knows that you vanished off the lacrosse field without a trace, something you would never do on your own account. So, tell me, Stiles, where is that friend of yours? Even more so, where is he to save Erica and Boyd’s lives?”

The words stung because they were true and Stiles knew it. He knew it and he had ignored it for months. Scott wasn’t Scott anymore, the kid with whom he grew up. Scott was a werewolf. He had changed. He turned and he changed.

Stiles looked up with tears in his eyes.

And Gerard knew he had already won.

 


	2. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is the only one who can save Erica and Boyd from Gerard's basement. So he listens to Gerard's words. But what if doubt about Scott and Derek starts to settle in?

**Chapter Two: Doubt**

Stiles looked over his shoulder at Boyd and Erica, who still hung in their chains, unable to free themselves. They were exhausted after their ordeal, so Stiles knew they would be of no use right now. They couldn’t free themselves; they were too physically weak to defend Stiles either. They were not even able to voice one single word.

Stiles read fear in Erica’s eyes, but it was Boyd who really shook him up. Gone was the self-confident, quiet wolf that always seemed to protect everyone around him. Here was a new side of him: that of a teenager who knew he was going to die without help. A kid who had been strung up and electrocuted. A teenage boy, betrayed by one of his own classmates.

Derek and Scott should have been here to rescue them all, Stiles thought wearily. He looked briefly at the clock on the wall that told him he had been here for at least six hours. It was the middle of the night and there was no sign of them. Scott should have had been plenty of time to pick up his scent, but apparently, he didn’t.

Stiles wondered about that. Was Scott at home right now, sleeping in his own bed? Or was he out looking for him? Would he have not made the connection with Gerard, knowing the man was out to get Scott, no matter what?

Stiles was pretty sure his friends were too busy dealing with the aftermath Jackson’s death. Oh yeah, Stiles knew Jackson was gone. He had heard the screams right before Gerard knocked him out. He felt sad that the teenager was dead, even if they had never really gotten along in the past. It wasn’t Jackson’s fault he was a jackass. He was born that way.

Stiles knew Scott was probably blissfully unaware of the danger their three friends were in. To his and Derek’s knowledge, Erica and Boyd had left Beacon Hills already, so they wouldn’t be searched for. Stiles however, was a different case. Stiles had gone missing. Shouldn’t that alert Scott and Isaac? Shouldn’t Derek go out of his ways to find him once he heard?

Stiles had been standing on the far side of the field, elated that he had been the one winning the game for his time for the first time in his life. He hadn’t believed it. He had screamed from pure happiness and then it all went straight to hell.

He hadn’t even seen Gerard until the old man stood right by his side, smiled at him as if he was going to congratulate him on his win, but used his fist instead. Stiles had blacked out long enough for Gerard and his goons to drag him to the waiting SUV with darkened windows. They hadn’t even bothered throwing him in the trunk, knowing all too well he was too small and defenseless against Gerard’s bulky men.

Instead, he had woken up as soon as they were on the road, sitting in between two sturdy men. His head had leaned against one of the men’s shoulders while he was passed out. He was still in his lacrosse gear and felt quite vulnerable and exposed like this.

It was clear then that Gerard really was the bastard Derek had called him many times. Stiles felt ashamed that he hadn’t watched his own back, even though he knew he was in danger by proxy. Hell, the night at the sheriff’s station had taught him that. Then, Matt had controlled the kanima inside of Jackson, but Stiles had taken part of the blunt when he lay there paralyzed for hours and was forced to watch his dad get hurt.

According to Derek, Matt had acted on pure fear and anger because people had wronged him. Gerard however, acted on purely evil character. That was the difference between them. All the rumors were true and it scared the hell out of him. Stiles wanted to tell Derek that he had been right about this man. He missed the werewolf. Derek would have helped him, he knew that. But where was Scott?

Stiles felt dread overcome him. He wanted to push away all doubts he had felt lately about his best friend. Doubts that had lingered at the surface for too long already. He shook his head lightly, deciding he didn’t need his friend to save their asses. He could do that alone too, like he had done before.

All Stiles had cared about tonight, was to get out of this basement alive and he refused to leave alone either. Hell, if Scott wasn’t about to come and save them, he would do it on his own. There had to be a way.

Stiles frantically thought of a way to get the three of them out of here without any further harm. He just couldn’t think of anything with his head hurting so much. It was difficult spinning his head around a good action plan.

“Stiles, did you hear what I just said?” Gerard asked gently, reminding him all of a sudden that the old man was still watching him. “Where do you think Scott is right now, Stiles. Think about it. Do you really believe your friend cares more you than about a dead kanima? In that case, where is he then right now? Why isn’t he out there searching for you?”

“Stop talking about Scott this way,” Stiles snapped. “He knows I’m gone, that I’ve been kidnapped. He’ll come find me. He knows you are the one who took me.”

“Are you sure about that, dear Stiles? Nobody saw me take you, now did they?” Gerard smirked lightly. “In fact, I heard people say that you took off because of a panic attack after you unexpectedly won. After all, it’s rare that a loser like you who sucks at Lacrosse, would suddenly win like that. It’s enough to make doubt yourself, isn’t it?”

“I won because I played a good game,” Stiles croaked. “What’s so rare about that?”

“Tell me what you did to overcome yourself, Stiles. Did you think about pretty little Lydia, sitting on the bleachers with her grandfather? Or did you think about your father and wondered how to make your old man proud instead of lying to him all the time?”

“I don’t lie to him,” Stiles said, but he knew that was a lie.

Gerard smiled. “Come on, Stiles. When are you going to face facts? You are a rare specimen, my friend. You suffer from ADHD. You’re hyperactive and odd and only have a few friends for whom you would actually die. You’re known around the school for your constant anxiety, aren’t you? It’s part of what happened to you after your mother passed away, a passing gift, one might say.”

Stiles looked up scared, wondering how Gerard knew things he had never even told anyone. Even Scott hardly knew that he was still suffering from them on occasion, that he would spend nights in his bedroom fighting off fear, like on the night after he was nearly killed at the garage. Or that moment he held Derek’s life in his hands for two hours. He hadn’t even told Scott about that. So, how did Gerard know?

“Don’t worry, Stiles,” the old man cooed. “I read all of the tiny little details I need to know about you in your medical records and school file. I needed to know what Scott’s best friend was like after all. Who is that skinny, pale kid that will go to all lengths to save the girl with the strawberry blonde hair? Who would go up against a feral Alpha to protect her? Who is the kid that doesn’t even carry a weapon, but would still throw himself in front of everyone else just to protect them from getting cut in half?”

Gerard took a step closer.

“I’m interested in finding out what goes through your mind right now, Stiles. Or better yet, what makes you believe you can save your friends without fangs and claws? A kid, who is often so hyperactive he hardly keeps his hands still. Tell me, what kind of kid would run with wolves and expect to stay unharmed? He’s a teenager I would admire. Someone I would like to have on my side, even if his best friend doesn’t see it that way.”

“You read my file and now you are abusing that info to get inside my head?” Stiles croaked. He was too tired to even shout at the old man anymore. “You abuse your power and then you expect me to listen to your insane words?”

“Oh, but I don’t want to wheel you in, Stiles,” Gerard smiled. “I just want you to see the light about your so-called best friends and the pack that you would so willingly give your life for.”

“Scott cares.”

“Does he now?”

“He does.”

Gerard smiled. “Well, I’ve got time to wait for him to show up. Do you?”

Stiles glanced at the clock on the wall again. Another hour had passed. It was the middle of the night and Scott still hadn’t found them. There was no breaking down of doors or wolves bursting in.

“I’ll tell you a little secret,” Gerard whispered in his ear. “I’ve been listening to the police radio all night and guess what? No call to find you, Erica or Boyd, Stiles. Nothing of rumor, whisper or even alert. All they are talking about, is Jackson’s demise out on the field. What does that tell you?”

Stiles stared at the old man in shock and realized he was telling him the truth. He felt it too. Usually, he somehow sensed if Scott was near or worried about him. They had trained themselves through their bonds of friendship like that. Right now, there was nothing.

One look at Erica and Boyd told Stiles that they too did not feel Derek’s bond with them. The pack no longer existed, if it ever even had. Erica shook her head lightly and closed her eyes while she wept in silence.

Stiles felt a cold hand grasping his heart. He really was alone to save them. He had to find a way to deal with Gerard so he would set them free. All he had though, were his words. Right now, that should be enough.

He looked up at Gerard and smiled lightly, giving into the man because he expected it.

“You’ve got my attention,” he whispered. “I’m listening.”

Stiles swayed lightly as he said it. He knew he wouldn’t keep this up much longer. The clock was ticking and he was becoming more tired by the second. Soon, darkness would take him and he would miss his opportunity to save Erica and Boyd. Gerard wanted to talk? He got it. Stiles delivered a smile varying between hesitation and self-confidence. He hoped that this is what the man wanted to see, that it would be enough to save their lives tonight.

Gerard smiled back as if he had already won. Stiles knew he still stood a chance to bring this to a good end. He was not going to die in this basement tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you all so very much for the warm welcome and reactions to this story! I can't believe it.  
> Thank you so so much!   
> I can tell you now that this is going to be a lengthy story with a lot of psychology, emotional and physical hurt. I have a pretty good idea where it's headed for.   
> I'm aiming to update twice per week, or, with any luck a bit sooner (like today).  
> Please leave a message or kudos if you like this chapter. You would make my day!


	3. To be found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very long chapter ahead!  
> Gerard still has Stiles, Erica and Boyd in his grip. But when he offers Stiles an ultimatum, the teenager knows he has a chance to save his friends. What will he do?

**Chapter Three**

Gerard took a seat on the bottom of the steps and made no further attempt to hurt Stiles or threaten him. He had taken a step back, deliberately allowing the teenager some breathing space, as if he knew Stiles was on the verge of a panic attack.

The teenager had moved backwards on instinct, feeling fear race through him, until he felt the wall behind him.

Somehow that gave him a sense of safety, even if that meant nothing, really. Gerard blocked the only exit and would not let them go like that. The man held his iron grip on the three of them.

Upstairs, they heard his goons chatting. Music played loudly. Stiles wondered if Allison knew about any of this. If she did, would she allow for him to be manhandled like this, knowing he was human and could die much faster than the wolves? Then again, he was at this moment in a vantage point, since he wasn’t tied up and could still speak too.

Stiles cast a glance aside. Erica and Body hung on the wires and chains, both exhausted from their ordeal. Stiles’ own eyes were growing tired. His eyelids drooped, battling against fatigue.

The teenager was dead tired, hardly aware of what was going on anymore. He had spent endless sleepless nights in his young life, but not beaten up and hurt like this. He ached all over, felt every muscle in his body. He just wanted to lie down and sleep. The urge to do so, grew by the second. What the hell did Gerard want with them? Why did he instinct of badmouthing Scott like that? Did he hold such a large grudge against Stiles’ best friend that he would take his time getting in Stiles’ head?

Stiles flexed his back and bent his knees, sliding down until he sat seated against the wall. If Gerard still wouldn’t explain what he wanted from him, he at least could take a small nap in meantime.

Cold fear grasped him. The last time he had touched this wall, he had slammed into it with his face first, courtesy of Gerard. It reminded him of what he was going through. Stiles felt nauseated, tired, exhausted and sick to the stomach.

He just wanted to go home. Gerard smirked. Stiles realized he had uttered his wish in words. The old man would take advantage of his weakness. The teenager bit his lip and lowered his eyes, refusing to gaze into Gerard’s openly curious face.

Stiles’ back and front hurt, his legs felt like they were black and blue and his ribs were bruised for sure, if not broken. His face and head felt like they had been used as a punching bag. His split lip ached whenever he spoke. He was still in his Lacrosse-gear. His feet started to hurt in the narrow shoes who felt uncomfortable right now.

The teenager wondered what his dad was doing right now, but he didn’t allow himself to drift into that direction for too long. He needed to focus on getting them out of here. Gerard obviously was up to something; all he had to do right now, was figure out what that something was. It would help him to get him out. Stiles closed his eyes. Just a little nap … just a bit of rest, he promised himself.

“Say what’s on your mind, Stiles,” Gerard suddenly spoke, waking him up from his stupor with his sharp, clear voice.

Stiles braced himself and moved a little bit higher, forcing himself to find the right words.

“I can’t – “

“Can’t what?”

“I can’t believe a word you said about Scott.”

“Because you don’t trust me.”

“Because you’re a liar,” Stiles spoke tiredly, grasping the opportunity to talk back to the old man. “If it’s true what you’re say about Scott and Derek’s lack of interest in us, then why kidnap and kill me here in the first place? Since you seem so convinced that Scott doesn’t care less about me, so what would me being dead even matter to him? If you wanted to make a point out of it, you should have taken someone else then that meant more to him. If I’m gone, he will bury me, forget about me and move on. Hell, Allison might even come back to him on this account.”

“Oh, but you’re not going to die, Stiles,” Gerard spoke soothingly. “You’re going to remember this day for the rest of your life though, I can promise you that. This is the day where I showed you the true face of the loyalty of Scott McCall. The day where you have to decide your own fate.”

Stiles tried to ignore the words, but found himself powerless to ignore them. Gerard’s words made him grow cold.

“You’re going to kill me if I choose Scott’s side,” he remarked.

“I’m not asking you to choose sides, Stiles. You’re wrong about that,” Gerard smiled. “However, you are going to leave this basement thinking about the thousands of reasons why Scott didn’t come to save your life tonight and you’re going to know that I was right about every single word I said. He won’t be here to save your life, I’m afraid. But I am here right now, to save the three of us.”

“You abducted me. You knocked me out, you punched me in the ribs. You shot Erica and Boyd,” Stiles whispered.

“I didn’t to that last part. My granddaughter did,” Gerard smiled sympathetically. “And guess what? You’ll understand that Allison was doing the right thing by shooting Erica and Boyd. This was the only way we could take and keep them here for their own good. Far away from Derek, who has no right to run his own pack since he is by far the worst Alpha I have ever seen. He turned those kids without telling them the whole truth. He was killing them with his actions. We are doing this to protect them, even if you don’t believe me.”

“A good way of showing your care,” Stiles laughed bitterly. “You’re slowly killing them by electrocution. Is that so much better than what Derek is doing?”

“Haven’t you noticed that they’re still pretty much alive, Stiles?” Gerard smiled. “If I wanted them dead, they would have been shot to death in the woods, believe me.”

“Only because you want to torture them mentally into believing they’ll survive, until you get the chance to finish them for real, making them suffer a lot before first,” Stiles spoke softly.

“I’m doing this to them because they need to learn how to become stronger if they to survive. Believe me, if I wanted them dead, they would already be right now,” Gerard pointed out. “Trust me, there are far worse things out there than us. They won’t stand a chance if they run into another wolf pack of other creatures of the night.”

“Don’t tell me you suddenly care,” Stiles sighed, fighting off sleep. He just wanted to close his eyes. It took him all he had not to pass out. His head spun. “You’re a liar, a murderer and a coward,” he croaked.

“I am many things, Stiles, but I am not a coward nor a liar. Yes, I have killed stray werewolves who were too dangerous to be left out there. You have seen omegas before. You’ve encountered them. Scott was one at the beginning: a lone wolf who lost all control because his Alpha wasn’t there to help and protect him. If it weren’t for you, he would have turned feral on his first night. Don’t think I don’t know about your loyalty to your best friend. I know he couldn’t have survived this without you.”

Stiles thought back to those first hard moments when Scott just got turned and realized Gerard was right. If he hadn’t helped him, Scott would have killed people. Stiles knew that all too well.”

Gerard sighed, as if he tried to explain his story to a child. He moved closer as he left his step, which made Stiles move too. He tried to shove to the right, away from the man, as he didn’t want to be close to the old man.

Gerard spoke patiently, again with that sympathy in his voice.

“Stiles, Erica and Boyd are teenagers who have not killed anyone, but that doesn’t make them less dangerous. I wanted them to know what it’s like to feel a hunter’s wrath, Stiles. I want them to know what will happen if they do the wrong thing someday. I don’t want to cut them in half; they don’t deserve that. But they will get that treatment if they ever cross the line that cannot be crossed.”

“You sound like you have pity on them,” Stiles reacted coolly. “We all know that’s a lie. Everything you have said so far, is a lie.”

“Is it? I brought the three of you are here, so that you get to see the light, Stiles,” Gerard spoke, glancing at Erica and Boyd who listened intently again.

They were still bound and gagged, unable to react when the man spoke or acted, but Stiles noticed they were taking it all in. This was a lesson they had to learn, and with some luck, they would live to see another day. Stiles wanted to make sure that they did, no matter the cost.

“Then why get me here too?” Stiles asked as he shifted his frail and hurt body. “I’m just human and all. You can’t exactly electrocute me and tell me I can’t start killing people, which I don’t, for your info.”

“I know you’re an innocent, Stiles. I know you’re always just trying to protect your friends. I know what you did to kill Peter, how you helped save Derek and Scott multiple times. Your loyalty however has never really been rewarded, has it?”

“I don’t need anything from anyone,” Stiles muttered.

“Don’t you? I took you to make you see what have refused to see so far,” Gerard continued relentlessly. “You have an amazingly strong willpower, Stiles, but it’s lost on them, on the people you call friends. Or should I call them monsters, as you expect me to do? The truth is that you are surrounded by weaklings and you know it. You deserve better than that. You deserve people who appreciate you and see you for who you really are: a valuable asset and a force to be reckoned with.”

Stiles swallowed his tears when he realized Gerard had hit a sore spot after all. It was true that he felt underestimated, that he didn’t feel appreciated by Scott. He had helped him many times with research, help, fighting and saving others. He had even thrown an improvised bomb at Peter, even if the stench of burning flesh made him choke and nearly pass out.

He had stepped aside so Scott could be with Allison too, allowing himself to be removed from the equation many times. He had been hurt several times in the process too, while lying to his dad every single day of his life.

Stiles didn’t even notice that Gerard came closer, until the old man knelt before him with a sorry expression on his face. Tears streamed down Stiles’ face.

The teenager was hurt, damaged and tired from all the shit that went on in Beacon Hills. He wanted some rest for a change, to be able to lead a normal life without having to worry about death and danger all the time.

Sitting here, being as bruised and fragile and broken as he was right now, he couldn’t think straight. He wanted to go home to his pops and have a good cry in his arms. He wanted to be cared for. He wanted to sleep off the ache in his limbs, think only about the game and not about what happened afterwards. He didn’t want to dream about Gerard and his goons taking turns beating him up.

What was his dad thinking right now? Was he still searching for him, or did he assume Scott was? Did anyone even try anymore? He wanted Derek to be the one to find him, but somehow, he sensed that the werewolf wasn’t even aware he was missing. Scott probably never even told him. Isaac surely wouldn’t.

“Stiles, you have to understand that not everything is as it seems in life,” Gerard whispered, his voice that of a friendly grandfather.

“What are you saying?” Stiles croaked.

“Why is it that you always think they are the good guys and we are the bad?” Gerard asked. “Have you ever considered it may be the other way around? That being a werewolf is equal to being a monster? You like Allison and you like my son Chris. They have been protective over us all, even when you didn’t see it. Why would they do that if they were so bad?”

Stiles looked at his hurt hands. He really did like Allison and her dad quite a bit. He often wondered what would have happened had she not gotten involved with Scott. He believed they would have been closer friends, as they seemed to share a certain sense of humor that was lost on the others. Allison always protected him against nasty remarks from people like Jackson too.

The relationship between Allison and Scott seemed okay and intense at first, but lately there was a lot of strain and pressure between the two Stiles could not place. He wasn’t involved in all the teenage drama, since Scott hardly talked about her.

Stiles knew how Allison had fallen apart after her mom’s suicide. He felt sorry for her and wanted to talk to her about it, but never did. He considered himself Allison’s friend, but he wondered at the same time if she was turning out as bad as her grandfather.

What if Gerard was right and Allison was only trying to protect them all? He could not believe this girl with her raven black hair and large brown eyes would become so cruel overnight that she would shoot teenagers on purpose.

Then again, had she not just lost her mother in a horrible way? Was her mother not just bitten by Derek? Wasn’t she in shock about this still? Didn’t she have the right to grief?

 “I can’t – “Stiles stopped and closed his eyes. He couldn’t think straight, not like this.

Gerard moved even closer and leaned down before him now, so he could only see the old man.

“You have seen what Derek has done over the past months, Stiles. You know how he has messed up his pack, by biting innocent kids because he didn’t want to be alone anymore. He never even thought about the consequences, did he? You saw his inability to lead his pack. He has created a pack out of a bunch of teenagers who have no clue what to do with their true abilities, simply because he taught them wrong. They attacked you too, Stiles. They tried to hurt you, because you wanted to stick with Scott.”

“They’re good kids,” Stiles muttered, glancing over at Erica, who had tears in her eyes as she looked at him with sorrow. “I don’t blame them for anything.”

“Then who do you blame for your current situation, Stiles?” Gerard moved on relentlessly. “Look at Scott, Stiles. Look at what he has done with his supernatural powers, the moment he became a werewolf. He has no clue of the true gift at hand, does he? He was never a warrior. He never earned the right to possess this kind of power. He got it because he got in the way of Peter that night by chance. You didn’t get it because you weren’t there. If he had done the right thing, you wouldn’t be here right now.”

“That’s not true,” Stiles spoke weakly, but he hesitated.

He had often wondered why Scott spent so much time with Allison instead of trying out his newfound strength and abilities. Stiles would not have done it that way. He would have … what would he have done? He didn’t know. All he knew, was that he would never have dumped his best friend like that for a girl.

“He tried to kill you, didn’t he?” Gerard whispered.

Stiles looked up shocked. Yes, he wanted to say, but he couldn’t push the words out of his mouth. Yes. Yes, he did.

“On the first moon, Scott tried to kill you,” Gerard pointed out, knowing he had found Stiles’ weak spot by monitoring his reactions. “Scott lost all control over himself on the night of his first full moon and if you weren’t there, he would have slaughtered many people, including you.”

“I don’t know,” Stiles whispered weakly, staring at his shivering bloody hands.

Nausea crept in again. He wanted to throw up his dinner and bile and then pass out. His head burst. He needed to go see a doctor. Something was off, but Gerard wouldn’t see it, or ignored it.

“Allison was never his real true anchor, Stiles. You were,” Gerard continued harshly. “And then he pushed you away, because he was too busy dealing with things he had caused himself. He drove your friendship to the brink and expected you to follow him no matter the consequence. Remember that night at the school, Stiles? You had panic attacks afterwards, didn’t you?”

Stiles felt himself nodding automatically as he relived that gruesome night where they had to run for their lives.

“Scott never cared about you as much as you cared about him,” Gerard whispered. “He abandoned you at the school, like he abandoned you afterwards whenever my granddaughter smiled. Which, I happen to know, was multiple times. He was at my son’s house having dinner while you were drowning at the school pool. You were panicking and he didn’t listen, did he?”

Flabbergasted, Stiles stared at the old man. Had he been spying on him all that time? If he had his goons look out for Stiles, then why didn’t they try to save them that night? Stiles still remembered losing his grip on the edge. He remembered what it felt like to slowly lose the battle against water. Yes, he had had a couple of panic attacks after that night. Sometimes, he still felt the soreness in his legs. He had been angry that Scott hung up the phone, that he wouldn’t even listen. That he had been left to his own devices to save Derek.

“So, tell me, Stiles. What kind of friend is he to you?” Gerard whispered.

“He’s my best friend. My brother,” Stiles muttered, but he didn’t sound sincere. It sounded off somehow.

Doubt settled into his mind and he knew he couldn’t stop his dark thoughts. He remembered all those times Scott dumped him last minute to go on dates with Allison or whatever else he was doing with other people. After all, he was part of the popular group now.

He went on date nights with Jackson and Lydia and never told him about it until after, when he misspoke. He cancelled planned movie nights with Stiles because of his friends.

Stiles had always come up with excuses to apologize for Scott’s behavior, but truth of the matter was that he had almost died because of that too.

On the night of the school party, when he chased after Peter who bit Lydia, for example, when Scott was too busy flirting with Allison. Stiles had told him he was concerned about Lydia, but Scott ignored him again.

Scott never even knew that Peter had taken him to the garage after he had pleaded for Lydia’s life. That the Alpha had threatened to kill him. That he was offered the bite and refused only because he didn’t want to end up like Scott, with the constant fear of being hunted down.

Stiles had refused deliberately, knowing he didn’t want to turn into a jock like Jackson or Scott either. He wanted to remain true to himself and he was too afraid to lose his common sense, even if Peter had been seductive and eager to have him in his pack.

There were so many times that Scott ignored him at the school when he was eager to sit down with the in-crowd that Stiles didn’t belong to. Erica, Isaac and Boyd were hot and popular after the bite, but Stiles never was. He had never felt so lonely since he watched them all change. No, he didn’t want that for himself.

Too many times, Stiles had spent his lunch break at the bleachers, or alone at the library, doing research for things that he shouldn’t even have to bother with. He wasn’t supernatural after all. He shouldn’t even be involved. Yet, he was, because he always wanted to help.

“Your best friend … is he now?” Gerard smiled lightly.

“He is. Always and forever,” Stiles spoke, but his insecurities had set in and wouldn’t leave him anymore.

“So, you would do anything for him.”

“Yes!”

“Anything at all?”

“Yes.”

“And what if you have to kill someone one day to save your own life, Stiles? Scott claims he never wants to kill a single person in his life. He wants to prove he’s not like Derek or Peter, that he’s a good guy, even if he is a wolf. Easy for him to say when he has a natural defense against anything, but what about you, Stiles? When push comes to shove, will Scott still care for you then? In his eagerness to save everyone else, he forgets that you don’t have his supernatural strength. That you cannot battle the supernatural enemy and that you might get blood on your hands because he isn’t there to rescue you,” Gerard went on.

“He would forgive me. It wouldn’t be murder, but self-defense.”

“Would he now?” Gerard mused.

“He would,” Stiles grunted, trying to get up.

“And what if I told you that you need to kill me right now to save your friends? Would you do it?”

“No!” Stiles shouted. “I will never kill you or anyone else.”

The teenager felt sick to the stomach as he crawled up, leaning heavily against the wall. He wanted to go home and sleep, but the night carried on and he felt as if he had lost control over everything he ever believed in.

To his big surprise, Gerard offered him a hand. He refused. The old man then placed a hand underneath his elbow to support him.

“Stiles, I didn’t bring you here to get back at Scott. That was just a ruse. I brought you here so you would be safe,” Gerard spoke. “I wanted to help you to see the light. To show you that you are not hanging around with the right crowd. That you could do better things with the right people surrounding you.”

“I’m not listening to you anymore,” Stiles croaked. “You’re a murderer and I don’t believe a word you just said. Whatever you say, I won’t listen to your lies.”

Gerard smiled. He handed Stiles a rag to clean up his face and some pills Stiles refused to take at first.

“They’re painkillers. Perfectly normal painkillers,” Gerard told him. “You should know what they look like, since you are used to taking them quite a lot these days, aren’t you?”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked shocked, wondering again if the old man had his spies set on him.

“You were totally beat when the kanima drove you into the pool. After all, you spent two hours of your life keeping Derek up, didn’t you? You drove home alone afterwards, because Scott was too busy with the Bestiary to care enough about you.”

“That’s not true.”

“And I’m not even talking about all the times you got hurt without telling Scott about it,” Gerard said. “Yes, Stiles, I know all about you. I know how you think and act and are. I know it all.”

“How?” Stiles croaked, despite his vow not to listen to this man anymore.

“I’ve been checking up on you, Stiles, just as you already suspect. You are a good kid. Someone with tons of character and a natural drive that people admire. That’s why Derek wants you near his pack and why he has saved you before. Why he keeps an eye out on you. You have a good influence on his pack, much better than Scott ever had. You’re loyal to a fault; you calm down the others when they are losing control. And then there is that other little thing about you that’s becoming quite important too of course.”

“What other little thing?” Stiles asked, listening to the man’s words without really wanting to.

He took the painkillers, which soothed his strained body and made him less edgy. Instantly, he felt pain drift away. His headache lessened significantly. He had trouble focusing on the older man, but every word hit him like a sledgehammer nonetheless. He felt drowsy.

“That’s not important right now; it’ll come later. We still have a lot to talk about Stiles, but right now I need to go. I’ll drop you off at home so you can have some rest and think about what I told you today.” Gerard cast a glance at Erica and Boyd. “If you want, I can release your friends right now, so you can take care of them too.”

Shocked, Stiles stared at the older man.

“You would do that?” he stammered.

“Of course, Stiles. You and I can become the best of friends if you allow me to. I promise you that your trust will be worth the effort.”

“I don’t trust you one bit,” Stiles muttered dazed as he stood alone on wavering legs. He leaned tired against the wall behind him. “You dragged me with you, threw me down the stairs, beat me to a pulp, gave me a concussion and now you expect me to become friends with you? What the hell for?”

“Let’s just say that we can all become friends, if you are willing to give me a chance,” Gerard spoke. “Now then, what will it be? Your friends and you can walk out of here and head towards safety right now. Or, do you prefer to stick around here for some time and be in constant pain?”

“What do you want in return?” Stiles asked cautiously.

“Nothing, but some of your trust and friendship.”

“I can’t be friends with you,” Stiles muttered.

“Not yet, but maybe later,” Gerard reacted. “Now then, where do I drop these off?”

“You can take us all to the preserve,” Stiles said, looking at Erica and Boyd. He couldn’t believe Gerard would do this, but he had to grasp every opportunity to set his friends free.

“Not you, Stiles. Them. You, I’ll drop off at your house, as promised. They will have to take care of themselves for now, but rest assured, I won’t kill them, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Stiles looked at the werewolves and ignored Erica’s silent pleads not to give into the man. He looked away.

“Why can’t I stay with them?” he asked.

Gerard smiled wryly. “Are you going to ask questions or take my offered hand, Stiles? I’m offering you your friends in return for nothing. Are you really going to decline that deal?”

Stiles didn’t have to think about that.

“No. I’ll take it.”

“Good, then let’s get a move on. I don’t have all day. Some people are waiting for me impatiently.

Stiles, Erica and Boyd were quite confused about Gerard’s sudden kindness, but they knew they couldn’t afford to question it right now. Instead, they followed Gerard’s lead. Stiles told Erica and Boyd with his eyes that they needed to do as the man said. He would protect them at all cost. He had to. It was in his nature.

The man untied the ropes and chains keeping Erica and Boyd to the ceiling, but he wouldn’t unbind their hands yet, out of fear of being attacked by them. The two wolves remained quiet and calm, taking Stiles automatically as their leader.

“It’s okay,” Stiles soothed as he stroked Erica’s face gently while removing her gag. “Just do as he says and we might get out of this alive after all.”

Erica smiled weakly as she lingered against him, so she could whisper in his ear, for him alone to hear. She gazed at Gerard, but the old man had already moved towards the door, as if he couldn’t care less what the teenagers said.

“Don’t go with him,” Erica pleaded with Stiles.

“I promised I would,” he smiled back. “Don’t worry, it will be fine, Erica.”

“You don’t have to save us, Stiles,” she whispered. “Just get rid of the bonds around our hands and we’ll take him out in a flash. We’ll take care of ourselves. He’ll kill you.”

“He won’t. He needs something of me,” Stiles smiled weakly. “And he has a gun tucked behind his belt. I won’t risk it; he has wolfsbane bullets.”

Erica sighed, knowing she would never get through to the teenager whom she considered her friend. She cast a glance at Boyd, who was too weak to do much but hang against Stiles as soon as he freed him.

Erica reached for Stiles with her bounded hands and pulled him closer, hugging him tight.

“Whatever you do, don’t turn your back on him. Never trust him, okay, Stiles? Never. Be careful, get yourself to safety and call me when you are home.”

“I will. Don’t worry about me,” Stiles smiled, but he didn’t feel as sure as he let on. Erica could tell. He was so determined to save them, that he didn’t care about himself at all. “Let’s just get you out of here, okay? That’s the most important thing right now.”

Erica nodded. She knew there was no point arguing with Stiles when he was like this. She had seen this determination in his eyes many times before. She felt ashamed that she had not seen him as an ally before. It had taken her quite some time to trust him again.

“I do believe you just saved our lives, Batman,” she whispered. “Thank you. Thank you for not abandoning us. Thank you for being my friend.”

“I won’t, ever,” Stiles vowed, obviously pleased that she called him her friend. “And you’re welcome.”

As Gerard walked up the stairs and opened the door for them, Stiles expected the old man to turn around at any time and shoot them all with the gun he had tucked away, but ready to be used. Instead, he opened his car doors and led them outside. His goons were nowhere in sight; neither was Allison.

The man brought the three of them, Erica and Boyd still bounded, Stiles free, to his SUV and drove them to the preserve, just like he promised. The two wolves sat quietly in the back of the vehicle, while Stiles took a seat next to the man. He looked quietly out the window, confused and dazed and tired about the events that just took place. He didn’t understand any of it and he wasn’t sure he wanted to either. He just wanted to see his dad.

When they reached the entrance of the preserve, right near the old railway station Eric and Boyd lived with Derek, hopefully not to Gerard’s knowledge but he knew that chance was slim, Stiles spoke again. His voice sounded tired and weakened. That splitting headache was killing him. He needed his bed.

“You can drop Erica and Boyd off here and drive me home afterwards,” he said.

“Sure,” Gerard simply spoke. “You can untie their bonds too if you like.”

The man waited in the SUV with his gun on his lap as Stiles got out, helped Erica and Boyd to get out too and then freed their bonds.

“I can take him on,” Boyd grunted.

“No, he’s got his gun ready,” Stiles said. “Don’t do anything okay? We’ll get our chance later.

“Stay with us, Stiles,” Erica pleaded again, but he wouldn’t. He just smiled at her as he grasped her hand briefly.

“You stay here and take care of each other. I’m going to go see my dad. I’ll contact you later, like we discussed. Don’t worry about me.”

“Stiles, don’t. He’s a murderer. Don’t go with him again,” Boyd said, pointing at Gerard, who never moved inside the vehicle while they spoke, as if he couldn’t care less what they said about him.

“I have to.”

“No, you don’t. We can make a run for it,” Erica pleaded.

“And die trying.” Stiles touched Erica’s face again and gave her a hug. “You’re amazing, Catwoman, don’t ever forget that.”

“Stiles …” Erica’s eyes filled with tears. “You sound like you’re saying goodbye.”

“I’m not,” Stiles vowed. “But I need to go with him or you’ll die. Don’t let all of this be for nothing. Please, just go.”

 

***

 

Erica and Boyd waited for Stiles to get back in the car with Gerard and watched as the old man drove off with him. Erica instantly began to ran towards the railway station, hoping and praying that Derek would be there. She knew that they would be too late, no matter what.

“Derek!” she screamed as they reached the old railway station. “Derek!”

Instantly, her alpha ran towards her, staring in shock at the sight of her and Boyd. Both wolves still had blood on them, still smelled of anxiety and electricity and fear.”

“I thought you had left,” Derek said shocked. “What the hell happened?”

“We’ll explain the way,” Erica said, “but we have to get leave right now, Derek. It’s Stiles. Gerard has Stiles.”

“Stiles, what …”

Instantly, the Alpha grabbed his car keys and ran outside with them. Erica slid in the front seat of Derek’s Camaro while Boyd shoved his large form in the back. On the way to Stiles’ house, hoping and praying Gerard was really heading that way, Erica hastily explained what had happened.

“What the hell does Gerard want with Stiles?” Derek grunted angrily.

“I don’t know, but it can’t be any good,” Erica said. “We have to call Scott.”

“No, he’s working on Jackson with Isaac,” Derek said.

“Jackson? But he’s dead.”

“Turns out he’s not. Surprise.” Derek’s grim expression told the two wolves not to ask too many questions that could wait.

Derek sped up with a firm look on his face, which betrayed to Erica once more what she had sensed for quite some time. Derek cared about Stiles. He had done so since the events at the pool, where Stiles had saved his life. She prayed they would be there on time.

When they reached the house, Erica’s fears turned into reality. Derek practically slammed the car into the Stilinski’s front yard and ran out before the other two could even react.

Out on the lawn of the Stilinski house lay a small, still figure. Erica could smell the blood before she even got out of the car. She saw the crimson red fluid everywhere, or so it seemed.

Derek knelt before she could react. Boyd reached for his phone and called for an ambulance. Erica held her breath as she saw how her Alpha cradled Stiles’ body gently in his arms.

Stiles didn’t speak, didn’t move, didn’t react when Derek murmured gentle words and stroked his hair. When Derek moved him carefully so his head rested on his lap.

Erica cried when her eyes found the source of the blood. Stiles had been shot in the back. The teenager was cowardly shot in the back and left to die on his own lawn, for his father to find.

Or was it Gerard’s intent all along that Derek would?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and amazing comments on this story so far!  
> You guys are awesome!  
> I hope the ending wasn't a shock. :)  
> The next chapter will be very heavy-stiles-hurt-centric, told from the POV of his father.  
> With Stiles fighting for his life and Derek trying to save it while battling his own demons, the rest of the pack are left to find Gerard.  
> 


	4. Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter told completely from the Sheriff's POV. I adore Noah Stilinski, he's probably one of the best father figures ever on TV-shows. I love how he cares for his son and how their dynamic is put together.  
> I wanted to tell a part of this story the way he sees it. I hope to have done him justice with this chapter.

**Chapter Four**

A car arrived at the Stilinski-residence, but it wasn’t the medical assistance Derek, Erica and Boyd had hoped for. Sirens were clearly audible in the far distance, but they hadn’t arrived at the scene yet.

It was Sheriff Stilinski, driving his own vehicle, who arrived at his own house. The man was still in his sheriff’s outfit, but he wasn’t driving a service vehicle and he had no access to his radio. Therefore, he had no clue on what was going on. He didn’t know that a 911-emergency call had been placed, pleading paramedics to rush to his own home address.

Unsuspecting of anything this serious, Noah Stilinski was on his way home after a long night at the sheriff’s department, where he had been working on sending out an APB to find his own son. He had decided to do so after not having heard from Stiles all night, nor tracking him down on his phone. Stiles had gone off the grid and the sheriff didn’t care what anyone said about it. He just knew that Stiles had not run off like that, as if he had vanished off the grid. His head spun with thousands of possibilities, but he couldn’t figure out why his son would take off in the first place after winning such an important game for his school’s team.

At the same time, Stilinski had been kept busy working the Jackson-case, but at least that took his mind off things a bit too. Jackson’s death was still shrouded in mystery and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why Melissa had been so eager to go with the dead kid to the hospital. He had this weird feeling that she wasn’t telling him things. She had gone all mystery after the events at the police station on the night they had all been attacked by Matt. Who, then mysteriously, died the very same night. Stilinski kept on receiving clues and finding dead bodies and he was tired of it.

One of his deputies had told him to go home to check if his son wasn’t there already, even though Stiles hadn’t been answering his phone all night.

“His phone could have been dead. He could have been at a party with some kids. He might have spent the night at someone’s place,” he had said.

“My kid doesn’t have anyone special in his life,” the sheriff had retorted. “He would never go with someone like that.”

“He doesn’t have anyone that you know of, but you never know with kids these days, right?” came back the answer. “Just go home and check if he isn’t snoring in his own bed. You never know.”

In the end, the sheriff caved. It had been a long hectic night and he still hadn’t found a single clue about what the hell happened last night on the Lacrosse-field. He still didn’t know how Jackson had died either. The kid had odd claw marks on his body that couldn’t be explained by the paramedics or coroner. They were fresh, lethal and done on the field.

Stilinski had been there all the time watching Stiles kick ass. There was no way in hell the Whitmore kid could have been attacked by any animal on the field. Another strange animal attack to add to the list, the sheriff thought wryly while he drove home frustrated. He was getting tired of this.

As he drove home, Noah tried to clear and sort his thoughts. He felt disappointed in Scott, even though he tried to compartment that feeling. He couldn’t help but feel alone in his fear that Stiles was in serious trouble.

The sheriff had been calling the teenager a couple of times to check up on his search for Stiles, hoping that he would at least would still be out there looking for him, but the teenager had never picked up the phone. It almost seemed as if Stiles’ best friend had gone off the grid too. That disturbed Stilinski even more. Whatever was going on with Stiles, was going on with Scott too. Something happened between Melissa and Scott that night at the precinct, but he couldn’t prove it.

And then there was Isaac Lahey too, the kid whose father had been slaughtered a couple of weeks ago by an unknown creature. Another animal attack, or something that was just inexplicably weird.

The odd thing was that after his father’s death, the kid had changed overnight from a frantic, anxious, scared teenager to a self-conscious independent teenager. Someone who wore leather jackets, just like Derek Hale.

Isaac had taken off with Scott after the game as if he were his new best friend, following him around like a puppy, in fact. Somehow, Scott seemed to have grown a liking to the teenager very quickly. Now that he thought about it, Scott had changed quite a bit too as of late. Shorter hair, firmer build, self-conscious and probably quite appealing to the girls.

Noah smiled fondly when he thought about his son’s buzzcut. Stiles was growing out his hair, even though it didn’t show just yet. He knew his son was tired of being looked at like a lanky, too skinny kid. Growing out the hair might help a bit there.

“I want to be seen as someone who could be attractive enough for others to be attracted to, dad,” Stiles had spoken, surprising the sheriff.

“What makes you think that you’re not attractive enough?” his father had asked.

“Because I’m not. I mean, look at me, dad,” Stiles had reacted quite bluntly. “I’m skinny, frail, barely have any muscle and am basically someone nobody looks at. Then look at Scott, probably still my only friend in this world, if I may add: bulky, firm, plenty of muscle. He’s getting the girls and the friends. And what am I getting? My dad looking me in the eye and telling me I couldn’t possibly be gay. Do you know what that means, daddio? It means I’m not attractive enough for any gender. Nobody in gay clubs would want skinny old me, but then again, nobody in straight bars would either.”

Stiles’ words came out without accusation, sadness or regrets. They were just facts. It made this father sad to think of the loneliness radiating through his son’s voice.

The sheriff couldn’t help but wonder what had happened between Scott and Stiles lately, as he hardly saw the teenager around the house anymore. These days, he always seemed to hang around with others, but not so much with Stiles anymore. When he asked his son about it, Stiles had brushed it off as if it didn’t matter to him.

“He’s in love with Allison,” Stiles had said. “It’s okay, dad, really. That’s what happens when your best friend falls in love. And then some.”

Stilinski wasn’t blind. He knew something weird was going on in this town, but he just couldn’t place his finger on it. There were too many strange deaths and people getting hurt and he was always chasing after the facts instead of predicting them. It frustrated him.

It was like trying to piece together a puzzle without having the most important pieces. He had wanted to talk to Stiles a couple of times about this after that bizarre night at the sheriff’s station. He had wanted to find out what exactly happened to his kid that night, but he always got evasive answers.

“I was knocked out, dad,” his son had said. “I didn’t see anything, don’t remember anything. I just passed out and woke up when it was all over. Scott was dragging me out when I came to. I don’t know what happened.”

Scott confirmed his story, as well as Derek Hale, who was there too that night. Again, over and over again, his son seemed to be involved with Hale. The sheriff knows there was something off about all of this, that it wasn’t normal to have a teenage boy run around with a man in his early twenties like that. It wasn’t friendship, but there was something. Something that involved both Scott and Derek, and somehow Stiles got mixed up into it too. Then again, if Stilinski thought about it further, it wasn’t just the boys either. There was a whole chain of kids involved in whatever the hell was going on.

They shared a secret together. Or many. That, Noah Stilinski knew for sure and he was determined to find out what that secret was. Something was terribly wrong in his town and it had been like that ever since they found Laura Hale’s body in the woods. If only Stiles would confide in him, he thought as he stopped at his house, feeling his breath choke and his body strain. Something was off. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

It was devastatingly wrong. Lifechanging wrong and he hadn’t been there to stop it.

***

The first thing Noah Stilinski saw when he arrived at his own house, hoping to find his missing son there before he sent out the official APB that would go state-wide at once, was Derek Hale. He recognized the man’s car first. Nobody but him drove a Camaro in Beacon Hills. It couldn’t be anybody else but him.

He was sitting on his knees on the sheriff’s front lawn, hunched over something Stilinski couldn’t see. It was early morning. Dawn had changed the world’s colors from dark to bright and the sheriff was dead tired. He thought his eyes were betraying him at first, since Derek was as still as a statue.

His fatigue vanished when he approached Derek cautiously from behind. He had no idea what Hale was doing exactly. He only recognized the man by his figure and the leather jacket he always wore, caressing his frame. The man was considered the brooding, dark, but attractive type that a lot of people fell for.

Noah had known Derek’s parents quite well. He had been there to pick up the pieces after they died in the fire caused by Kate argent, a woman who had mercilessly used Derek to get her hands on the family. Derek had told him only recently, in a sudden bout of confession after Kate had died, about the romance between the woman in her twenties and the teenager. Stilinski had heard the shame radiate in his voice. Derek still felt guilty, even though it wasn’t his fault at all.

Noah always knew there was something off about that fire, ever since it happened. He just hadn’t been able to find the exact details, simply because there weren’t any witnesses left to tell the tale.

Stilinski had seen the burned bodies of that family; hell, he’d had weeks of nightmares of that horrible day. He had witnessed the younger version of Derek as he wept bitter tears and then became as bitter in person as those tears covering his heart.

The sheriff had never seen the boy smile again. He had watched from a painful distance Derek and Laura grow up in the hardest way possible. He had spoken to them before they moved to New York and left the disaster of a lifetime behind.

It had been a surprise to the sheriff that the body cut in half in the woods had been Laura’s. He had no clue that the young woman had come home, that she was even in mortal danger. Her death was still shrouded in mystery to him, just as the fate of Peter Hale, the man who had been in a coma for the past six years. A man, who had recently disappeared off the face of the earth.

Stilinski had wanted to talk to Derek about that, but the young man was just as mysterious as the rest of his family. He unnerved Noah. The secrets shrouding his life unnerved him. The fact that Derek was here, out in the open in his front lawn, at his house for the first time to the sheriff’s knowledge, unnerved him the most.

Then he saw more figures. Hale wasn’t the only one on his front lawn. There was that girl, Erica and the kid Boyd, whom he vaguely knew from Stiles’ stories about his classmates.

He tried to remember what Stiles had said about them. Apparently, they were hanging around Hale quite a lot lately, as well as the Lahey-kid, almost as if they were a close bundle of friends or a family. Like a pack of animals would do, clinging to one another as if they were one body moving in parts.

The sheriff studied the girl to his right in the brief moment he had walking up to Derek’s hunched over figure. He hardly recognized Erica anymore, as the girl had changed quite a lot lately. Before, she had been the weak, sickly type, who once made a complaint about some kid filming a grand mal, an epilepsy attack. Now, she looked and dressed like a vamp.

A vamp, who cried tears and messed up her make-up. A shock of terror and fear shot through the sheriff’s mind. Why would this girl cry her heart out like this? She hardly even spotted him. The boy, Boyd, had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. She clung to him as if he were her overprotective boyfriend. Maybe he was.

Something was terribly wrong here.

Sheriff Stilinski stopped walking now. He ran towards Derek’s still form while his heart sank. He heard the sirens approach, the wheels of a larger vehicle skirting a curb. And he knew. Suddenly, he knew what Derek was hunched over. Or rather, who.

“Oh god, no.”

His words startled the three people on his lawn, who had not even heard or seen him coming, entranced as they were about what had happened. The girl had blood on her hands as she turned towards the sheriff and took a step backwards.

Erica looked at him with guilt in her eyes, as if she silently wanted to tell him that something was wrong because of her. Boyd didn’t dare to look at him at all. And Derek was too busy cradling the bleeding body in his arms.

“Stiles.”

Noah’s voice broke as he spoke the name of his battered and broken son, staring at the body that rested in Derek’s arms. A body that seemed to have been put through the wringer.

Stiles lay half on his back, half on his side in Derek’s arms, with his head resting on the crook of the man’s left arm. Derek’s right hand was pushing down hard on Stiles’ abdomen.

Stiles had been beaten up and god knows what else, Noah’s police-trained mind warned him. But he had also been shot. He recognized gunshot wounds immediately. He saw what Derek’s hand was covering up.

“What the hell – what did you do to my son?” the sheriff shouted. “Get away from him!”

The sheriff moved forward angrily and shoved Derek aside while he tried to get access and a firm grip on his unconscious son at the same time.

Stiles hadn’t moved since he arrived, he knew that for certain. It was bad. Very, very bad.

As a result of Noah’s radical actions to move his son away from Hale, Stiles nearly slipped to the ground. Derek wouldn’t let go and held onto the teenager’s body tight, making sure Stiles didn’t get hurt in the process.

The man almost threw himself protectively over Stiles, while at the same time holding his right hand once more on the teenager’s abdomen. The liquid dripped from behind Stiles onto the man’s jeans, but Derek didn’t seem to notice.

Stilinski smelled and saw his son’s blood. He felt nauseated and sick as he reached for his weapon, still hanging onto his belt.

“Leave my son alone,” he growled as he lifted his weapon. At the same time, he reached for his cellphone, since he wasn’t carrying his radio on him. “Lower him to the ground and step the hell away from him, Hale.”

“Sheriff!” Erica reached for the sheriff’s hand. “Derek didn’t do this to him, sir. He came to save Stiles. He IS saving him right now. Look closer.”

Erica’s hands gripped Noah’s wrist tightly, clawing him. Sharp pins seemed to protrude the man’s clothing. With a shock, Noah looked down to see actual claws gripping his arms. Shocked, he saw a few of the pieces of his unsolved puzzle fall together.

“What the – “The sheriff held his breath and stared at Erica’s hands. “What is this? What the hell are you?”

“We’ll explain later,” the kid named Boyd said, moving forward as his gaze rested on Stiles’ unconscious form. “Derek is trying to save Stiles, sir, just as Erica said. He’s putting pressure on the wounds; can you see that?”

“Wounds? More than one?” Stilinski asked shocked.

“Yes, front and back. The bullet went through him, sir,” Boyd spoke again, his voice soft and polite. “He was shot from the back, or so we think.”

Sheriff Stilinski moved closer, no longer attempting to pull Derek Hale out of the way. One look at Stiles’ form confirmed the kids were telling him the truth.

The ambulance arrived. Doors slammed open and shut, people shouted and ran towards them, but Stilinski couldn’t move away from his son. He knelt down by Stiles’ side and stroked his son’s pale face, brushing slightly over his hair.

When he looked up, he gazed directly into Derek’s tearful eyes. The sheriff saw the look in Derek’s eyes, the same one Noah had when Claudia was dying. Instantly, the man knew that Hale loved his son. This young man, Derek Hale, loved Stiles. The sheriff couldn’t believe it, until the connections were made in his head.

Again, a piece fell into its rightful place.

The paramedics took over. They took Stiles from Derek’s grip, placed him gently with Hale’s help on the grass and worked on both sides of the teenager’s body, pushing down hard to stop the bleeding from the entry and exit wound. Stiles still hadn’t said a single word. He hadn’t moved, groaned or reacted at all.

“He’s bleeding out, sir,” a paramedic informed the sheriff as they wrapped bandages around him while still putting pressure on both wounds. Then, adding to that, because he probably had no clue that the sheriff was Stiles’ father, he said, “It’s bad, sir. I’m not sure the kid’s going to make it.”

Noah bit his lip and closed his eyes briefly, trying to wrap his head around all of this. He was going to lose his son to all the lies he’d been fed for months by all of these kids and Derek Hale. He was going to lose him because Scott and Stiles would never tell him the whole story.

The paramedics prepared Stiles quickly for transport. They moved him onto a gurney, fed him oxygen and shoved him into the vehicle, proving their haste to take him to the hospital.

“Are you coming?” the doctor asked the sheriff, realizing at long last that the man was Stiles’ dad by the sadness written all over the sheriff’s face.

Stilinski nodded. Then he turned to Derek.

“You’re coming too.”

It wasn’t a question but a demand. Derek hesitated, before agreeing. He turned to Erica and Boyd, whipping his head so fast the sheriff heard his neck crack. He threw his car keys at Boyd.

“Find Scott right now.”

Erica nodded, for one moment placing a bloodied hand on Derek’s arm. Boyd already ran to the Camaro, with the keys in his hands.

Before long, the ambulance took off with two silent men sitting inside on either side of Stiles and one doctor making sure the kid made it to the hospital alive.

The sheriff couldn’t help but examine Derek’s face closely, trying to understand the range of emotions he read from his features. Guilt. Anxiety. Regret.

The one that rang out the most, was that of pure fear. Pure, horrific fear that Stiles was going to die. Noah saw it, because it reflected his own. He saw himself in Derek’s pupils.

Suddenly, Stiles moved. The teenager groaned, opened his eyes and flailed his arms, looking for something or someone to help him. He was in pain, but that was not what confused him the most.

Instantly, the sheriff grasped his son’s hand, leaned forward and whispered to him son that he would be alright. Stiles looked briefly at his dad, pushed the oxygen mask off his face and turned towards Derek, recognizing him at once.

“Derek,” Stiles grunted.

“I’m right here, Stiles. Don’t talk, okay? Save your strength,” the man spoke soothingly, stroking Stiles’ forehead and hair. He seemed to have forgotten for one moment that the sheriff was in the same vehicle.

Noah couldn’t help but feel a pang of regret that his son hadn’t spoken to him first. Then he saw another piece of the puzzle being completed right in front of him.

“G – G – “

“Gerard?” Derek asked.

Stiles swallowed and nodded. The sheriff froze. Gerard Argent. Had he seriously done this to his son? No, that couldn’t be true.

“D – Doesn’t want J – Jackson s – saved,” Stiles whispered.

The boy’s face showed in detail how every word took him effort. The sheriff stared at the interaction, knowing he was again seeing and hearing something odd. Jackson was dead. Or wasn’t he? No, he had to be. They had put him in a body bag.

“D – Did this as diversion,” Stiles spoke. “Y – You need to g-go. S-save him. J-Jackson can be saved.”

Stilinski watched Derek’s face change, as if he understood all of a sudden what had truly taken place last night and this morning. The sheriff felt exhausted. Had Gerard shot his son in order to avoid Jackson Whitmore to be saved somehow? A kid, who was by all medical science, dead?

“No, I’m not leaving you alone,” Derek said, as if Stiles’ words made sense to him. “You need to be protected.”

“H – Have to. T – Tell L-Lydia. Jackson needs her.”

Stiles’ last words took him a lot of effort. Stilinski watched the doctor trying to push the oxygen mask back on his face, but Stiles refused. He grasped Derek’s hand even tighter. The man seemed unhappy and upset.

“I don’t know where she is, Stiles,” Hale spoke.

“No. F-find her. Tell her. Tell her. Everything. She will help. Promise me,” Stiles pleaded.

His eyes rolled back in his head. Stiles’ face and body went slack in a flat second. Frantically, the doctor and the sheriff looked him over, but Derek sat back and sighed relieved.

“He just passed out, but his heartbeat is regular. He’ll make it,” he said.

The doctor stared at Hale as he took Stiles’ vitals, confirming with a small nod that he was stable. Derek looked at the sheriff with sadness in his eyes.

“I have to go. I am so sorry, but I have to leave. Protect Stiles at any cost. Don’t leave him out of your sight. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Before Stilinski could react, Derek pushed the ambulance doors open and jumped out while the vehicle was still on the move. Derek jumped with the grace of an animal, Stilinski couldn’t help but think. How could he do that?

The doctor knocked to slow down the vehicle, got up and shut the door as soon as the ambulance slowed down for a moment. As the door shut, the doctor stared at Stilinski, scratching his head confused.

“Who the hell was that?” he muttered.

Noah didn’t answer. He was alone with his unconscious son, who somehow had survived a through-and-through bullet and would live to see another day.

The sheriff believed Derek. He didn’t know why, but he believed every single word the man had said. He knew his son was going to be okay.

He sat back relieved and shut his eyes for a brief moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very very much for your comments and kudos!   
> You guys are awesome and so amazing.   
> I was planning on posting this chapter in a few days, but since it was done, i figured I would do it now.  
> The next chapter will come on Sunday, I promise. In that chapter, we will see what happened between Scott and Derek when they are confronted with Gerard.  
> Hope you enjoy it! If you like this story, a comment or a kudos would be just awesome.  
> thank you!!


	5. The warehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another lengthy chapter, this time told through Derek's POV.   
> Derek heads to the warehouse, but what will he find? Relationships are tested, friendships are broken. Trust is lost.

**Chapter Five**

 

Lydia opened the front door eyes bleary-eyed, gazing through slit eyelids at the Alpha. Grief and devastation painted her face. All make-up was gone; she wore a tracksuit.

Derek’s heart broke for the teenage girl, but he had no time to think about her feelings right now. All that matters, was saving Stiles and Jackson and destroying Gerard in the process.

Even though the werewolf knew that Stiles was okay for now, Derek felt anger like he had never experienced before.

Right before arriving on foot at Lydia’s house, he received a text message from the sheriff, telling him that they had arrived at the ER and that Stiles would need surgery to remove bullet fragments. At the same time, Stilinski reassured him that Stiles was doing well considering the circumstances. Derek had felt nothing but overwhelming relief.

The events of the past hour had convinced the wolf that he was head over heels in love with Stiles. God, who would have thought? Derek Hale was in love with the lanky kid who had kept him up for two hours in the pool, while he could have saved himself. The kid who had saved his arm when he had been shot with a wolfsbane bullet, saving his life in the process too.

Derek thought fondly about the kid, who threw himself into battle without even realizing he could get hurt. Who often forgot that he was human and that scars would remain scars forever. Derek couldn’t shake the thought that Stiles shouldn’t even have been involved in all of this.

What the hell happened to all of them? Where did this entire mess with Jackson and the kanima come from in the first place? Derek had a lot of regrets, but the one that lingered on the surface the most, was the fact he had bitten Jackson and became his Alpha. Hell, he didn’t even remember why he had given in at the end. He didn’t even like Jackson.

The spoiled rich boy was an obnoxious little brat who always got his way, one way or the other. Captain of the Lacrosse team, the in-crowd and the best girl at school: that sort of summed him up. He was simply an All-American cliché, who hated everyone that was different and anything that didn’t live to his standards.

Jackson was constantly rude to his peers and even ruder to his now ex-girlfriend, whom he had dumped when he didn’t need her anymore. A blind man could see how crazy Lydia was about him, even after he had practically thrown her away like garbage.

Whatever made Derek think that Jackson would calm down once he was a werewolf? It was utter bullshit. Derek had made a big mistake biting him, but he couldn’t take that back. He should have known he wouldn’t become a werewolf at all. Jackson just didn’t have what it takes. He didn’t have the right spirit or the guts.

Derek thought about his other choices to assemble his own pack: Isaac, Erica, Boyd. Three teenagers with their own set of problems. He didn’t regret biting them, but he did regret not being the Alpha they needed. He didn’t know how to deal with their teenage problems and raging hormones. He just wanted to have a pack again, people surrounding and protecting him that he cared about.

And he cared. He cared so much, even if he never showed it. He cared about Erica, whose seizures had ruined her life and turned her into a weak, fragile girl who was going to die if those seizures kept controlling her life. Erica was subject to suicide. She had talked about ending her life when Derek came to the hospital and talk to her about the bite and its consequences. She had literally told him that her life was total crap and she had nothing to live for. She had not wanted to be the Erica that she was back then any longer. The only one who had really cared about her before, was Stiles. Always Stiles.

Boyd. A kid who was ignored by everyone at school. A kid with no future, no prospects and the urge to become someone he would never be thanks to his family. A kid who had parents that didn’t give a damn about him and a school that hardly knew he existed. Except for Stiles. Again, always Stiles.

Isaac. He was the one that Derek cared about the most. The kid that was beaten up and damaged by his father. A kid that was so sad, so ready to die, that he had no life ahead of him. When Derek found him and bit him, he had a lot of trouble convincing him that he was going to be okay. That this life would suit him. If he saw him now, Derek saw fire in his eyes and fierceness in his limbs. He wanted to save Isaac from whatever else life would throw into his direction. Isaac was a good, honest kid. Derek didn’t like the way he looked up at Scott, but then again, he understood it too. Scott was his age and he was strong, even if he didn’t even notice that before.

Scott. Derek sighed when he thought about the kid who was bitten by his uncle Peter. He was just a boy then, but he had grown into a powerful young man in a short period of time. Someone that had understood that he had to change his ways in order to survive. Someone, who had gathered his own pack around him without even knowing it. He underestimated Stiles’ will and Allison’s mental strength. If there was one thing Derek was certain of, it was that Stiles had turned Scott into the man he was today. Without his moral support and constant care, Scott would have gone feral, or worse.

Then how in the world did Scott get to the point that he took everything Stiles ever did, for granted? How did they reach the point that Scott wasn’t even looking for Stiles when he disappeared off the Lacrosse-field? Why didn’t he move heaven and earth to find his best friend or question his vanishing? How did he manage to dump Stiles in favor of Allison on a daily basis without feeling guilty about it?

Something had happened to Scott when he became a wolf. He became stronger and more self-assured for one, but he had also forgotten that the one person who had always stood by him through thick and thin, had remained the same.

By being bitten, Scott’s life had not only changed his own, but also that of the teenager who had been indirectly responsible for the bite. The person who had taken Scott to the woods that night.

No, Derek thought angrily. Stiles was not the responsible on, Peter was. If they hadn’t gone to the woods that night, Scott would have been bitten at any other time. There was no doubt in Derek’s mind that Scott had always been Peter’s target. Peter had told him so himself.

After his resurrection, Derek and Peter had a talk that changed Derek’s view on his uncle forever. Peter had come back to life thanks to Lydia, the girl whom he had influenced through his bite, but it was Derek that Peter ultimately confided in.

Peter had come back a changed man after his death. He had needed Lydia to perform the ceremony and Derek’s blood to resurrect him, but he felt ashamed for hurting his nephew once more. It was clear to Derek that it was the only way to bring him back and he had taken it.

During their intense talk, every feeling and every form of anger were thrown out in the open. Peter had apologized about Laura’s death. Derek hadn’t wanted to hear it at first, but Peter had insisted on explaining himself and his motives.

He had not lied when he told him how sorry he was for killing her. He had told Derek that he had gone crazy during his years in coma. That he had no idea what he was doing at first, but that the wolf in him fought to the surface.

One thing was for sure: Peter’s wolf needed Scott, as if there was a mark on that boy that the human side of Peter couldn’t even explain.

“It was like he had a bull’s eye on him,” the wolf had explained. “I was drawn to this kid and I just needed to have him. I don’t even know why or how that happened. I just sensed he was at the woods that night and my wolf sprang into action. It started after Laura. As soon as I became the Alpha, I wanted him, no matter the cost.

“But how? Why?” Derek had asked.

“I don’t know,” Peter shrugged. “It was this smell he had over him that I couldn’t resist. It was strange.”

“His smell?”

“He had something over him. It was certain smell, but it wasn’t really a smell either,” Peter frowned. “It was like an aura of senses and scent, like something had touched Scott and made him different,” Peter had said. “I can’t explain it any other way.”

“Did you smell this on any of the others that I bit too?”

“No.”

The blip in Peter’s heartbeat surprised Derek. His uncle was lying, but he wouldn’t elaborate further. Derek didn’t ask further either. He had too much on his plate as it were. He would come back to that later.

Odd.

Derek had thought a lot about that intense discussion during which the two of them patched up their relationship. Derek couldn’t hate Peter. The man was his uncle, even though he did kill him before for what he had done to Laura.

Peter came back a changed man and Derek wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. He had no choice, but he also wanted to believe in his uncle. He had to, since the man was all he had left.

Peter’s words made Derek ponder. Werewolves live and rely quite a lot on their senses, but something as extreme as this, Derek had never heard of before. He hadn’t felt or sensed the same when he bit Erica, Isaac and Boyd. He had chosen these kids because they deserved a different life, not because he felt drawn to them. Not because they shed a particular scent or smell that appealed to the wolf in him.

Derek had too much on his mind, so he casted all questions aside and focused on stopping Jackson’s rampage through the site and from evolving into a monster. If there was one thing he was certain of over the past weeks, it was that Jackson, as the kanima, was the most dangerous creature currently walking around in Beacon Hills and he had to be stopped at all cost.

Was he really that dangerous though?

According to Stiles, Jackson could still be stopped by Lydia. Tell Lydia, he had said and Derek had understood what he was trying to say. Lydia deserved to know everything. It was time to finally tell her the truth. She was special and there was something going on inside of her that nobody could explain.

If their theory was right, it meant that she was immune for the bite, but she still was _something_. Peter told Derek he had felt inner resistance that when his fangs protruded her throat. The only question remained: What? What made Lydia so special that she was capable of bringing Peter back from the dead? Another question to add to the pile.

Derek still felt guilty for trying to kill the girl when he thought she was the kanima, but he was also upset that she had lured him to the house that night to resurrect Peter, even though she had been drugged when she did it.

He needed to talk that through with her still. Perhaps later, after he took her to Jackson, hoping that Stiles was right about her.

“Derek?” Lydia’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

The wolf blinked his eyes and stared at the disheveled girl with the rings around her eyes and the uncombed hair that proved her sadness. She wasn’t the self-assured teenage girl that thought she could control the world anymore. She was grieving and it hurt her heart.

Derek took the decision right there and then to tell her the whole truth.

“We don’t have much time,” Derek began. “Jackson is still alive, Lydia and if you want to save him, you have to come with me now.”

“What?” Her eyes opened wide. “He’s dead, what are you playing at? He’s dead! I held him in my arms. Are you that cruel that you would do this to me? Is this your punishment for me?”

“No, he’s not, Lydia. He’s evolving to the next level and we need to stop that from happening,” Derek spoke firmly. “You are his only chance right now to stay alive, Lydia. Stiles sent me here to get you and take you to Jackson. He told me to tell you everything and that’s what I’m planning to do in the car. But right now, I need you to do as I say without questions asked. We don’t have much time left. Got it?”

Lydia’s mouth opened and shut again, stopping her from asking multiple questions. There was this look in her eyes, as if the blinds in her mind opened and she suddenly realized what she had been missing all this time.

“You’re not human,” she said. “Neither is Jackson.”

“That’s correct.”

Before Derek realized what was happening, Lydia pulled on a set of shoes, grabbed her purse and car keys, pulled the front door behind her shut and ran to her car.

“What are we waiting for then?” she said, looking over her shoulder.

Derek couldn’t help but smile as he watched the fierce girl get into her car impatiently and start the engine. He had trouble reaching the vehicle on time before she already started driving.

Yeah, it would be fun to tell her the truth. And somehow, he knew that she would be fun to have her in his pack too. In fact, he was eager to do so.

“Start talking,” Lydia ordered.

Derek braced himself for what they were going to find at the warehouse. He knew Scott would be there. Erica and Boyd had tracked him down and kept him in the loop through text messages. Isaac was still with Scott and apparently, they had moved Jackson’s body to the compound.

There was no doubt in Derek’s mind that Gerard was with Scott right now. He could almost feel it in his bones. A dark feeling overwhelmed the Alpha. He knew what Stiles’ words meant earlier. They were as clear as the skies itself. Jackson could still be saved, but not everybody wanted that.

Gerard didn’t care about Jackson at all, but he sure as hell wanted something out of all this today. That’s why he had enlisted Scott, why he had made a pact with him.

Oh yeah, Derek knew all about Scott and Gerard’s little scheming. He had seen the hints a long time ago, had noticed the secret conversations in dark corridors and the subtle changes in the other wolf’s demeanor. Derek had picked up the signs quite easily. As a born wolf, Derek had the benefit of experience, something Scott still had to learn.

Derek realized all too well that Scott may not be an Alpha yet, but he had still formed his own pack. It had always been him against Scott, even if he didn’t want to see that earlier.

Erica, Boyd and Isaac had been his betas, whereas Scott depended on Allison and Stiles. Maybe Lydia had already been semi-part of it too.

Derek knew he had already lost Isaac to Scott. Erica and Boyd would remain his though, especially after what happened with Stiles just now. He knew these two were loyal to him and would stay that way if he patched things up with them. He would work hard to do so and avoid all the mistakes he had made before.

And Stiles? Where the loyalties of the skinny teenager lay, Derek still had no clue of. Stiles, despite his flailing and extravert behavior, was difficult to read. Derek often wondered what went through the kid’s mind.

He had seen a change in the relationship between the two best friends lately. Scott and Stiles were no longer Scott and Stiles, not since Scott preferred to spend time with Allison and nearly allowed Stiles and Derek to drown at the pool because he was having dinner with Allison’s parents. Stiles had not forgiven him yet for hanging up on him when he tried to call for help. As so many times before, Scott hadn’t listened, which annoyed Stiles.

Right now, Derek had no idea in what direction the future of Stiles would evolve. If he would even choose to stay with any pack after what had happened today. Nobody deserved to be shot in the back like that, especially not the human Derek cherished so much.

Truth be told, Derek would happily invite Stiles in his pack. In fact, it would make him and the rest of them more complete. He saw how the others reacted to him, how they calmed down when he was around.

Derek felt calmer too. He needed Stiles more than anybody else. It just took him almost a year to figure that out and only when it was nearly too late. He had a lot of mending to do with the teenager.

Derek told Lydia everything while she drove, as he had promised Stiles. She listened intently without commenting, absorbing the words like a sponge. Now and then he watched her nod, but the brightness in her eyes betrayed she had already suspected quite a lot about any of this.

“Welcome to my supernatural world,” Derek ended grim.

“It’s a world that doesn’t frighten me,” she replied.

That made Derek smile. Her reaction to Stiles being shot, made him smile even more.

“Stiles is my best friend,” Lydia said. “It took me a long time to figure that out, but he means the world to me. He’s always been there for me when nobody else saw who I really was underneath all the make-up and appearances. If he believes we can save Jackson, we can.”

Then she cast a look aside.

“You love him.”

Derek didn’t deny it. Lydia just smiled knowingly.

“What now?” Lydia asked as she parked the car at the warehouse. “What do we do?”

“We go inside and get Jackson out,” Derek spoke. He looked at Lydia. “You can’t trust Scott, Lydia. He is not here to help us. He came for different reasons. I don’t know what those are yet though.”

Derek opened his car door, only to sniff the air and then sigh. Allison and Chris Argent were here too. He could scent them. He placed his hand Lydia’s arm.

“Don’t trust Allison either. She’s under the influence of her grandfather and will not be the same girl that you knew. Do you understand that, Lydia? All we care about right now, is getting Jackson alive out of there and stop Gerard.”

“Got it.”

Derek changed form. In front of Lydia, his fangs protruded, his red eyes appeared and his claws pushed their way out. With his Alpha-eyes, he scanned the entire area before he walked over to the warehouse door and opened it. Lydia followed suit.

The first person he saw in the open space, was Scott. The second one, Gerard.  Erica and Boyd were waiting in the shadows. Derek couldn’t see them but he felt their presence. Allison and Chris were somewhere in the back, waiting for their moment to show themselves. And in the middle of the warehouse floor lay Jackson’s body, still half hidden in a body bag. His form was changing; he was surrounded by thick, gooey liquid.

“Good to see you again, Derek,” Gerard’s voice rang out in the warehouse. “We’ve been patiently waiting for you.”

The old man blatantly ignored Jackson. Next to him, Scott stood quietly and still, his eyes also darting towards Jackson. He was nervous and tense, but tried not to show it.

The teenager held his hands next to his body, with no trace of the wolf living inside of him coming out. He didn’t even threaten Gerard or try to grab him by the throat. He just stood there, as if he were protecting the older man.

“Scott,” Derek said, moving forward with his claws out. “What the hell are you doing with him?”

His gesture brought Erica and Boyd to the front too, showing their loyalty to their Alpha. Isaac growled, but stayed by Scott’s side, showing his loyalty to the Beta. Derek, Erica and Boyd circled around Gerard, who stood alone in the warehouse without any of his goons protecting him.

Lydia ignored them all and ran over to Jackson, staring at his deformed, changing body inside the body bag. She sunk on his knees by his side and touched his forehead. He was half changed into the kanima, half human.

“What did you do to him?” Lydia screamed at Scott.

“He’s evolving,” Scott spoke quietly, understanding that Lydia knew the whole truth. He made no attempt to stop her from seeing Jackson like this. “I’m sorry, Lydia, we did everything we could to save him, but we were too late. He’s too far gone.”

Lydia cried bitter tears as she threw herself on top of Jackson, hanging onto him as if he were her lifeline.

Derek moved forward, spreading his fingers as his claws prepared to attack the old man, who still hadn’t moved an inch. He wanted to get this over with, to kill the man who had shot Stiles so cowardly.

“Derek, no,” Scott said, moving forward. “Don’t touch him.”

The Alpha werewolf ignored the younger Beta and kept his steady pace towards Derek, just as Erica and Boyd did, both in their Beta-forms, approached the old man from behind.

“Now, now, Derek, I wouldn’t do that,” Gerard smiled. “If I were you, I would take a look around before you go start this little rampage of yours. Did you really think I came alone?”

“You have two goons, your son and your granddaughter pointing arrows and guns at us,” Derek hissed through his fangs, “but don’t think that will stop me from tearing your throat out before they shoot me down.”

“We don’t kill anyone today, Derek,” Scott said, moving forward so he stood completely between Gerard and Derek. “We don’t have any blood on our hands and we will not allow this moment to change that.”

“Don’t we now?” Derek snarled, fixating his gaze on Scott.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Allison and her father move in the shadows, stepping forward so they could be seen by the wolves.

“Derek, don’t,” Chris Argent warned, keeping a gun on the wolf. “Gerard came to help Jackson. If you kill him, Jackson dies too.”

“Did he now?” Derek reacted sharply, turning towards the man with the gun. “He was controlling him, do you know that, Argent? Did you know he killed Matt so he could have the kanima to himself?”

For a second, Chris Argent’s eyes showed his confusion. Then he shook his head lightly and moved the gun higher as Derek approached the older man once more, ready to snap his throat with the haul of his claws.

“Stop right there, Derek,” Chris Argent repeated. “I don’t want to kill you, but I will if you attack my father.”

“Nobody does any killing today!” Scott shouted.

“Derek wants to see blood,” Gerard smirked. “But my son is here to defend me, aren’t you, Chris? You wouldn’t hesitate to shoot down Derek.”

Chris looked at his father. “I won’t kill him. I’ll hurt him but I’m done killing, Gerard.”

“Disappointing,” Gerard sighed. “I expected more from y son.”

“Why don’t you have _her_ kill him then?” Erica shouted, nodding at Allison, who kept her arrow aimed at Derek too with a fierce look in her eyes. “She’s obviously more than willing to kill us all, since she already drove arrows through us without remorse.”

“What are you talking about?” Chris Argent asked, wavering for one moment while his gun still pointed at Derek. He no longer seemed so sure of himself though.

“Why don’t you tell daddy dearest what his little princess has been up to?” Erica continued snarling. “Come on, Allison. Tell your dad about how you kept Boyd, Stiles and me captive in your basement? How you allowed Gerard to torture us and beat up Stiles? In fact, why don’t you tell your dad about how your grandfather shot Stiles?”

Everything changed then. Scott hissed audibly as he stared in shock at Allison and Gerard, realizing the two didn’t even flinch when Erica made her accusation. Derek saw the same, but he also saw something in Allison’s eyes that looked like regret.

“Stiles was shot? No, that can’t be true,” Scott hesitated. “That has to be a mistake. Allison, what – No, she would never do that Stiles. Allison?” Scott’s voice broke while he looked at his first love. “Please tell me this is a lie. Stiles is fine, he has to be. He took off after the game, but he’s fine. He has to be fine. He’s fine. Fine. Fine. Derek, please tell me he’s okay. Please!”

“She’s lying,” the huntress reacted sharply, interrupting Scott’s emotional rant. “I didn’t touch Stiles. I don’t even know where he is. He was at the game and I haven’t seen him after that. I wasn’t even there, that night. Yes, we took Erica and Boyd from the woods, but only to protect them from Derek. What happened to Stiles, I don’t know. Erica’s lying.”

With that, Allison gazed angrily at Derek.

“You are a terrible person,” she snarled. “You have no clue what it means to be an Alpha. You changed teenagers into wolves and expected them to adapt just like that. You set free rabid animals that needed training. I saved their lives. I avoided that other hunters would kill them.”

“She’s not lying,” Scott muttered, but he was still hurt and shocked. “Erica, she’s telling the truth. Her heart tells me so. She thought she was doing the right thing.”

“Oh really?” Erica turned to the girl. “Don’t tell me you had no clue that your grandfather abducted Stiles from the Lacrosse-field, took him to his basement and beat him up. You are good at lying, aren’t you, Allison? You have perfected the trade.”

“I’m not lying,” Allison insisted.

“She’s not,” Chris Argent said. “She told me about Erica and Boyd after the two of you were set free by Gerard. Erica, why would you lie about Stiles being there? He has nothing to do with this.”

“He does. He saved our lives.” Erica broke in tears. “He made a trade with Gerard to save us at the expense of his own life.” She moved her gaze back to Allison. “Don’t tell me you didn’t know Gerard tried to get into Stiles’ head with his poisoned words, that Stiles managed to save us by negotiating with him and then was shot in the back by Gerard as a result?”

Allison shivered when she seemed to realize that the young Beta was speaking the truth. The tears in Erica’s eyes said enough. Boyd just looked at her without saying a word.

Derek watched when Allison lowered her arrow and bow and stared uncertain from Erica to Gerard. Her grandfather stood quietly in the center of it all, not moving an inch the whole time.

She turned to him, unable to understand what was going on. In a flash, Derek realized she was just as much as a victim to Gerard as they all were. The man had gotten into all of their heads. His granddaughter had probably suffered the most.

“Granddad?” Allison’s whole demeanor changed. “Please tell me this is a lie.”

“It’s not,” Derek said, before Derek could speak. “We found Stiles shot on his own front lawn. He was shot in the back at close range; the bullet went through his abdomen. I found him like that. He’s at the hospital right now, in surgery. They are trying to save his life.”

Derek turned to Scott next.

“You didn’t even look for him, did you? You were too busy with other things, like you usually are. So eager to save the world, while you had no idea that the person the closest to you, was dying in meantime. You didn’t even tell me that he was missing. I had no clue, or I would have been out there searching for him. Why didn’t you care, Scott?”

“I do care,” Scott spoke quietly and upset. “I thought – I just – I assumed he had taken off in panic because everyone wanted to talk to him after the game and he was so happy and so shy at the same time and – “

“Bullshit, Scott.” Derek’s sharp voice stopped him. “You knew something was off, but you chose to ignore it. Stiles was with Gerard all night, being beaten up and hurt because the old man wanted to teach you a lesson. He took Stiles because he knew that you wouldn’t even look for him, that he could have his way with him all night long. Stiles means nothing to you, does he? You’ve abandoned him over and over again.”

“That’s not true,” Scott muttered.

“Actually, my dear Scott, Derek is right,” Gerard smirked. “I chose Stiles to show him how much you would NOT look for him. All the time I had him with me, he was so certain you would come for him and you didn’t. It was sad, really. I had him all night to talk to him and show him the truth about you and you didn’t even know. What does that say about you, dear Scott?”

“You’re lying,” Scott shouted. “I love Stiles. He’s my – “

“Best friend? Brother? You have a good way of showing that to that poor, innocent boy. But don’t worry, dear Scott, I made sure that Stiles knows how much he truly means to you,” Gerard smiled gently. “When he wakes up, the first thing he’ll remember is that you were not there to save his life. That will be quite interesting.”

“Why did you shoot him?” Scott shouted.

“That is none of your business. I have my reasons though,” Gerard said, gazing around the warehouse. “You’ll find out soon enough. Don’t you worry though, he wasn’t meant to die today. I made sure of that.”

“You shot an innocent boy,” Chris spoke coolly, aiming his gun at his own father. “What happened to our rules, Gerard? Why did you harm that teenage boy?”

“Everything happens for a reason,” Gerard said, turning towards Scott. “Now then, let’s continue our deal, shall we? I don’t have much time left and I would like to end this tonight.”

“Deal?” Derek asked shocked.

“Your good friend Scott and I made a nice deal,” Gerard smirked. “You, my dear Derek, are going to give me the bite and everyone Scott loves will live to see another day. If not, all the men I have put in place, will execute what they have been ordered to do if they don’t hear from me within the next five minutes. Right now, there are several of my men watching Melissa McCall, Stiles Stilinski and the sheriff at the hospital. They’re waiting for my signal.”

“You’re the animal,” Derek hissed. “You alone.”

“I’I knew you would come here to kill me, Derek, you and I have business to attend to. Scott was kind enough to lure you here, thanks to Erica and Boyd too of course, whom we knew were tracking us down. Scott left enough clues for them to find us easily enough. Now that we’re all here, it’s time to end this once and for all.”

“You’re crazy if you think I’ll give you the bite!” Derek shouted. “No way.”

“Then the blood of those innocent people will be on your hands, Derek. Do you really want them to die because you were too stubborn and ego centrical not to give me the bite?” Gerard asked.

The man pulled up his sleeve and offered his arm to Derek. “Your choice, Derek. Stiles, Melissa and the sheriff in exchange for one simple bite.”

“You had my wife kill herself because she was bitten,” Chris spoke bitterly. “You convinced her that she could not become a monster, that she would be better off dead. Yet here you are. Look at you now.”

“I’m dying, Chris,” Gerard spoke. “A dying man is willing to do anything to survive. Victoria didn’t care about life at all. She was more than willing to die instead of becoming a wolf. Me? I’d rather be a wolf.”

“You killed my mother. You drive her to her death,” Allison whispered in tears.

“She killed herself because she was a coward,” Gerard snarled. “If she had any guts, she would have fought to stay alive. Now give me the bite!”

“Do it, Derek,” Scott pleaded. “You need to give him the bite. Please do it, or he’ll kill everyone we love. That was the deal we made. Please.”

Derek looked at Scott hurt, knowing this had been his plan all along. He may have been blackmailed, but he was still as guilty as Gerard. He should have told him, so they could have found another solution.

“How could you do this, Scott? You betrayed us all,” the Alpha spoke hurt.

“I’m sorry,” Scott said. “I’m sorry about Stiles and I will make it up to him, I swear, but right now, you need to give Gerard the bite.”

“And make him the most powerful werewolf we’ve known over the past years? He will be a monster. He’ll be worse than Peter,” Derek yelled. “It’s in his nature.”

“Give him the bite,” Scott repeated. “Now, Derek.”

Derek looked Gerard in the eye.”

“I’d rather snap your neck. I’ll take my chances with that.”

“If my people don’t hear from me in the next two minutes, your friends will all be dead,” Gerard said with a smile on his face.

“Give him the bite,” Scott repeated once more. “Please, do it.”

Something in Scott’s voice made Derek look up. He gazed over at the younger Beta while he reached for Gerard’s arm and bit down hard. Scott smiled.

“Now call off your goons,” Derek snapped, releasing Gerard’s arm. “Keep your promise.”

Gerard smiled as he reached for his radio, speaking into it with the voice of a man who had just won the war.

“It’s done. Go home. Leave them be.”

The man smiled in triumph as he placed the radio on the table, looked at the bite marks on his arm while he laughed.

“I’ve won,” Gerard smiled.

Until it all changed. Startled, Derek watched as black goo escaped Gerard’s nose and mouth and through the bite on his arm.

“What is this?”

Gerard wiped over his arm, seeing it too. The goo kept on pouring down his nose and out of his mouth, tainting the floor. The man wiped his face and stared at the black substance on his hands.

“What did you do?” he screamed at Scott.

“I took my precautions,” Scott spoke quietly, reaching for the radio before Gerard could reach for it. “Derek was right: we cannot allow a monster like you to roam free.”

Everyone at the warehouse stared in shock as Gerard stumbled backwards, realizing he had been poisoned. He reached for his box of medication, opened it and realized his mistake. Scott had been poisoning him all along.

The old man pushed in panic past Allison and Chris and ran out of the warehouse, leaving a trail of black goo on the floor. Nobody went after him. They all knew he was harmless now.

“I’m sorry,” Scott spoke quietly, looking around the room. “I’m sorry that I lied to you all, but I couldn’t risk anyone finding out about this.” Then he turned to Derek. “I need to see Stiles.”

The Alpha didn’t react. He looked at Jackson and Lydia, only to see the kanima sitting up straight, with his hand still in Lydia’s. To his great surprise and shock, the beast Jackson once was, turned before their very eyes into a werewolf. The kanima shed its skin, to reveal a wolf. Lydia smiled through her tears.

Derek realized that Stiles, even unconscious, had saved Jackson by sending his one true love to him. Lydia had been whispering his name the whole time, until Jackson had heard and struggled to survive.

Derek turned and ran out of the warehouse, with only Stiles on his mind, a moment later followed by Erica, Boyd and Scott. Lydia, Jackson, Chris and Allison stayed behind while the wolves ran as fast as they could.

Dread overwhelmed Derek as he ran as fast as he could to the hospital. Now that Gerard was out of the way and Jackson saved, his focus was completely on Stiles.

What if he had been wrong and Stiles was not going to survive the bullet? What if Gerard had lied through his teeth?

That one question he couldn’t find the answer to, frustrated him even more. Why had Gerard really shot Stiles? He had this ugly feeling that the answer could save Stiles’ life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter once more!   
> And thank you, thank you, thank you for the many positive comments and kudos on this story. You guys are incredible.


	6. The reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real reason why Gerard did his deed is revealed. This chapter is told from Melissa's perspective.

**Chapter six**

 

“Melissa.”

Melissa McCall stood up from behind her desk, ignored Noah’s anxious gaze and stared in shock at the quiet form of the boy who practically grew up in her house.

Stiles lay awfully quiet on a bed, too unmoving for his nature. She only knew him as the flailing, awkward, lanky, hyperactive teenager that had a key to her house and didn’t hesitate to use it whenever he saw fit.

Only recently had she discovered his true nature and the reason behind the many lies Scott and he had told her. Instead of annoying her even more, it had made her grow even fonder of him, since she understood all too well that he was jeopardizing his life every single day since he got involved in the supernatural.

“He never let go of me, mom,” Scott had said, when she asked her son about Stiles’ part in all of this. “He stood by me, he even saved me a couple of times from going absolutely nuts. I wouldn’t be here without him.”

Melissa hadn’t had the chance to talk to the teenager about it since the whole night at the sheriff’s station mess, but she had planned to do so soon. Right after the kanima-mess had been sorted out.

Right now, she couldn’t get the sight of Jackson out of her mind. It had preoccupied her from the moment Scott and Isaac had taken his body from the morgue.

Melissa froze for a moment while she took in the sight of Stiles. The teenager seemed too frail and too weak as he laid on a gurney with an oxygen mask hiding half of his face. The nurse pushed a hand before her mouth before calming herself down while she turned professional again and remembered that his life was now in their hands.

The look on Noah’s face broke her heart. The poor man had no clue what her son was up to and she had been struggling with that too. Then again, looking at the wounds on Stiles’ form, they didn’t seem supernatural to her at all. They were gunshot wounds.

“Gunshot wound through and through the abdomen,” the emergency doctor who had been with Stiles during the ambulance explained quickly to her, giving her his vitals and stats professionally.

Stiles was being put in her care now and she would do everything her power to get him out of this in one piece.

 “Room One,” she shouted at her peers. “Get Doctor Smythe here right away and prep the OR. This kid is bleeding on the inside.”

“He was shot in the back.”

The emergency doctor’s words made Melissa’s world stop for a moment. In fact, everyone looked at Stiles with a look in their eyes that spoke of her disgust.

“How the hell can anyone shoot a sixteen-year-old in the back?” one of Melissa’s closest colleagues asked shocked.

Melissa braced herself before she followed the gurney with Stiles on it into ER Room number one, where he was immediately surrounded by a group of professionals. If anyone could save him, it was them, Melissa thought.

She cut open what was left of Stiles’ Lacrosse shirt, ripped apart the white, bloodied T-shirt underneath and watched as Dr. Smythe rushed in, put on gloves and examined the two wounds on front and back.

Her professional eyes confirmed immediately what was said earlier. There was no doubt in anybody’s mind that this was done deliberately and up close and from the back.

The wounds differed in size; it was obvious to her that Stiles had been shot in the back at close range, which made the bullet push through his lean form with extreme power. This might has well have saved his life, she thought quietly. She prayed he had passed out immediately.

People moved in unison, working quietly to help the teenager. An X-Ray of Stiles’ abdomen was taken with a portable device. A quick examination confirmed he had at least one broken rib and several bruised ones.

A scan of his head was taken with a portable CT-scanner to make sure he wasn’t concussed. Melissa sighed when it turned out that he was. There was bruising on the brain too, but the doctor didn’t seem to be too concerned about that. He examined Stiles’ face closer.

The way that Stiles looked right now, with bruising on his forehead and around his left cheekbone area, were proof that the kid had also been beaten up pretty badly.

There were also bruises and evidence of battering on his legs, back and arms. Three bruised and one cracked rib, a small area of internal bleeding around the liver and stomach. Two fingers were broken. He was lucky that was all that had been broken, really. Melissa shook her head angrily. She wasn’t the only one.

“The OR is prepped,” one of her colleagues said.

“Good, we need to go right in,” Dr. Smythe sighed.

He took in in the sight of the teenager, who now was dressed only in a hospital gown, with a thin blanket covering his legs. They hadn’t bandaged him up yet, since he had to have that surgery first.  An IV pushed fluids into him, the oxygen mask was still shoved over his face. They left it there because it helped him to breathe better.

“God, I can’t believe that someone would shoot an innocent teenage boy in the back like that,” the doctor added grim.

“Me neither,” Melissa replied.

At the same time, she couldn’t help but think about last night’s events. What if Stiles’ sudden disappearance had something to do with this gunshot? Where had he been all this time? Who had beaten him up? The doctor mentioned the bruises were older and the blood on his face and body had dried up.

Had Stiles been abducted by the same people who had killed Jackson and to what reason? Melissa was still quite new at this whole supernatural thing and these weren’t supernatural wounds. This gunshot was from a real gun used by normal people. A monster wouldn’t use this kind of tool.

Suddenly, Melissa stood still in pure shock. Someone had shot Stiles. Someone had taken a weapon and shot this poor kid through the back as if he meant nothing. It hit her like a jackhammer.

Angry, she balled her fists. She needed to call Scott and tell him. She needed to tell him that his best friend had been hurt so badly he might still die. God, her son would be so devastated. He was already so upset about Jackson, so fanatic to try and save everyone.

Dr. Smythe and two nurses pushed past her to wheel Stiles to the Operating Theatre, where surgeons would pull bullet fragments from his wound and check for other internal injuries. She was almost happy that Stiles wasn’t awake to see what was going on. He would have panicked so much. They would have had to sedate him.

She placed a quick hand on his upper arm, caressed his face and whispered that he would be fine. She wasn’t allowed to go into surgery with him, since her colleague warned Smythe she was practically a mother to the teenager. They held her back and for once she was grateful for that. She wanted to kill the person who did this.

“Melissa.”

She whipped her head around to see Noah Stilinski behind her. She had forgotten about him momentarily, so focused had she been on Stiles’ wellbeing. His voice broke just by the use of her name.

Immediately, she walked over to him and hugged him tight. Stiles’ blood was on his hands, but then, so was it on hers. Four hands were witness to the cruelty of what had happened to that poor kid.

“He’ll be fine, Noah,” she reassured her best friend. “He’ll be taken into surgery right now to remove some small bullet fragments lodged inside of him. By the looks on the scan, the bullet missed all vital organs and passed through his abdomen, but it still left some small parts that may cause infections. Plus, the beating he received, caused some internal bleeding that they want to check too. Doctor Smythe said the bleeding seemed to have stopped, but it’s still risky, as you know.”

“I know,” Noah sighed.

“He’s a very lucky young man, Noah. It’s a miracle he’s still alive, really, especially since he got shot at such close range. That in itself might have killed him, just as that beating to his abdomen might have caused one of his ribs to crack and protrude his lung. Despite what happened to him, he was lucky.”

Her words didn’t get the reaction Melissa had expected. Noah grabbed her by the arm, his face distressed, as if he realized something he hadn’t done before.

“What did you say?” he croaked.

“That it’s a miracle he survived a shot – “

“- at such close range.”

“Yeah.”

Melissa stared in shock at the man with whom she had shared the grief and sorrow over his dead wife many years ago. They had been close friends for years. She had fed him dozens of her awful lasagnas and thousands of hugs. He was her best friend, really, the one she turned to whenever her ex-husband was acting like an asshole.

In fact, Melissa had been the one introducing Claudia to Noah all those years ago. He had always called that the best night of his life. They shared a lifetime of memories, as well as the love and care for their children, who also happened to be best friends. She understood how he felt right now.

“Noah, what is it?” she asked, waiting for him to say another word.

The sheriff grabbed the nurse by the arm and pushed her into a small room next to the ER cubicle where Stiles’ blood still lingered on the gurney. Her colleagues were still cleaning it up.

“Noah!” she cried out when his grip tightened. He was angry.

The sheriff’s cold gaze made her shut up. Melissa had never seen him look at her like this before, but then again, nothing was ever normal these days in Beacon Hills. Her life had been turned upside down and she was still getting used to the new standards.

“That night at the station,” he began, “something happened between you and Scott. I heard you shout and scream while I was regaining consciousness, but I couldn’t make out the words. You saw something that night while I was half-passed out, didn’t you? Something you had never seen before. You were not the same when I woke up. You were crying.”

“I – Noah …”

Melissa stopped. She didn’t want to share Scott’s secret with the man in front of her without her son’s consent. She didn’t want to tell Noah bluntly that her life had been turned upside down as soon as she watched her boy fight that thing they called a kanima. How could she even begin to explain any of this, when she didn’t even know how many werewolves or creatures there were out there? Scott didn’t even know.

“What did you see, Melissa?” Noah insisted.

She shook her head. “Nothing.”

“You’re lying, the sheriff snapped. “You saw something in his face, in his shape, in the way he looked at you, didn’t you?” He stopped briefly, before adding. “You saw claws and fangs.”

Melissa held her breath, realizing she was betraying herself just by the expression on her face. He knew that she knew. And he knew it too.

“How?” she croaked.

“I saw it too.”

“What?” Melissa held her breath. “When?”

“I didn’t see it on Scott but I’ve suspected for a long time something was off about him. You just confirmed that there is. I saw it on that girl, Erica. She grabbed me when I wanted to slam into Derek Hale. She tore apart the sleeve of my sheriff’s outfit with her hand. When I looked down, I saw claws as fingernails.”

All battle lost, the sheriff sunk down on a chair. He rubbed his hands over his eyes.

“It all makes sense now, doesn’t it?” he sighed. “All the so-called animal attacks, all these strange attacks happening in my town, all these things I couldn’t explain. The truth about Kate Argent’s involvement in the Hale-fire. I just still can’t figure out why the hell Gerard Argent would shoot my son or why he would kidnap Stiles in the first place …”

“What?” Melissa held her breath. “Gerard Argent? Are you sure, Noah?”

The sheriff nodded. He looked up with hope in his eyes, as if he was trying to make sense of it all.

“What are they, Melissa?” he asked softly. “What is Scott? Tell me, before I go absolutely nuts here.”

Melissa knew she had to make a decision right there and then. If she told her friend the truth, she would betray her son’s trust, but she was just as pissed off as the sheriff was about what she just heard. Gerard Argent had shot Stiles at close range in the back. How could she deny her best friend the truth, when it meant protecting that bastard? Noah would find it out for himself anyhow. He would never lay this to rest.

The nurse made her call.

“They’re werewolves.”

To Melissa’s surprise, all Noah Stilinski did, was nod, shake his head gently and sigh.

“My god,” he whispered. “My son is in love with a freaking werewolf.”

Melissa smiled weakly, without even asking who the sheriff was referring to. She had seen that look in Stiles’ eyes whenever he looked at Derek Hale or even mentioned the man’s name.

“He nicknames him Sourwolf, according to Scott,” Melissa smiled.

“You knew?” Stilinski looked up. “How am I supposed to accept that he wants to be with a man who can turn into a wolf at any given time?”

“It could be worse,” Melissa laughed, despite the circumstances. “My son is in love with a huntress from an ancient family who vowed to murder all werewolves and had an aunt who managed to kill a whole family of innocents.”

Again, Noah looked up in shock.

“You mean Allison Argent? As in, the granddaughter of the man who tried to kill my boy? She’s in on this too? Was that why Kate Argent …?”

“I’m afraid so. And from what Scott told me, Gerard is very bad news. He even threatened me without my knowledge,” Melissa spoke fiercely.

Stilinski’s expression grew grim again.

“Stiles wasn’t lucky to survive, Melissa. He survived, because Gerard Argent wanted him to. There is no doubt in mind that my son would be dead right now if Argent had wanted him to be killed. Men like that don’t make mistakes.”

“But why?” Melissa asked shocked. “Why shoot an innocent kid?”

“I think I know why,” an unexpected voice spoke.

Melissa and Noah looked up surprised when they saw Alan Deaton, the town’s veterinarian, standing in the doorway of the small room they had walked into. The man held a small, black bag in his hand.

“Dr. Deaton?” the sheriff asked surprised. “What are you doing here?”

One look at Melissa told him that she didn’t seem shocked at all.

“Wait a second,” the sheriff murmured, “you know about all of this too?”

“That depends on what you call ‘all’,” the vet spoke in all earnest, but it was clear to the man that the sheriff was in the loop and he obviously didn’t want to waste precious time discussing the details.

“Derek called me and told me everything. Is Stiles in surgery?”

“He is,” Melissa confirmed. “Why?”

“He received a gunshot wound to the abdomen, is that correct? The bullet went through and through, is that correct too?”

Melissa nodded.

“Are there any bullet fragments left?”

“There are. That’s what they’re taking out right now.”

“I need those fragments,” Deaton spoke seriously.

“They’re police evidence,” Noah reacted.

“Not if you want to save your son’s life, sheriff,” Deaton reacted. “If my guess is correct, that was not an ordinary bullet and I need to examine these fragments as quickly as possible.”

The sheriff opened his mouth to react angrily, but Melissa stopped him by putting her hand on his arm. Noah sighed and frowned.

Deaton smiled briefly.

“We are on the same side, sheriff, I promise. I’m here to save your son. If I am right about this, Stiles will survive his surgery. In fact, he will wake up soon and it will seem as if everything is perfectly fine. However, that doesn’t mean that his life isn’t in danger anymore. I’m afraid it will only get worse before it gets better.”

The vet turned to Stilinski as he sat down his bag on a small table and leaned against another one. As he crossed his arms, Melissa studied the vet. Scott had told her all about him. He had called him an emissary for werewolves, a human who knew all about the supernatural and worked hard to protect their special world. He had been Talia Hale’s confidant. Scott trusted the man without hesitation, so Melissa decided she would do too.

“We’re listening,” she said. “What do you know?”

“Gerard Argent has something that Stiles wants, sheriff Stilinski,” Deaton told them. “I know it will be hard for you to accept this right now and you might not be able to deal with this on top of everything else, but your son is very special. I found out about his abilities just recently and somehow, Argent discovered them too before I had to chance to discuss them with Stiles again.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” the sheriff snarled, moving up from his chair. “What abilities?”

“Stiles has something that you could refer to as a Spark,” Deaton explained. “Basically, this means that he has the ability to use certain areas of the brain that regular people can’t reach to do things that others cannot do. In essence, it means that Stiles could be considered as a magic-practitioner with a tremendous amount of power.”

“You are saying my son is a magician?” the sheriff asked in disbelief.

Deaton smiled lightly.

“Not magician, but a _mage_. He hasn’t got much experience in this area just yet and I didn’t want to push him into doing things he didn’t want to just yet. But yes, he has more power in him than any of us.”

“He doesn’t know about this, does he?” Stilinski asked. “I can’t believe that he wouldn’t brag about it if he knew.”

Melissa smiled at those words. Knowing Stiles, he would indeed have babbled about it extensively, trying to figure out what he could do with whatever it was that he had. The nurse then realized that Scott didn’t know either. He had never mentioned it to her.

“No,” Deaton confirmed. “I was able to have Stiles use his power just once so far. That was on that night at the club where Scot had needed help. They tried to capture the Kanima. I had asked Stiles to protect his friends by using his inner power. And he did.”

“The kanima?” Noah repeated.

“The kanima is the reason why all of this is happening,” Deaton explained further. “Jackson Whitmore was bitten by Derek Hale to become a werewolf, but the bite didn’t work. You see, Jackson had intercourse with Lydia Martin, who is immune to werewolf bites. She was probably born that way, which is also pretty rare, if I may add.”

“You lost me there, doc,” the sheriff frowned.

“Okay, let’s start from the beginning,” the vet sighed, knowing he had to explain more after all. “You know about the supernatural now, sheriff. You saw Erica’s claws and you weren’t that surprised, because you had suspected for quite some time that there was something going on in Beacon Hills. Stiles knew about it since the night Scott was bitten by a feral werewolf, whom you know better as Peter Hale.”

“Hale? The guy in the coma? Derek’s Uncle?” the sheriff spoke hastily.

“The guy who escaped his coma with the help of a devoted nurse, who helped him murder his own niece Laura Hale, so he could take over her Alpha powers,” Deaton continued. “Every werewolf pack consists of an Alpha and his Betas. Laura became the Alpha of the Hale pack when her mother Talia Hale and her family had been murdered. She moved to New York with her brother Derek, until Peter’s nurse lured her back, making her come back.”

“Okay,” Stilinski said. “Continue.”

The vet smiled. “Unsuspectingly, Laura went to the preserve to visit her old house, when Peter Hale attacked and murdered her. He became a feral alpha after that, turning into a grim monster that killed people. One night, when Scott and Stiles were in the woods tracking down Laura’s body, after Stiles had heard you talk about it on the police radio, Scott was bitten by Peter due to his desperate urge to form a new pack. Alphas only grow stronger when they are gathered by Betas.”

“I’m with you,” Stilinski said after a questioning look from Deaton. “So, you are saying that Jackson Whitmore was bitten by Derek. That means that the younger Hale is an Alpha too?”

“He is now, after he killed Peter for killing Laura,” Melissa confirmed, shrugging when the sheriff stared at her surprised.

“And Peter killed Kate Argent for her share in his family’s deaths first,” Stilinski remarked. “Am I right?”

“That’s right,” Deaton confirmed. “The thing about the supernatural world is that it always finds a way to punish done bad deeds. Jackson wasn’t a good human before the bite, so when he got it and it didn’t take due to his relationship with Lydia, he became an abomination. He became a creature called the kanima.”

“From what I hear, the kanima is controlled by a master,” Melissa said. “And that master was – “

“Matt Dahmer,” Noah interrupted.

“You catch on quickly, sheriff,” Deaton smiled. “They attacked you at the sheriff’s station, which is also the night that Melissa here discovered that Scott is in fact, a werewolf. She saw him battle the kanima.”

“Still, what does this have to do with Stiles’ abilities? What did you call it, a Spark?” the sheriff asked.

“Stiles was born with this gift, sir,” Deaton said hastily. “He wasn’t bitten or touched by any other creature of the night. A Spark is rare and I believe that it wasn’t a coincidence that Scott was bitten that night. Sparks tend to draw the supernatural towards them. Stiles didn’t know back then, but he may have been the reason why Peter was drawn to Scott. He may have scented Stiles’ magic lingering on him.”

“Then why not bite Stiles?” Melissa asked.

“Good question,” Deaton reacted. “Sparks who are turned into wolves, become quite powerful. In fact, they are nearly unbeatable. Peter must have known that. In fact, he even offered the bite to Stiles once, but your son refused, Sheriff. I don’t think Peter really meant for him to get the bite, but he wanted to test him. If Stiles had agreed, Peter might have killed him as precaution. If Stiles had been bitten by Peter, he may have grown into an extremely powerful werewolf with unlimited abilities, probably even one of the strongest one’s ever to have existed.”

“Something that Argent knows too …” the sheriff spoke.

“He must have known, yes,” Deaton confirmed. “Sir, there is more. Having a Spark means that Stiles will also be able to heal himself and others, if he knows how to tap into that ability. The only way to find access to that ability, is to be in grave danger, to the point of nearly dying. Being hurt like Stiles is right now, unleashes the power of healing in him and it will never go away again. I believe that Gerard Argent needs that power to be healed too. The man is dying, sir and he’s getting desperate. He has come up with many plans to save his own life, Scott and Derek being one option. If that fails however, Gerard needs Stiles’ Spark to get better, or he’ll die.”

“In that case, he won’t let go of Stiles, will he?” the sheriff sighed, catching on quickly once more. “Oh god.”

“Stiles will make it out of this particular ordeal unscathed, sir,” Deaton said, his eyes fixated on the sheriff and the nurse. “But as long as Gerard lives or anyone else finds out about his powers, he may never truly be free again.”

Melissa looked at Noah, placing her hand on his arm.

“We won’t let anything happen to him ever again,” she vowed.

“I have to go,” Deaton said, “but when Stiles wakes up, you need to give him this, Mrs. McCall.”

The vet placed a small bottle in her hand that she looked at curiously. The content was a white substance.

“This is something that will make Stiles heal faster. You’ll need to inject it into his artery directly. His Spark will already be working right now, but it will be slow because Stiles does not know yet how to control it. I will teach him that once he’s well enough to be trained, if that’s alright with you, sheriff.”

Noah nodded without hesitation, sensing he could trust the man.

“This liquid will speed up Stiles’ healing for now, but he will still need some time to mend. I’m afraid though that, with Gerard nearby, he might not get that time,” Deaton spoke seriously. “Please call me as soon as he wakes up. And get me those bullet fragments.”

“I will,” Melissa said.

With that, Deaton said his goodbyes and left the two parents alone. He passed a few men down the hallway, who eyed them briefly. One of them was on the phone with someone and then hung up. The two walked away. The sheriff looked at them suspiciously, something Melissa saw too.

“You need to relax,” she told her friend. “Stiles will need you more than ever right now.”

“God,” Stilinski sighed. “What is going on with my son, Melissa? I don’t know how to help him, or how to deal with this.”

“Let’s worry about first things first,” Melissa said. “Right now, getting Stiles better is all that matters. I’ll call Scott and tell him to come over straight away, so he can help protect Stiles.”

The sheriff looked at her somberly, which made Melissa fear that she didn’t know everything yet.

“What’s wrong?” she asked troubled.

“Don’t bother contacting Scott,” he spoke with a bitter tone of voice. “He’s with Gerard right now. Derek Hale sent me a text message to tell me what is going on. He found them together and is probably there too right now. He was going into the warehouse he had located them. I’m sorry, Melissa, but Scott has chosen who he’s siding with.”

“He wouldn’t do that!” she cried out.

“Wouldn’t he? Where was he when Stiles went missing, Melissa? Why wasn’t he looking for my son?”

“I – “

Melissa held her breath at the sheriff’s bitter words. She couldn’t blame him. She had no idea what was going on with her son, but she did know she didn’t like it one bit.

“It’ll be fine,” she whispered. “Scott won’t do anything to harm, Stiles. He just wouldn’t.”

The nurse wasn’t sure she believed her own words. She needed Scott here and she would put her full trust in her son, as she always did.

Noah walked back to the waiting area with Melissa, where she placed him on a chair, fed him some coffee and sugar and then told him to stay put while she went to check on Stiles. Walking away, she sent him another message as she had done as soon as Stiles was brought in. Both remained unanswered.

The sheriff reached for his phone and started making calls, sending out an APB on Gerard Argent while conferring with his deputies about the events. Melissa listened from a distance, wondering what had happened to have Scott not be here. She didn’t understand why he hadn’t shown up yet. It worried her.

“Melissa.”

She looked up to see the sheriff stand up and walk over to the doctor exiting through the doors while he pulled off his mask.

“My son – “the sheriff began. “Is he – “

“He’s fine, sir,” the doctor reacted immediately while he held up a small vial holding three small fragments of a bullet, which he gave to the sheriff.

 “He’s going to be just fine. He’s in recovery right now, but you can see him briefly if you want to.”

“Yes.” Noah didn’t wait for Melissa while he followed the doctor through the doors. He knew she would follow.

Melissa walked after the two men into the small recovery area, where they saw the bed that was wheeled out of the OR, surrounded by two nurses and a doctor.

Stiles was pale and still, with an oxygen mask over his face and IV pushing fluids into him. He was still completely out of it.

“Stiles, oh kiddo.” The sheriff’s voice moved Melissa. He walked over to his son, stroked his hair and gave him a small peck on his forehead.

“You can’t stay here, sir,” the doctor said behind him. “We’ll move him to the ICU overnight to make sure he’s okay, but I’m convinced he’s going to be just fine.”

“Thank you, doc,” Noah spoke with tears in his eyes. “Thank you for saving my son.”

“Noah, you have to go now,” Melissa spoke gently.

Quietly she moved the sheriff out of the recovery area and set him back into the waiting area, where he sank down on a chair, bursting into tears.

Melissa left him alone. She moved back to the recovery room, remembering all too well Deaton’s words and the vial he gave her.

The nurses were busy with other patients, while Stiles slept on in the bed, slowly recovering from his surgery and anesthesia. Quickly, she filled the syringe with the white liquid and injected it straight into Stiles’ artery, praying that she was doing the right thing.

Stiles stirred immediately after and opened his eyes, staring at her unseeing before dozing off again. Melissa kissed him gently on the forehead and left him alone.

In the hallway, the nurse sent another frantic text message to her son, telling him to contact her immediately. As soon as she pushed the send-button, the doors slid open and Scott walked in, looking scared, horrified and upset, followed by Derek Hale, Erica and Boyd.

“Mom, where is he?” the Beta asked. “How is he doing?”

Melissa smiled reassuringly at her son, but she couldn’t push the words out of her mouth. She was so tired. Her eyes suddenly found Derek Hale. The man balled his fists and gazed at her with a look in his eyes that would have scared her to death in other circumstances.

Then she realized she wasn’t the one he was looking at. He was looking at Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again oh so much for your comments, kudos and following this story!  
> I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave me a note or a kudos if you did.  
> In the next chapter, Scott is confronted by the others and gets to deal with the aftermath of his actions.


	7. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott's moment to reflect on choices made and deeds done. All he really wants to do, is save people. But will he be able to save Stiles?  
> This chapter is written from his POV.

**Chapter Seven**

 

Stiles’ still form lay in the middle of the bed. He was hooked on machines, bandaged and taken care of. And oh, so quiet. It was the first thing Scott noticed when he saw his best friend again after his surgery. He was totally shocked.

For the first time since he became a wolf, Scott understood the consequences of the constant danger they found themselves in. He had been shot before and he had healed. He had been attacked, knocked out, attacked again, found himself fighting for his life, fighting to save others and just in general fighting. It had become part of his every-day life and not once had he asked himself the question if it was normal that Stiles was dragged into all of this.

In fact, he had relied more on Stiles over the past months than he cared to remember. Stiles had been the one helping him through the first moon. He had found out about anchors. He had helped with the kanima and with Allison and with …

Everything.

Then why the hell did he find himself here, standing in the ICU, at the bedside of his best friend who he had allowed to be kidnapped by a crazy old man, only to be shot? When had this become Stiles’ life?

The worst of it all was that everything everyone said about him, about the way he had abandoned Stiles, was absolutely right. He had abandoned him. He hadn’t believed that Stiles had been kidnapped. He hadn’t looked for him. He hadn’t taken it seriously. He had been too busy with Jackson and partially Allison too. He had called Allison dozens of times, but Stiles only twice.

Ashamed, he dropped his gaze to Stiles’ frail, unmoving hand and reached for it. Before he could touch it, he stopped himself. Maybe he didn’t have the right to be here anymore. He should go.

But he didn’t want to. He couldn’t.

The sheriff had gone to drop off the bullet fragments at Deaton’s, after which he would head out to the office to deal with Gerard, too furious and upset to leave that to his deputies. They had an APB out on the man, but he had disappeared after leaving the warehouse.

Scott knew the man was upset with him for not capturing Gerard when they had the opportunity, but Scott had wanted to let the man go since he was no longer a threat to them. Scott had reassured the sheriff that Gerard would be very sick and defenseless now. He would become weak and vulnerable and harmless. He would leave Beacon Hills.

That was of course before Scott had found out about the spark’s healing abilities, a fact the sheriff threw him roughly in the face before telling him that he was now responsible for putting Stiles’ life in constant danger.

The sheriff didn’t believe Scott when he said Gerard was harmless. The man hadn’t seen the goo pouring out of the man’s mouth and nose, so he had no clue how badly Gerard was punished for his deeds already. Scott wanted to believe that Gerard would be too weak to come after Stiles, but he was still worried. He had his goons and he would do anything to survive. Scott could kick himself for not knowing this beforehand. For taking the risk to let Gerard go.

Scott always wanted to believe in the good of people. He didn’t want to believe that some people were just pure evil. He even still believed that Kate must have been traumatized as a kid by her demanding father, which is why she went off the rails like she did.

Scott thought about the sheriff. The man hadn’t known anything yet about the supernatural world at Scott’s urgent request and Stiles’ need to keep the man safe.  It had become quite clear to Scott in a matter of minutes though, that he now knew of the existence of werewolves and kanimas.

When first whey walked into the Emergency, the sheriff had walked out to him, balled his fists and told him bluntly that he had failed his son. Then he had pulled Scott, Derek, Erica and Boyd into a room, slammed the door and spit out his anger. Scott couldn’t really blame him. He was upset with himself too.

“You never even believed he was kidnapped, did you?” the sheriff had snapped. “You left my boy in the hands of a hunter, Scott. Why? Why did you pull Stiles into your crazy world when he’s a human boy who can get hurt? Why, Scott?”

“I didn’t,” Scott had blurted out. “Stiles chose to be here himself.”

“Like hell he did,” the sheriff had snapped. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re like, kid. You were bitten, you had no idea what was going on and you just freaked out. Stiles figured it all out, didn’t he? He was the one who saved you.”

“I – “Scott hesitated.

“You dragged my son into this and you kept on dragging him in, knowing he could die from bullets and wouldn’t heal like you can. How could you do this to him, Scott? How could you not believe that this would end up all wrong?”

The words cut through him like a knife. Scott didn’t say another word. He was devastated and upset, but above all, he was scared to death he had lost Stiles. The sheriff was right about everything he said.

As an answer, he turned around and walked out of the room, leaving the sheriff crying and upset with the others.

Erica was the one who came to him as he sat in the waiting area and told him softly that he should not discuss this right now. This was not the time or the place to do so.

She also pointed out that he was responsible for a lot of things, but not everything was on him either. She understood his choices, so she said, but she didn’t have to like them.

With that, she left him alone too and said she was heading home with Boyd. They were tired, exhausted from being kidnapped and tortured, which she mentioned as a matter of fact. There was no upset in her voice, or anger to be seen in her features. She had calmed down quite a bit.

“Erica?”

She looked up as he addressed her.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know,” she replied, “but I’m not the one you should be saying sorry too.”

Scott lowered his head again. He waited for the sheriff to say goodbye to his son in the ICU and left the hospital. Melissa had come to him then and told him he could see Stiles now. She took him to the ICU, where Stiles lay in his cubicle and allowed him in.

Scott was dazed when he first walked in and saw Stiles hooked up to those machines. He couldn’t bear seeing his best friend like this. So quiet. So still. Melissa had told him Stiles wouldn’t wake up for at least another four to five hours, as they kept him sedated so his body would heal. She repeated that he would be okay and he shouldn’t worry about that part.

Melissa had told him about Deaton’s and how she had injected Stiles without hesitation. Scott reassured her that she had done the right thing.

The sheriff hadn’t spoken to Scott about staying with Stiles when he backlashed at him. Instead, he had turned to Derek and asked him to watch his son overnight, which Derek had promised to do. Melissa had nodded, telling the sheriff she would talk to her colleagues and attending doctors to make sure Derek could stay.

Scott felt hurt and upset that he was overlooked to guard Stiles, but he understood that the man was still pissed off at him.

After all, Scott had messed up big time. He hadn’t believed Stiles was in danger at all. He hadn’t even known he was gone. He had left him in the claws of Gerard Argent and he blamed himself for it. He would do so for the rest of his life.

Scott didn’t know what to do with himself. Dread overwhelmed him. He didn’t want to be here, not like this. He wanted to be outside, where the world continued and people weren’t sick and dying and hurt and shot. He couldn’t handle this.

A whirlwind of emotions ran through him. He had betrayed Stiles and Derek, he had lost Allison and now, thanks to Gerard, he probably had lost Stiles too.

The only good thing that had come out of it, was that Jackson had survived thanks to Stiles and Lydia and was now on the mend. Lydia had taken him home to heal and rest. Jackson had been grateful and subdued and Scott knew he would become a valuable member of their pack at some point.

Scott couldn’t believe what Erica and Boyd had told him about what had happened in that basement. He had listened to their tale and realized that the old man had gotten into Stiles’ head, making him see things that weren’t there.

Boyd had described the way Stiles had looked when Gerard told him about Scott. Scott would need time to mend those mental wounds, to make sure that Stiles knew he was still his best friend and that he loved him fiercely.

Scott finally placed his hand on Stiles’ wrist as support, but he knew he wouldn’t wake up just yet. Stiles was still out of it, due to medication and the surgery. And the healing, that Deaton had set in motion.

“How is he?”

Scott turned to find Derek standing behind him. The Alpha came in and moved to the other side of Stiles’ bed, grasping the teenager’s wrist gently. He rubbed his thumb over Stiles’ skin.

Immediately, Scott saw black lines moving up Derek’s arm. Fascinated, he looked at Derek’s movements and then his face, seeing the calm and almost peace the wolf had over him.

Derek had calmed down quite a bit after the events at the warehouse, which pleased Scott. He didn’t want to be enemies, he never wanted that in the first place. They had been on different sides about Jackson’s fate, but in the end, they were on the same side. Derek had saved his life and Scott had saved his. How did they ever end up wrongly in the first place?

All Scott ever wanted to do, is help people. Derek was people. He knew he still had to apologize for his lies about Gerard, but that had to wait for now. All that mattered at this moment, was Stiles.

More tendrils moved up Derek’s arm.

“What are you doing?” Scott asked fascinated.

“I’m drawing his pain.” Derek looked the Beta in the eye. “You still have a lot to learn about wolves and their abilities, Scott. You underestimated that when you first became one, but Stiles never did. He sensed it. Here, let me show you.”

Before Scott could react, the older wolf had grabbed his hand and placed it on Stiles’ other wrist in a strategic place, flexing Scott’s fingers and thumb so they would linger on skin.

“Close your eyes and focus on the pain floating around inside of Stiles. Feel the notion of ache prickle underneath his skin. It’s like an extra layer underneath the skin, surfacing when you search for it. There, do you sense that?”

Instantly, Scott felt a change inside of him. He felt it, almost saw it, like a gray layer of skin beneath Stiles’ own pale skin. He could feel the pain that Stiles carried inside of him and focused on pulling it out. It felt as if he removed a blanket from his best friend’s shoulders.

“That is amazing,” Scott muttered. “Wow, I never thought we could do something like that.”

“It is,” Derek smiled. “There is a lot of things we can do you don’t know, Scott. Now, don’t take too much; it’ll make you weary and groggy. It’ll wear you down and you don’t want that. So, don’t ever do this while you’re in a fight.”

“Got it.”

Scott let go in awe, relaxing when he saw how Stiles’ face seemed more relaxed too.

“We took some of it, but he still has to cope with the rest,” Derek said. “For now, he has been helped so he can continue healing himself.”

Scott sighed. “He’s not doing okay, is he?”

“He’s not,” Derek confirmed. “He won’t die, but he’s tired, upset and hurt. He’ll need time to mend from that too. We’re not just talking about the physical pain here, Scott. We’re talking about everything he’s gone through over the past months. It’s not been easy on him. He’s a good kid and he’s been put through the wringer.”

“Why did Gerard shoot him?”

Scott asked, not wanting to know why Derek thought this way about Stiles, or why he looked so fondly when he mentioned his best friend. Derek thought Stiles was annoying, didn’t he? He hated him, loved to hurt and lash out at him. Then again, something had changed during that evening where they spent two hours in the pool. That night, Stiles had saved Derek.

Afterwards, Derek had been quite concerned about his best friend, repeating over and over again that Stiles had nearly drowned and should go to the hospital. Stiles, of course, had blatantly ignored that.

Something was different since then. It had been different when Matt paralyzed the two of them and nearly killed Stiles. Derek had been panicking then, because he felt powerless to help.

Scott shook his head lightly and refused to think about what this meant. That too had to wait.

“Why do you think he did it?” Derek asked curiously.

“I know Deaton said it was to trigger his Spark, but I can’t help but think there’s another reason,” Scott murmured.

“You’re right about that. Gerard shot your best friend to show him that everything comes with a price,” Derek spoke sadly.

“I don’t understand,” Scott reacted.

“Stiles wanted Erica and Boyd free and he would have done anything to do so. Gerard knew that; he probably thought it was amusing that a regular human ran with wolves and turned his back against the people who wanted to kill them. After all, we are dangerous werewolves, remember? So, why would a frail human go to such lengths to save vicious beasts?”

“You mean he wanted Stiles to feel the consequences of running with wolves?”

“And for negotiating with his own kind to free those wolves,” Derek confirmed. “Gerard saw the perfect opportunity. He punished him for it, while at the same time triggering the Spark in him. At the same time, he could get into Stiles’ head, confuse him and make him doubt all he had done so far to help you, by making him believe you and I had abandoned him.”

“I did abandon him,” Scott sighed.

“Yes, you did,” Derek said calmly. “But so did I.”

“You didn’t even know,” Scott reacted. “It wasn’t your fault. I didn’t take it seriously.”

“Look Scott, I won’t admit that I’m not very pissed off at you right now,” Derek spoke, just as calm as he had been talking up to now. “But I do get that your mindset was on Jackson. You are a good kid, but you have a lot to learn.”

“Then teach me.”

“Do you want me to?” Derek raised an eyebrow. “Up until now, you never cared for my tutoring all that much.”

“Because I didn’t know you. I was afraid of you. Please Derek, I never want Stiles to go through this again. I’m so afraid of losing him,” Scott said, blinking away tears. “Please, help me help him.”

Derek thought it through for a second or two, before smiling and offering his hand. Gratefully, Scott shook it, knowing that things would be different from now on.

“I’m sorry about everything,” he croaked.

“I’m sorry too,” Derek said. “I let my judgement get in the way quite a lot. I thought the two of you were just some stupid kids that thought they could handle the werewolf thing as if it was easy peasy. I was wrong. You are a good kid, Scott. Now let me teach you.”

“Can we …” Scott hesitated. “Can we become one pack?”

“I would like that,” Derek spoke heartfelt.

In a flash, Scott moved to Stiles’ other side and hugged Derek. The older wolf froze a second, before relaxing and patting Scott awkwardly on the back.

“It doesn’t mean that all is forgiven,” he spoke bluntly, but his voice had softened.

“I will do all it takes to gain your trust again,” Scott reacted relieved. “Thank you for giving me this second chance.”

“You’re welcome,” the older wolf said, releasing Scott. “Now then, let’s see how we can help Stiles heal faster.”

“Can we?” Scott asked surprised, moving back to his place next to Stiles’ bed.

“Yes. Would you consider Stiles part of the pack, Scott?”

“Of course! No doubt about it.”

“Then we need to use the pack bonds and care to have him focus on that,” Derek explained. “Here, place your hand back on his arm, but don’t draw out the pain this time. Focus on sending your love and care for him through the palms of your hands. He’s already getting better. The wounds are still there, but they’re not as warm and inflamed as they were before. Below the skin, he’s healing.”

“Is he doing this himself?” Scott asked in awe, touching Stiles’ lower left arm, just above the wrist.

“I think he is. Did you feel the magic underneath his skin?” Derek asked. “Focus on the sensation.”

Scott shook his head.

“Try again. Close your eyes and feel the small twitches underneath his skin,” Derek ordered. “If you touch the aura, you’ll notice that it’s purple this time, instead of dark. It’s soft and caring and it strokes him like the touch of a mother’s hand. When you’re ready, open your eyes and use your werewolf vision to see the aura. That’s his Spark.”

Scott did as the older wolf said. When he closed his eyes, he focused on a different feeling than before. A feeling of love, care and healing. Suddenly, he had it. It felt like a bond which snapped into place, like a sparkle that ran through Scott.

When he opened his eyes again and saw Stiles with his werewolf vision, he spotted the purple aura, caressing and protecting Stiles’ still form. Derek pushed aside the sheet to show a small patch of Stiles’ skin, where the bullet wound was. When the wolf opened the bandage gently, they could see the purple focus on the wound, almost knitting it together.

“Look at his face and hair.”

“Oh my god.”

Scott looked in awe as the aura spread itself thicker over Stiles’ face, rubbing it gently like it was removing the bruises. They were still there, but they were fading and less visible. Stiles’ high cheekbone was not as swollen as it had been before. His lip was on the mend too.

Scott looked shocked at Stiles’ hair. It grew longer, as if someone was actually adding hair instead of buzz cutting it.

“The Spark is patching up the damaged cells by regenerating it, but that means that his hair and smaller cuts, bruises and scars he might have at this moment, are regenerated at a faster speed too,” Derek explained.

Scott took a deep breath when he realized something. He looked up. “It’s true. Oh god.”

“It is,” Derek smiled, before turning serious. “I know. His life will never be the same again, I’m afraid.”

Scott sat down on a chair, with his hand still on Stiles’ wrist and looked at his best friend.

“How long will it take for him to wake up?”

“Magic takes its toll and time. He’s exhausted just by healing himself,” Derek said. “He’ll wake up on his own account.”

Scott blinked his eyes and returned to his normal human eyes.

“Can I stay?” he asked hopefully.

Derek smiled and nodded.

A sudden movement in Stiles’ form shocked the two wolves.

“Looks like that moment has come,” Derek smiled, placing his hand on Stiles’ wrist again, while his other reached for his phone to send a quick text message to the sheriff.

Scott couldn’t help but wonder how in the world those two had gotten so close so sudden. He felt excluded, but brushed that feeling off.

Stiles stirred, moved and opened his eyes, blinking against the white of the walls and the lights in the room. Scott moved forward so that his best friend could see him.

“Stiles,” he spoke relieved. “Oh god, I’m so glad to see you awake again. How are you feeling, dude?”

Stiles moved his head from left to right, staring at Scott first, before turning towards Derek. When he saw the other wolf, he smiled lightly. Pain and jealousy struck Scott again, but he kept it under control.

“Parched,” Stiles finally spoke. “Water?”

Again, he directed himself to Derek. The wolf gently placed his hand behind Stiles’ neck and lifted him a bit so he could sip some water. Again, the black tendrils moved up as the wolf take away some of Stiles’ pain.

When they were done, Stiles was placed gently on the pillow again and he fell asleep with Derek’s hand on his. Scott sighed, stepped backwards and let go of Stiles’ wrist. He felt out of place somehow.

Without saying another word, he left the room and walked down the corridor, where his mom was. He told her that Stiles had woken up. Melissa hugged him tight when she noticed his sadness.

“He woke up and he hates me,” Scott muttered against her. “Why does he hate me?”

“He doesn’t. He loves you more than anyone,” Melissa tried to comfort her son. “Give it some time. I have to go see him now, okay?”

Melissa left her son standing in the hallway. Scott sunk down on a chair, hid his face between his hands and wondered how he could ever make this up to Stiles.

Whatever it took, he would make up for it. Even if it took him the rest of his life to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the amazing comments and kudos! I can't believe you all like this story so much.  
> I promised it would be a long one and it will be. It's just beginning, really.  
> Next chapter, Stiles will find wake up to find himself in a brand new world. How will he react?


	8. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up in a whole new world

Chapter 8: Hair

 

“What happened to his hair?”

Erica’s soft voice woke Stiles up from a deep slumber. It felt like ascending from a complete darkness, unlike any he had ever experienced before. He wasn’t just sleeping; he had been passed out.

Stiles blinked his eyelids against the brightness of the room, wondering where the hell he was and what had happened to him. When the effort became too much, he sank away again, until Erica started talking once more.

“His hair is different.”

“It grew overnight.” Boyd.

“How can hair grow overnight?” Erica again.

“It’s a magic thing.” Derek. “Will explain later.”

_Magic thing?_

Stiles groaned, allowing them to notice he was awake. He knew they must have picked up on his changing heartbeat anyhow, but they had obviously been too busy judging his hair. What was wrong with it anyhow?

“Stiles, hey.” Derek moved into sight, instantly taking his hand in his, as if it felt the most natural thing to do. “You’re at the hospital, try to relax.”

Stiles was confused and dazed, overwhelmed by the medication they had given him. It took him a while to realize where he was and why he was here. Then it all came back to him in a flash.

The basement. The argument. Gerard’s vicious words. Erica and Boyd hanging on wires. Gerard driving them to the preserve, dropping the two of them off. Gerard then him to his house where he told Stiles to get out of the car and start walking to the house.

Gerard, who had told him moments before he exited the vehicle with a wry smile on his face while driving, that the only thing that could ever save Jackson now, was true love and they didn’t even have a clue about the power that Lydia possessed. Jackson was going to die and he relished that moment already. He never intended on saving the kanima. He didn’t need him anymore.

Gerard, who had taken a gun and had shot Stiles as he walked horrified to his house after being told by the old man to exit his car. The look in his eyes was cold and lethal then. He was no longer the man who spoke gently to him in the basement, but someone who had made up his mind about Stiles’ fate.

Stiles thought he was going to die. He had heard the click, but he couldn’t move fast enough to save himself. He knew this was the end when the gun fired and a pain unlike anything he had ever felt before, struck him hard in his back.

His last thought as he fell onto his own lawn was with his dad, who would find his body and cry to the heavens and then maybe put a gun in his own mouth to stop the pain of losing his son. Stiles couldn’t allow that to happen. He had to hold on until someone found him.

He couldn’t. Darkness came. After that, there were only flashes. He remembered Derek, but that must have been a dream. He remembered lying slumped in Derek’s arms, with the wolf’s eyes fixed upon him with a gaze he had never seen before. He almost looked like he … cared about him? He couldn’t remember the details.

He remembered rambling about Jackson though.

Things were so completely wrong. All of this had to be a dream. He was dreaming that he was still alive, surrounded by friends. Yeah, that was it. Or maybe Gerard had given him something to make him hallucinate. The old man did that to people. He was ruthless and cruel. He couldn’t listen to anyone or anything. He couldn’t trust a soul.

“Not real,” Stiles croaked. “Go away.”

Instantly Derek squeezed his hand again and put the other one on his shoulder.

“It’s us, Stiles. Stiles, can you hear what I’m saying? Focus on me and calm down. You’re at the hospital. Open your eyes and look at me, Stiles. Please breathe, okay? Erica, go get this dad right now.”

Stiles did what Derek said. The man moved in and out of his vision. Stiles focused on the man while tears sprung in his eyes and tried to hold onto the present. He was on the verge of having a killer panic attack. His heartbeat spiked; cold sweat plastered his body.

“Stiles, listen to me,” Derek urged. “You are safe, you’re okay and you’re going to be fine. We’re all here for you, okay? Stiles, listen to me!”

“He won’t listen,” Scott yelled in the back. “Derek, let me try.”

“No!”

Derek growled, showing his red eyes. Stiles stared at him in shock, holding his breath. The panic attack subsided at once.

The door flung open, showing his dad in. In a split second, the sheriff was at his side, pushed Derek away and hugged his son fiercely.

“Dad,” Stiles croaked. “Daddy.”

“You’re safe, kiddo,” the man whispered soothingly. “You’re okay. We’re all here for you.”

His father’s arms around him, were enough to calm Stiles down. He sighed, relaxed and leaned against the man that raised him. His heartbeat calmed down, sweat dried and his hands stopped shaking.

When Stiles looked up again after his dad carefully let go of him, he saw Derek, Scott and Erica in the room. Boyd had left, but he could hear him talking down the hall. A moment later, Melissa walked in too.

“Look who’s back amongst the living,” she smiled, immediately checking his vitals while she ran a hand through his hair. “How are you feeling, kiddo?”

“Like someone shot me,” Stiles grunted, leaning back against the pillows. “What’s going on?”

“You gave us quite a scare for a while, but you’re definitely doing a lot better now,” Melissa said while she checked the wounds on his abdomen and made a few notes on her medical file. “In fact, I would say you are doing very well. How are you really feeling? How’s the pain?”

“I feel weird,” Stiles muttered. “No pain.”

“No pain at all?”

“Just a dull ache.”

He wondered why the pain in his abdomen wasn’t that bad while he was shot in the back. In fact, something seemed to touch his skin from the inside out, like crawling little ants that ran back and forth over his body. It tickled.

“How so?” his dad asked. “Can you explain more?”

“I don’t know. Like I should be in more pain or something. It’s like there’s something going on with me,” Stiles hesitated.

“Weird in a good way?” Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged. “I guess so. It’s like I’m not hurting as much as I’m supposed to. I was shot, wasn’t I? That wasn’t some awful dream?”

“It wasn’t,” his dad said. “You were indeed shot.”

“Then why doesn’t it hurt so much, dad?”

“Because you’re getting better,” Derek smiled reassuringly. “Just focus on that for now, Stiles.”

“You’re not – “Stiles stopped and bit his lip. “Did you bite me?”

“What? No, I didn’t, Stiles. I wouldn’t do that without your consent.”

“Even if my life depended on it?”

“You never expressed your desire to get the bite, so no, I wouldn’t think of it,” Derek spoke quietly. “You were taken here and had surgery. You’re on the good stuff, that’s why you’re hardly in any pain.”

Stiles found it odd that the wolf was in his hospital room without being threatened by the sheriff, but he couldn’t care less right now. He just wanted to be happy with the two men that meant the most in his life. Stiles bit his lip, wondering why the hell he was thinking about Derek that way. Where did that come from?

“Stiles, you okay, kiddo?” his dad asked troubled.

“Yeah, I …”

Then Stiles caught Scott’s gaze. Scott, who hadn’t come to save him. Scott, who was standing at a distance and hadn’t said a word yet.

“Where were you?” Stiles asked matter-of-fact.

“I didn’t realize you were kidnapped,” Scott confessed, lowering his eyes shamefully. “I was busy …”

“… saving Jackson.”

Scott looked up surprised.

“You were out there saving Jackson,” Stiles repeated calmly. “Did you do it?”

Scott nodded. “We did. You did. You told Derek about Lydia and he got her and she saved Jackson with …”

“… by loving him.”

“Yes,” Scott exhaled.

Stiles smiled as he leaned back against the pillows.

“Good. That’s good. So I didn’t dream that part. I really said it to Jackson.”

“Yeah, you did and you saved him,” Derek spoke in the back.

“Yeah. Go team Stiles,” the teenager smiled weakly.

The others smiled, but the tension stayed in the room. Scott looked away, until Stiles reached out and grabbed his hand. Tears sprung in Scott’s eyes as he looked at his best friend.

“I don’t blame you, man,” Stiles said. “Gerard tried to get into my head and I let him believe he got what he wanted. Don’t think for one second that I felt he was right about you. The guy is an asshole and he tried to kill us all. You are my best friend and no matter how many times you dump me for Allison or go out and save others and let me spend nights in front of the television set alone, you will always be my number one go-to person. Okay?”

Scott felt tears stream down his face as he hugged Stiles. Derek smiled lightly, as if he knew that Stiles would react this way.

“As long as you don’t steal the people I’m in love with, that is,” Stiles added with a smile. “There are limits to forgiveness, you know.”

“You’re the best, man,” Scott whispered. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, man.” Stiles let go of him. “Now then,” he said. “Please tell me that Lydia and Jackson are back together now, so she can stop pining over him?”

Stiles’ reaction surprised the others.

“I thought you were in love with her.” Erica’s voice rang out, making Derek and Scott turn angrily at her. “Sorry, but that’s what I always thought. I figured you would be pissed she went back to him.”

“ _Were_ is the right word,” Stiles murmured. “She doesn’t want me and that’s fine. She belongs with Jackson.”

He thought about the girl he had crushed on for years, before realizing that admiring someone from a distance is not the same as being in love. He was never in love with her, but he still loved her for who she was. He was proud that she now showed her talents because of him. He was happy he had saved her too. It was obviously Lydia only wanted Jackson, even when he treated her badly. Stiles’ next mission would be to get that fixed too.

“I hope that jerk is now going to treat her with respect though,” Stiles muttered, causing the other ones to laugh out loud.

“I’ll make sure he does just that,” Derek spoke. “As his Alpha, I have a say in that.”

“His … Alpha?” Stiles asked surprised.

“Yep. Jackson is a werewolf now.”

The look on Stiles’ face made the others smile. Then the teenager muttered and sighed again.

“Oh great. So, you’re all fantastic, strong, healing wolves now. Where does that leave the frail little human?” he croaked.

Then he gasped.  Shocked and scared, he looked at his dad. His dad, standing in the room, listening in on them.

“I – sorry dad, that was a joke. You know …”

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice stopped his rambling before it even took off. “Your dad knows.”

Stiles held his breath as he stared at his father, who smiled and nodded without a single ounce of anger on his face.

“I know, kiddo.”

“How? Why?” Stiles exhaled.

“Let’s just say I was thrown into it, son,” the sheriff smiled. “And no, I’m not upset because you didn’t tell me. I understand why you lied. I think I would have done the same if it were the other way around. But the thing is, from now on you’ll never have to come up with stupid, crazy stories anymore about where you took off and why. I’ll know it all. In fact, Derek’s going to teach me some telltale signs about lying. We’ve been talking about how we’re going to keep you under control from now on, since that turns out to be quite difficult at times.”

Stiles stared shocked from Derek to his dad and then Erica and Scott, who stood a bit backwards, as if he didn’t feel part of the in-crowd.

Instantly, Derek moved Scott closer, as if he sensed and nodded at the younger wolf.

“Why don’t you tell Stiles the good news?”

“There’s more?!” Stiles nearly shouted. “How long have I been out?”

“Oh, little over a day,” Melissa smiled, her eyes gazing over the small group. “Apparently, that was long enough to get everyone aligned.”

The door opened, showing Jackson and Lydia in the room, along with Boyd and Isaac. Stiles gasped again, wondering if he had died and gone to heaven. This was what he had been hoping for, for so long. Friends, who united with his family and formed a bond. He gasped even more when Melissa hooked her arm in the sheriff’s.

“I’m dead,” Stiles croaked. “This isn’t really happening.”

“You’re not dead, son,” the sheriff smiled. “Let’s just say that we all had some good chats while sitting by your bedside. Your friends, Melissa and I have come to the conclusion that we need each other more than we care to admit. So, your friends are now forming one pack, as you guys call it and Melissa and I have decided that we really like each other and would like to give our relationship a go.”

Stiles was speechless. For the first time in his life, he had no idea what to say.

Derek laughed at the look on the teenager’s face. Then he turned to the others and asked them to leave, except for Melissa, the sheriff and Scott.

“See you later, Batman,” Erica said. “Love the new hair.”

Stiles frowned and watched them leave as he ran a hand over his hair. What the hell? Somehow, his buzz cut seemed to have grown out into a decent set of hair. Overnight? What the hell? Stiles never had the patience to grow it out, which is why he buzzed it before.

He instantly knew that there was something off about all of this. Something they hadn’t told him yet.

“What’s wrong with me?” he asked his dad frightened.

“Kiddo, you’ll have to listen to us before you comment,” the sheriff said. “It’s a long story, but it’s important that you know the whole truth.”

“I’m going to die, aren’t I?” Stiles interrupted him.

“No, on the contrary even, I would say,” a voice rang out, startling them all.

“Jesus man, stop doing that,” the sheriff exhaled, turning to see Deaton standing in the door. “Don’t you ever knock?”

“He doesn’t,” Scott, Stiles and Derek spoke in unison.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked troubled.

“He’s here to tell you why Gerard really shot you,” his dad said. “Stiles, please listen to us. It’ll be a lot to take in, but you’ll be fine, that’s the most important thing you should know right now.”

Stiles looked from one to another, stopping at Derek, who he knew would never lie to him.

“Am I going to be okay?” he croaked, suddenly worried that he might not be.

“Yes, you are,” Derek smiled reassuringly, automatically reaching for his hand for support. “You’ll be more than fine, I promise.”

Stiles didn’t even hesitate when he reached for Derek’s grip and squeezed his fingers for support. Somehow, it seemed natural. He didn’t catch the look the others shared. He didn’t care.

Quietly, he then listened to Deaton’s story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! If you like this story, please leave a kudos or a comment - you guys rock my boat! X   
> in the next chapter, Stiles' new world will expand when Deaton takes him under his wings.


	9. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month after he was shot, Stiles discovers what being a Spark really means.

Chapter Nine: Hands

One month later

Stiles couldn’t help but stare in wonder at his hands. They were still his, but they felt like total strangers to him. They might as well have belonged to someone else.

Stiles of course recognized the same large hands with the lanky, thin fingers that a lot of girls, and maybe some boys, seemed to like, since he always got comments on them.

In fact, his hands used to be the only thing that kids at school ever commented on until he came back after a week hospitalization and bedrest at home with longer hair and the realization that he was now a Spark. They didn’t know of course, but apparently, it had changed him, made him more attractive.

Since he came back, a lot of the kids were hanging around him and gave him compliments as if he were some kind of rock star. He still had to get used to their compliments. He wasn’t used to being the one others seemed to think of as a suitable partner. It made him shy more than anything.

Deep down, Stiles knew of course that the two hands he was looking at right now, with the long, slim fingers and the bitten nails, belonged to him. They were the hands that were part of his skinny, lean form. The ones that grew from chubby to shaped over the years.

Hands that would never gain weight for as long as he lived, because he simply wasn’t the bulky type of person. He would never get fat digits. He did broaden though. He became stronger. But he didn’t grow fat or bulky or overweight.

The physical change in his appearance, growing steadily over the past month, was not the reason of the change in Stiles’ hands though. It was not why he looked at them in awe right now.

Stiles’ hands had become magic. Literally. Oh god, if someone had told him one month ago he would become magic himself, Stiles would have laughed at them, mocked them and told them that they were absolutely nuts.

In his mind, he was just a regular, plain kid who happened to run with wolves. Turns out, he was the only one born into this thing besides from Derek, who was a natural born wolf.

Yet here he was today, one month after being shot by Gerard, a magician. A mage, as Deaton called it. Someone born with a Spark and the ability to perform magic with the blink of an eye.

A Spark meant he was a grade up higher than most mages. It meant that he had the ability to become so powerful he could control the world itself and that was literally speaking. The thought alone made Stiles laugh out loud.

Why him? What kind of supernatural force could have chosen him above anybody else? He was just skinny little Stiles, who always felt too frail in comparison to his supernatural friends, but had become more powerful than anyone of them, Derek and Peter included. Well, maybe he wasn’t so skinny anymore either. He had worked hard on that.

No, his hands had changed due to his magic, he knew that now. They glowed. Yes, they were still the same, but they were different now. His fingers were and felt stronger, as if he had been playing card games to play magic tricks before people’s stunned eyes.

His fingers and hands were able to play with the elements of nature. Fire, wind, water and Earth. He controlled them all with his mind, but mostly with his hands, who seemed to have a life of their own now. Sometimes, they hardly listened to him.

Stiles often felt like Harry Potter, but without the magic wand. He was more like Gandalf the White really, staff excluded, controlling nature with the blink of an eye. He thought that was pretty cool really. Gandalf was one of his favorite characters ever.

Right at this moment, his hands played with drops of water, appearing out of nowhere, but forming a tiny waterfall on the palm of his hand. On and on they went, playing with each other, because he wanted them to. His mind controlled them and he was in awe of his abilities. He had to get used to his newfound powers, because they were still alien to him.

That’s why he couldn’t keep the tiny waterfall to continue endlessly. The drops splattered down in the palm of his hand when someone, soft as a feather, blew into his ear.

“What?”

Stiles lost his concentration as he looked aside and saw the amused gaze in Derek’s eyes.

“Gotcha,” the wolf smiled.

“Bastard,” Stiles reacted.

He threw the water in Derek’s face and tackled the wolf. Surprised, Derek fell to the ground, lying still when Stiles fell on top of him, roaring with laughter.

“You’ve gained weight,” the wolf remarked amused.

“I’m getting fat?” Stiles pulled up an eyebrow.

“No, you idiot,” Derek reacted. “You could never get fat even if you wanted to. It suits you. You look fantastic.”

Stiles blushed as he rolled off Derek and quickly got up. He didn’t take compliments well, even though he knew that Derek was right. He had changed quite a bit over the past four weeks. It was hard to imagine the kid he had been before he got shot and the teenager he was today. They were like two different people.

Stiles still was the lean type, but under his skin, he had gained muscle and shape. His T-shirts clung a bit more and he had to buy new jeans. All of this, due to the Spark and his newfound abilities. His magic.

Over the past four weeks, whenever he got the chance, Stiles had been trained in every way possible. From mind to body and everything in between had been examined, scrutinized and then adapted to his new lifestyle.

Every time he was trained, his appearance seemed to change. The longer hair and the scarring that faded due to his healing, were only a few things that Stiles had grown used to. There were also the muscles, the lean form and the overall shape of him that made him different.

He still had his high cheekbones and he hadn’t gained fat, but he didn’t weigh his old weight anymore. He had build up at twelve pounds more, taking him more to his dream weight than anything.

“It’s your Spark,” Deaton smiled when he cautiously asked if this was normal. “It’s feeding your self-esteem, just like it’s feeding your will to help your friends. By doing so, you’re growing your muscles faster and your powers more intense at an unbelievable rate.”

“The anger that I feel towards Gerard and his goons is probably helping too,” Stiles sighed. “To be honest, I’m very worried the man is still missing.”

“Gerard won’t come for you in the shape that he is in right now, but he might still trick you and try to get his hands on you in a different way,” Deaton agreed. “He has hunters who still believe in him, despite his betrayal towards their cause.”

“They’ll do anything for money, won’t they?” Stiles spoke bitterly. “Including murdering teenagers.”

“I’m afraid so. That anger that you feel right now, is feeding your Spark, Stiles.  You can use it for your own good, if and when you learn how to fully control it. Your Spark is telling you to prepare and it feels how much time you have before you’ll be forced to head into battle.”

“Will it also help me stop him when it comes down to him and me?” Stiles asked fearfully.

“It will, if you tread carefully. You cannot use it to start killing, Stiles. Remember that your Spark is not an entity. It’s not a being, or a creature that you can use in the battle physically.”

“Then what is it?” Stiles asked impatiently. “It’s all so vague.”

“I understand,” Deaton smiled. “Let me try to explain it more graphically to you. Your Spark is like a shadow that hovers over you, both on the outside of you like a shield and just below your skin, as an extra armor. Your Spark will not allow for you to get killed, but it also will not allow you to kill. You have to find different ways of battling your enemies and that is what it does. Your Spark will not always be able to protect you against harm or injuries, but it will make it a lot easier for you to be defeated.”

“You talk about it as if it has a will of his own,” Stiles remarked. “That frightens me.”

“It should, because it’s not a gift you should take for granted. Stiles, you could consider your extra layer as something real if it helps you,” the vet explained. “Look at it like a magic cloak that makes you stronger against your enemies. Once you have this cloak around you, you will be protected. Once you use it properly, it will be your own little superhero-weapon.”

“Now that’s what I understand,” Stiles smiled. “Superheroes are more my thing than mumbo jumbo.”

“Just don’t imagine you can fly though,” Deaton warned his pupil with a serious look in his eyes. “You can get hurt badly. You can still get stabbed or shot or be hurt in a car crash. You will bleed when you’re hurt and ultimately, you can also still die, Stiles. You are by far not immortal. But it will make it harder for your enemies to kill you. You will be able to defend and protect yourself and others. The Spark feeds on friendship and love and will act protective towards those that you care about, like your friends.”

Deaton’s words made Stiles depressed.

“I’m going to draw the enemies to us, aren’t I? They’re going to come in droves to get me. It’s going to get worse than it already was.”

“Yes and no,” Deaton said. “Beacon Hills is literary a beacon for the supernatural, Stiles. It was always like that, for hundreds of years. The Nemeton, which is a giant supernatural tree, has drawn many creatures of the night towards this place. It’s not by chance that Peter and Derek Hale have always lived here. Nor is it by chance that Jackson became the kanima, right here, in the heart of this place. The Nemeton plays a major role in all the events taking place here and it’s drawn to magic. It feels that you have a Spark and it will draw you to the woods. Have you felt a need to roam the preserve more often lately?”

“I have,” Stiles nodded. “Ever since I got out of the hospital and my wounds were healed fully two days later, it feels as if I want to go out for a run and get some fresh air. I want to go to the woods because it feels natural. I thought I was drawn to Derek, to be honest.”

Deaton smiled knowingly.

“Part of you is, but we need to discuss that later. You are part of a very powerful pack that has been created and organized around the Nemeton for many years, Stiles. Talia Hale knew of its power. She was drawn to it too. Derek doesn’t even know why he wants to stay here; he just knows that he does. He’s planning on rebuilding the old house and make it a Pack-home for you all, because of that. He needs to be here, because it makes him the Alpha that he is.”

“What does that have to do with me thought?” Stiles asked.

“You are drawn to Derek, just like he’s drawn to you. Derek and you have a bond that was created long before you were even born. Stiles, you were born here in Beacon Hills, on the night of a Supermoon. I’ve looked it up once I learned about your Spark. Which means that you probably got your Spark because of your closeness to the tree, the town and the moon.”

“Why me though?” Stiles asked bewildered.

“I don’t know exactly, but you must have had some powers in your family, but not as manifested as they are with you. It could have come from your mother’s side, which is most likely, since she was born here too and your father moved to the town when he was ten. If you had been born in Los Angeles, for example, you may not have seen it come to life. That is thanks to Gerard, unfortunately, but it could have appeared as soon as you were gravely injured fighting another creature too. If Peter and Derek were right, Scott was bitten because of his bond with you, which means that you are more influential to this town than anyone ever knew.”

“Great. So, Scott was bitten because of me,” Stiles muttered somberly.

“Perhaps he was bitten to help protect you. Have you ever thought about that?” Deaton asked. “You need to be surrounded by strong people and you’ve got just that. You’ve got wolves, a young girl who is manifesting herself as a banshee more and more and two hunters who have turned against their own to help you.”

Stiles thought about Chris and Allison. He hadn’t spoken to them since that night, so he had no clue what was happening. All he knew was that Allison had approached Erica, Boyd, Derek and Scott and apologized to them for what had happened. Erica was the first one to forgive her, especially since Allison spoke the truth when she explained how she had wanted to protect them from Derek.

When Derek told her the full story about the night her mother had tried to kill Scott, Allison had apologized again, speaking through tears how she never wanted this. She wanted to be a hunter, but the one with a righteous heart, like her father and not the murdering type, like her grandfather and aunt.

They had forgiven her. Allison was slowly becoming part of the pack, whereas her father hung out a lot with Melissa and the sheriff to talk to them about the supernatural world and what they should look out for.

They just hadn’t spoken to Stiles yet. He knew why: How could you ask forgiveness to a teenager when his whole life became so messed up in such a short period of time due to their own family?

They shouldn’t worry. Stiles had already forgiven them. He never hated Allison or her father. He was in awe of their strength and resilience and sensed deep down that they could become great allies.

That too had Deaton taught him, how to trust his own instincts. His Spark would tell him who to trust and how to distrust. Deaton was an excellent teacher. The man wasn’t a Spark, but he knew a lot about them, since he was trained by one a long time ago.

Deaton was the one who told Stiles to build up his strength both on the outside as in, because strangers would come and try to take him away. He had to be capable of defending himself. He even taught him as one of his first tricks how to learn faster. Stiles managed to read books superfast so he could finish his homework in a matter of minutes. He taught him how to memorize better, so he had no issues with surprise tests and difficult tasks. That way, so Deaton had smiled, could he spend more time on his training.

Oh yeah, how Stiles was trained. Not just by Deaton, but by Derek and the pack too, at the vet’s request. Stiles could heal now, so they could rough him up a bit while training.

The wolves trained him rough and ruthless and Stiles felt like one of those guys who decided they would become assassins to defend their country and learn how to fight with just about anything. He felt like Jason Bourne. Like Mitch Rapp. He felt strong and powerful and grown up and ready to defeat people with his bare hands.

But that was only on the outside. On the inside, he was as insecure as ever.

While he trained, Stiles was taught how to use his magic to defend himself. He could blast fire and wind and sand and water into anyone’s direction and be done with them. He could freeze time. He could surround himself with cocoons of power or surround others with it too.

He could even put people to sleep if he wanted to, just by thinking about them. He could put the whammy on anyone. He tried in secret one night, when his pack was watching television and then clunked out all in once, as if someone had pulled their strings. It was powerful, but very scary and Stiles had been horrified that he might have killed his friends.

It took him ten minutes to wake them up and they all stared in wonder at the TV-set, asking out loud what they’d missed. Fortunately, they didn’t even seem to notice that he was the guilty party. Or maybe, they had known and had succumbed to him to help him out. They would never say.

Using his power on others or himself, exhausted Stiles. When he was hurt during training, it took him a lot of power to heal quickly. He broke his ankle once. The pain hurt like a bitch, but when Derek grabbed his wrist and drew it out from him, Stiles managed to focus on healing the bone.

To the shock of the others, the bone set itself, after which the skin and flesh surrounding it, started healing before their eyes.

Stiles grinned broadly at his friends, waving his hands proudly. The next moment, he passed out in Derek’s arms and was out for three hours, causing a panic amongst his friends.

Deaton told him he had overdone himself and that it was too soon. He needed to build up his strength too. Stiles did, but he couldn’t help exploring his boundaries at the same time. He needed to know how much he could heal how fast.

Stiles broke his own wrist, or leg, or the other ankle or cut himself and started healing it. He came to a point where he became lightheaded from it, but managed to stay awake. He learned how much time and effort it would take to heal up without passing out from it. He perfected himself so that he was ready for the time that someone truly needed his help.

He knew that it wouldn’t be too long before that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for following and commenting on this story!   
> In the next chapter, the peace and quiet of Beacon Hills is roughly disturbed when Stiles discovers for the first time what it means to be a Spark.  
> Mayhem ensues.


	10. Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens if Stiles finds out that Derek may have a thing for him?  
> And what happens if he goes to the loft and ...? Well, find out.

Chapter ten: Sour

 

“What’s going on between you two?”

“Hm?”

Stiles looked aside at his dad, holding potato chips in front of his mouth that suddenly remained hovering in the air.

“The two of who?” he asked.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Stiles. You know what I’m talking about. What’s going on between Derek and you?”

The sheriff didn’t really ask the question in an angry tone of voice, but Stiles still felt scrutinized, as if he had done something wrong.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, dad. We’re friends, I guess, even though I can’t figure out for the life of me why he would treat me so kind after slamming me into cars and doors and walls for ages.”

“He did that?” the sheriff asked surprised.

Stiles shrugged.

“Stiles, why did you let him treat you that way?”

“Because he’s a grumpy old Sourwolf, dad. Always has been.”

The sheriff smiled at that.

“Well, he’s not that grumpy anymore, I guess,” the man shrugged.

Stiles laughed. “I guess that he must have been quite shaken up about the whole near-dying thing and all, but we’re back to normal now.”

“Stiles,” the sheriff frowned, moving aside the bowl of healthy vegetables his son had shoved into his hands before taking out the chips for himself. “That man held your hand at the hospital. In fact, you held his too. He never left your side while you were unconscious. He practically saved your life by showing up when he did before you bled to death on our lawn. You don’t that kind of stuff if you’re just friends, kiddo. You do that for the person that you love.”

Stiles nearly choked on a chip. “Dad, what are you talking about?” he asked shocked. “Derek doesn’t love me. He doesn’t even care about me.”

The sheriff smiled. “Well, he sure as hell has a funny way of showing that, son. He looks at you the way Claudia used to look at me.”

“And how is that?” Stiles enquired softly, forgetting all about his potato chips.

“Like you’re best thing there is and there’s nothing that could ever compare to you.”

Stiles flushed a scarlet red. “He does?”

“Oh yeah. And you do the same, kid.”

The sheriff’s words startled Stiles. He hadn’t really thought about the way he looked at Derek, to be honest. In his world, he had always held a soft spot for the wolf ever since he had to change himself in Stiles’ bedroom that day and dressed himself in Stiles’ tiny T-shirts, showing off his abs while grunting and gritting his teeth.

That day, Stiles had discovered for the first time that Sourwolf could also be Funny Wolf. At the pool, while holding him up, Stiles just knew he couldn’t let the man drown. It simply was not done.

So yeah, he kind of felt something for the man, but hadn’t he always done that in secret? God, maybe it was time to have that conversation with his dad.

“Dad, remember that time at the club where you told me I couldn’t possibly be gay?”

“Yes, son?” the sheriff replied without a single frown on his face.

“I’m not gay, dad. You were right about that. I’m bisexual.”

“That, I kind of figured out, my son,” the sheriff grinned. “I’ve seen the way you look at Lydia too. But the way you look at Derek, is ten times more than that.”

“So, you’re okay with me being …”

“Gay? Bi? Straight? All of the above, kid. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy,” the sheriff grinned, before getting up and hugging his son.

“God, dad, you really do want to have one of those potato chips, don’t you?” Stiles grinned, shoving the bag in his dad’s direction.

“Of course,” Noah grinned, shoving four chips at the same time in his mouth.

“Gross, dad.” Stiles hesitated, before turning towards his father again. “What about Derek? Are you okay with me …”

“Going after him? Hell yeah. The man’s pretty okay, kiddo. Yes, I admit he was a bit of a jerk at the start and I did believe that he truly murdered his sister, but he’s a good man and he has a heart of gold. Go get him, tiger.”

Stiles stared at his dad shocked, trying to figure out of the man was actually for real. “You mean like, right now?”

“As in, right now. Why wait when you’ve got a whole new life waiting for you? Seriously Stiles, you should go and talk to him. The man has been pining ever since you were cooped up at the hospital. It’s time to put him out of his misery.”

Stiles got up and grabbed his car keys, realizing that he still had to get used to his father’s new way of life. The fact that the man was totally in agreement with him chasing Derek, was amazing. As he stood, the teenager realized that he truly did want to talk to Derek about this, to see if he felt the same. Deep down, he knew already.

The Spark didn’t just change Stiles mentally and physically. It also heightened every other sense possible. Right now, he felt drawn to Derek like he had never been before. He felt the urge to go and speak with him. Now that his dad consented, nothing could stop them from becoming an item.

“Okay, I’m going,” Stiles said, taking deep, calming breaths.

“Don’t come back before you’ve …”

“Tied the knot? Don’t go there, dad.  You do know about werewolves and their …”

“What? No!” Sheriff Stilinski shouted, covering his ears. “I don’t want to know. Jesus Stiles, you never change, do you? Get the hell out of here.”

Roaring with laughter, Stiles hugged his dad and took off, not caring that it was nearly nine-thirty p.m. and he still had some homework left to do.

Stiles sent a text message to Scott, telling him he went out to see Derek. Since they had become closer friends again and Scott had kept his promise to pay more attention to him, the two had fallen back into the old habit of texting back and forth.

The answer Scott sent was pretty surprising, making Stiles wonder out loud if everyone knew about his crush on Derek, except for Stiles himself.

 _Go get your wolf, bro_. That’s all he got, but it made Stiles smile. It was almost as if Scott felt that he was going to talk to Derek about something that could change their lives forever.

Even more surprising were the messages he got shortly after.

Lydia: _Finally coming to your senses? Did your dad talk to you at last?_

Erica: _Whoop whoop! Batman’s getting his Robin!_

Boyd: _Go get him_

Isaac: _I don’t want to know the gory details and please don’t make the place smell like sex when you guys go at it. Remember we all have werewolf nostrils_

Gawd. Stiles felt embarrassed by the time he arrived at the loft Derek had rented while the old house was being rebuilt. After spending ages at the old station, Stiles had convinced him he needed better housing and Derek had complied, buying a huge building with a lot of lofts and using the top one for himself. He had stashed Peter into one of the other lofts on a different floor too, showing this way he had forgiven his uncle for the past.

Stiles had gotten used to having Peter around again. He actually had started liking the man, now that he showed his good side and tried to prove that he was no longer the bad Alpha who had gone feral so many times. Stiles believed him. He had used his heightened senses to figure out if Peter was truthful. He was.

A guy walked out of the building as soon as Stiles walked to the door. He wanted to surprise Derek, so he grabbed the door before it shut and walked directly to the elevators.

He waited impatiently while tapping his fingers against the glass as the elevator went up. The moment that the doors opened, he felt something was wrong.

The door to Derek’s loft was wide open. There was someone else inside, someone who wasn’t supposed to be there. He smelled blood. Things literally went sour from then on.

As soon as Stiles walked in, he saw Derek lying on the floor of his own loft, bleeding from his abdomen and several scratches and something that looked like bites on his arms and legs.

Someone hovered over him, a human that didn’t look human at all right now. The moment Stiles stepped forward, the creature turned around. It had blood on its mouth, shirt, arms and hands.

“What … Derek?” Stiles rushed forward instead of backwards, staring shocked at the creature that had attacked him.

Derek was completely out of it, but alive and breathing. He was also still awake.

“Leave him the hell alone!” Stiles yelled, stepping forward without giving it a second thought.

“Stiles, go …” Derek grunted from the floor. “Run!”

“Not a chance,” Stiles growled.

He moved forward without even hesitating for one moment, while his thoughts went dark and his hands gathered the means to fight the creature.

Derek’s eyes widened when he saw fireballs being formed in Stiles’ hands. The creature moved away from Derek, standing up with the wolf’s blood still on him. It infuriated Stiles that this thing, whatever it was, had invaded Derek’s home and tried to kill him.

“Stiles.” Derek moved slowly up as soon as the creature got away from him. He got up on hands and knees, trying to come to his senses. He had lost a lot of blood and needed time to recover though.

“Derek, stay down,” Stiles ordered.

The creature moved between Derek and Stiles, not for a second scared of the teenager’s movements. Derek gathered all of his strength and threw himself at the creature from the back, only to be thrown away like a rag doll with one haul that made him scream in pain.

The creature turned to Derek once more and shoved him again. The wolf crashed backwards, hitting the floor hard. He remained there panting as he looked up and stared at the scene unfolding before him.

“Nobody touches my friends,” Stiles snarled, with a voice unlike Derek had ever heard before.

He moved forward and threw the balls of fire at the creature. They hit him hard and smacked him backwards to the floor.

The creature didn’t seem scared at all. It got up and lashed out to Stiles, trying to strike hard with hands and mouth, showing huge fangs. Its eyes changed into white. Derek knew that they were battling a wendigo. The creature had invaded his home by pretending to be one of his new tenants.

Derek had been surprised, as he knew from many text messages from his friends that Stiles had been on the way. He had prepared for a quiet, hopefully romantic night, which made him careless. Once he opened the door, believing it was Stiles, he had been attacked by the creature, who called him Alpha Hale and snarled that he had always wanted to devour a werewolf with such power.

If Stiles hadn’t shown up when he did, Derek would be dead by now. He was shocked by the sight of Stiles, like he had never seen him before.

The creature prepared to attack once more, but he never got the chance.

Stiles closed his eyes as he called out for the wind with open hands. As if on cue, the windows to Derek’s loft opened and allowed a strong, gathering wind in.

Derek watched shocked how the wind collected itself in a whirlwind around Stiles’ form, almost hugging him protectively.

The werewolf used his Alpha eyes to see the teenager’s Spark at work. A purple shade formed around Stiles, protecting him like the shield that Deaton had talked about. Derek knew that Stiles should be okay, but he couldn’t help but wonder what this would do to his body.

As soon as the wind gathered and became strong enough, it twirled away from Stiles and gathered around the wendigo, until he vanished completely out of sight.

“Go,” Stiles snarled.

Derek knew that this was not aimed at him. It was meant for the wendigo. The wind slowed down, showing his face again.

“Go now,” Stiles repeated.

The monster didn’t reply. Instead, he showed his teeth as he pushed himself through the wind to attack Derek once more.

The wendigo never even got the chance to touch Derek. The next thing the wolf knew, the creature was tossed out of the window by the wind. Stiles remained unmoving.

Derek crawled up and rushed to the window, expecting to find the creature crashed to death. He wasn’t. The wendigo floated through the air on the wind that had pushed him out of Derek’s loft. He was taken away from them, until he ended up somewhere in the woods. Derek knew that Stiles would not kill him.

“Wow, that was amazing,” Derek whispered.

He stared at the vanishing wendigo until he could no longer see him. His wounds were already healing, the pain was fading fast. He didn’t understand. Why was he healing so fast? When he looked down, he could swear he saw a shade of purple surrounding him.

Shocked, he turned to the teenager.

“Stiles, that was … Stiles!”

Derek saw Stiles swaying on his feet, with blood dripping from his nose and eyes rolling back into his head. The teenager crashed and dropped on the floor like a log, as if someone had pulled at the strings of the puppet.

“Damnit, Stiles,” Derek yelled, running towards his pack member.

The Alpha was too late to prevent Stiles’ fall. He landed hard on his knees by Stiles’ side, touching him gently and shocked.

The teenager had fallen sideways, with the side of head resting against the tiles. His eyes were closed and his face was white as a sheet. The blood trickling from his nose stopped already, but it shocked Derek to the core.

Derek heard a heartbeat, which should have reassured him that the teenager would be just fine, but he felt frustrated and upset nonetheless. He understood why he healed so fast. Adding that surge of power on top of calling out to the wind, had drained Stiles completely.

“Damnit, Stiles,” he grumbled. “Why the hell did you do that?”

The teenager groaned slightly when he was lifted carefully by Derek and placed on his bed. The wolf draped a blanket over Stiles after feeling his hands, sensing how cold they were. If it weren’t for his heartbeat, Derek would have sworn Stiles was already dead.

With a sigh, he reached for his phone and sent out a couple of text messages. Then he laid down next to the teenager and cradled him while he drained his pain. He saw and felt pain and fear and ache in Stiles’ form and he knew that he never wanted to see this again. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again for all your kind words and kudos and so much more!   
> I feel the love :) XXX 
> 
> In the next chapter, Derek takes a drastic decision in order to protect Stiles, but how will Stiles react?


	11. The Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and love for this story! 
> 
> In this chapter, Derek gives Stiles an ultimatum. Will he take or, or will it backfire?

Chapter 11: The Ultimatum

 

Stiles felt warm, comfortable and protected, as if he were surrounded by friends and family in the darkness he found himself in.

Slowly he came back to consciousness, but he was too tired to move or to speak. It even took too much effort to open his eyes, so he just laid there waiting until someone would address him.

Even that didn’t happen. The people surrounding him were too busy talking about him to notice the slight change in him.

Stiles’ body finally decided it was too much of an effort to react to anything, so he laid still and listened to the murmur of voices that spoke of him.

“What the hell was that wendigo doing in my loft in the first place?” Derek’s voice broke through the silence. “Nobody ever dares to come here. They know of my family and they know who I am. He was after me because he felt he could take me on. That has never happened before. If Stiles hadn’t been there …”

Stiles felt a hand on his arm and tried to move towards the warmth, but he couldn’t. He was too exhausted to move much, so he just lay in the darkness and listened to the voices in the room.

“I’m afraid that the supernatural world has been alerted to the change in Beacon Hills,” Deaton’s voice came. “That wendigo might have even sensed that you would not be alone. Its ultimate goal would have been to get to Stiles.”

“He left me alone as soon as Stiles came in.” Derek. “I tried to stop him, but he threw me away like I was nothing. That thing was powerful.”

“Because it was fed by the urge and drive to have you both,” Deaton said. “There is a legend that says that if you kill an Alpha of another race, like you, the power of the Alpha will transfer to its blood and make it stronger. It might have wanted your strength to get strong enough to kill a Spark. A wendigo, or any other creature out there, will not be strong enough to take down a Spark, but it can be when it absorbs enough powers of other beings.”

“You mean wendigos are coming after Stiles?” Scott asked shocked.

“Not just wendigos.”

“Is this the danger you spoke of earlier?” Stiles’ dad’s voice asked. “He’ll be chased by anything supernatural now?”

“I believe so.” Deaton said again. “It’s not a coincidence that a Wendigo, a group of witches, another kanima and a pack of Alpha werewolves have shown up at the same time. Beacon Hills is a beacon for the supernatural, but this is overdoing it, even for this place. There’s a race ongoing to get to the Spark. Now that Stiles left the Wendigo alive, this creature knows who he is. Stiles had no way of knowing that he has revealed himself without realizing that he has put a mark on his own body.”

“You were the one who said he couldn’t use his powers to kill,” the sheriff spoke accusingly.

“I did and I may have made a mistake,” the vet admitted. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m going to kill Gerard,” Derek grunted. “This is all his fault.”

“Not if I get to him first,” Scott reacted angrily.

“That will have to wait. The point is: how are we going to protect my son?” the sheriff said.

“I have some ideas,” Deaton said, “but you may not like them.”

“I’m open to anything right now,” the sheriff sighed. “I just want to keep my boy safe.”

“Stiles needs to be protected, against himself and the creatures that will come for him,” Deaton spoke. “If he ever pulls a stunt like this again, he will not survive. He has drained himself from his powers without knowing how to charge his batteries again. He has a lot to learn.”

Stiles’ consciousness left him after that. He fell asleep for the second time, knowing that his body needed healing. It took him a long time to wake up once more.

 

***

Stiles woke up to extreme warmth. He felt warm and comfortable in the bed he was in, with blankets covering him and pillows supporting his neck and head.

He vaguely remembered a conversation that he caught between his dad, Deaton and Derek, but he couldn’t grasp the words anymore. It felt important, but he didn’t know what they were saying anymore.

Something warm touched him to the left. Happy and content, he shifted to the side, leaning into the pillow that supported him there, only to realize that it wasn’t a pillow at all. It was Derek’s firm body that laid against him. It shifted as soon as Stiles grunted and opened his eyes.

Immediately, he was struck by a blinding pain that shot through his entire form. He sighed deeply and tried to breathe through it. He wasn’t okay yet, but this would have to do.

Stiles closed his eyes again and moaned as he placed a hand against his eyes, covering them against the sunshine that brightened the room.

“Hey.”

Derek’s voice was soft and gentle when he looked at the teenager leaning into him. He had a book in his hands that he now put aside.

“Hey,” Stiles replied weakly, still with his eyes closed.

“Pain?” Derek reached for Stiles’ neck and pulled away the pain, making the Spark sigh happily.

“Not anymore,” the Spark hummed happily.

Stiles tried to recapture what had happened, remembering then that he had chased away a creature – a wendigo? – and had then healed Derek, because he was bleeding and badly hurting. Stiles hadn’t even thought about doing this; he just knew that he had to help the man he loved.

Because he did love Derek, more than he ever thought possible. It all dawned on him when his dad asked him the question. When he drove to the loft, he couldn’t help but think about Derek and how he would feel in his arms. How he would be when they did it for the first time. He would fall apart from pure happiness.

Only, it didn’t work out that way. When Stiles saw the wolf hurting like that, bloody and bitten by the wendigo, he had lost all control. Stiles’ Spark had taken control of his senses in the blink of an eye, focusing on saving Derek without minding the consequences. He would do it again.

“Do you remember what happened?” Derek asked quietly, releasing his neck.

“Wendigo. I chased him and then healed you.”

“Yes, you did, Stiles and you shouldn’t have,” Derek’s voice reprimanded him calmly. “I could have handled the healing bit, but I’m grateful that came on time and saved my life.”

“You are?”

“I am,” Derek smiled.

Stiles opened his eyes cautiously. He had expected Derek to be pissed off at him, but he didn’t seem to be me. In fact, he was eerily calm. It troubled Stiles that the wolf hadn’t raised his voice once.

“Why aren’t you mad?” Stiles asked.

“Should I be?”

“I expected you to be.”

“I’m not,” Derek said. “But I’m scared. I’m so scared, Stiles.”

Carefully, Stiles raised himself up until he leaned against the pillows with his head resting against the headboard.

“Scared? What for?”

Derek swallowed visibly, showing his own anxiety that way. The man sighed deeply, closed his eyes for a second and then spoke again. Stiles knew that it wasn’t going to be good.

“You were on your way to tell me you loved me,” Derek said. “I know, because I received all these cryptic messages from our friends telling me so. I thought it was amazing that you finally figured it out, Stiles. In fact, I hardly knew how to act while I was waiting for you. I had all these scenarios in my head, ready to tell you the right answer to every question that you might have asked. Every single scenario would be perfect of course and we would end up living happily ever after.”

“Would end up?” Stiles croaked.

“The thing is, that by admitting my love for you, I lowered my guard,” Derek sighed. “I lowered my guard and I opened the door to a complete stranger who tried to eat me alive in order to get to you. I was distracted and didn’t even smell him. I was weak and he knew it and he nearly killed us both.”

“Derek – “

“Let me finish, Stiles.” The wolf raised his hand. “Let me say this before I lose my nerve.”

“Okay …” Stiles said quietly, dreading the rest of it already.

“You came to tell me you loved me and I was ready to tell you that I do the same, Stiles. In fact, that’s what I’m doing right now. God, I love you so much. I’ve loved you since the day you didn’t want to cut off my arm and the moment that you held me up in that pool despite the fact you nearly died yourself. I can’t even begin to tell you how much that meant to me. I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life without you in it either.”

“But …?”

“But, in the past six weeks, I have watched you nearly die twice and it’s killing me. You are a Spark, Stiles. You are something special now, a human being with the power to do incredible things, yet you bleed normally and get hurt like anybody else. You have the ability to save us all, which is exactly what you would do every single time something went wrong. You were already so strong before and now you have the most power of us all and it will end up destroying you. I can’t do that to you, Stiles and I won’t let you do that to yourself. If you stay close to me, you will also stay close to the pack and danger and our supernatural enemies and you will die because you want to save us without even thinking about it. You would rather give your own life than to take care of yourself. How can I do that to you?”

Derek’s voice broke during his last words, making Stiles cringe. He wanted to tell Derek he was wrong. That he was strong enough to survive anything now, but he also knew that the wolf was right. He would not hesitate to throw himself in front of his friends. He would never stop doing so.

“Are you breaking up with me before we even got together?” Stiles asked scared.

Derek smiled at those words.

“Stiles, didn’t you hear what I just said? I love you.”

“You do?” Stiles looked up. “But you just said this whole thing about not wanting to hurt me and … Oh god, you’re going to send me away, aren’t you?”

Derek frowned, as if he was surprised the teenager would think about this.

“You are,” Stiles sighed defeated. “You’re really going to send me away.”

“Do you want me to?”

“Don’t you?” Stiles asked surprised.

Derek took a deep breath.

“Stiles, your dad, Scott and Deaton want you everywhere but in Beacon Hills right now and truth be told, I want the same. I want you to get as far away as possible, all wrapped up in bubble paper, just keep you in a safe cocoon where nobody can touch you. Hell, if you hadn’t been a Spark, I would have done so within a heartbeat too. I would have told you to get the hell out of this town and live in a peaceful, quiet place without any supernatural activity, like a regular kid would do. The problem is, and Deaton agrees with me there, that danger will follow you wherever you go, unless we find a way to stop it from finding you ever again. You will never be safe if we send you away with the powers you are capable of intact, knowing that the enemy will hunt you down. To be honest, I’d rather have you close to me where I can protect you, than to have you in a foreign country left to your own devices. But …”

“Here it comes,” Stiles groaned.

“If you stay here, Stiles, in this supernatural beacon where you’ll encounter danger twice as fast, we want to subdue your powers. We want you to stop using them.”

“What?” Stiles blinked his eyelids. “Did I hear that correctly?”

“You did,” Derek replied seriously. “If you choose to stay here with us and in Beacon Hills, you will no longer be able to live the life of a Spark. You will have to become a regular teenager again, without powers and attraction from the supernatural, like you were before. You will not be using your powers whenever you feel you should to save someone.”

“But …”

“Deaton found this powerful spell you could use,” Derek continued quickly, stopping Stiles in his tracks. “He has been researching it for quite some while, ever since your dad begged him to find an alternative for your powers, right after you got shot and they knew why Gerard had done this. The vet has found a cloaking spell that you can perform on yourself to hide your Spark. It’s so strong no supernatural creature will smell it on you, not even us. You could live a regular life, like you did before Gerard came and messed things up. There would be no Spark, no magic and nothing that can endanger you, or will haunt you again. With Deaton’s spell, you could be freed from your enemies and be happy again.”

“But I am happy.”

“Are you, Stiles?” Derek asked quietly.

“I am. I don’t mind being a Spark. In fact, I love it. Besides, what about you?” Stiles asked. “The super naturals will still come after you guys.”

“They’ve always done so,” Derek shrugged. “I’m a natural born werewolf. I’m used to this life. That wouldn’t change. As for the others, we are a close pack now and we protect each other and care about each other.”

“And what if you get hurt again?” Stiles asked tense.

“Then I get hurt again.”

“What if your life is in danger?”

“Then I will fight for it on my own.”

“What if I’m the only one who can stop the enemy and if I don’t, you’ll all die?”

“Then we all die,” Derek spoke seriously. “Stiles, I am not kidding about this. We are giving you the chance to be a normal kid again, leading a normal life like you did before. Your life means more to me than my own. I love you, Stiles, but I can only be with you in a serious relationship if you start protecting yourself. I don’t ever want to see what I saw last night again. As soon as that thing came in your sight, you lost control, as if you were possessed. You used your power to heal me, when I could have easily healed myself. You couldn’t care less what it did to you. You haven’t, ever since you started training.”

“You’re asking me to give you up,” Stiles spoke slowly. “And you’re asking me to give up my identity. If you get hurt, I’m forced to watch you die, Derek. Where will that leave me?”

“Not your identity, Stiles. You are who you are. You will lose your magic, that what Gerard forced on you. I thought you would be happy,” Derek said surprised. “We’re offering you a good life.”

“By preventing me from helping you guys so I can’t get myself killed.”

“If that’s what you want to call it, then yes.”

Stiles frowned as he looked out the window, considering the consequences.

“What if I don’t want to?” he whispered.

Derek sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“Then I will ask you to leave Beacon Hills,” he spoke softly. “I’m going to ask you to remove yourself from our pack and this town so you can lead a normal life outside of our circle. That way at least, you’ll be partially safe, even if we cannot take it all away from you. You’ll have fifty percent more chance to survive outside of this town.”

“So, I will still be surrounded by the enemy,” Stiles mentioned slowly. “I will still attract them and they will still try to get to me. But you believe that they may not find me so easily, is that it?”

“That’s it.”

“That sounds like a stupid plan, Derek. Why the hell would I do that? Why the hell would you have the power to do this to me?”

“Because I am asking you to stay safe and if you cannot do that here, I will ask you to do it elsewhere,” the wolf said sadly.

“I don’t want to lose my Spark, Derek. I like it. I found it, trained it and cherished it. I won’t lose it again.”

“That’s what I was afraid of,” Derek said quietly. “You are who you are, Stiles. You are strong and powerful and you have it in your head to take care of us and I cannot change that or who you are, Stiles. If that’s what you want instead of staying with us, then we will respect that decision. If you are not willing to protect yourself, then there is nothing I can change about that, but I can at least prevent danger of finding you through us. Then you are out.”

“You have no right to send me away from Beacon Hills, Derek!” Stiles snapped, moving out of the bed until he stood protectively besides it, with Derek at the other side. “You are not my boss nor my Alpha nor, apparently, my boyfriend.”

“I know. But your dad can do that. You’re seventeen years old, Stiles and you have to listen to your father. He knows about this and he stands behind the plan.”

Derek got up too and opened the bedroom door, where his father, Scott and Deaton were waiting. Stiles realized they had heard it all.

“What is this, an intervention?” he snarled. “Dad, what the hell is going on?”

“I’m sorry, Stiles,” his father said. “I’m so sorry, but Derek is right. You need to get your life back. I never want to see you in a bed like that again. You’ve been hurt too much.”

“So, what, you guys are pushing me away to protect me?” Stiles snorted sarcastically, feeling anger build up. “Scott, why are you letting them do this to me?”

“Because they’re right,” Scott spoke quietly. “Stiles, this is just the beginning. Take the deal. Become human again. It will be the best thing you can do.”

“You’re upset because I’m supernatural too now?” Stiles yelled, losing all grip. He felt anger and fear build up in his at an alarming rate, something which Deaton also noticed.

“Stiles, be careful,” he said, pointing at the teenager’s hands, where balls of fire formed rapidly. “Calm yourself down.”

The teenager didn’t listen. Instead, he looked at Derek.

“Come on, Derek, why don’t you just admit that your so-called love is a lie? You don’t want me here because I’m dangerous to you, is that it? You don’t want to protect me against MYself, you just want to protect YOURself.”

“If things stay the way they are, you’re dead in a few weeks, Stiles. I want to keep you alive,” the wolf spoke sadly.

Instantly, Stiles calmed down. The balls of fire in his hands vanished as quickly as they had come.

“We are trying to protect you,” the sheriff spoke softly, moving to his son. “Stiles, you need help to deal with this all. I’m so sorry I didn’t notice this earlier, but you’re no longer yourself. You don’t see what this thing does to you. It changes you. We want to help you.”

“You guys have a nice way of showing that,” Stiles snorted bitterly. “You might as well have take my life then too.”

Anger built up in Stiles. He didn’t want anyone to decide for him. He wanted to lead his own life and use the Spark to do some good in the world. Who were they to decide that for him?

In his mind, he slammed Derek to the wall. The next thing he knew, the wolf did exactly the same thing. He lay quietly on the ground, unable to move, while his eyes darted over to Stiles, pleading quietly to look at him.

“Don’t speak,” Stiles growled. “You’ve done enough of that, Derek. Thank you for stopping this thing between us from happening before it even started. Thanks for showing your true colors.”

“Stiles, don’t,” his dad spoke. “Please, listen to us, son. This isn’t you. You have to think this through.”

Stiles looked down at his body, finding it dressed in a pair of sweats and a T-shirt with Derek’s smell on it. Without even bothering to find shoes, he moved in the room, pushing Scott, his dad and Deaton aside with a wave of his hand. He willed them to stay put while he pushed past them. They stood frozen and silently, without the ability to speak.

“I’m not going this up,” the teenager said sadly. “But I am going to leave you all, since that seems to be what you want. Thanks for nothing. I’ll be seeing you around.”

He left the loft on foot, with no shoes or socks cladding his feet. He found his car keys and wallet on the kitchen table and took only that.

Stiles didn’t feel the cold or the hurt on his soles as he walked out of the building towards the jeep that was still parked where he had left it the night before.

Stiles cried bitter tears as he crawled into the jeep and started the engine. He had mentally forced the others to stay like that for ten minutes, which should give him enough time to get home, pack a few things and get the hell out of there.

He would not give up his Spark. He needed it.

He knew that he needed it, but he didn’t know enough about it. The only one who did, besides from Deaton, was Gerard.

Gerard. He needed to find him. The old man would have the answers he needed.

Stiles smiled slowly as he drove home on bare feet. In the end, it all came down to Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much! If you like the story, please leave a kudos or a comment. Much appreciated! 
> 
> In the next chapter, Stiles goes in search of Gerard, while his friends go in search of him. Who will find who first?


	12. The Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!  
> A bonus chapter because it's the weekend and because it was ready after a very productive Saturday :).  
> Also, a thank you for your love and warmth towards this story! The many comments to the previous chapter were amazing; you guys are so cool, warm and welcoming.
> 
> In this chapter: Stiles is confused, upset and angry. How the hell is he supposed to deal with the ultimatum forced upon him, while being confused about his feelings for Derek?  
> 

Chapter 12: The pact

 

The more Stiles thought about what had just taken place, the angrier he became.

Derek, his dad and Scott seriously wanted him to voluntarily bind his powers? To what purpose? To keep him safe? Like he was safe right now.

Stiles had discovered pretty soon that running with wolves bore consequences. The moment Scott became a wolf, he hadn’t hesitated to throw himself into battle to protect his best friend. He had never even considered backing down.

Then why the hell would Derek want him out of the pack now? Nothing had changed, apart from the fact that he now had a power to defend himself with. Stiles no longer was the defenseless human who ran with wolves and was forced to stand back when they attacked their enemies.

He was more powerful now than any of them. He could save them all. God, was that the real reason behind this? Did Derek feel threatened by him because the wolf no longer had the most strength? Was this an ego trip kind of thing?

No, that couldn’t be it. Surely Derek wouldn’t think that way. He should be happy to have a Spark in his pack. Isn’t that what Deaton told them all? He was something to reckon with, a natural born defense mechanism against their natural born enemies. Why take that out of the equation?

Stiles didn’t get it. He didn’t get any of it. Derek’s behavior confused him so much. There was no doubt in Stiles’ mind that he was the instigator behind their little intervention, after telling Stiles repeatedly that he loved him.

If that were true, then why send the person that he loved away? Why the hell wouldn’t he allow him to be what he was born to be? Because there was no doubt in the teenager’s mind that he was destined to become a powerful Spark, just like Deaton had said. He felt it in his fingertips. It grew inside of him, as if he were pregnant with a child that thrives inside a womb until it was strong enough to be released into the world.

Stiles hadn’t told the others, but when he thought about his abilities, he could actually almost touch the power that surrounded him. He saw through shades of purple when he called for it and when it came for him, it caressed him and told him deep down inside that it was okay to use it against his enemies. His Spark loved him. It cared about him like nobody else did. In return, Stiles cherished and nurtured his little baby, as if it were real.

Stiles didn’t want to give up that feeling of being cared for. Above all, he wanted to use it to protect the world. Deaton’s remark about superheroes hadn’t gone by without leaving its mark. Stiles felt more powerful than ever, while he wasn’t even at ten percent of his abilities. Imagine what his Spark would be like in nine months. He would be a fool to let that slide, or to bind it. You don’t lock away your children either.

Stiles’ feet ached by the time he reached his street. He didn’t even remember driving here, but he knew he had to grab some things before finding a temporary place to stay. He wasn’t leaving Beacon Hills or the pack behind.

So what if they didn’t want him in it anymore? He would watch them from a distance, while he searched for Gerard at the same time. If Deaton didn’t tell him the full story or help him reach his true abilities, then someone like Gerard would. He could offer him his health in return for the whole story.

And Gerard would tell him nothing but the truth. After all, Stiles had just discovered the other day that liars had an aura over them that he alone saw. He compared it with the telltale of a heartbeat when wolves listened it. It had made him smile that he could tell a lie from the truth now too and his friends didn’t even know.

If they were still his friends, that is. Stiles shook his head angrily. He would make them see that it was right to keep his Spark. He was safe and he would keep them safe too. All he needed to do, was to channel his powers and grow his strength so he wouldn’t suffer physically when he helped his friends. He had to talk to Deaton about that at some point. After all, the vet wasn’t the only one searching for spells. Stiles had a growing list.

Deaton … The vet didn’t make any sense to Stiles at all. Why save his life and train him first for more than a month, only to demand shortly after that he should give up his powers? God, the man even wanted him to do it to himself. Talia Hale’s former Emissary wasn’t powerful enough to bind Stiles with his limited powers, so he demanded that Stiles would do it voluntarily. Like hell he would.

He needed to talk to Deaton soon and try to find the truth behind his cryptic stories. It was hard to read him though. Deaton hid a lot of secrets behind that secret smile of his.

Stiles understood his dad’s desire to keep him safe though. He knew where the man came from. He was thrown roughly into this world without any hints or warning. He had learned in a few days’ time that not only Stiles’ best friend was a freaking werewolf, but that there was a whole world out there with supernatural creatures. Hell, he even found out that his son was crazily in love with a wolf.

Not only that, Stiles had been shot to activate this thing called a Spark inside of him, making him probably the most powerful person in Beacon Hills. The sheriff was still looking for Gerard, the cause of all of this, but the man had vanished off the face of the Earth. It felt like the sheriff was constantly fighting a war he could never win.

No wonder Stiles’ dad was upset when he learned that his son would rather get killed in action, than to watch any of his friends be killed.

Stiles would probably have done the same thing had the roles been reversed. No, he couldn’t blame his dad. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more pissed off he became that Deaton and Derek had told his dad the truth in the first place. They could have come up with a good, solid explanation. After all, Stiles had been shot with a normal gun. Erica’s claws could have been a reflection of light or a figment of his dad’s imagination. They could have worked around the lies, like they always did.

Stiles was still pissed off that he didn’t have a choice in the matter. After all, if Derek and the others hadn’t told the sheriff the truth, his dad wouldn’t be in so much danger right now. It was easier to live without the lies, but it was harder to cope with the constant fear too.

The sheriff was restudying cold cases to match them with the Bestiary they had stolen from Gerard. He worked more hours than ever, becoming almost obsessed with supernatural behavior and how it would reflect odd signs on dead people’s bodies. Since the sheriff couldn’t tell anyone about this other world that existed in Beacon Hills, he couldn’t share it with anyone else at the precinct either.

Hell, when Stiles found out, he had been pissed off that his dad would go to such lengths and trouble. Sooner or later, the sheriff could get hurt because he wanted to try and stop some sort of supernatural being that he could never control.

Stiles sighed as he parked his jeep in front of their house. Right about now, the others would wake from their paralysis and come after him. He didn’t have much time to grab his stuff and find a place to stay. He hadn’t really thought about that last part. Since he was a minor, he couldn’t rent a motel room. He had no friends apart from the pack, so his options were limited. The preserve it would be then. He could park his jeep in one of the older areas where hardly anyone came and sleep in his jeep there. He could lurk around in the shadows of the town and become the protector he had dreamt of becoming once he learned about his Spark.

Yeah, he could do that while he thought of a more permanent solution and hope that his dad wouldn’t use his whole department to track him down. He could rewrite that cloaking spell Deaton wanted to use to hide himself from anybody, while improving on his skills until he became too powerful for anybody to deal with.

But how long would that take? What if, in meantime, one of his new enemies would come after him through his dad? He remembered vaguely what they were discussing while he was out, lying in Derek’s bed.

The wendigo had come after Derek to get to Stiles next. What if someone found out he was the sheriff’s son and attacked the precinct to lure him out of the shadows?

God, Stiles could never leave Beacon Hills, could he? If he did, he would endanger his father because he wasn’t close enough to protect him when the going got rough. No, he belonged to this town.

Derek had no right to demand his departure. He also had no right to ask his dad to force him to leave. He would never do so voluntarily. If they wanted him out, they would have to force him physically to do so.

Stiles’ mind boggled. What the hell was he supposed to do with all of this?

He was so damned furious with Derek, the Alpha of Beacon Hills who suddenly wanted to throw him out of the pack to so-called protect him against their enemies. Like he needed protection. Hell, Derek was the one being attacked by the Wendigo and nearly died if he hadn’t shown up.

Who the hell did he think he was? He was the Alpha, but that didn’t make him the boss. Stiles would show him who the true boss was, once his powers would not weaken him anymore.

God, Stiles was so stupid to think Derek actually cared one bit about him. All the asshole ever thought about, was himself and his teenage-pack.

Stiles had been so infatuated with Derek that he forgot about the brooding wolf that lived behind that recent façade of kindness. He had been misled by Derek’s sudden care for him.

Derek would never change. He couldn’t, even if he wanted to. He was an asshole by birthright and would die that way. Why did Stiles even throw himself into the battle, when Derek didn’t even deserve it? So what if creatures of the night came out of the woodwork to kill him? He could deal with them on his own.

After all, he was a jerk. A selfish, stupid jerk. A beautiful, gorgeous, attractive, brooding, eyebrow-heavy, idiotic, compassionate jerk. The biggest asshole with the most beautiful eyes in the world. A stupid jerk of a man who would never even look at him twice when he was frail and skinny and looked like a fifteen-year-old because of that stupid buzzcut he had for so long because it was easy.

Derek only started showing interest once the Spark grew out his hair with the speed of sound and he started getting abs and hair on his chest and people turned their heads to look at him. The other day, some girl made a comment about his honey-colored eyes and and how they glowed in the sun. Derek had overheard since he was waiting for Isaac at the school parking lot and growled audibly enough for everyone to hear.

For one long moment, Stiles had believed that he stood a chance with the wolf, only to have that shattered when Derek asked him, no, demanded of him, to give up the Spark. Or else. Or else he would not be involved in a relationship with him. Like Stiles still wanted to be with a man with the cutest smile ever when he finally let go of that brooding, angry gaze. A stupid, ignorant wolf who bluntly asked him to give up his baby. Why the hell was he so damned attractive? Why did Stiles feel like throwing up right now from pure misery?

If only that stupid Wendigo hadn’t come and ruined it all. They could have been having mind-blowing sex right now. They could have reeked up the whole place, as Isaac so nicely put it. Stiles would have gone all the way for the first time in his life. But no, that stupid beast had to come and fuck it all up.

God, who was he kidding? Stiles was still stupidly in love with the man and Derek just broke his heart in return. He had demanded that the teenager gave up his birthright. He might as well have asked his wolves to remove their fangs and claws before a fight. Why the hell didn’t Derek get that?

Stiles shook his head forcefully. He had to stop thinking about Derek this way. The wolf was now his enemy. Stiles would never forgive him or forget about this. Everything was ruined.

He forced his mind to concentrate on Scott instead. Of the three men, Scott was probably the one who let him down the most. Scott, who he considered his best friend, his brother.

Stiles would give up his life for him in a heartbeat. He couldn’t live without Scott, even if Scott could live without him. Even if he had still chosen Allison after the warehouse. Now that Allison had patched things up with the pack, they became an item again. Things looked and felt pretty much the same as before. Stiles had known that would happen and he had been okay with it. Those two suited each other perfectly.

“You’re the most important person in my life, Stiles,” Scott had pledged after they spoke about the warehouse. “I swear I’ll never let you down again.”

But he did, only one month after the previous time. Why was he so willing to agree with Derek’s plan? Or, had he come up with the plan in the first place? Was it Scott who schemed with Deaton to take away his powers?

Stiles shut down the engine and crawled out of the jeep. His bare feet touched the ground. He felt every single pebble on their driveway crunch painfully in his skin. He promised himself to try out a little spell to heal the skin.

He didn’t get the chance though. There was someone inside the house. Stiles froze as soon as he opened the front door to his home, using his keys. He had planned to get in and out quickly, grab some clothes, some blankets, his laptop, cables and chargers and the Bestiary. He had also started writing his own journal with spells and information he had received from Deaton and dig up online. He needed that notebook too.

His plans were ruined when he heard voices coming from inside the house right before opening the door. No, not voices. Heartbeats. He froze. Since when could he heard heartbeats?

Cautiously, Stiles opened his front door and braced himself for any unseen enemy, only to be startled by Erica and Boyd, who opened the door wide, as if they were the ones living here and not him.

Stiles sighed, knowing why they had come. He didn’t want to put the whammy on them, but he would do it if they tried to stop him.

“What the hell do you want?” he snapped, pushing besides Boyd. “Get out.”

Erica frowned, for a moment not grasping why he was so upset.

“You had a fight with Derek.”

“Yep. And my dad, Deaton and Scott. Like you don’t know about it,” Stiles sneered. “You knew what they were plotting, didn’t you?”

Erica frowned again.

“No, Stiles. I swear we didn’t know the details. We just knew that Derek was very troubled after what happened with the Wendigo and called Deaton for advice. They wanted to protect you from yourself. I knew that he was planning something stupid, which is why we came to see if you were okay.”

“Well, it looks like you won’t have to worry about me anymore, since I got kicked out of the pack because I refused to give up my Spark,” Stiles grunted angrily.

“God, he did it,” Erica sighed. “Another stupidity. It’s even worse than I thought. Stiles, I swear we didn’t know what he was going to do, I swear. Was Scott with him?”

“And my dad and Deaton. Which is why I’m here alone. I’m getting the hell out of here before they plan to drug me and force my Spark away from me somehow,” Stiles muttered.

He didn’t miss the surprised look in Erica’s and Boyd’s eyes. Stiles tuned into the words and voices of the two wolves, finding no lie in them. He calmed down a bit, knowing it wasn’t their fault and they were being truthful.

“If you want the gory details, go talk to your Alpha,” he said. “Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go and pack up some things before the others arrive.”

“Wait a minute.”

Boyd grabbed Stiles’ arm firmly before he could leave the room, using strength that was normal for the strong wolf, but felt as if he was crushing Stiles’ arm. Stiles hissed audibly.

On instinct, Stiles’ free hand made a strong gesture that threw the wolves against the wall. Wind helped him to deal with the unexpected danger.

Erica landed hard with her head hitting a small table, while Boyd banged hard into the brick wall. She moaned quietly, while Boyd grunted.

“Damn Stiles,” Boyd muttered, getting up effortlessly, even though his face was distorted from pain. “You’re one strong force to reckon with now. I hope I’ll never get on your bad side.”

“I am stronger than ever and you’d better leave me before I hurt you more than this,” Stiles reacted, shocked by his own power. He was terrified he would hurt his friends by accident. “Get the hell out of my house. You have no more business here.”

Stiles felt dizzy as he made a second attempt to move past them, realizing he had overdone it even with this little gesture. He needed to get more sleep than he had been getting so far, but like hell he would tell anyone about that.

He moved out of the room, but again, he was stopped, this time in a friendlier way. Erica moved up while she stretched her arms and opened her hands, as if to show she didn’t mean him no harm.

“Stiles, Boyd and I are not your enemies. In fact, we came to tell you that we don’t stand behind Derek,” she said quietly. “We came to help and support you, like you stood by us when Gerard held us captive. We came to tell you that we are leaving Derek ‘s pack for you.”

“What?” Stiles blinked his eyes. “You’re kidding.”

Again, he heard no lies in their words and voices, but he couldn’t believe it anyhow. They would leave Derek for him? What the hell for? Nobody had ever done anything like this for him before in his life.

“We’re not, Stiles,” Boyd spoke. “There’s something you don’t know about that night. We fell into an argument with Derek right before Allison shot us and took us to Gerard’s basement. We had already planned on leaving the pack. In fact, we were running away from Beacon Hills and we would have been far gone, had it not been for Allison. We only stayed for you, Stiles.”

“We hold no allegiance to Derek if you’re not in his pack, Stiles,” Erica smiled. “How can Catwoman survive without Batman by her side, hey? You are the best thing Beacon Hills has to offer and if the others don’t want to see that, then they’re fools.”

“I see it too,” a voice rang out from the door.

The three of them turned surprised towards the strawberry blonde that stood before them with a soft smile on her face. Lydia moved into the room and looked at Erica, who coolly stared back at her.

“Relax,” Lydia said. “I’m not here to stop Stiles from doing stupid things. In fact, I’m here to help him too, like you are.”

“You?” Erica snorted. “You care more about nail polish than you do about Stiles.”

“That’s not entirely true,” Lydia spoke, for the first time not showing her arrogance through her voice. “I know that you two only see me as the shallow girl who never cared about anything but appearances, but Stiles knows better than that. He knows I’m going to win the Fields medal one day. Stiles is the only one who saw me for who I really am, before I even realized it myself. I don’t want to lose that feeling of being trusted, respected and loved. Because I know that you love me, Stiles, and I love you too. You are the best friend anyone could wish for and I want to stand by you. You saved Jackson’s life, but you also saved mine, Stiles. Don’t ever forget that.”

Stiles opened and shut his mouth, for the first time in his life speechless. He stared at Lydia as if she was a stranger, only to break into a radiant smile when he knew that she was really, truly there for him.

“I don’t know what to say,” he finally croaked.

“Say you’ll have me as your friend. I would be honored, Stiles.”

“Does that mean that Jackson comes with the package?” Stiles quipped.

Lydia smiled. “He’s a good fighter, even if he’s a bit of a jerk. But you decide. He doesn’t know I’m here.”

“A jerk that you love to death,” Stiles remarked.

“Just like you love yours, even when he’s being a stupid, blind fool,” Lydia snorted.

Stiles moved towards Lydia and hugged her fiercely, knowing he had found a friend for life. Lydia fell easily into his arms. They laughed together when they released one another and looked into each other’s eyes with love and care.

Erica scraped her throat.

“Well, if I’m Catwoman and you’re Batman, then what nickname do we give her?” she snarled, but a smile broke through to her face as she walked over to Lydia and hugged her too.

“Good question,” Lydia said. “In fact, that is the only favor I wanted to ask of you guys.”

“You want to find out what you are,” Stiles remarked.

“I do. Will you help me?”

Stiles nodded, looking at Erica and Boyd, who both nodded too.

“Cool. Then let’s get your things packed,” Lydia said. “The three of you are coming with me. I’ve got the perfect hideout for you to use.”

“What are you talking about, Lyds?” Stiles asked, using the nickname he had given her in his mind for years.

She stopped and smiled again. “My mom’s vacation house. It’s empty, it’s got plenty of bedrooms and it’s stocked with food.”

“Sounds like a holiday,” Erica smiled, winking at Boyd. “We only need one room though.”

“Like we don’t already know,” Lydia snorted.

Stiles was in awe of the two girls and the wolf as he walked behind them to his bedroom. Quickly and efficiently they gathered what he needed while he cleaned his feet and put on sneakers and socks.

Stiles could feel the others getting nearer, but he didn’t care. They would be gone before the sheriff arrived at the house and found his son missing. Stiles grabbed his phone and sent his dad a text message as a goodbye.

_I’m sorry, dad, but I’m not going to let you take my Spark. I’m with friends. Don’t come looking for me. I’ll be in touch._

They packed the three bags and headed to Lydia’s car. Stiles looked in regret at his jeep, but he knew that was the first thing they would look for.

“You’ll see her again,” Boyd spoke, nodding at the jeep. “She’ll be fine.”

“It’s a boy,” Stiles remarked quietly. “I’ve named him Roscoe.”

Lydia snorted while she started the engine. Stiles sat in the front seat, with Erica and Boyd in the back, gazing out the window. They turned the corner just as a sheriff’s car stopped at the house.

In the rearview mirror, Stiles saw his dad get out. His heart broke for the man, but he couldn’t find himself ready to go back and deal with him.

He ignored the text messages coming in at the speed of sound, sent by the remaining members of Derek’s pack, Peter included, his dad and Deaton. Scott belonged to Derek’s pack too now. They also tried to call several times.

Stiles switched off his phone and put the device away. He wasn’t ready to face them yet. He was too angry for that.

“So, what now, Batman?” Erica asked. “What’s your next move?”

“Now?” Stiles smiled. “Now, we go and find Gerard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, wow, wow. You guys are absolutely unbelievably amazing.  
> I've never received so much love! THANK YOU! 
> 
> In the next chapter, Derek discovers secrets hidden within his own pack and people close to him. What happens when he finds out that those he trusts, turn out not to be so trustworthy at all?


	13. The argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek does some serious self-reflection. But what about Scott?

Chapter 13: The argument

 

As soon as the paralysis wore off, Derek moved from his clumsy position and stumbled over to Scott, Deaton and Sheriff Stilinski, realizing all too well he had seriously fucked up.

The conversation with Stiles didn’t go at all the way he had planned. He hadn’t expected the mood to switch so quickly from calm and almost peaceful, to completely ruined in a heartbeat.

It pissed Derek off that he hadn’t been able to stop Stiles from leaving, instead of talking things through. He had underestimated the fact that the teenager was still young and would have to learn to talk through arguments instead of ignoring things that went sour.

Derek honestly thought they would be better than that, but apparently, Stiles hadn’t felt the same way. It reminded the wolf painfully of the times, not even so long ago, that he would rather slam the teenager into a wall instead of discussing things with him.

They really were meant for each other, weren’t they? They were both stubborn mules. And Derek had fucked things up, maybe to the point of no repair. What had he done?

The wolf had rarely seen such disgust in Stiles’ eyes and he couldn’t really blame him. The past ten minutes or so, while he lay paralyzed on the ground and unable to speak, he was still able to think things through.

The entire conversation ran through his head like a mantra and he came to realize that he had basically asked Stiles to walk around life defenseless, when he had the weapons of an army at his disposal.

If the roles had been switched, Derek would have been just as pissed off as Stiles had been. He wondered why he even asked the question in the first place, until he figured it out in his head.

He hadn’t taken the Spark seriously enough, even though he had seen its magic and force plenty of times before, he hadn’t realized how badly Stiles already needed it to survive.

It also occurred to him that Stiles embraced it as if it was a living person, that he actually spoke inside his head, as if there was a second human being living inside of him.

Derek had truly believed Stiles wasn’t addicted to it yet, but he was. That was Derek’s first mistake. His second was to let Stiles dwell off into anger and upset and allow him to leave like that.

What frightened Derek the most though, was the purple glow he had seen around Stiles. It grew rapidly in strength. During the training sessions, it had always been there. It was there last night, with the Wendigo, but today, as soon as Stiles paralyzed them, it had glowed even stronger. Soon enough, Stiles would completely vanish behind the Spark whenever he used it.

Derek knew what it meant. Deaton had warned him about it a few weeks ago. Stiles was growing more powerful by the day and he sported a darkness to him that they needed to be careful with. They hadn’t told the sheriff that last part. The poor man already was going through a tough time with all of this.

“Well, that didn’t exactly go as we hoped,” Deaton spoke slowly, once he recovered enough to speak again.

“Where did he go?” the sheriff barked, flexing his limbs as soon as he could walk again. “God, we have to stop my son from doing something rash.”

“He probably went home to pack up some things,” Scott said, reaching for the keys to his bike. “I’ll go and stop him before he does something stupid.”

“I’ll drive,” Derek said, “that will go faster. Scott, contact Isaac and the others. Whoever’s available is fine, but we need to find him fast. I’ll send a message to Erica and Boyd to head for the house. We need all who we can to find in order to stop Stiles from taking off.”

“No, you won’t,” the sheriff spoke angrily, stopping the wolves before they could leave the room. “All of you have done enough damage to my son as it is. Leave him the hell alone from now on.”

“Sir …” Scott began, but the sheriff raised a hand.

“Don’t, Scott. You failed him. All of you did, but you the most. You thought he would agree with your ultimatum because he’s in love with Derek and he also happens to be your best friend. You thought he missed being human, that he would kill for the opportunity to be ‘normal’ again. Isn’t that what you called it, Scott? Well, think again, kid. My son doesn’t want to lose his powers, because he wants to protect all of you. How ironic, don’t you think, when he is so let down by you?”

“Sir, please …” Scott tried again, but the sheriff stopped him once more as he raised his hand.

“If I hear another peep from you, Scott McCall, I swear to god that I’ll shoot you myself," the sheriff snapped. "God, why the hell was I stupid enough to allow this stupid plan of yours? I wanted my son safe, not to have him blackmailed by Derek and you into giving up his powers. You said that you would ask him to think about it, not put an ultimatum in front of him. What a fool was I, to trust that you meant well.”

“It was _my_ plan to propose the spell, Sheriff,” Deaton said. “I’m sorry, I felt it was the only way to do this and Scott and I discussed it extensively last night, before we proposed this to Derek and you. You saw how Stiles was last night. He was exhausted and ready to slip into a coma, just by using his powers like that. Healing people takes a lot of mental and physical effort and Stiles was not ready for anything like that. In fact, it was even surprising that he could heal Derek so fast.”

“Are you really still believing you want to protect my son against himself, Deaton? Or do you have another reason why you did this? To be honest, your cryptic behavior is seriously getting on my nerves.”

“I’m sorry about that, sheriff,” the vet continued as if he didn’t care. “Stiles’ powers are growing much faster than I anticipated and I thought it would be the best way to stop him from hurting himself or anybody else. Sooner or later, that will happen, I promise you. He’ll be blinded by it and take rash decisions.”

“So, you tried to stop him by blackmailing him into this?” the sheriff snarled. “Did you really think he would go for it? If I had known, I would have put a stop to it immediately. You guys lied to me and now I might lose my son. As for you, Hale, I am so disappointed in you.”

Derek lowered his eyes in shame.

“It was my plan to blackmail Stiles,” Scott spoke while he looked the sheriff in the eye. “I thought he would care more about us than his Spark. Obviously, he didn’t.”

“He does, which is exactly why he took off, Scott,” Derek snapped, losing his patience with Scott, who still hadn't figured out how bad things had become. “Don’t you get that, Scott? He loves us too much to think about himself.”

“Does he? Or is he already too hooked on the adrenaline rush to even care about anything anymore?” Scott reacted softly. “We all know what that feels like, don’t we, Derek? We know about the rush and the kick of the fight. Stiles just had a small taste of it and he already aches for more.”

“Stiles doesn’t care about any of that,” Derek growled. “He only cares about us. This is why he won’t abandon it. He thinks he can save us all when we need it.”

“Yeah right,” Scott snorted. “Nobody’s perfect, you know. If push comes to shove, he’ll choose himself.”

Derek turned towards the Beta with glowing red eyes, while his claws popped out and his fangs grew. He growled so deeply Scott tilted his head slightly to the side, showing his reverence towards the Alpha.

“You will not speak about Stiles that way, Scott. We put him in that situation. In fact, you did. And why, Scott, when you are his so-called best friend? Why did you set this up?”

“He’s already too dangerous,” Scott spoke quietly, unable to look Derek in the eye while he spoke. “He was getting too powerful too fast. Deaton’s right, he needs to be bound.”

“So, you felt threatened, just like Stiles accused you off earlier,” Derek stated coolly.

With one raised hand, he stopped the sheriff before he could interfere by saying the same. Stilinski immediately understood and backed off, letting Derek take the lead in the argument.

“No!” Scott yelled. “Of course I don’t feel threatened. It’s just that he’s new to all of this and he needs to be bound and guided. Stiles doesn’t know what to do with his Spark.”

“Did you know what to do with your wolf?” the sheriff asked quietly, seeing Scott in a whole new light. “Wasn’t it Stiles who grounded you during the first full moon? So where are you now to ground him, Scott?”

“I …” Scott stopped, realizing the sheriff had a point. “It wasn’t my fault,” he continued quickly. “None of this was. Why are you against me all of a sudden?”

“Why can’t YOU get it through to your thick skull that we messed up?” Derek snapped, turning human again. “Because we did, Scott. I fucked up just as badly, if not more. I was too blinded by the danger Stiles was in last night and the fear and heartache I felt because of it. He’s stronger than we think and we screwed him over.”

“He had a choice and he didn’t take the right one,” Scott stubbornly persisted. “He should have picked friendship over his Spark.”

“Who are you to talk about friendship?” Derek snapped. “Stiles wants to keep the Spark to protect us, don’t you get that?” Derek snarled angrily. “I was stupid enough to agree with you on this, but I will never listen to you again. This is the second time in a few weeks’ time that you messed up big time, Scott. Don’t think you’ll be forgiven thrice.”

“What?” Scott held his breath. “What the hell are you talking about, Derek? When did I ever fail you guys? Why are you so negative?”

“Did you forget about the warehouse, Scott?” Derek asked eerily calm.

The Beta paled. “Are you seriously going to hold that against me for the rest of my life?”

“Why not? You were too busy screwing me over with your scheming and secrets, to notice your best friend even went missing,” Derek snarled. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten how it felt to watch Stiles nearly bleed to death because of you. He may have forgiven you, but I sure as hell haven’t.”

The werewolf held his breath, but he wasn’t the only one. Sheriff Stilinski and Deaton didn’t say a single word. This was between the wolves, but it felt

“You’re saying all of this is my fault?” Scott spoke hoarsely.

Derek shrugged.

“Are you really going into that direction, Derek?” Scott spoke hurt. “You are breaking apart everything we fought for, and for what?”

“For Stiles.”

Scott’s gaze changed. The teenager’s dark eyes stared at Derek as if he was suddenly looking at a total stranger.

“Are you really trying to say that I failed you?”

“You’ve failed us all, Scott,” Derek muttered. “But if it’s any consolation, I was doing worse. Do think about this though: Think about how you’re always too busy one way or the other, whether it be in the pool when Stiles was drowning alongside me or when Peter had abducted Stiles the night of the party, to have him request your passwords so he could set up a trap for you. He used your best friend to get to you, Scott and Stiles nearly died because of it. Again. Do I need to go on, Scott? You have your list of preferred people and Stiles hasn’t been on that list for a long time, has he? He's not Allison, just like he wasn't Erica, Boyd or Isaac, so he has to move aside. Hell, you even treated Jackson better than him."

“I’m – “Scott stopped again, completely flabbergasted. “What are you talking about, Derek? Of course he is important to me. He's like a brother. Don't try to make me feel guilty for something I didn't do.”

“Oh really? What about the many times you dumped him to be with HER, Scott? She's the daughter and granddaughter of a goddamned hunter and you still picked her over the boy who literally threw himself into battle for you. Or let's talk about the many times you were too busy noticing that that kid is human and that he bleeds when you cut him. He will bleed now too, even with his Spark. Or how about where you were when Lydia was bitten that night on the field, Scott? When Stiles ran like hell to save her from being killed by Peter, without even considering his own safety for one second? Which was the reason why Peter took him, by the way.”

“You’re lying,” Scott paled. “He wasn’t even there. He was at the party.”

“Wasn’t he? Then why did Jackson tell me that he was, Scott? He was the one who saved Lydia’s life that night, Scott, and you didn’t even notice.”

“You never told me that either,” Scott spoke accusingly. “Why keep it a secret?”

“Because it was Stiles’ secret to tell,” Derek spoke softly, turning towards the sheriff, who had paled too. “I smelled Peter on him that night, but I thought I was mistaken. Peter even offered Stiles the bite, but he refused. He could have been a powerful wolf and he didn't want it. So there goes your theory, Scott. It isn't about power at all."

“The bite … Peter offered him the bite?” Scott shouted. “What the hell for?”

“Because he saw something in Stiles that we never did. He was smarter than us, Scott. Think about that,” Derek sighed, rubbing his tired eyes.

Scott stared at the older wolf with darkened eyes, pondering what to say next. What he blurted out, was the last thing Derek expected, even though he should have.

“I don’t want to see you again.”

“Excuse me?”

“I want you out of my life, out of my pack and my circle of friends and out of my life, Derek. This is all your fault in the first place and I’ve had it with you.”

“The pack is mine, Scott," Derek spoke quietly.

"We'll see about that," Scott snarled. "You've taken everything from me, do you realize that?"

"No, you did all of that by yourself. The truth hurt, doesn’t, Scott?” Derek spoke softly and without menace in his voice, before turning towards the sheriff, who quietly nodded and left with him.

They left a shaken Scott behind with Deaton, who hadn’t said a word during the argument. The vet looked at him sadly, before shaking his head. Scott had just made himself a lone wolf.

Outside, Derek shook in anger. The sheriff placed a hand on the wolf’s shoulder and whispered with a broken voice.

“We’ve got to get him back.”

“We will,” Derek said. “Damnit, we will.”

Even if he had to go the end of the world to get Stiles back, he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this story is leading a life of its own by now!  
> When I thought about this chapter, I came to realize that an argument between Derek and Scott felt right to use here. I hope you agree! 
> 
> In the next chapter, Stiles gets unexpected support from new allies. In meantime, his Spark grows and with it, his power.


	14. The pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new pack is slowly being formed and new allies are being pulled in, but will it be enough to save Stiles?

Chapter fourteen: The Pack

 

While Lydia drove her three friends to her mom’s vacation home on the outskirts of Beacon Hills, Stiles fell asleep.

It hadn’t gone unnoticed to the others how tired he had looked, but it still surprised Lydia that he could fall asleep so easily, just by resting his head against the passenger window.

She wanted to lean over and shake him awake out of concern he might be more than just sleeping, but Erica’s hand on her arm stopped her from touching Stiles.

“You don’t have to worry,” she spoke, breaking the silence. “His heartbeat is stable. He’s just asleep, Lydia. Let him, he needs it.”

“Why is he so beat?” Lydia whispered, concentrating on the road again. “Stiles has always been the most active person that I know. I’ve never seen him do anything different than flailing his arms, either out of enthusiasm or because he’s so hyperactive.”

“He’s changed,” Boyd spoke silently from the back. “There’s something different about him, more controlling.”

“You mean he’s no longer feeling the ADHD?” Lydia asked surprised. “He’s still taking his medication though, right?”

“To be honest, I don’t think he has been,” Erica said, leaning forward so she only had to whisper to Lydia, while Stiles slept on. “I don’t think he needs it anymore.”

“Because of the Spark?”

“Stiles’ body can heal itself now too,” Boyd came back, speaking just loud enough for Lydia to hear. “It takes a lot longer than ours do and it’s not as visible as watching scars heal or cuts closing in front of your eyes, but it still happens. Maybe that Spark also healed the ADHD.”

“Which would explain why he’s so tired now too,” Erica explained. “Stiles is not only battling people mentally, he’s also constantly fighting off the ADHD. If you have it, it’s for life. It can never be healed completely, I suppose. It’s a constant battle.”

“Plus, he’s still learning to deal with the rest of his abilities,” Boyd again spoke. “He’s new at this, we can’t forget that.”

“His Spark is exhaustive,” Erica said. “He pays the price for every single thing he does with it. Rest assured that the price is high.”

Lydia didn’t say much, because she hadn’t seen many of the training sessions Stiles went through, where he often just collapsed on the ground or had to sit down panting whenever he tried something new. Whatever he did, apparently, he had to pay for it. She slowly came to understand why the others would have preferred his humanity than his “Sparkiness”.

“The Spark needs to feed off something,” Erica went on. “You see, when we turn into wolves, our human bodies ache and hurt too but it’s just a small flash, like a needle prick, before it’s over. Stiles mentioned a few times that he feels pain when he unleashes the Spark. He said once that it feels as if someone’s sucking life out of him, depending on how much he needs it. Like his vitamin and iron levels are drained at the speed of light.”

“You mean the Spark sucking up his life’s energy?” Lydia asked troubled. “That’s not good, Erica.”

“Apparently it has to do with his energy being bound to Beacon Hills,” Boyd replied. “Erica and I overheard a few discussions between Deaton and Derek about it. There’s this tree that is standing in the middle of the preserve, like a magic tree that people can only find when you really need to look for it, such as druids and emissaries. This thing has been there for centuries and it has loads of power, which it also gives to the environment. I forgot the name of the tree.”

“A tree?” Lydia looked up, almost pushing the brakes of her car. “What sort of tree? What does it look like?”

“It’s called the Nemeton.” Stiles’ croaking voice startled them all. “And it looks like a tree.”

The wolves hadn’t even heard or noticed him wake up, making Erica realize suddenly that he was able to control his heartbeat quite easily. Meaning that he was getting stronger again. Stiles opened his eyes and looked dazed in front of him, obviously trying to gather his wits while he remembered where he was and what had happened to him.

“Sorry, Stiles,” Lydia apologized, “we didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“It’s okay,” he smiled, touching her wrist lightly. “A powernap did the trick too. I will need to sleep a bit more though once we get to the house. My energy levels are still quite drained after last night.”

“Yeah, you really overdid yourself there,” Erica replied. “Think twice next time you want to help anyone, Batman.”

“I’ll let you use your claws, girl,” Stiles grinned lightly. “How far out are we, Lyds?”

“We’re nearly there,” Lydia said. “Tell me about the Nemeton, Stiles. What’s that about?”

“Deaton called it a beacon for the supernatural, like the heart of the woods that creatures are drawn to,” Stiles shrugged. “He said that people like him and I, people who are drawn by nature and bound by its forces, can use the tree to our cause, if we know how to go about it.”

“What does that even mean?” Lydia interrupted him.

“Well, let’s say I get so seriously hurt that nobody or nothing could save me anymore, that tree still could kickstart my heart or body. It will push part of its eternal life into me and reboot me, so to speak. Deaton actually told me to tell you guys about this at one point, in case … well, you know.”

“In case you’re stupid enough to catch a silver bullet for us, right?” Erica snorted. “well, that’s never going to happen, I promise you that.”

“Hopefully,” Stiles grunted. “Getting shot wasn’t exactly the highlight of my life so far. Anyhow, it works the other way around too. I can ask the Nemeton to safe your lives too if push comes to shove. But …”

“It will ask something in return,” Lydia spoke softly.

Stiles shrugged, as if he didn’t care.

“Anyhow, apparently, Beacon Hills is literally a beacon too, as it’s the focal point of ley lines, which are …”

“… alignments of land forms or places, used also in ancient beliefs and religions,” Lydia added.

“God Lyds, when the hell did you become so much smarter than you already were?” Stiles spoke in awe.

Lydia snorted. “Now that I longer need pretend I’m stupid, I can actually read encyclopedias while Jackson watches his games. Meaning, I can do something useful with my time. I’ve been reading the Bestiary and a lot of books on religions, Stiles. I’m serious about wanting to find out what I am. I know that there’s something about me and I’m trying to connect the dots.”

“Maybe you’re connected to the Nemeton too somehow,” Erica suggested. “After all, if what Derek and Peter think is right, then you’re immune to the bite, which happens rarely. Meaning that you must be something special to begin with. Besides, it’s not a coincidence that your boyfriend Jackson turned into a kanima instead of a wolf thanks to your immunity either.”

“Erica’s right,” Stiles said. “The fact that Peter could use you to resurrect him, means that you are supernatural too.”

“Indeed,” Erica smiled. “I’m telling you that all of this is happening for a reason. I don’t believe that it’s by chance that Stiles became the most powerful Spark to ever exist in less than a month.”

“Wait, what?” Stiles turned to Erica with a shock.

Erica bit her lip, realizing nobody had told Stiles yet.

“Nothing,” she tried.

“Erica, if we’re going to help each other, I need to know the truth,” Stiles sighed. “Please don’t hold anything back.”

“Deaton told Derek and Scott that you are the most powerful Spark he has ever seen. He even checked with his colleagues over the world,” Boyd spoke instead of her. “He called you a Red Mage, said you’re at only a small percentage of your capacity and that you’re growing every day. Which is why he’s afraid of you.”

“Which also explains why Deaton couldn’t bind you himself,” Lydia reacted. “You are already too powerful for him.”

“What the hell is a Red Mage?” Stiles spoke. “Seriously, what am I supposed to do with this info?”

“Find out what a Red Mage is exactly,” Lydia said. “There should be something in his books, right?”

“Why don’t you ask him directly?” Boyd shrugged.

“He’ll never tell me now,” Stiles grumbled. “Seriously, that man has a serious trust and secretive behavior issue. If you ask him if the world is black or white, he’ll go with magenta and add some cryptic reason why he thinks that. No, he’s out of the question. Deaton has trained me, but I’ve always had this feeling that he was holding back quite a bit too. Now I know why and I don’t know if I should be happy or sad.”

“Then we need to find someone who can give us just as much information as Deaton,” Boyd spoke.

“Which is why I want to find Gerard,” Stiles reacted. “He knows just as much, if not more.”

“But he’ll only use you to his advantage. You’ll be in danger, Stiles,” Lydia remarked. “Seriously, I get why you want to go after Gerard, but I’m not sure if it’s the best way forward.”

“Then what do we do, Lydia?” Stiles asked desperately. “I feel like I’m getting only tine pieces of the puzzle here and it frustrates me.”

“We find other ways, Stiles,” Lydia said.

She moved to the side of the road and parked the car there while she rummaged into her handbag.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked surprised.

“I don’t think it was a coincidence that I came to you tonight, Stiles,” Lydia said, still looking through her bag. “I had this urge, you see. There was something wrong with you and I felt it. I needed to go see you. I can sense what you feel and how you feel it. I do believe that this isn’t a coincidence either.”

She pulled a drawing out of her bag and showed it to him.

“Is that the tree, Stiles?” she asked, shoving it into his hands. “I’ve been drawing this thing for days now without even knowing why. It pops into my head every time I think about you. It’s like my mind knows that you are connected to it somehow.”

Stiles nodded. “That’s it. I found a picture of it in one of Deaton’s books.”

“So, we have two connections now,” Erica concluded once Lydia started driving again, her hand still shaking. “Stiles and the tree, plus Lydia and Stiles and the tree.”

“And Gerard,” Stiles remarked. “He’s the only one who can tell me why he did this to me and why I’m so important to him. I know he wants me to heal him, but I still don’t get how I can do that. I can’t magically find him and then offer him a cure when he knows I hate his guts. So why even bother?”

“Gerard knows you’ll come to him because Deaton won’t help you. He must have known that Deaton wouldn’t tell you the whole story,” Erica offered. “He’s been waiting for this moment. Now we know that Deaton is afraid of you, that he wants to keep you under control and he wheeled Scott, Derek and your dad to help him do that.”

“How could Gerard predict this though?” Boyd asked.

“Maybe Gerard knew that it would happen, since Deaton used to be the Hale Emissary,” Stiles suggested. “They’re all traveling in the same circles, they all know these things.”

“Then we need to figure out a way to know about it too,” Lydia said.

“How?” Stiles asked, yawning behind his hand. “It’s not like there’s a website for these sort of things, you know. With Deaton’s secretive behavior and Derek’s obvious reluctance to tell me anything, we’re left to our own devices.”

“Then go talk to Derek,” Erica said.

“No, he made it obvious he wanted to dump me instead of listening to me, so that path is off the table,” Stiles said firmly, refusing to think about the brooding wolf’s gorgeous face. Derek had made his choice and so did Stiles.

“What about Scott then?” Boyd asked. “He’s still your best friend.”

“Is he?” Stiles pondered. “I don’t know what to think right now, but I do know he will help if he gets the chance. It wasn’t his idea to take my powers away from me after all, it was Derek’s. Derek was the one who addressed the point.”

Stiles didn’t miss the look in Erica and Boyd’s eyes.

“What?”

“Stiles, Derek didn’t come up with the idea of binding you. That was Scott,” Boyd told him. “After Deaton most likely talked him into it.”

Stiles stared at her in shock. “No.”

“Deaton and Scott went to Derek, who then said he would do it because he was very upset and troubled about what happened during the Wendigo-fight. You’ve should have heard and seen Derek last night, Stiles. He would do anything to save you,” Erica spoke softly. “I’m telling you that Derek cares about you, but I don’t know where Scott stands right now.”

Stiles looked out the window and sighed deeply. Scott had let him down. Again. How could they ever come out of this as friends? He didn’t know. He just knew that it became harder by the day to ever trust him again.

“Guys, if all those paths are shut off, then who do we talk to?” Boyd asked.

“I think I know,” Lydia spoke slowly, “but I’m not sure if you’re going to be happy with it.”

“Just do it,” Stiles sighed. “Let’s get this over with.”

Lydia smiled and reached for her phone.

“Wait, who are you going to call?” Erica asked troubled.

“You already know, Erica,” Stiles said, glancing at Lydia. “Who else besides Deaton and Derek knows all about the Bestiary and the supernatural world we’re all part of?”

“Oh no …”

“Oh yeah.”

Boyd looked from one girl to the other and then to Stiles, before getting it.

“You want to get Peter Hale on board?” he asked roughly.

“Yeps.”

Erica, to Boyd’s surprise, broke into a smile.

“That might actually work. Good thinking.”

Lydia smiled, scrolled down to Peter’s number and gave him a call. Stiles rolled his eyes when he actually heard the wolf roar with laughter on the other side, but he also knew that the older Hale would come and help them out.

These days, he wasn’t at all that bad. In fact, Stiles kind of liked his attitude. At least this Hale knew what needed to be done and wouldn’t hesitate to do so. At least he would not ask Stiles to give up his powers.

***

The vacation home turned out exactly the way Lydia had described it and then some. There were four large bedrooms, one of which was not to be used by anyone because it was redecorated as some sort of weird white-and-orange room that Lydia’s grandmother used to live in. Lydia warned them about that room in the car and didn’t give any further explanation.

The other three were free for use, so she said.

“I can’t stay here,” Lydia said while they stepped to the front door and unlocked it.

There were lights on inside, which surprised Stiles, but he didn’t say anything. He wondered if Lydia had come up before.

 “My mom doesn’t know I took you guys here, so she’s expecting me to stay at home tonight. Besides, she doesn’t know anything about me and all, and I prefer to keep it that way for now,” Lydia spoke apologetically. “So, I sent out a few text messages on the way and …”

The door opened before she could push it up, showing Jackson standing in front of them with a bored grin on his face.

“Well, well, the magic Stilinski,” he shorted, before stepping aside.

Over the past month, Jackson had been one of the wolves training with Derek, as he had become part of the pack. Stiles actually quite liked him, now that he got his head out of his ass and started to realize how lucky he was to still be alive. The teenager still had that old arrogance over him though and he would hardly talk to Stiles unless it was necessary.

“Behave, Jackson,” Lydia said, kissing her boyfriend on the lips quickly.

“Maybe you should use ‘Down, boy’,” Erica snorted, pushing herself inside while holding Stiles’ hand.

“Hey!” Jackson shouted, but he was stopped by a laughing Boyd, who followed Erica and Stiles inside and shut the door.

“Don’t worry, Jackson,” Stiles smiled. “I know you’re still an ass. You don’t have to bother working on your bad boy reputation. By the way, thanks for coming.”

“Why don’t you thank Stiles for you having you in his pack?” Lydia turned to Jackson while she looked around the room quickly before walking into the kitchen.

“His pack?” Jackson snorted. “Since when is Stiles an Alpha?”

“He always was, honey,” Erica pushed Jackson playfully. “You just didn’t know.”

“Well, this bickering is all fun and all, but I would love to get some sleep,” Stiles yawned behind his hand. “Would you mind if I go lie down for half an hour, guys?”

“Sure,” Lydia said, gazing at her watch, before glaring at the screen of her phone. “Wow, now that’s a surprise.”

“What?” Erica asked immediately.

“Allison just texted me. She wants to meet at my place. Apparently, she wants to talk about Scott.”

“Why?” Erica asked surprised.

“Beats me. Maybe she finally figured out he’s an ass,” Jackson shrugged, receiving a punch from Lydia when she spots Stiles’ face. Even though Scott let him down, Stiles still wouldn’t accept anyone badmouthing him.

Lydia frowned, gazing at her watch again.

“I’ll send my mom a text message and let her know I’ll be at Jackson’s tonight. I’ll meet Allison there and then come back here. My mom won’t mind. I’ll let you guys know what she said, okay?”

“We’ll come with you,” Erica immediately said, looking at Boyd, who nodded too.

“You don’t have to,” Lydia began, but Erica stopped her.

“Look, last time Allison turned evil-huntress-bitch on us and I want to avoid her driving an arrow through you once she learns that you haven chosen Stiles’ side, okay?” Erica said. “We want to keep you safe.”

“Ah, I feel the love,” Lydia smiled, looking at Jackson and Stiles.

“Are you two going to be alright by yourselves?”

“I’ll play watchdog while Stiles sleeps,” Jackson offered, without an inkling of irony or sarcasm in his voice. The surprised looks on the others’ face, made him smirk. “What? I do care about the little critter my way, you know?”

Stiles yawned again, patted Jackson on the back and headed for the stairs.

“Well, as long as you don’t come sleep in my bed like a dog keeping guard, I’m okay with that, big boy. See you guys later. I really need to sleep before I can think again. Lyds, we’ll talk about your plan then, okay?”

Stiles headed upstairs before the others could say another word. Lydia grabbed her car keys and walked to the door.

“Let’s go.” Lydia gave Jackson a kiss. “Take care of our boy.”

“Will do.”

Before the three of them could exit the house, a large bang coming from upstairs, startled them all.

“What the hell …”

A second bang stopped them all.

“Oh god, Stiles!”

Erica was the first to run up the stairs. She flew down the corridor, followed by the others, who rushed up just as fast as she did.

Erica pushed the first door open and stood frozen while she stared at two large creatures in the middle of the bedroom, surrounding Stiles, who lay panting on the floor.

He had been caught by surprise as soon as he walked into the room. The others came in too, staring in shock at the monsters that resembled some sort of bear-like creature.

Then they saw someone else, a woman, hovering over Stiles with a syringe in her hand, which she pulled out of his arm.

Stiles lay next to the bed while he made short, shocking movements, before lying completely still. His eyes rolled in the back of his head.

The creatures moved forward to lift him up, but Boyd, Erica and Jackson shifted and threw themselves at them, pushing them so hard they crashed out the window. The wolves didn’t follow, but they roared in anger, before turning towards the woman who was still inside.

The intruder hovered over Stiles. She looked up at Lydia, who felt the sudden, terrible urge to scream for Stiles. In a flash, Lydia seemed to recognize Kate Argent’s face, before the woman pushed the wolves roughly aside and threw herself out of the window too.

Lydia’s urge to scream increased. She stood frozen to the ground. Suddenly, she realized why she wanted to scream her lungs out when she saw Stiles’ still body.

And she screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you thank you thank so much for your love and care for this story!   
> You are the best! 
> 
> in the next chapter the divided groups will have to work together to save Stiles' life, but how long will they be able to keep him safe from their enemies?


	15. The scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for your comments and continuous support of this story!   
> I'm in awe of you guys.
> 
> In this chapter: Lydia, Jackson, Erica and Boyd battle their worst battle yet in a race to save Stiles, while Lydia discovers new things about herself.

Chapter 15: The scream

 

“Lydia. Lydia! Lydia, he’s not breathing. Lydia, wake the hell up!”

Erica’s hand slapped against Lydia’s cheek, resounding so hard in the otherwise quiet room that it made the others cringe.

Lydia had stood there stunned for at least thirty seconds after the scream that blew out two windows and hurt everyone’s already sensitive ears. She had turned into someone else when she did it, almost as if she couldn’t stop herself.

“Lydia!!” Erica screamed this time, shaking the girl in front of her.

Instantly, Lydia looked up and stared in shock at Erica, before her eyes darted towards Stiles, who still laid on his side next to the bed, gone from this world. His body didn’t shake anymore and his eyes were closed.

Jackson knelt beside Stiles and gently turned him on his back, making sure his airways weren’t blocked. Boyd was on the quiet teenager’s other side, felt his throat and titled his chin so he could blow air into his lungs.

Jackson performed CPR, trying to revive him between the two of them. Erica let go of Lydia and knelt by Stiles too, placing a hand on his leg as if she hoped he would feel her presence.

“Come on,” she muttered. “Come on, Stiles. Breathe for us.”

The two wolves did everything they could to revive him. Erica cringed when she heard at least two ribs crack when Jackson used too much strength in his frantic attempts to revive him.

Erica could hardly look at the scene unfolding before her eyes. Stiles was so pale and so still it made her want to cry out too. She wanted to scream, just as Lydia had done, out of frustration and anger.

After two minutes, the wolves gave up. Jackson wiped the sweat from his brown while he looked down on Stiles’ still form, knowing they had lost. Then it dawned to him that nothing in this world was ordinary and that they must still stand a chance to save him.

“He’s gone. We can’t get him back by ourselves. We need to give him the bite fast. It might be his last chance,” he offered. “We need to get Derek here now or do it ourselves.”

“You know our bites won’t work and Derek’s too far away,” Erica reacted sadly. “He would never make it here on time. Besides, it wouldn’t work since Stiles is technically dead right now.”

“Then what do we do?” Boyd asked, letting go of Stiles’ face. Gently, he stroked briefly past the teenager’s damp hair. It was over before it all even started.

“I don’t know,” Erica confessed, feeling frail and helpless at the sight of Stiles’ unmoving form. “Lydia, what do we do? This can’t be it, can it? Stiles can’t be dead like that, not like this. Lydia!”

She stood up and shook the other girl again. Lydia’s eyes betrayed how far gone she was, still recovering from her scream.

“Lydia, we need you right now,” Erica urged her. “Please, Lydia. We’re going to lose Stiles if you don’t come back to us.”

“He’s gone.”

“No, he’s not, Lydia! You can help us,” Erica shouted frustrated. “Lydia, there is a reason why we are all here. Focus on that. What can we do?”

Shocked out of her stupor by Erica’s words, Lydia finally moved. She pushed Boyd roughly aside and placed her ear on Stiles’ chest in an attempt to find a heartbeat, but she knew it was pointless as soon as she made the move. The wolf’s faces already told her there was no heartbeat left in Stiles’ lifeless body.

“Okay, let me think,” she muttered. “What just happened?”

“What do you mean?” Jackson asked.

“Stiles was injected with something, right?” Lydia said. “That woman gave him something. Where is it?”

“Here.” Erica moved it to her.

The syringe was half empty, but the woman – Kate? – had still succeeded in her attempt to kill Stiles. But why would she inject him when she had two strong creatures by her side who could have easily wrung his neck?

Maybe it wasn’t a murder attempt at all. Maybe something went wrong that wasn’t supposed to go wrong at all. Perhaps Stiles’ body reacted differently than it was supposed to. In that case, they may still stand a chance.

Lydia studied the liquid for one moment, knowing there was no way she could find out on time what it was. She had to make calculated guesses, but there was no time left.

Stiles had died. He died before he could even defend himself. They all thought they were safe here, but they weren’t and they never would be. No, she couldn’t think about that right now. There had to be another way.

“Okay. Okay. Let’s think this through, okay? So, that woman didn’t want him killed, or she would have ordered those shifters to break his neck. Instead, she injected him with something that would stop his heart immediately, but why would she then inject it into his arm and not his heart? Oh god, I have to think. Damnit, I can’t!”

Lydia pulled at her hair while her thoughts went all over the place. She had to focus to save Stiles, but she was desperate and they were running out of time.

“Lydia, focus!” Erica snapped. “Should we give him mouth-to-mouth again? What can we do for him?”

“No.”

“You have to perform CPR, Lydia!” Jackson shouted.

“There’s no point,” Lydia croaked. “He’s too far gone. We can’t bring him back like that. There has to be another way. He didn’t react the way she expected to. His Spark must have done something wrong. Or maybe it wasn’t charged enough to protect him, which made his body malfunction. She might have thought the dosage would be strong enough to knock him out long enough to kidnap him, but because he was still weak, it wound up killing him.”

“Stiles needs to get to a hospital straight away, Erica,” Boyd suggested. “He may still stand a chance. Let me take him, please. There’s no point waiting here. The sooner we get there, the sooner he gets help. If you’re theory is right, they might be able to give him some kind of antidote.”

Boyd knelt down to gently pick Stiles’ body up from the floor and take him the car, but Erica stopped him with a defeated sigh.

“No, he won’t make it. We’re out in the middle of nowhere, Boyd. It would take too long.”

Lydia nodded quietly as confirmation.

“Then this is it? Just like that?” Boyd asked quietly. “We just give up then?”

Erica looked at Lydia, who looked like she wanted to scream out her lungs. Jackson sat next to Stiles with closed eyes, trying to force back tears. It was eerily quiet in the room. They all felt they had lost the glue to their little band of brothers.

Something suddenly dawned in Erica while she looked at Lydia. There was something in the Bestiary that Stiles had showed her over the past month, when he was studying it as part of his Spark-training, as he called it.

Erica had found it peaceful to sit next to him and watch him read, which resulted in her reading what he read and bonding with him too. They had grown quite close, since she was also the only one he would talk to when it came to Gerard.

She had it. Something switched in her head. She could read the words and see the image of the woman that resembled Lydia when she screamed.

“Lydia, do you feel the urge to scream?” she asked the girl, grabbing her by the arm.

“Yes,” Lydia panted, closing her eyes while she pushed her hands against her ears. “Yes, I want to scream so badly, Erica. It’s killing me.”

“Then scream, Lydia. Scream so loud he hears you call out for him. Scream!! He needs to hear you, so his Spark can find its way back to us.”

Before Erica could step back, Lydia screamed so loud it hurt all of their ears. Jackson and Boyd pushed their hands against their ears, just like Erica. They all felt the room tremble.

Lydia’s voice and squeal radiated through the room, as if the wind that Stiles could control with his mind and hands, flew past them all through the broken glass of the shattered windows. The scream was so powerful it awed Erica.

“Stiles!!!!!!!”

Lydia screamed his name so loud she could even feel it ringing through her own ears. She staggered when she stopped. She just wanted to fall down and forget she had lost her friend.

It was over.

Until Stiles’ body suddenly moved.

Before their eyes, Stiles heaved and shot up so fast it shocked Jackson and Boyd, who were still near him. For one long moment Stiles’ eyes darted around the room before rolling back again.

His body slumped backwards like a cooked noodle, losing all strength as it flexed. Jackson reacted just in time to stop their friend from smashing head against the wooden floor. He wound up in Jackson’s arms instead, leaning into him with his face turned to the side.

“Oh god, he’s breathing again,” Erica spoke in awe, staring at Lydia, who had tears running down her face. “Lydia, you saved him!”

“He’s not out of the wood yet,” Jackson reacted while he carefully moved up.

Along with Boyd, he gently lifted Stiles into the second bedroom, where they placed him on the bed. Lydia shut the door to the other room with the broken windows, praying that her mom wouldn’t unexpectedly show up.

Erica grabbed a blanket and placed it over Stiles’ cold body. He still looked so pale she thought they had still lost him.

“Stiles needs medical attention fast,” Boyd said. “We should get him to the hospital straight away. We need to find out what they gave him so they can give an antidote. It might still kill him. Scott’s mom can help figure this thing out.”

“You’re right,” Jackson said. “It’s the most sensible thing to do right now. We can’t take care of him by ourselves and his Spark is probably still too weak to push that poison out of his system.”

“No hospital …”

Stiles’ quiet voice shocked them all, since none of them noticed him waking up. The Spark opened his eyes with difficulty and blinked against the bedroom lights.

Squinting, he looked at his friends, forming a circle around the bed. He smiled weakly in an attempt to convince them he was okay.

“No hospital,” he croaked. “I’m fine.”

“Fine? You just got injected with something that killed you, Stiles!” Jackson yelled. “A lethal injection, you know?”

“Not lethal …” Stiles smiled. “I’m not dead, am I? Thanks to you, Lyds. Wherever I was, I heard you scream. You brought me back. My Spark jumpstarted and realized what it had to do.”

Lydia took a step closer and reached for Stiles’ hand, squeezing it gently.

“You still need to see a doctor, Stiles. You’re not okay.”

“I just need to rest,” he sighed. “Besides, she didn’t want me dead. She wanted to take me to her father. She didn’t think my body would react this way. My Spark was too tired already to fight back the meds. It short-circuited.”

“You felt that?” Erica asked in awe.

Stiles nodded. He swallowed away his fatigue and turned to Lydia, who understood what he was trying to say.

“No hospital,” she said, “but you need your rest and you need it now. I’ll call Scott’s mom and ask her if I need to do anything else though. She needs to know and so does your dad.”

Stiles hesitated.

“Stiles, he’s your dad. He has the right to know what happened,” Erica agreed. “He won’t forgive himself if you died like this without saying goodbye. You have to talk to him.”

Stiles sighed quietly. “Just my dad then. Promise me.”

“Promised,” Erica said relieved.

“Wait a second,” Jackson said. “Who tried to kidnap you? Was it seriously Kate Argent? That woman is supposed to be dead!”

“Is anybody ever dead in Beacon Hills?” a voice called out from the door.

Shocked at the sound and sudden presence entering the room, the group turned in unison and saw Peter Hale, who smirked quietly as he looked around the group, before stepping closer to the bed to take a look at Stiles.

“We can never leave you alone for five minutes, can we?” he said, but his voice sounded compassionate. “How are you doing, kid?”

“Like a dead woman tried to kidnap me,” Stiles quipped weakly. “Good to see you, Peter. Now, if you can take care of my band of brothers while I’m sleeping this off, that would be great. They need some support.”

“Support? Or a leader?” Peter asked.

The others reacted surprised at Stiles’ apparent friendship with the older Hale. Stiles didn’t seem to notice, but Erica smiled lightly. Apparently, Peter too had a weak spot for Stiles, which meant he wouldn’t hesitate to help them figure this out.

 “We already have a leader,” Boyd spoke up, nodding at Stiles. “But you’re welcome to stay if you can help us out with all of this.”

“Good, because I’m eager to find out how the hell Kate Argent survived my claws,” Peter grunted, suddenly slapping his forehead when he realized the answer to his own question. “Jesus Christ …”

“She wasn’t human, Peter,” Stiles muttered while his eyelids fluttered and his voice died down. “She was a …”

“A were-bitch.”

Stiles nodded quietly, delivered a weak smile and closed his eyes while he sank back into oblivion. Erica moved another blanket over him, covering him up tightly.

Jackson, Boyd and Peter moved back to the other bedroom to seal up the broken windows and clean up the glass. The girls stayed behind, watching over Stiles. Nobody wanted to leave him alone, knowing that their enemies would not hesitate to try this again.

“Just sleep now, Stiles,” Erica whispered, stroking Stiles’ hair.

As if he heard her, he opened his glassy eyes and smiled back at her, before sinking into deep sleep again.

Erica felt the bond that had formed with him twitch in her chest, as if it was growing. Perhaps it was. She realized she cared a lot about Stiles, like best friends and siblings would do. She didn’t have a crush on him anymore, that special place in her heart was reserved for Boyd now, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t one of her best friends.

Erica had vowed to protect him and she would, no matter the cost. To her surprise, her chest hurt. She realized that his pain radiated throughout her own form, as if they were connected.

When she looked at Lydia, she watched the girl rub the top of her chest too, across the area of her shoulder, as if it was aching. She too felt the bond, Erica knew, which meant that they were forming that same bond as well.

Lydia came closer and put her hand on Stiles’ chest, feeling his heart pound underneath the skin, flesh and muscle. She could just weep from pure joy that they had managed to pull him through somehow.

“He’s alive,” she whispered. “He’s really truly alive, Erica. How the hell did that even happen?”

“You saved him. And now we know what you are,” Erica spoke, hugging Lydia tight. “You’re a Banshee, Lydia. Welcome to our little club.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all so much! I love reading your comments every day.
> 
> In the next chapter, Derek and the sheriff do everything they can to find Stiles and his friends, while Allison learns some hard lessons about Scott.


	16. The jeep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, again thank you so much for your support! This is absolutely amazing.  
> In this chapter: Derek and the sheriff have a heart of heart, while Allison has some serious doubts about her relationship Scott.

Chapter 16: Roscoe

 

Derek felt an odd, stinging pain in his chest when he drove around town trying to find Stiles. The ache made him want to look faster, but he was too upset to focus on what he truly needed to do. It almost felt as if all senses had abandoned him in the past hour or so, when they found out they had arrived at the house too late.

The moment the sheriff noticed that Stiles had packed a bag with his most priced possessions and some clothes, the man had almost shrunk, as if he realized just then how badly he had really messed up.

Since then, they had started looking for Stiles. Derek had asked him to send out an APB, but since Stiles’ jeep stood at the house, they had no clue how he had fled. On foot sounded silly, so he had to have a ride.

Now, more than an hour after they began their search, the sheriff sat quietly next to him, obviously wondering what the hell had gone wrong today, just like Derek did. Only a day ago, things had gone so well. Now, it felt as if they were living in a darker version of Beacon Hills. The two men felt guilty as hell and Derek couldn’t handle the pregnant silence anymore.

“Can’t you sniff him out or something?” the sheriff suddenly asked impatiently, lowering the window to the Camaro.

They were still in Derek’s car and he was still driving, since they hadn’t wanted to waste any more time switching vehicles. Splitting up somehow didn’t feel like the right thing to do either.

“Sniff him out?” Derek repeated, wondering if the sheriff thought he was a police dog or something.

“You’re a wolf, you can pick up his scent or something, right?” the sheriff explained.

“I could, but Stiles’ scent was all over your place, until he was gone,” Derek confessed, getting the man’s point.

“Obviously,” the sheriff snorted. “What else?”

“You know about chemo signals, right? I remember telling you about that? Well, he was quite upset of course, but also felt betrayed and abandoned and most of all lonely,” Derek confessed, watching the sheriff pale while he turned the window back up.

“That poor kid,” the sheriff sighed.

“What I can also tell you though, is that he wasn’t alone at the house. I smelled Erica, Boyd and Lydia. Wherever he is, at least he’s not alone,” Derek said, thinking fondly of his pack members. “They’ll protect him.”

“Which would explain for the abandoned jeep,” the sheriff replied. “Stiles would never leave Roscoe behind like that.”

“Roscoe?” Derek lifted an eyebrow.

“Yeah. He named his jeep Roscoe, because we used to have a dog called Roscoe. Claudia hated the mutt, but she allowed it in the house because Stiles was so crazy about the damned thing. He would have rather run away with the dog if she had forbidden him, you see. Stiles picked the stray up somewhere in a park, took him home and fed and nursed him until he was fine again.”

“Why Roscoe though?” Derek murmured.

“He used to be crazy about the Dukes of Hazard. Remember that old show? There was this character in it called Roscoe. As a kid, he watched it for hours with that nameless mutt by his side. At one point he turned to the dog and said that the name Roscoe suited him.”

“So, when Claudia died …”

“By that time, the dog was gone too.” The sheriff’s eyes darkened, obviously remembering the rest of the story. “Claudia killed it with her bare hands during one of her worst moments, but Stiles never found out. She saw the poor thing walking around in our living room one morning while Stiles was sick in bed with high fevers. She attacked it and screamed at it that it was the devil incarnate, which she told me about later, once she remembered what she had done. By the time I came home from work, it was too late. I told Stiles that Roscoe had died during the night because he was sick, just like Stiles was. That was the day I took her to the hospital and had her admitted. After Claudia’s death, he named her jeep after the dog. I buried the poor thing in our backyard.”

“God.” Derek ran a hand through his hair. “That’s so sad. Stiles has suffered so much as a child, hasn’t he?”

“We both did, but Stiles the most,” the sheriff sighed. “I wasn’t the best father to him for a very long time, Derek. I’m ashamed to admit that after Claudia’s death I drank my sorrows away and forgot that there was a child who needed me. He became my caretaker. He grew up really fast. When I recovered and got myself cleaned up, I threw myself at my work because it was the only way to forget the lonely nights and the urge for the bottle. I loved the nightshift, to be honest, but it also was quite hard on Stiles to be alone at the house all the time. Which was probably why he took off to running in the woods with Scott, since Melissa was always working nights too.”

“It wasn’t your fault, sheriff,” Derek spoke gently. “It’s not easy for a widower to raise a hyperactive child, especially someone who rants as much as Stiles.”

“He does get the blood from under your nails, doesn’t he?” the sheriff smiled.

“Oh yeah. Did I tell you about the time he had me pull on one of his shirts and introduced me to that whiz kid Danny as his Mexican cousin Miguel?”

“Did he?” The sheriff snorted while he looked aside, eyeing Derek up and down with an eyebrow in the air. “Did the T-shirt even fit?”

“Nope.” Derek laughed suddenly, remembering how stupid he felt, standing there like an idiot in Stiles’ T-shirt. But the T-shirt smelled like Stiles and somehow that calmed him down.

Danny had drooled all over Derek in his tight shirt, but Stiles had punched his classmate in the ribs and told him to focus on the work at hand.

The hint in Stiles’ eyes when he took the time to really take a look at Derek’s chest, had made the wolf flush deeply red. He knew then that he liked Stiles’ snarky humor. In fact, without even knowing it, Stiles had pulled him out of his depression after Laura’s death. He had started to look forward to seeing him around.

“We both lost a lot, didn’t we?” Noah said.

He stared intently at Derek, who couldn’t hide his sudden sad gaze at the thought of his murdered sister.

“You lost your family and your sister in the most gruesome way possible. That must have been hard, Hale.”

“It was the worst thing that ever happened to me,” Derek said quietly. “I thought I would never have a family again and then Stiles literally threw himself into my life, always showing up unexpectedly. Hell, he even figured out that Peter was the feral Alpha with me. I still don’t know how my affection for him started, but I do know I don’t want to lose that feeling of belonging somewhere.”

Noah sighed, looking at his shaking fingers.

“I’m going to lose my kid, aren’t I?” he spoke with a small voice.

“No, you’re not, sir,” Derek reacted immediately. “I swear that I’ll do anything to make sure that doesn’t happen. Stiles loves you and I promise you that you are both going to be fine. I’ll take the full blame of what happened on me.”

“And what about you, Derek?” Noah asked quietly. “What about the things that happened between the two of you? My son came over last night to tell you that he loved you and you were waiting for him to say the same to him. Please don’t let that pass by as if it was nothing.”

“I have to, sir,” Derek frowned. “I fucked up and I’ll have to deal with the consequences of that first. The truth is that I’ve lost him and I know I will probably never get him back.” The wolf’s voice broke.

“You lost him because you love him and you wanted to protect him.”

“By doing the stupidest thing ever.”

“People tend to do stupid things out of love,” the sheriff remarked. “Hell, Claudia and I did a lot of stupid things in our lifetime together too and we still made it.”

“Maybe, but despite everything we argued about with Scott and Deaton, I do believe that there was a truth in the words. Stiles is better off as a human, because it will keep him from harm.”

Stilinski laughed. “Do you really believe that, Hale? We’re talking about my son here, remember? He always gets into trouble, no matter what. At least now, he’ll be able to defend himself.”

Derek smiled weakly. “You’re probably right. As long as he accepts that I’m perfectly capable of defending myself and don’t need him to put himself in the line of fire every single time, we’ll be alright, I suppose. I just don’t want to see him get hurt ever again, sir. I’d do anything to avoid that.”

“You really love him, don’t you?” Noah said quietly.

“I do. He’s special to me and I need him to keep me sane. The pack has fallen apart because of me, because of my stupidity. Stiles was the heart and soul of our operation and I messed up.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Erica and Boyd were running away that night,” Derek confessed. “I found out about it by accident and it broke my hurt. I never told them that I knew, so they have no clue that I’m aware. I got why they wanted to get out, you see. I was a horrible Alpha and I didn’t want to remind them of the bonds that are supposed to exist between us because I’m the one that bit them. I was selfish, arrogant and too stupid to see what was right in front of me. They are good kids and I wasn’t able to protect them. They were better off without me.”

“So why did they come back?”

“Only because of Stiles. I believe there was a lot more going on in that basement than we were told,” Derek said. “Gerard really messed them up, I can tell you that. Stiles wouldn’t talk about it much, but whatever Gerard told him, was pretty harsh and it started his circle of doubt, mostly aimed at Scott. It festered itself into his mind, which is why I want to avoid at all cost that he’ll ever see Gerard again. That man is capable of making two rocks fight. I should have killed him that night.”

“It suits you that you didn’t,” Stilinski said. “You would have been in jail right now if you did, Derek. Don’t ever forget that you won’t be of any help to Stiles or anybody else if you are locked away.”

“I guess so,” Derek shrugged, “but I would have felt more secure.”

“I misjudged you, Hale,” Noah said, making Derek look aside. “I thought you were a juvenile going down the wrong path. Your actions, the way you behaved and looked at people, made me think you had lost it. I’m sorry about that.”

“You weren’t to know I was a werewolf, sir. It wasn’t exactly written on my face either.”

“Please call me Noah, okay? No more sheriff or sir, it makes me sound old,” Noah grinned, offering his hand. Derek shook it and smiled when the sheriff patted him on the back.

“So, what is our next move?” Derek asked, pointing into the dark. “We won’t find them this way, I can guarantee you that. Can you try track down his phone?”

“Not if he threw it away or shut it off, I’m afraid,” Noah said. “Believe me, he’ll know that’s the first thing I would do. He’ll have taken his precautions. Besides, I’ve been sending the same amount of text messages as you have and he won’t reply. Leaving voicemails won’t help either.”

“What about the others? They wouldn’t have thought about turning off their phones,” Derek suggested. “Can you track them?”

“That may actually work,” Noah smiled, his spirits lifting. “But it will take some time and I don’t want my department to know about this just yet. I don’t want everyone in a frenzy, looking for Stiles. He’s not in any immediate danger right now.”

“We know is that Stiles is with Erica, Boyd and Lydia,” Derek said. “I know that my Betas wouldn’t have taken him to the old railway or any of my other previous hideouts. They would know I would sniff them out at the preserve or the old house. So, it must be Lydia who has taken them somewhere. We just need to figure out where she would take them, but it wouldn’t be her home. Stiles would never allow that, as it would give them away too quickly.”

“Natalie, Lydia’s mom, has a second house at the outskirts of town,” the sheriff suggested. “She’s had it for ages, inherited it from her mother. It’s half an hour away from the town center, but it might be an option worth investigation. It’s a vacation home, always abandoned during the week and most weekends too. Natalie doesn’t go there often anymore due to something that happened to her mother a long time ago. She doesn’t really like the place that much.”

“So, it’s pretty isolated?” Derek asked.

“Yes.”

“That might work. Erica and Boyd would know that they have to find somewhere secluded in order to avoid us. Let’s give it a try,” Derek suggested.

For the first time, the wolf was hopeful that they might find Stiles sooner than they thought. He would grasp at any straws right now.

“Do we call them and just ask if they’re there?” Stilinski asked. “I can have Parris, one of my new deputies, ask to have their phones tracked in meantime. But again, I want to avoid that option.”

“No, let’s try the house first,” Derek said. “If you’re right, we can go check it out and hopefully find them. If they’re not there, we can still track them down through their phones.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Derek typed the address the sheriff gave him into his GPS. His heart suddenly fluttered with hope. His chest still hurt.

A minute or so later, the sheriff’s phone rang. Derek listened intently while the man spoke to Lydia. With every word, the pain in his chest seemed to intensify.

He pushed his gas pedal.

 

***

 

Allison was sitting alone in her car before Jackson’s house when her phone rang. She picked it up without hesitation, knowing it was Lydia on the phone without seeing her number or face appear on the screen. She had somehow known that her best friend would cancel last minute.

“I’m so sorry, Allison,” the girl whispered, “I won’t be able to make it after all.”

“What’s wrong?” Allison asked, instantly worried at Lydia’s hoarse tone of voice.

The huntress could almost feel the stress radiating from Lydia through the phone. She sounded different and she was whispering, which wasn’t her usual habit.

“Lydia, what’s going on?” Allison prodded. “Is everything okay?”

“It’s Stiles,” Lydia spoke after a brief hesitation.

She whispered again, as if she didn’t want to wake anyone in the room.

“Lydia, talk to me,” Allison insisted.

“I can’t tell you much,” Lydia continued, “seeing Stiles had an argument with Scott and their relationship is pretty tense right now. I know you don’t want to have a falling out with Scott about this and I don’t want to lose you as a friend, so I can’t elaborate further without Stiles’ permission.”

“It’s okay,” Allison said quietly, understanding what Lydia was referring to.

The black-haired girl was pretty upset about today’s events after she heard the whole story from Scott, who had called her a couple of hours ago to tell her what their plan with Stiles was. Allison had strongly advised against it, but he wouldn’t listen to her, claiming he was only trying to protect Stiles.

“I won’t tell Scott about this call, I swear,” Allison promised. “I don’t even know where he is right now. The truth is that Scott has been acting really weird, Lydia. He scares me so much right now and I don’t know what to do, which is why I wanted to talk to you about it before it gets any worse.

Lydia hesitated, but then she replied again, obviously choosing her words carefully.

“Stiles got hurt really badly tonight,” Allison. “He was attacked and we barely managed to get him back. It was touch and go for a while. He’s okay, but he’s still resting and I don’t want to leave him alone right now.”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry to hear that, Lydia. Can I help somehow? Do you need me to come over? Where are you guys?” Allison pushed on.

Lydia hesitated again. She heard someone in the background, identifying the voice as Erica’s. Allison knew she would never tell her now.

“Lydia? I can help,” Allison offered quietly. “Please. Please let me help.”

“You can’t. I can’t tell you,” Lydia choked on her tears. It broke Allison’s heart. “I have to go and call his dad. I’m sorry, okay?”

“Okay. If you need me, please give me a call. I’ll come straight away.”

“Thanks, Allison,” Lydia whispered with a small voice.

Lydia hung up before Allison could say another word. The dark-haired girl sighed, wiped past her eyes and started her car. She felt so lonely lately. She had wanted to reach out to Lydia and tell her how much she missed their old chats, but she didn’t even get the chance to do that.

It felt like she was alone in the world, even if Stiles wouldn’t want her to become a victim in this. She knew he cared about her. He told her a few days ago he really liked their easygoing friendship, which often felt easier and more relaxed than the strained relationship she had with Scott these days.

She wasn’t blind. She knew that she wasn’t forgiven at all for the Erica and Boyd-thing or the way she had turned to her grandfather, therefore choosing sides with him instead of her friends. She had been blinded by grief, but Scott didn’t see it that way.

He had literally told her their relationship was on probation right now, because everybody needed time to heal. After all, her mother had tried to kill him and all, which he sometimes reminded her of.

Allison sighed. She still loved Scott so much, but it was getting harder to ignore the petty little things that started to annoy her. Scott had changed this past month and she still didn’t get why. She didn’t even dare to tell him that he in essence had also betrayed her by secretly poisoning her grandfather. He seemed to have forgotten that.

Then there was that other thing, the thing with Isaac. Isaac Lahey, Scott’s new best friend and one of the cutest guys Allison had ever seen. She liked him a lot and there always seemed to be something lingering in the air between them that she couldn’t place a finger on, but none of them dared to act on it. She was too scared to hurt Scott. She didn’t even know how to deal with her feelings.

On her way back to the house, Scott called her, as if he sensed she was thinking about him. She took deep breaths and pushed back the tears in her eyes before picking up the phone. Her voice trembled, but he didn’t even hear.

 God, she wished she was talking to Isaac right now. Biting down on her lip, she came up with the right words to ask, making sure he wouldn’t ask her tricky questions.

“Where are you?” she asked.

“Home,” he snapped back.

Allison bit her lip. “Scott, what’s going on?”

“I had a falling out with Derek and Stiles’ dad. Great, isn’t it? Apart from you and Isaac I’ve got no one left, Allison,” Scott almost yelled. “I’m so fed up with all this crap. I just want things to go back to normal. Why can’t anyone else accept that?”

“Scott, you need to calm down,” Allison spoke soothingly. “Listen, I had Lydia on the phone. Something happened to Stiles. She wouldn’t tell me the details, but I know it was bad. She’s with him now.”

“Is he alright?” Scott asked curtly, but she didn’t hear the same interest in it that he should have shown. It was almost as if he didn’t care at all.

“She wouldn’t tell me where they are,” Allison confessed. “I’ve lost her, Scott. Lydia’s with Stiles now and I’ve lost her.”

“That’s not right,” Scott reacted. “Since when does she even give a damn about him?”

“She wasn’t alone. Erica was with her.”

Scott made a calculation in his head that Allison could almost hear, even on the phone.

“So, let me get this straight. Stiles is with Erica and Lydia right now, meaning that Boyd and Jackson are most likely also there with him. Derek and his dad are no longer talking to me, so I’m left with Isaac.”

“And me,” Allison spoke weakly. “You’ve still got me, Scott.”

“Do I, Allison?” Scott snapped. “Then tell me why the hell you were talking to Lydia on the phone while sitting in front of Jackson’s house? Did you go there to make friends with them? Do you still fancy him, Allison? Are you fantasizing about him like you used to?”

“What …?” Allison held her breath. “I … Scott …”

“Save it, Allison. Save your lies for the others. We’re through.”

With that, Scott hung up and left her alone in the dark. Allison bowed her head forward and cried her heart out.

When her tears finally stopped, she took a deep breath, reached for her phone and called Lydia.

“I want in,” she simply said. “I want to be with you guys. I need to see Stiles and know he’s okay. I can’t take this anymore, Lydia. I’m going crazy.”

Lydia listened quietly, comforted her and gave her the address with Erica’s approval. Allison’s heart lifted. She hadn’t felt this liberated in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again so so much!   
> In the next chapter, Scott pays Stiles a visit, but will it work out the way the werewolf has planned?  
> Dark times ahead.


	17. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott tracks Stiles down, but things don't work out the way he expects them to.  
> Is this is the end of their friendship? Warning: This chapter is quite (verbally) intense.

Chapter 17: The Battle

 

Stiles groaned when he woke up, but he felt better. His head had cleared out after a couple of hours of good sleep and he felt physically better.

When he looked up, he saw Erica asleep in the corner of his room, curled up in a chair. Boyd was with her; he sat between her legs, with his head resting against her thigh and snored lightly.

Stiles smiled fondly while he looked at them. He slipped carefully out of bed, making sure not to wake them. They needed their rest too.

He left his room, caught a look at himself in the mirror and winced at the sight of his face. He had been banged up by the two beasts that Kate Argent had brought along. It was a miracle really that he was still alive. It would take a while before marks would fade and he was too weak still to have his Spark do much healing right now.

Groaning again, Stiles slowly made his way downstairs. He felt old and weary and wondered why. He had rested, but it still didn’t seem enough. He felt incomplete somehow, as if his body wasn’t given enough energy to heal.

He heard voices in the kitchen and decided to make his way there. He recognized Peter and Lydia’s voices, but it sounded as if Allison was also there.

While he took the last step on the wooden staircase, a loud banging against the front door startled Stiles. Without even thinking things through, Stiles reached for the door handle, wincing at the pain the small gesture of opening it caused him. Behind him, the voices in the kitchen stilled. Stiles ignored the footsteps lingering by the kitchen door.

Stiles sighed when he saw who was standing before him. Great timing. Scott leaned carelessly against the doorframe. Stiles immediately knew he had followed Allison to the house. There was no other way he could have found out about this place.

“What the hell happened to your face?” Scott snapped.

He stared shocked at Stiles’ wounded forehead. His voice was filled with hidden rage that Stiles didn’t understand.

“Were you attacked again?” Scott asked impatiently.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the ‘again’-part, knowing Scott deliberately wanted to emphasize that he shouldn’t have been hurt had he given up his birthright in the first place. He had no time or need for this.

“What do you want, Scott?” the teenager asked with a sigh in his voice, forgetting for a moment that he wasn’t alone in the house.

“I came to see how you were doing,” Scott spoke. “Can I come in?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you don’t belong here, Scott, just as I don’t belong with you anymore,” Stiles patiently explained.

Stiles’ words obviously surprised Scott, but he wouldn’t budge or back off. Instead, he ignored Stiles’ wishes and walked into Lydia’s vacation house, looking around as if he owned the place.

He whistled as he walked into the luxurious living area and took a closer look at the food and drinks the others had left on the table.

Stiles vaguely remembered now that he wasn’t alone at the house. He heard them in the kitchen, deliberately staying away for now so he could deal with Scott alone. Stiles was grateful for that. The last thing he wanted, was another argument.

“Having a party?” Again, a snarl in his voice.

Stiles debated whether or not to use his powers to throw Scott out physically, but he decided against it. He was still so tired and he knew he would only exhaust himself. Plus, he didn’t want to harm Scott at all. He wanted peace of mind and a Spark that didn’t protest against Scott’s presence here. Because the Spark was angry. He could feel it tug against his chest.

Stiles leaned back against the doorframe and studied his former best friend. Scott looked different than normal. He was edgy and obviously in a bad mood. Stiles had only seen him like this when he was under the influence of the full moon, which was not the case right now.

“What do you want, Scott?”

“Can’t I come to see how my best friend is doing?” Scott asked. “Or have you forgotten we are buddies?”

“You used Allison to find out where I was,” Stiles stated matter-of-fact. “Didn’t you?”

“So?” Scott shrugged.

“You actually used your girlfriend to get to me, Scott. What is wrong with that picture?” Stiles asked quietly. “Does she even know about this?”

“What’s the big deal? You wouldn’t tell me, would you? You shut down your off. I followed her here after she called Lydia,” Scott easily admitted. “I lured her into a fight, knowing she would call Lydia and get the address.”

“Why?” Stiles asked quietly.

“What do you mean, why?” Scott asked, completely not getting it. “You’re my best friend, Stiles. I worry about you and your sanity.”

“About me? Or about what I could do to you?” Stiles asked quietly. “Since you obviously have problems with my sanity, you actually dared to come into the lion’s den. Do you even realize that, Scott?”

Scott paled. “Would you seriously consider hurting me?”

“If you come between me and my pack, yes,” Stiles again spoke matter-of-fact while he sat down gingerly on a couch.

Scott opened and shut his mouth. He moved forward and balled his fists while he approached Stiles. His eyes turned yellow, his claws appeared and he took deep breaths while he tried to control himself. Stiles didn’t even blink, but he was mentally preparing his Spark in case he had to.

“You don’t have a pack,” Scott growled. “You’re just a human, Stiles. You’re nothing. You have nothing. You own nothing. You are a pathetic little human who was accepted into MY pack because I tolerated you. You have no rights at all. You are weak and pathetic and frail.”

“Is he now?” a voice rang out, before Stiles could even reply.

Scott turned to find Jackson standing with his arms crossed over each other in the doorway. The new wolf, former kanima, looked at his classmate with disgust in his eyes and features.

Stiles leaned back when the wolf entered the room and walked over to Scott with his claws out and a tail that used to belong to the kanima swaying in the air.

“Oh god, Jackson, mind the tail,” Stiles muttered, staring at the thing that seemed to have a life of its own. So far, Jackson had hidden that extra feature of his quite well.

Stiles couldn’t help but smile at the combination that Jackson now was. A werewolf with a kanima tail was probably the most hilarious thing he’d ever seen, but he controlled himself before he burst into laughter. It did feel good to have Jackson on his side though, fighting the battle with Scott Stiles couldn’t have.

“For your information, Scott,” Jackson spat out. “Stiles isn’t nothing. He’s a good kid and he’s my Alpha. So, why don’t you pack up your bullshit and get the hell out of my girlfriend’s house? You don’t belong here.”

Scott quickly recovered from the surprise. He hadn’t expected Jackson to be here, nor had he expected Stiles to be protected by the kid he used to dislike so badly. Or was it Jackson who disliked him?

“I’m not leaving,” Scott growled. “I came to talk to Stiles, not you.”

“You came to bash him,” Jackson retorted. “Don’t give me that crap when I see right through it, McCall. After all, you and I have done nothing but crappy things to a lot of people over the past months. You reflect who I used to be and it’s sad, really.”

“I saved your ass, Jackson,” Scott yelled, losing his calm for the first time.

“No, you left me hanging out to dry, McCall. You couldn’t figure out what the hell to do with me, so you’d rather have me killed than to save my, for your information gorgeous, ass. It wasn’t you who made me who I am today. That was Lydia, thanks to Stiles and Derek.”

Erica and Boyd appeared in the living room, but they butted out of the discussion after a small wave of Stiles’ hand. Lydia, Peter and Allison showed up too, with Lydia holding Allison back before she could walk up to Scott to tell him to back off. Scott didn’t even seem to notice. He was too fixated on Stiles and Jackson.

The only one missing here was Isaac, but Stiles knew that he was on the way, probably as the only person who could calm Scott down at this very moment.

“So what if they saved you?” Scott asked coolly. “You’re still part of MY pack. You belong with Derek and me, or you’ll be a lone wolf.”

“He won’t be,” Stiles spoke quietly. “He’s got us.”

“No, he doesn’t!” Scott yelled. “Stiles, you cannot have a pack when that pack belongs to me.”

“A pack doesn’t belong to anyone,” a second voice rang out from the kitchen door, startling them all.

Stiles turned around in his seat at the sound of that voice, knowing it was Derek’s. His heart jumped immediately. He sighed, reprimanding himself quietly that he didn’t get to love Derek anymore. That was over and done with.

Stiles tried not to look at Derek, but he couldn’t help himself, especially when he saw the plead for forgiveness in his eyes. He knew he couldn’t keep his anger up. But he was still so very pissed off, especially when he saw his dad walk into Lydia’s living room too.

Stiles grunted.

“What the hell do you guys not understand about ‘leave me the fuck alone’?” he snarled, forgetting that he had given Lydia permission to contact his dad earlier. The teenager pointed at the door. “Get the hell out, all of you. You’re trespassing.”

“Stiles, son, listen to me,” the sheriff spoke with his hands up in the air while he walked gently towards his only child. “I know you’re mad at us and I know you’re still very upset about what happened earlier, but you have to believe that we did it for your own good. We are so worried about you, son.”

“Actually, your dad didn’t know anything,” Derek reacted immediately. “Stiles, your dad doesn’t deserve your anger. He was misled by us. He’s a good man who loves you to death. We don’t need to be forgiven, but he does. You need him, just as much as he needs you. Please Stiles, he’s the only family the two of you have and you need one another. I swear that he wasn’t aware of what I was going to say to you. Be mad at me, but not him.”

Stiles looked at his old man and saw nothing but love and care in his eyes. He sighed, feeling the coldness around his heart melt away like an ice cream in the midst of a heatwave.

“Fine,” he grumped, but his eyes smiled. “We’ll talk about this later, daddy-o. As for your two, you are not off the hook,” he continued, pointing at Derek and Scott.

Derek smiled lightly and bowed his head, as if he had faith it would all work well. He took a small step back and folded his hands before his body.

“What did I do?” Scott asked, raising his hands. “Stiles, I didn’t come to ask for your forgiveness. I came to give you yours.”

“What?” Stiles blinked his eyelids in pure shock. “ _You_ want to forgive _me_? What’s wrong with this picture, Scott? Didn’t you just try to take away my Spark? Did you not use Derek to blackmail me into voluntarily giving it up, using his grief and fear as a means to act stupidly, so you could feel better about yourself?”

“I did ask him to ask you,” Scott admitted, “but only because you’re a liability, Stiles. I don’t get that you don’t see that! You are not to be trusted with your abilities. I mean, look at you standing there. You are being hunted by creatures all the time. You are endangering everyone else because you are like a magnet for trouble and beasts. It will only be a matter of time before some pack or the other attacks us all in their attempt to kill you. Why can’t you see that it was so much easier when you were still just human?”

“Just human …” Stiles rolled the words in his mouth, knowing he had enough. “As a human, I could be killed by anyone, Scott,” he reacted fatigued. “As a Spark, I defend my pack and myself against our enemies. Why are you so blind that you can’t see the benefits of my powers?”

“Because they are not part of you,” Scott snapped. “You weren’t born with them and you were not given them. They were forced on you by Gerard, Stiles. He did this to you because he wanted a back-up plan to get better and now he’s sending goons and whatever creatures he can find to hunt you down to get what he wants. When is this going to stop, Stiles? Huh?”

“It will never stop again,” Derek spoke quietly. “Even if Stiles would temporarily block his powers, Gerard would find a way to get them active again. Scott, Stiles will never change again. This is who he is for the rest of his life. He’s a mage now. A Red Mage, meaning that he is in the top five of the most powerful mages in the world. Deaton tried to tell you that and you brushed him off. Please stop this fight and go home. Get some rest. You look really tired and you’re not yourself.”

“Derek’s right, Scott,” Allison spoke quietly.

Scott turned to Derek now, balling his fists, just as the front door opened to let Isaac in. Scott hadn’t bothered closing it completely.

“Maybe I should just kill you and get your power, Alpha. What about that?” Scott yelled. He moved forward, as if to attack Derek.

Stiles immediately stepped between the wolves, allowing his Spark to cloak him completely. Instantly, he became more powerful than anyone of them had ever seen.

“Back off,” he simply said, but it was enough for Scott to do just that. Isaac grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

Stiles’ eyes changed color. His pupils changed from honey to sparkling green, with flecks of purple and blue in them. Stiles moved, and with that, the whole room seemed to vibrate.

“You are not to touch him,” Stiles hissed with a dark voice none of them had ever heard before.

The sheriff moved, but he was pulled back by Derek, who warned him silently not to disturb his son. Reluctantly, the sheriff agreed.

“You are not going near anyone of my friends again until you come to your senses, Scott,” Stiles eerily calm spoke. “Have you got that?”

“You don’t have a say in that,” Scott bit back. “You’re just …”

“What, Scott? What am I?” Stiles asked, raising his voice as his eyes’ color became even fiercer. “I’m just human, despite my magic?”

“Yes!” Scott snapped. “You are human and nothing will change that. What is your magic good for when you can’t even heal your own face?”

Stiles’ eyes changed back to his old color, shifting the air in the room once more. It was quiet in the living room. Nobody had dared say a word during Scott’s rage. They all looked at the two former best friends. Scott, still with his claws and fangs shown and Stiles, who looked the human he still was underneath his Spark. He finally figured it out. Part of the rage of Scott finally became clear to him.

“You are jealous of who I still am,” Stiles spoke softly. “That’s it, isn’t it, Scott? You hate who I am and what you no longer are. Despite my magic, I am still a human being underneath. I’m not a shapeshifter, not a wolf or a kanima or any other creature of the night. I can still walk past mountain ash and I won’t get hurt from wolfsbane and I won’t have to battle my wars with claws and fangs. That’s exactly your problem, isn’t it? After all this time, you still haven’t accepted who you are today, which is why you can’t stand me being me.”

“Because you did this to me!” Scott snarled. “You took me to the woods that day. You got me bitten by that asshole.” He pointed at Peter, who just shrugged.

“If I hadn’t, you would have been bitten on another day,” Stiles remarked quietly. “Peter had his eyes set on you. He wouldn’t have stopped until he got you.”

“Because he smelled your magic on me,” Scott yelled. “You are the one to blame for all of this. You affected me, you changed my life! You ruined it.”

“Maybe I did,” Stiles reacted to the surprise of the others, sounding defeated. “Thank you for finally speaking up the truth, Scott.”

“You’re not the one responsible, Stiles.”

Lydia’s voice spoke gently behind Scott, as her eyes locked onto Stiles’. She took a step forward and reached for Stiles’ hand. Her eyes glistened, as if she had learned something for the first time. Stiles knew she had asked Peter to tell her the whole story of her bite while he slept and he did as part of his penance.

Scott stared at them all, knowing he was no longer part of this newfound bond between all of them. It hurt him more than he cared to think about, that’s what Stiles read in his eyes, at least.

“I never got to thank you for saving my life on that field,” Lydia whispered to Stiles. “Nor did I thank you for saving me when Derek thought I was the enemy.”

Derek flushed red at that.

“It’s okay Derek,” Lydia smiled, “I don’t blame you at all. I know what that was about now. You were trying to protect Beacon Hills.”

“Thanks,” the Alpha muttered, nodding gratefully at her.

“I hope, in return, that you don’t blame me for resurrecting your uncle,” she quipped.

“I don’t,” Derek reacted with a brief smile.

He looked at his uncle, who had moved forward and stood by Stiles’ side with his arms folded over his chest.

“You didn’t choose to be his victim, Lydia, and he is sorry. Right, uncle?”

Peter gave one nod. He had already been forgiven by Derek a month ago. Their relationship was quite healthy these days.

“Who I do blame for this whole mess, is Scott,” Lydia suddenly said.

Her voice changed from warm into icy cold while she turned to him with anger in her eyes.

“You never bothered to tell me the truth while knowing I was in constant danger,” she snapped. “You knew that I was bitten, Scott. Afterwards, you were aware that there was something wrong with me and you blatantly ignored it because you were too busy secretly screwing Allison.”

Allison lowered her eyes and coughed at that.

“That does say a lot about you, doesn’t it, Scott?” Lydia continued in her icy cold tone of voice, ignoring her best friend for now. “You could have told me earlier about Jackson, so I could have done something earlier too. But no, I was kept in the dark about that too. You knew how much I loved him, but you’d rather not tell me, despite the fact my boyfriend had turned into a monster and was totally messed up.”

“Well, we did manage to save him,” Stiles shrugged, “so no harm done there, right?”

With that, Jackson growled audibly. Stiles smiled and put his thumbs up with a goofy grin on his face as if he was glad to have Jackson on his time, which in return, made Jackson laugh out loud for the first time since he turned kanima and werewolf.

Stiles grinned broadly and patted the blonde teenager on the back, knowing he had made a friend for life. In fact, adding Jackson to the pack was quite a good idea. He kind of liked having him around.

“I – “Scott stopped, not knowing how to react to all of this.

He looked around uncertain while it dawned to him that Lydia was right. He had ignored her for as long as he could, leaving her to her own devices. He hadn’t helped her when he could. He had abandoned them all. And what for? When and how had he become this outcast?

“It’s not Scott’s fault,” Derek spoke up suddenly.

He jumped to Scott’s defense, despite the fact that Scott had ordered him gone just a few hours earlier with the message he never wanted to see him again and was out of a pack.

“He is young, was turned into a werewolf against his will and had no experience whatsoever in how to survive. I messed up just as badly, by the way. I made a mess out of everything. I could have been his mentor, but we wound up on opposite sides.”

“Because of your loneliness,” Stiles spoke up. “You lost your family, Derek. I sort of get where you were coming from. You only meant well. Yes, you could have been his mentor back then, but you can still do that now. It’s not too late for that.”

“Shut up, Stiles,” Scott snapped. “It’s not because you’re crazy about this asshole that you can forgive him for everything he pulled. Why does he get to be forgiven and I don’t? I’m the one who grew up with you. You are supposed to be on my side.”

“You didn’t come here asking Stiles for forgiveness, remember?” Jackson retorted icy cold. “You came here to tell him how wrong he was. Have you forgotten that? Derek has apologized, but where is your apology?”

“I don’t need to apologize since I’m his best friend,” Scott reacted, pointing at Stiles as if he barely mattered. “We’ve had fights before. So what? It always passes.”

“This won’t,” Stiles reacted quietly. “This is a fight that won’t be forgotten, Scott. You hurt me, man. You still don’t get it, do you?”

Scott gasped for air.

“So, you forgive your dad and Derek for acting like jerks, but you won’t forgive me?” he asked, but there was no plea in his voice.

“As long as you don’t see what you’ve done wrong, I won’t. That’s correct,” Stiles spoke quietly. “And you were wrong about me not having a pack either. I do have a pack and they’re called friends and family. These are genuine, loving people who actually care about me. Once you learn how to do that too, you are welcomed back here, Scott. But if you don’t see the light, you and I will no longer see each other. I’m sorry.”

“Stiles, this is ridiculous,” Scott shouted. “Stop acting like an Alpha, dude, because you are not. You are a human. You are still you. You are not a leader. Please stop acting like one.”

“I mean what I said, Scott,” Stiles sighed. “Go home. I need time and my strength to rebuild this pack’s bonds and protect this home and you are not welcome here. Go home.”

Scott looked around the living room and saw them all looking at him without turning away once. Even Allison and Isaac wouldn’t look him in the eye. Stiles noticed how lonely he looked. He knew exactly how his former best friend felt.

Scott finally left without saying another word, leaving the room in silence. Isaac and Allison followed a moment later, while Allison threw them an apologetic gaze and pleaded silently for forgiveness.

“I can’t leave him alone like that,” she whispered.

Stiles nodded and smiled at her.

“You are always welcome back, Allison and so is Isaac.”

When they left, the rest of the group turned to Stiles.

“Well, that was that then,” the teenager shrugged, before promptly bursting into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so, so much for supporting this story and for your many caring words!  
> I am updating every day right because I had some free time on my hands to write a couple of chapters.   
> The next one will normally be up on Sunday. Have a great day!


	18. Shaking knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweetness between Stiles and Derek and answers to the reason behind Stiles' exhaustion.

**Chapter 18: Shaking knees**

 

Stiles sat down on the couch with shaking knees while the rest of the group split up over the house, looking for something to do while they recovered from what just happened.

Derek and the sheriff stayed with Stiles, while Lydia told them the details about Kate’s attack. Her presence here shocked Derek, as it meant she had probably been following Stiles for quite some time.

The Alpha had trouble staying calm at the thought that Stiles had been attacked by his former lover. He hated that woman the most in the world, even worse than her father.

There was no doubt in his mind why she had come here, just like he believed Lydia’s theory that she had not wanted to kill Stiles, but had intended to abduct him.

“So, Gerard is definitely still alive and kicking, but probably too fragile to take Stiles himself. Which is why he has his daughter doing his dirty work for him,” the sheriff sighed.

“He’s probably getting desperate,” Lydia said.

“No, he’s waiting for Stiles to grow his powers strong enough to heal him,” Derek said. “We need to talk to Peter about this. He knows more about this stuff than I do. And we also need to address the problem with Scott, because his behavior is really off.”

“Later,’ the she sheriff said. “All of that can wait. All I care about right now, is getting my son better. In case you haven’t noticed it: he is off too.”

Derek sighed, because he knew. All of them were off right now, but Stiles probably the most.

Noah knelt down at his son’s side, who hadn’t spoken since Scott had left. It didn’t take a doctor to see that the teenager was in shock.

Stiles was at the end of his rope, but Noah knew his son wouldn’t rest until he had managed to keep them all safe, even if it meant going against his own best friend. Even if it cost him the strength he couldn’t afford right now.

Noah had seen the sparkle in his son’s eyes and the purple glow that radiated from him when he used his Spark, even though the man wasn’t a wolf and couldn’t use other eyes to see the supernatural force surrounding Stiles.

The glow wasn’t that clear to him as it had been for the others, but it had been obvious the Spark had taken over his son at that very moment. Noah watched in awe, but it also scared him to death.

“We can’t stay here,” Derek said, kneeling on Stiles’ other side. “Kate will be back and she won’t come alone. We’re not safe here. Stiles needs to be moved to a safe place immediately.”

Subconsciously, the wolf placed a protective hand on Stiles’ knee, squeezing it gently. The warmth apparently did Stiles good.

The teenager wanted to lean into Derek and relax against him, but he was still upset. That too was obvious for the wolf. Stiles and Derek needed to talk things through, but they didn’t have the time nor the energy for that right now.

Stiles looked beyond exhaustion, but he wouldn’t give in to sleep. Derek finally pushed gently against Stiles’ knee and urged him quietly this way to rest. Stiles’ eyes looked at him in pain and he shook his head, giving Derek a sign that he wasn’t ready to sleep.

“I have nightmares,” he confessed suddenly.

“How so?” Derek asked, but he already knew.

“About Gerard and being too late to save Erica and Boyd. And Scott. He’s always acting weird in my dreams, lashing out at me, hating me and dumping me,” Stiles’ voice croaked. “Did this really happen just now, Derek? Or am I in a dream?”

“How do you know you’re in a dream?” Derek asked.

“You have more fingers. Or you can’t see your hands.”

“Look at your hands, Stiles. Are they there?”

The teenager stared at his hands and then smiled weakly.

“I still have ten fingers and two hands.”

“There you go. You’re safe and you’re fine.”

“Am I? Is Scott? I almost wished this was truly a dream,” Stiles sighed.

“You don’t have to feel guilty over what happened, Stiles,” his father spoke. “Scott was the one who lashed out. He came here, remember? This is not on you.”

“Then why does it feel as if I failed him?” Stiles asked quietly. He looked at Derek again. “I’m so tired, Der.”

“You really should sleep, Stiles,” the wolf spoke quietly. “You’re exhausted and you’re not going to be of any use to us if you continue like this.”

The sheriff widened his eyes at Derek’s words, until he realized what the wolf was doing. He used Stiles’ overtly need to protect them all against him, so he would give in and rest. Lydia smiled knowingly and nodded at Derek, ordering him quietly to take the lead in this.

“Stay with me?” Stiles asked, grasping Derek’s hand for the first time at his own will.

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” the wolf smiled, showing his joy at Stiles’ request. Th sheriff smiled too, knowing now how much Stiles meant to Derek. They would have to have a heart to heart on that topic quite soon.

“Move over.”

Derek shoved himself on the couch and manhandled Stiles until he lay curled up on his side, with his head resting on Derek’s thigh. Instinctively, Derek moved his fingers through Stiles’ hair, stroking the side of his face gently.

“That feels good,” Stiles whispered.

“Just relax now,” Derek smiled, trying to keep the butterflies in his stomach at bay.

Finally, Stiles’ eyes drooped and he curled up next to Derek, with the wolf still hovering over him protectively without making a move to get out of the couch. The moment Stiles’ breathing evened out, Derek finally sighed in relief.

With the sheriff’s help, he finally moved out of the couch, making sure Stiles’ head was supported on two thick pillows so he would sleep on. The sheriff gently placed a blanket over his son.

The two men and Lydia moved to the back of the room, but none of them found themselves able to leave him alone. Derek had the urgent feeling that Kate was nearby and she would use their weaknesses against them.

The others entered the room too and looked at Stiles’ sleeping form. It didn’t escape them that he had lost some of the weight again he had been building up over the past month. It almost seemed that his body withered away with the energy that possessed him.

“He’s not okay,” Noah Stilinski spoke troubled. “Even that bit of energy he used against Scott exhausted him. Is this normal, guys? I thought he was getting stronger in his powers, but he just seems to weaken by the minute.”

“It’s because he hasn’t had the chance yet to fully recharge his batteries,” Lydia explained. “With all that’s happened, he hasn’t been able to recover fully. He needs at least one or two days of rest. It’s too much for him to deal with right now, both physically and emotionally.”

“We need to take him to the hospital,” Noah suggested. “Melissa can hook him up on an IV and push extra fluids into him. It will help him recover faster. Has he been eating at all?”

“No,” Lydia said. “To be honest, none of us have.”

“Stiles tends to stop eating when he’s stressed out,” Derek remarked, causing the others look at him surprised that he knew this.

“No wonder he’s so tired then,” Peter commented. “People like us need constant food to recharge their inner wolf. Stiles’ Spark is starving. That’s why it exhausts him to the point where he could just pass out where he’s standing. He needs food. Carbs, vitamins, decent nutrition.”

“That makes sense,” Lydia spoke. “Stiles would have to eat double as much as usual, since the Spark would draw its energy from him. In fact, if I remember correctly, we saw him do that over the past month, didn’t we? Which is why he had gained weight and muscle in the first place.”

“That’s correct,” Derek commented. “Damn, why didn’t I think of this earlier? He passed out after the Wendigo-fight and when he woke up, I didn’t even give him the chance to eat properly. He’s been going without food for over twenty-four hours now and since he’s a Spark now, that means that he’s actually being starved twice.”

“Deaton called him a Red Mage, remember?” Erica commented, looked at Peter, who opened his eyes widely at the words.

“That’s right. I almost forgot that little, albeit crucial tidbit,” Peter muttered, showing some of his old former self as his eyes lit and he seemed to remember something. “To be honest, I never thought I would meet one of those in my lifetime, and even then, right in front of our noses. Who would have thought that skinny little Stiles would become the most powerful of us all? I should have bitten him while I got the chance.”

Derek growled immediately, causing Peter to smile.

“Don’t worry, nephew,” he smiled. “I won’t harm your better half. Even though you should tell him the rest of it pretty soon, before he finds out for himself.”

“What are you talking about?” Derek asked.

“You do know that Stiles could actually save the whole of Beacon Hills all on his own, don’t you? His Spark doesn’t just draw energy from the human form; it also pushes its own energy into him day and night to make him stronger.”

“What the hell does that mean?” the sheriff snapped. “Explain in human language, Hale.”

“Look at it this way, Sheriff. Stiles is his own little nuclear power plant at this very moment. He’s constantly feeding himself energy, while circulating it at the same time, over and over again. That’s how he grows stronger. His blood works ten times faster, his energy goes ten times faster too. He’s constantly being fed energy, but his body needs to cope with that, so it pushes it away too, which is the purple glow you saw earlier. Not only that, the fact that he’s a Red Mage means that Stiles will have an unstoppable need to save the world. Stiles isn’t just a magician. He’s someone who was put in this world for a reason. He is in essence protecting the world from its supernatural enemies.”

“Which again is why he needs food so badly,” Derek said. “Otherwise, he won’t be able to produce that energy, right?”

“You pick up fast, nephew,” Peter smiled. “It’s even more than that. Since his Spark draws from his life energy at such a high speed, not eating could actually kill him within three days. We need to feed him within the next few hours, or he might actually slip into a coma.”

The sheriff stared at Peter in shock when he realized the man wasn’t even exaggerating. He meant every word he said and the others felt it too.

Peter shrugged. “I need to tell you guys a lot about this so you know what you’re dealing with, but that will have to wait. Let’s feed him first and you’ll see how fast he’ll recover.”

“Let’s start with that then,” Erica said. “I make one mean pasta. Lydia, do you have enough supplies in the house for everyone?”

“Yep,” Lydia smiled. “I’ll show you.”

“I’ll help,” Boyd offered.

“I’ll chop the veggies,” Peter said, disappearing into the kitchen.

“I’m the best Bolognese chef there is,” Jackson commented, leaving Noah and Derek alone with Stiles on purpose.

Father and wolf sat down by Stiles, who had curled up into fetus position and rested his head on the seat. Noah took a second cover blanket and draped it over his son.

Derek was still touching Stiles’ knee underneath the fabric, unwilling to let go of him. He had this eerie feeling that if he let go, he might lose Stiles.

“His breathing is steady but shallow. His heartbeat had slowed down significantly,” the werewolf commented. “He’ll be fine, Noah. He’s mostly exhausted, like the others said. We’ll get him to eat carbs and if that doesn’t work, we can still get him to the hospital to get some extra nutrition into him. I would like to avoid that though, since it would mean that he’s even more vulnerable than he is right now. Kate would have no problem snatching him there, especially since she has supernatural support.”

“God, I’m so pissed at Scott right now,” the sheriff spoke harshly.

The man’s fingers grazed his son’s skin now and then, but there was nothing he could for him right now. He felt powerless and useless.

“I think everyone is,” Derek muttered, remembering all too well how he felt when he was forced to bite Gerard, due to Scott’s scheming. It’ll blow over though. It always does.

“Did Scott mean what he said, you think?” Noah asked. “About Stiles, I mean.”

“He did. There was no lie in his heartbeat,” Derek reacted. “He meant every word he said because he believed he was right. Scott is in a dark place right now. He needs help, but I can’t give that to him when Stiles’ life is in danger.”

“What about you, Derek?” the sheriff asked, sitting down on the floor before the couch.

“I will never abandon Stiles,” Derek spoke firmly. “But I will go away if he wants me to. I won’t force myself into a relationship with him, friendly or not, if he hates my guts. To be honest, he has all right in the world to do so.”

“He’ll need you through the rest of this,” the sheriff spoke quietly. “Besides, there’s more to Stiles’ weakness than just the lack of food.”

“What do you mean?” Derek asked surprised.

“Don’t wolves thrive on pack bonds?” the sheriff asked. “You have your rules, right? The Alpha forms the pack, the Betas follow and you are bound together.”

“We do,” Derek spoke surprised, wondering how much the sheriff already knew about them. It shouldn’t surprise him though that Stiles had taught his dad well.

 “Have you ever considered that the reason why Stiles is feeling so off right now, isn’t just about the Spark feeding off him, but also because you kind of broke the bond with him?”

Derek looked aside at the sleeping, pale teenager on the couch. Something clicked in his head. Stiles had been going from drama to drama ever since this whole mess started. He needed a break. They all did.

“Stiles mentioned something about restoring the bonds to Scot,” the sheriff said. “He feels the broken bonds too, more than you perhaps. I have this feeling it’s slowly restoring, or it might already be partially mended with the others, but not yet with you. Stiles might need you more than the two of you think. There is a connection between the two of you that nobody can deny, Derek. You need to fix this situation in order to heal him properly.”

“I’ll make sure he’s fine,” Derek said. “Whatever it takes to get him back on his feet, I’ll do it.”

“Then be here for him, whatever else happens.”

“If he wants me to, yes.”

“He’ll want you to,” the sheriff smiled. “My son is a stubborn mule, but he is also forgiving, even though he will probably never forget. He’s a good kid, Derek and you are a good man.”

Derek hesitated.

“Would you be okay with us being in a relationship, Noah? I’m twenty-four and he is seventeen.”

“Going on eighteen soon.”

“I know, but there is still an age difference that nobody can deny. I have a lot of emotional baggage and I won’t be easy to live with. I know that,” Derek spoke somberly.

The sheriff snorted.

“Ever considered the fact that you’ll have a run for your money, Derek? Stiles isn’t exactly easy peasy either. He’s loudmouthed, he speaks up his mind, he never shuts up and he’s actually quite annoying at times.”

“Which is exactly what I like about him,” Derek spoke softly. “I can’t imagine a single day in my life without him in it. I’ve never felt that for anyone before.”

Noah smiled. “I see so much of Claudia in you. You’ll make a good couple together, Derek, but you will need to ground him because the Red Mage in him will not care about himself, but only about the others. We know that now. We also know that we fucked up big time, because we didn’t know how real this whole thing was. I have no doubt in my mind that Stiles will get hurt again and that he will push himself to the limits. Be prepared.”

“I will, sir. I love him,” Derek sighed.

Lydia came back into the room to hear the last words Derek spoke. She walked over to him and hugged him tight, while he was still holding onto Stiles’ knee.

“What was that for?” Derek asked surprised, smiling when he looked her in the eye.

“For coming back to him,” she said. “For not giving up. You’re a good man, Derek.”

Derek looked at the girl he always considered shallow and empty-headed before. When their eyes met, he saw a concern in them he had never noticed before. She was so much more than just Jackson’s girlfriend and he had refused to see that before, even though Stiles had told him to look again.

There was something else in her eyes too though. There was love and compassion and a genuine concern for Stiles in there. Lydia appreciated what Stiles had done for her. She loved him in her own way, without being in love with him. It felt good to have her around.

Derek’s chest twitched. He looked at Lydia, noticing how she winced slightly and rubbed her shoulder lightly. Then she seemed to realize what it meant. She smiled brightly and moved closer to Derek again, hugging him a second time.

“Alpha,” she said in awe.

“Banshee,” he replied, holding her tight.

The sheriff looked at them with surprise in his eyes, as if he knew he had witnessed something special.

The bond settled quickly in Derek’s chest, right next to the ones of Jackson, Erica and Boyd, who had returned earlier tonight, as soon as Derek and the sheriff had shown up and asked their forgiveness. Stiles hadn’t been awake to witness the moment that Erica reached for Derek and told him she was proud of him.

Derek had grown up quite a lot over the past day. He looked fondly at Lydia, cupping her face. Stiles had told Derek some time ago about how he and Lydia had gotten closer and how they had become friends without it being too awkward. Stiles had said he liked their newfound relationship. He liked the verbal sparring and research together. She would make a good asset to the pack.

Derek had dared to ask Stiles if he still loved her. The teenager had said no. He told him he wasn’t even sure that what he felt, was love after all. Lydia didn’t see him that way and he had accepted that. He was okay with it too. He had moved on from her.

Derek had seen Stiles’ look when Lydia gazed at Jackson with love and care. He had known this wasn’t for him. He had then glanced at Derek with something the Alpha couldn’t really get before, until the moment he found out Stiles cared about him too.

Derek knew one thing for sure: He had cared about Stiles from the moment the teenager had saved his arm and wouldn’t give up on him. Stiles had screamed and squealed like a girl, but he had saved Derek’s life because of his resilience.

He had loved him since the pool. It was finally time to tell him that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for appreciating this story and your generous support! I'm in awe at the massive reactions, comments, kudos and following of Dark Souls.  
> It's far from over yet. I have about fifteen to twenty chapters more in my head and a lot of dark times coming up.  
> In the next chapter, Scott loses full control. stay tuned!


	19. The Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for your endless support, the many comments, the kudos and the love for this story!   
> Love you guys XXX 
> 
> In this chapter: Scott is losing it completely. He hates everyone and everything. And he wants revenge on Stiles.  
> This chapter is Scott POV and focuses fully on him.

**Chapter 19: The anger**

 

Scott was angry as hell when he drove off, leaving Lydia’s vacation home on the bike his mom had given him a month ago. He raced through the streets, uncaring about his own safety since he would heal anyhow, should he crash.

He was slowly losing control, but he didn’t know how to make things right again either. He felt alone and abandoned and oh so upset. The world was slowly crashing down on him.

Scott hadn’t paid attention to Isaac and Allison, barely noticing how they had left the house straight after home. He saw them run up to him from the corner of his eye, but he couldn’t care less.

He hadn’t wanted to wait for them, too angry and upset to stick around and argue with them. He knew that if he spoke to Allison now, he would harm her.

Scott skirted off Lydia’s driveway onto the road, almost losing all control over himself and his bike while he took off. He had never been as angry as today, feeling nothing but disgust for the people he had left behind.

The Beta had never felt this lonely, but he bit his anger away and focused on the road, not caring who else was on it. He could barely contain the rage that ran through him. He could feel his fangs ready to protrude his gums and his claws tried to fight a way through the gloves he wore.

Anger, more than anything, took over. He suddenly realized what it must feel like to become feral, like Peter had been. He was at that point right now.

It didn’t take long for Scott to become pissed off as hell, winding himself up until he literally saw red before his eyes. His heart pounded in his chest. Where to go to, now that he was on his own?

He had nowhere left to go but home, so he decided to do just that. At home, in the safety of his house, he could come up with a plan to stop all of this.

He needed to get his pack back, but he couldn’t do that as long as Stiles was around. He needed them to ground him, he knew that. But not with Stiles. Never again.

After all, it all came down to Stiles in the end. Stiles, the frail human who had not even been a part of the pack until Scott dragged him along for the ride. He was just a human, but he had thrown himself into the supernatural battle as if it was his.

For a while, Scott actually had felt grateful for that, until Stiles started meddling into things that weren’t his business. He shouldn’t have done that, Scott grunted angrily, getting more upset by the minute. God, he hated his former best friend so much right now.

The thought of him alone upset Scott. Who the hell did he think he was anyway?

Stiles, who hadn’t been supernatural, who didn’t have any special powers, who always succeeded in pissing off people with his snarky remarks, who had been shoved and pushed and driven away by Derek many times before, was now somehow more pack than Scott was.

What the hell was wrong with this picture? When the hell did this happen? Damn Gerard for his meddling. Damn Stiles for not wanting to give up his Spark.

Deaton had told him that Stiles would become too dangerous and had to be controlled. The vet was absolutely right about that. He had predicted this would happen and Scott refused to see it at first, claiming that Stiles was too weak and would never become as powerful as Deaton had said.

Deaton. He needed to talk to the vet soon and find a solution. There had to be a way to take Stiles’ powers away from him, so things could go back the way they were.

Then Scott could focus on his own new life and Stiles would return to being his sidekick, the kid that was only good at research.

Scott felt nothing but absolute, devastating towards his former best friend. He meant what he said before: all of this was Stiles’ fault. Every single thing that happened, came back down to him.

Stiles had dragged him into the woods that night. He had taken him out to find a dead body that night. He had almost pushed him into Peter’s arms, handing him over as a freebie. He had been bitten because of Stiles, because Stiles’ lingering magic had been on Scott’s clothes and body too.

Everything Scott had gone through, came down to that kid. That idiot. He hated him so much right now. Stiles was a selfish, spastic jerk who had no control over his limbs, let alone his own life and that of others.

He had been the outcast at school, the one people laughed at and mocked because he was a nerd who could barely shut up.

His verbal diarrhea often bothered Scott quite often, but he had always been able to zoom out whenever Stiles raged on and on about whatever topic of the day he was raging on about.

He had been able to deal with it, because Stiles also had his good trades. Where the hell were those now though? Scott became more bitter by the second.

The fact that Stiles was now a Spark, whatever the hell that even meant, pissed Scott off even more. Suddenly it seemed as if he was the most powerful one of them all, something Scott refused to believe after seeing Stiles earlier.

Yes, he knew that Stiles had powers now and yes, he knew what those powers could do, but Scott had never really, truly believed that Stiles was powerful enough to control them all, until he saw it with his own eyes.

Deaton had been right. Stiles needed to be contained forever. He didn’t just have powers. He had also bewitched the others somehow, so that they no longer cared about Scott.

Stiles had controlled them with that Spark, he had manipulated into liking him and not Scott. That had to be it! That was why they all chose his side and not Scott’s. Stiles had abused his magic.

Why wouldn’t anyone else see that? Those jerks doted on him, they admired the ground he walked on and they treated him as if they were their Alpha, their leader. Scott couldn’t bear the thought that he wasn’t important to them anymore.

Then again, was he ever? Derek had always been their natural leader and Scott had been the teenager trying to figure out who and what he was. He had lost control a couple of times, but always overcome.

Scott still had trouble with his abilities though, always trying to contain his anger to avoid hurting others. By nature, Scott was prone to anger, which meant he also felt the urge to become a wolf push beneath the skin on a constant basis.

It never crossed Scott’s mind that maybe he was to blame too for what had happened earlier. Why would he even think that way, when he was not the one being attacked by the others?

The Beta felt nothing but disgust, thinking back on the hurtful words that were thrown in his direction by people he used to trust. He couldn’t deal with it.

“Go to hell, all of you,” he muttered angrily, realizing all too well he had lost tonight.

Scott wasn’t ready to admit that. He wasn’t ready to admit that this may be his fault too. He refused to acknowledge the hurt in Stiles’ eyes when he told him off.

Even angrier, to the point of seething, Scott arrived home to an empty house. His mom was still at work and he was left to his own devices once more. She wouldn’t understand anyhow, he knew that. She actually liked Stiles quite a bit, even though she often told Scott he was always getting them into trouble.

Allison had probably gone home, but Isaac would still come at one point, since he had moved in with Scott a few weeks ago, after discussing it with Derek, since Isaac had quickly become one of Scott’s best friends over the past months.

The Alpha had told Isaac that the door would always be open for him too at his place. He had even foreseen an extra room for the younger wolf in his loft, just like he would foresee a room at the new house too.

Stiles hadn’t said anything about the blossoming friendship between Scott and Isaac, but Scott had known he felt a bit left out by it, just as he had felt left out after Allison. Scott hadn’t really cared, thinking Stiles was overreacting. So what if he preferred to go out Isaac and Allison on occasion? They shut up at least during movies.

Something struck Scott suddenly, something he hadn’t thought about before. Was this Stiles’ revenge for being abandoned by Scott before and during the warehouse?

That was it, wasn’t it? Stiles had plotted all of this from the start, knowing Scott would be left alone in the end. Yeah, that was it. Stiles still hadn’t forgiven him for Gerard, so he wanted him punish him this way.

Scott used his front door key, pushed the door open and allowed it to slam shut again with all of the strength he had in him. He was pissed off. So very, very pissed off.

A car stopped in front of the house. Doors opened, there was a knock on the door and two familiar voices, pleading with him to open the door.

Scott took a deep breath, pulled the door open again and looked at Allison and Isaac, the two only people that still seemed to give a damn about him, his mom excluded, who didn’t know about this yet. It would break her heart that her beloved second son was in fact, an asshole.

“Are you okay?” Allison asked gently, entering the house cautiously. “Scott, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” he seethed, slamming the door after Isaac had come in too, not saying a word.

In fact, both Isaac and Allison seemed too quiet when all of this had taken place at the house, even though Isaac had obviously been on his side.

“What’s wrong, is that Stiles has poisoned everyone against me,” Scott snapped. “Are you blind, Allison? You were there, you saw what happened! How can you stand there and ask me what the hell is the matter? Grow the fuck up, Allison.”

His girlfriend became smaller with every word Scott pushed out of his mouth, but he couldn’t care less. It was time she faced facts too.

“This isn’t a picture beautiful world anymore where supernatural people come together and live happily ever after in a pack house, Allison. It never was! This was doomed from the start, thanks to Peter, Derek and Stiles. Especially Stiles. All of this started with him. It’s his fault. God, how I wish he was gone from my life forever. I wish he was dead!”

Allison held her breath in shock, while Isaac looked away nervously, obviously not knowing what to say. Scott became even more furious when he realized that the two of them seemed to disagree with him. They didn’t confirm his words. In fact, they seemed more stressed out by the minute.

“Scott, you need to calm down,” Allison finally said. “This isn’t you talking. Please, don’t do this.”

Allison’s voice quivered and her lip trembled, while her dark brown eyes looked at him like she had never done before. He saw animalistic fear in them, which enraged him even more.

“He’s gotten to you too, hasn’t he?” Scott yelled, pushing his girlfriend backwards when she tried to get closer to him.

“God Allison, how can you be so stupid?” he screamed. “Didn’t you hear things right earlier? Didn’t you see what he did to me at the house? He tried to attack me, Allison! He used his mojo to try and kill me. He wants to get rid of me, because I have you and Isaac and he’s jealous.”

“No, he didn’t try to kill you.”

Isaac’s quiet voice shocked Scott. The Beta turned to his right to look at the one person he thought still believed in him. Isaac finally gazed back at him, with something that resembled fear and disgust.

“Stiles was a good friend to you,” Isaac spoke softly. “But you let him down, Scott. You’ve let him time multiple times.”

“Fuck off,” Scott snarled, knowing that he was losing Isaac. His rage grew.

“If he wanted you dead, you would have been,” Isaac continued quietly. “He spared you, Scott, because he still loves you and feels sorry for you. In fact, we all do.”

It was the wrong choice of words. Scott burst into outrage even more, stepping towards Isaac while he pushed him backwards hard. The wolf slammed into the wall, hitting his head hard against it. Dazed, Isaac slid through his knees, touching his head gingerly.

Immediately, Scott moved forward for the kill.

“Isaac!” Allison screamed, forcing herself between the two when Scott’s claws appeared and his face distorted into the wolf that he was.

It was the wolf in Scott that took control over him and they all knew it. Even Scott, who felt the anger dance inside of him when his heartrate went up drastically.

He just couldn’t stop himself.

“It was your family that did this too,” Scott growled, turning his attention to Allison. “It’s your fault! Your grandfather and your dad are killers and so are you, Allison. Your mother tried to murder me and you have already forgiven her for what she did to me. Go to hell!”

“Scott, it wasn’t like that,” she tried, but he wouldn’t listen.

Before Allison could react, Scott’s anger took the best of him again, his beating heart going stronger and faster than ever.

Scott lashed out and slammed hard into Allison before she knew what was going on. She gasped audibly, before sinking to the ground dazed. Her throat bled where his claws had struck her. The blood infuriated Scott even more.

Isaac growled as he got up and showed his claws, going after Scott when he tried to reach the girl again. The Beta pushed his friend backwards, but Scott barely felt it. The anger made him stronger than ever. Then again, the rage and fear for Allison, made Isaac stronger too.

Scott felt Isaac’s claws enter his abdomen, but they felt like needle pricks instead of the real thing. The younger wolf wasn’t as strong as he was, still getting used to his new life. On top of that, Scott had more experience. With one haul, Scott pushed Isaac to the ground, lifting his claws once more to prepare for the kill.

“Scott, no!” Allison screamed while she moved forward again, shoving her weight hard against the wolf.

She didn’t bring her bow with her, which she obviously regretted now, but Scott saw the flash of a blade, before it was pushed hard into his abdomen.

“Allison,” he gasped, staring at his bleeding body.

Instantly, all fight left him.

“It’s not poisoned,” Allison said coolly, “but you will never touch us again. What the hell is the matter with you?”

Scott hit the wall while he pulled the blade out and threw it on the floor. His hands pushed against the already healing wound. He gasped for air, not understanding what had just happened.

Suddenly it was over, just as quickly as it began. His heartbeat lowered and the rage lessened, but it was too late to salvage the broken bonds. He was an Omega now.

“Allison …” he croaked, all fight lost.

“Never again,” the girl said, looking down on him hard, with the coldest look he had ever seen in her eyes. “You leave Isaac and me alone, Scott. It’s over.”

To his great surprise, Isaac grasped Allison’s hand and entwined their fingers. Hand in hand, the two left the house, leaving the bleeding wolf behind without looking back.

Scott hadn’t even noticed their bond, just like he hadn’t noticed so many things lately. The Omega lay his head down on the ground while he stared at the ceiling. He could barely see through the tears that escaped his eyes.

He had lost again. Scott had lost everything and he didn’t even understand why. What the hell was happening to him?

The Omega placed an arm over his eyes and hid his face like that, weeping quietly. All anger had left his form, even though he could still feel it push below the surface. He needed to learn how to control it, but how could he, with Allison and Stiles gone from his life? He had lost his anchors forever.

Shadows moved into the room. When Scott looked up, he saw the woman hover over him, accompanied by two bulkier shadows that should have scared him, but didn’t. In fact, he didn’t feel an ounce of fear towards Kate Argent at all. He was ready to die, since he had lost everything that meant something to him.

He scraped his throat while he looked at her, tears flooding freely down his cheeks. He knew why she had come.

“Did you come to take me to Gerard?”

Kate smiled, knelt down and shapeshifted into something he had never seen before. She was strangely beautiful like that, but also the most dangerous person in the world. His heart pounded in his chest in pure fear.

“Of course, sweetie,” her voice spoke.

It was the last thing Scott knew for quite some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved this little ride in the darkness! 
> 
> In the next chapter: Stiles gets fed and recovers his strength. But does that mean he has forgiven Derek for everything that happened?


	20. The Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack knows what Stiles needs to restore his strength.   
> Derek takes a huge decision to show his loyalty to Stiles.  
> Some very sweet scenes between the pack, Derek and Stiles in this chapter.   
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you all SO much for your comments and continuous support of this story! It's amazing!

**Chapter 20: The food**

 

Stiles woke up to the smell of pasta Bolognese. His nose actually woke him, followed by the growling of his stomach that reminded him he hadn’t eaten in days.

It was dark outside and semi-dark in the room. He was covered in two blankets, still curled up on the couch, with a soft pillow supporting his head. He signed and stretched out.

“Good, you’re awake,” Lydia said suddenly, startling him. She moved up from the other couch until he could see her.

“Geez Lydia, give someone else a heart attack, will you?” Stiles grunted, slowly getting up. “What’s that smell?”

“What do you think, idiot?” she snorted.

Stiles had lost all sense of time, but he knew it had to be in the middle of the night. He couldn’t care less: he was famished, almost dizzy with anticipation of food.

“Who cooked?” he asked, moving his legs gingerly.

He still felt weak, probably even more so than before. God, he needed to eat so badly.

“All of us,” Lydia smiled. “Come on, we were waiting for you to wake up to start eating.”

Lydia moved closer and placed one arm behind Stiles, helping him to stand up. He felt like an old man as he shuffled into the kitchen with her help, wondering when the hell he would finally start feeling better.

In the kitchen, the group had set the table. Jackson was filling plates, Boyd was putting them on the table, Erica was grating cheese, Peter was cooking more pasta, the sheriff was pouring drinks and Derek walked right over and grabbed Stiles by the elbow before he could topple over, leading him to his seat.

Stiles sat down carefully, wondering how fast he could shovel the pasta into his mouth. His hand trembled, but he refused to show the others how bad he really felt. He knew that his dad would take him to the hospital otherwise.

“Sit down and eat,” the Alpha ordered, giving him a fork and a spoon.

“Yes, sir,” Stiles saluted, before digging in, with his hands still shaking.

God, he was so hungry, up until the point he could just pass out in this plate of deliciously smelling pasta. How the hell had he forgotten to eat for hours, or maybe even days?

He couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten something decent. That must have been yesterday noon, at lunch and even that had been worthless, since he had been too busy doing research.

Stiles moved a spoon of pasta to his mouth and tasted it, forgetting all sense of normal human behavior straight after. He started shoveling the food with the speed of sound into his mouth, going so fast that the previous pasta wasn’t even digested fully into his mouth before moving onto the next.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his elbow. He looked up and watched a bemused Peter, stopping him.

“Calm down, Stiles. There’s plenty left where that came from. Eat calmer, or your stomach will not like you that much.”

Stiles calmed down at that, but he still devoured his plate faster than anybody at the table. To Derek’s delight, Peter refilled his plate quickly and without commenting on it.

Nobody else commented about Stiles’ hunger either. They all relished the fact he was finally getting some color on his cheekbones again. It almost seemed as if every spoon of food restored more of his energy. Stiles wound up eating three filled plates before he finally stopped and rubbed his belly, burping loudly.

“Sorry,” he muttered, “but that seriously was the best pasta ever.”

Erica beamed at that.

After everyone finished, the group cleared the table while Derek ordered Stiles to stay put. He was still too weak on his legs to move swiftly and without clumsiness through the room, so he saved the others the effort of not having to clean up after Stiles in case he dropped a plate.

Noah made coffee and tea and shoved a few boxes of chocolate biscuits in front of Stiles, who didn’t get the hint but dove in straight away.

Bemused, Derek watched the teenager shove three biscuits at the same time in his mouth, not even bothering to close his lips completely.

Then he argued with Lydia for ten minutes about Wendigo’s and their strength, going over details they both read in the Bestiary.

Oh yeah, the old Stiles was back and they all knew it.

After dinner, Erica and Boyd, Jackson and Peter went upstairs to sleep. It was well past two a.m. At the dinner table, they had decided to stand watch in teams, making sure that nobody could get in or out of the house.

Lydia, the sheriff and Derek stayed with Stiles, who reassured them over and over again that he was feeling a lot better and could actually feel his strength return to him as they spoke.

They still stayed put though, which meant they had a serious discussion ahead of them. Stiles recognized the looks on their faces. When they were the only ones left behind in the kitchen, the sheriff took the lead in the conversation, sipping on his fourth cup of strong coffee.

Stiles wanted to tell his dad to go easy on the caffeine, but he decided against it. His dad had gone through a lot too. Hell, Stiles hadn’t even commented when the man ate four chocolate biscuits in front of his son.

“So, let’s talk about our options,” Noah began, sipping his coffee. “What do we do next?”

“Whatever we do, we can’t stay here another day,” Derek said. “This place is too out in the open and too unprotected to my liking. Everyone can come in and there are dozens of ways of attacking us. It’s only because there’s so many of us here, that Kate won’t dare to come back now. She knows Stiles is too protected right now. We need a safe place where we could all live protected until we’ve found Gerard and put an end to this.”

“Then where do we go?” Lydia asked. “We can’t go back to your loft or Stiles’ house either. It’s too risky. Kate will search for him everywhere she can think of and it won’t be that difficult.”

“We could stay at the precinct,” the sheriff offered. “I can keep Stiles safe there with the help of my deputies and you guys.”

“No, Kate will not hesitate to attack us there either. You’ll wind up losing your deputies, Noah,” Derek said. “I don’t want any deaths on my conscience.”

The use of the sheriff’s first name didn’t go unnoticed by Stiles. He smiled weakly at the knowledge that the men had become friends.

“We could leave Beacon Hills,” Lydia suggested. “I mean not permanently, but on a temporary basis. I’m sure we can find a safe house somewhere until Gerard is tracked down.”

“No, I won’t leave,” Stiles said. “Outside of the town’s borders I’ll be even more vulnerable. Here, I feel safer. Derek, what about the old Hale house? You are rebuilding it. How long before it’s ready?”

“That will take some time, Stiles,” Derek said. “The exterior has been redone and the rough walls inside are up, but apart from that, there isn’t much yet. You can’t even talk about a proper house yet. It will take at least three more months to call it a home.”

“Can you take me there? I might have an idea,” Stiles proposed. “I can use the Spark to rebuild it faster. It will be exhausting and I’ll need to sleep it off for a while, but the house is the perfect location for us. I can protect it and ward it off against our enemies. In fact, I could even use a cloaking spell, but I would have to do some research on that. Hey, if you guys feed me enough, that shouldn’t be a problem. Plus, I can use the pack bonds to keep me up on my feet while I do it.”

“Why the old house though?” Noah asked surprised. “We can stay here too if that’s something you can do. You can ward this place too, can’t you?”

“No. This place isn’t sacred enough,” Stiles said, looking at Lydia, who immediately understood.

“The Hale house is close to the Nemeton,” she explained quickly, telling them what they had found out earlier about Stiles’ connection to it. “If we can stay at the house and protect the building against outside forces, the Nemeton will do the rest. Plus …”

“… if anything happens to anyone of us, I can use the Nemeton to heal or save lives,” Stiles continued.

“But Gerard will know this too,” Derek said. “He will try to capture you at the house, Stiles. Kate attacked me there before too, remember? She won’t hesitate to return and she will find a way, even if you do manage to cloak it.”

“She attacked you there before you had me protecting your home, Derek,” Stiles spoke proudly. “I feel I can do this. Give me the chance to prove myself to you and the pack.”

Stiles suddenly stood up, so Derek had to face him. What Stiles said next, shocked the wolf. He had expected Stiles to be upset again for not believing in him, but the opposite was true.

“I was wondering if you could do me the honor of accepting me as your new Pack Emissary and Mage, Derek. If I may, I would like to return the pack to you and officially ask your permission to become your Pack Protector.”

Derek held his breath while he stared at Stiles, realizing all too well what this meant. Deaton had been his mother’s Emissary, but he had been relieved of his duties when she died. Being an Emissary was a big deal in their world.

Derek hadn’t bothered finding an Emissary because he became a lone wolf, fretting internally over the tragic events that killed his family. He still blamed himself for Kate after all.

“Stiles, are you sure about this?” his dad began, but Lydia stopped the man from continuing, knowing this was between Derek and Stiles.

“Do you really want to do this?” Derek asked, knowing that Stiles had read the books and knew the protocol that came with their ancient rituals. This was not to be taken lightly.

“I do,” Stiles spoke genuinely. “More than anything.”

Derek smiled quietly and Stiles thought he would accept, but his reply wasn’t what the Mage had expected either. Derek reached for his hand, but stopped before he could touch the teenager.

“The pack listens to you instead of me, Stiles,” he spoke quietly. You are their Alpha now and I would like to offer you my services instead. I would be honored if you could lead us the way and I would be even more honored if I, as werewolf Alpha, could become your protector.”

Stiles held his breath. He had read that wolves tend to vow their pledge only to those they really believed in. The fact that the Beacon Hills Alpha would do this for him, meant a lot.

“It’s your pack, Derek,” he spoke softly. “I never intended to take them away from you.”

“I know, but they follow their natural leader and that is you, Stiles,” Derek smiled. “It took me a long time to see that, but you are the heart and soul of us all and I felt lost without you.”

Stiles didn’t know what to say. He thought things through, before responding after a brief silence.

“Can we agree to co-lead the pack then?” he whispered quietly.

“We can.” Derek broke into a grin. “Stiles …”

“Co-leaders, Derek. Not as a couple, or an item or in a relationship,” Stiles interrupted him firmly, but without hatred or disgust in his voice. “I know you meant well, but you still hurt me. Do you get that, Derek? You said you could only get involved in a serious relationship with me if I gave up what is mine. Have I ever asked you to do the same?”

“You haven’t,” Derek agreed. “And I was wrong. Please Stiles, forgive me. That’s all I can say. I am sorry for not accepting the new you. I am sorry for asking you to protect yourself instead of me. I am sorry for asking you to give up that important part of you that makes you, you. I am sorry. I shouldn’t have done that and it’s killing me that I did. I will step back from the pack and give you the Hale territory as your own. You will make a fine leader, Stiles. You already are.”

Stiles didn’t reply. Instead, he looked away.

Derek bowed his head and closed his eyes, knowing he had lost Stiles forever. He wanted to get out of here and cry his eyes out, knowing he had to say goodbye the only person he cared about.

He turned without looking at the others and started walking. The next thing he knew, Stiles stood before him to block him the way. The teenager leaned his head against Derek’s chest, shocking and surprising the Alpha.

The following moment, Stiles had his arms wrapped around him too. Derek felt warmth surge through him like he had rarely felt before. That familiar twitch in his chest appeared, but this time, it was stronger and firmer than ever.

Derek’s eyes glowed when he realized what this meant, but he could hardly believe it. He wanted to roar from pure joy, too afraid to move too much.

In the corner, he caught Lydia and the sheriff standing still, with the sheriff’s arm around the girl’s shoulder. Both of them had tears in their eyes. In the doorway, shadows moved of the others, who had come down the moment they sensed instinctively something important was going on.

Derek locked eyes with Stiles, seeing the teenager’s honey-colored eyes gazing back at his with something he could only describe as adoration and respect.

“I love you, Derek Hale,” Stiles whispered quietly. “I always have.”

“I thought you wouldn’t forgive me,” Derek croaked.

“Of course I did, you idiot,” Stiles spoke through tears of joy. “You just needed to figure out for yourself that, only together, we will make the strongest force that ever existed in Beacon Hills. I am honored you would give me your town, Alpha Hale, but I don’t want it. I only want you. I _need_ you.”

Derek burst into tears, allowing his tears to flow freely over his face for the first time in ages. He cupped Stiles’ face, stroking his stubbled cheek with his thumb.

“I love you too, Stiles. So very, very much.”

“Good,” Stiles smiled, crushing his lips clumsily against the wolf’s. “Because you’ll never get rid of me again.”

The door silently closed behind the others as they left the two alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please let me know. It would really mean a lot to me.
> 
> In the next chapter: The Pack returns to the old Hale House, but will that solve their problems?


	21. The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack prepares to head to the old Hale-House to make it their home, but they need Stiles' magic for that.  
> Is Stiles warning them about the consequences, or is he hiding some details Stiles-style?
> 
> Ah yes, after long consideration, I've decided to blatantly ignore Beacon Hills High School for now, as they've done so many times on the show too.  
> So imagine it's summer holidays for now ;)

**Chapter 21: The House**

 

In the early morning, after a few hours of sleep, the group packed up their things and prepared to leave the house. Derek was the first one to get up, since he had barely caught any sleep out of fear that Stiles would get abducted again by Kate.

The wolf couldn’t just pull the switch inside his head, so he decided to just give up on sleep and leave the bedroom where Stiles still slept.

The man walked out on the porch to make sure that nobody was planning to attack them, before allowing anyone else outside. He was extremely cautious while he scanned the area, using all of his trained senses.

“All clear,” he shouted out, once he was sure Kate or Gerard’s goons wouldn’t appear out of nowhere.

The Pack left the house in group, where they split up over the waiting cars. Everyone knew that Kate would probably still be around and could be watching them right now, but they had to take that chance.

It wouldn’t take long before she would find them anyhow, so Stiles had told the others there was no point in hiding here anymore. The sooner they left this place, the better even. Here, he didn’t feel like he could protect them, so he had told Derek.

“We just need to make it to the Hale-house,” he told them. “Which we’ll succeed in, since I’ve already taken care of our protection.”

“How so?” Derek asked curiously, unable to take his eyes off Stiles for too long, out of fear he would lose him again.

“I warded the cars for protection so we can drive up to the house without being harmed by anyone, supernatural or human,” Stiles grinned.

“And then what?” Erica asked. “We can’t hide forever, can we?”

“We won’t have to. I’m going to make the Hale-house the strongest fortress there is,” Stiles smiled. “I can do my mojo on it too, so we can stay within the perimeters to stay safe until Gerard is found. It’s a good thing we’re on a school break right now. It’ll give us time to figure out where Gerard is and catch him. I have some plans for that too.”

Stiles’ new strength surprised them all. He had been walking around the house like he used to, flailing his arms, rambling on about whatever topic came to mind and basically just being the kid he used to be.

It struck Derek once more, while he eyed his now-boyfriend, when the hell Stiles had warded the cars, when he had been sleeping in the same room all night. Or had he?

He must have gone outside during the night and do his mojo, as he called it.

Then he remembered Stiles devouring a huge amount of breakfast, wondering where he had put all the food inside his small stomach.

He also remembered that Stiles had swayed lightly on his feet while coming down the stairs, but Derek had thought nothing of it, since he hadn’t mentioned anything.

They had spent last night asleep in the same bed, both fully clothed, holding each other tight, without going further than kisses and hugs. Derek remembered the sheriff’s words all too well and he didn’t want to overwhelm Stiles either.

Derek had spooned himself around Stiles, making the teenager feel warm and safe in his grip. Stiles fell asleep first, but he must have woken up first in the morning, while Derek was still out like a light.

Before he sunk into oblivion, Stiles had muttered to Derek that they could sleep peacefully, since he had put temporary wards around Lydia’s house to keep them safe. It had taken some of his strength, but it was okay since he had eaten properly and was now also helped by the pack bonds which made him stronger.

Derek hadn’t believed it and had tried to stay awake for most of the night, until he must have dozed off. Stiles must have used that moment to go outside to do the cars. Damn, he had to keep an eye out on that boy. He would really be quite the handful.

The smirk on Stiles’ face as he stood by the cars, said enough. He was back in full force, perhaps even stronger than ever.

Derek noticed how Stiles was rapidly getting stronger. It wasn’t just the Spark either that increased in power. It was Stiles as a whole. The sheriff was right when he said that Derek would ground Stiles and help him become who he had to be.

Derek felt proud that he could do this for his boyfriend. God, he still had to get used to that word. Stiles was his boyfriend! More than that, he was also his partner, his better half, the kid who kept him whole. The wolf could hardly believe his luck. For the first time in ages, he dared to think about happiness.

And then he thought about Scott and felt sorry for him. It was the one thing that bothered them all. Derek could feel it on them all, covering them like the smell of a bad perfume. The sadness and anger towards Scott still affected them all, even if they wouldn’t show it.

“When the house is done and I’m recovered, I’ll find Scott,” Stiles whispered, for only Derek to hear. “I’m not okay with this, trust me.”

Derek squeezed his hand.

Derek took Stiles and Noah with him in the Camaro. Erica, Boyd and Jackson went with Lydia and Peter drove back to town alone. Nobody really wanted to sit with the man in the same car, despite the fact he had shown his good will many times and had even offered to play Stiles’ personal bodyguard.

Despite Derek and Stiles’s insistence that Peter was okay now, nobody else seemed to trust him. Peter didn’t mind. He knew that he had a lot of making up to do and he would take it slowly with each and every one of them.

“Besides,” so Peter had smirked when Derek talked to him about it, “the pack needs me, since I’m the only one who knows more about the Nemeton and the Red Mage than anyone else.”

“We’ll talk about that back at the old house,” Peter had said to Stiles, before driving off in fast tempo.

Sheriff Stilinski called Peter a dangerous asshole and then crawled into the back of the Camaro, so that his son could sit next to Derek like the new couple that they were.

“Let’s go,” Derek said.

He stepped into the Camaro after Lydia had locked up the restored house. That too, Stiles had done in secret. He had undone the damage done to the property.

When Derek scolded him for using too much of his powers already, Stiles reassured him that fixing a window and a couple of dents here there in walls and furniture, was only a piece of cake in comparison to what he would have to do with the Hale-house.

Derek knew that he had to prepare mentally for what was to come next. It would not be pleasant, but it had to be done. The pack needed a safe house since Stiles would not leave Beacon Hills and they wanted to stay to protect him.

Derek resisted the urge to grab Stiles’ hand tight to never let go while he drove, seeing as they were not alone in his Camaro.

The wolf knew the sheriff was watching them amused when Stiles made failing attempts to keep his hands to himself, only to wind up with his left hand on Derek’s thigh while he drove. Derek looked down on the hand, then aside and smiled so broadly it made the sheriff audibly snort.

“Dad!” Stiles grunted, but he still wouldn’t remove his hand, to Derek’s happiness.

“As long as that hand stays on one thigh and not squeezed between two thighs, I’m okay with it,” the sheriff spoke matter-of-fact, catching Derek’s gaze in the mirror.

The wolf flushed scarlet red. After Derek and Stiles were done kissing last night and came into the living room hand in hand, Noah had a broad, but firm grin on his face.

The others didn’t say a word, but they sniggered behind their hands, knowing the sheriff would have a say on what would happen next.

“Hale, I have a couple of words to say to you that you need to remember,” he said, eyeing at the new couple.

He pointed at Stiles first.

“Seventeen years old, going on eighteen in two months. Keep that in mind, kid. No hanky-panky in my house, not when I’m there and certainly not when I’m not there.”

Then he pointed at Derek.

“Twenty-three years old, which I’m okay with, by the way, but that doesn’t mean that you get my permission to go at it everywhere and anywhere. Sex with minors is still illegal in this country and especially in my county. I can still bust your ass if I want to, even if you’re the only person in the world that makes my son happy.”

Derek turned scarlet red, but Stiles snorted audibly, looking at his dad with a smirk on his face.

“So it’s still okay to have sex at Derek’s place then when you don’t know about it, daddio?”

The sheriff groaned and slapped his hand against his forehead, before ordering everyone to get some sleep. Sleep, not sex.

Now, with the sheriff in the back of the car, Derek wondered how long it would take for the teenager to get his dad on his horse again. After all, that was Stiles’ specialty.

To the wolf’s amusement and joy, Stiles didn’t say a single word that could hurt his dad, which make Derek love the teenager even more. He liked the sheriff a great deal. His wolf told him to protect the man at all cost. He was pack now too.

The pack drove through Beacon Hills’ main streets, where they stopped at Stiles’ request to go grocery shopping for the next few days. He must have told Peter about it, since the wolf was already waiting for them and reassured them that the coast was clear.

Even though Derek didn’t like them being out in the open like that with all that had happened earlier, despite Stiles’ reassurance that they would be fine, they still left their cars.

The pack entered the largest supermarket in town, quickly split up and set to work to buy food and drinks for the next four days. Stiles told Derek they would need it, but he didn’t say why.

Derek couldn’t help but feel disconcerted, wondering why exactly they needed so much stuff for four days, as if they wouldn’t be able to go outside the house for so long.

Stiles winked as he dropped a couple of DVD’s in the cart too, alongside some books and a couple of games. Derek paid for it all, despite the sheriff’s insistence he would pitch in.

With the trunks of their cars fully stack, the pack reached the southern entrance of the Preserve, about two miles of the Hale-house. Before getting out of the car, Stiles closed his eyes briefly. Derek and his father waited patiently, watching a slight purple glow glowing over the teenager’s form.

“We’re clear,” he said. “She’s not here.”

Derek didn’t even ask for details. He knew that Stiles was getting stronger again. He had been eating a banana and chips in the car, mixing the two as if he didn’t care whatever he ate. It pleased the wolf that the Spark was on the mend.

 “Dad,” Stiles said, turning towards his father before he opened the car door. “I know this will sound really weird, but could you give Melissa a call and ask her to come here with some medical supplies? We’re going to need them. I will need fluids and liquid food to keep my strengths up while I recover. Otherwise it will take too long for me to heal on my own. I’m not strong enough for that yet.”

“What? Why?” the sheriff muttered, staring at his son in shock. “You’re going to do something idiotic, aren’t you, kiddo?”

“No, dad,” Stiles smiled, but it still didn’t take his father’s and Derek’s concerns away. “I’ll be fine, I promise, but truth be told, this will be the hardest thing I’ve ever done and it won’t be easy for me. I know that I’ll pass out and will have to sleep this one off for more than just a few hours. Which means I won’t be able to eat in meantime and I need nutrition.”

“Then don’t do it,” the sheriff pleaded. “Stiles, it’s not worth it. There has got to be another way to keep us all safe.”

“I have to, dad,” Stiles stopped him. “I need to protect that house, my pack and you and this is the only way. I have the Nemeton near me. The power of the tree will help me too, just like the pack bonds and food. I know I have to do this. Don’t ask me why or why, but this is important, dad. We need this sacred place. Gerard and Kate are out there and thy won’t stop until they’ve got me. Since you guys won’t abandon me, that means you’re all in grave danger too.”

“We still won’t be safe outside of the premises though,” the sheriff spoke seriously. “You can’t protect us everywhere.”

“I can and I will, once I’m strong enough to put a ward on everyone,” Stiles reassured him, “but until then, I want you to take some time off and move into the house once it’s warded.”

“Stiles, I won’t run away from evil. You know that, kid.”

“I’m not asking you to, dad. You can work from the house too for now. But I’m asking you not to head out unprotected, not until I can protect you.”

The sheriff wavered, but Stiles wouldn’t give up.

“I want you to be safe, dad. Trust me, Gerard will try to use all of you to get to me. I know that now. If you want me to be strong against him, then I need to focus on that and not on protecting the lot of you,” Stiles spoke seriously. “Once I get my strength back up, I’ll ward the sheriff’s station too and all the place that they might grab you. I’ve got a plan to ward you all, so you’ll be safe anywhere. That too, will cost me a lot of energy.”

“Stiles, I have to do my job. There’s no way you can protect me everywhere, but I have my Glock to do that for me,” his father spoke, tapping the gun in his holster. “I’ll be fine, son, I promise.”

“Not against Kate, you won’t be,” Derek reacted. “Stiles is right, Noah. If you can stay as much as possible at the house, you’ll be safer. You really should listen to your son. I would feel a whole lot better too, to be honest.”

Noah sighed. “Okay then. Three days, Stiles. Then I’m back out there, okay?”

“Four, dad. Promise?”

The man sighed. “Promise.”

Derek smiled. The sheriff knew it was no use to go against his son. Besides, the man did want to stay close to Stiles to protect him anyhow. This way, they would all feel better.

“I’ll call Melissa,” Noah said, “but I can’t guarantee she’ll do it, seeing the circumstances. She might not even want to talk to me now.”

“Trust me, dad, Scott won’t have told her yet,” Stiles spoke quietly. “He wouldn’t want to tell her what he has told me. He won’t show his anger to her.”

Derek watched Stiles’ heart break at the sound of his frail voice and reaction. Scott was the only sore point left. The Alpha knew they had to address it soon, just as Stiles had already mentioned.

The wolf had plans for that, but they would have to wait until Stiles had finished his work and could rest. Right now, Derek’s only focus was Stiles.

Peter was the first one to arrive. He had already taken his position on the porch, crossing his arms while he watched the others react. He was proud of the Hale-house, something Derek liked to see, despite the state it was in right now.

The house was still a ruin on the inside, but the exterior already seemed grand. Derek couldn’t help but show his pride when the cars stopped in front of the building and everyone got out, gasping in surprise.

Peter and Derek were the last ones left of what used to be a large, important family in their world. Peter, who had finally healed physically and mentally of his ordeal, showed that same pride in the way he stood there. He belonged on that porch.

“Welcome home, nephew,” Peter smiled, walking down the porch. “Guys, what do you think?”

“It’s amazing,” Erica spoke in awe, reaching for Boyd’s hand.

Lydia and Jackson stared at the house in shock, not remembering that it was so large before. With all the walls back up and the roof restored, it felt like a mansion. A castle of its own. It would be grand.

“Like I said, the inside is still a mess,” Derek said.

“Not for long,” Stiles said quietly.

He walked towards the house and started scanning it with his eyes, taking it in completely. He walked up the porch next and took a look at the mess inside. Just as Derek had predicted, the builders weren’t far yet.

All the walls were up and the rooms were formed, but it was still bare and cold. It didn’t feel like a home at all. Yet to Stiles, it already did. He would be safe here. The pack would be kept from dangers.

Stiles wanted to get this over with quickly, so he searched for his Spark and walked down the porch again, until he stood in front of the building with his hands in front of him. He was ready to go and ready to face the consequences of the amount of power he would have to use to fix the place up.

“Melissa is on the way,” the sheriff said. “You can start, Stiles. Tell us what to do for you.”

Stiles turned towards his father with a smile on his face.

“Just step back, dad,” he said. “Whatever happens, don’t interrupt me and don’t try to protect me against what you’re about to see. I’ll be fine, like I promised, even though I may not look it.”

“You’re scaring me kid.”

“I know, dad, but I promise that we’ll talk again soon. Just make sure the others are fine and use the house as a home while I’m out, okay?”

The sheriff sighed and nodded, knowing he couldn’t go against his son’s wishes. This would have some serious impact on the teenager, but Stiles seemed willing deal with the consequences of his actions.

Stiles then turned to Derek.

“Can you stand by my side and catch me when I ask you to? I need you close to feel the pack bond, but you won’t feel a thing, I promise.”

“I can,” Derek said. “I’ll make sure you’re safe.”

“Good. Thank you, Derek.”

The others stepped backwards and watched Stiles at work, for the first time voluntarily using his powers for good use. It would be amazing. It would be hard on the rest of them to watch, but it would be worth it.

Derek knew Stiles wouldn’t fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again for your warm and heartfelt support for this story.  
> In the next chapter: The Pack gets to see Stiles' magic at work for the very first time. But what will the consequences of using some serious Red Mage/Spark-mojo be?


	22. The Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so, so much for supporting this story! It's amazing and i'm in awe of the many positive reactions and love you've been giving me.
> 
> In this chapter, the Pack and the sheriff will see the power of the Red Mage and the Spark that live within Stiles at work with their own eyes.  
> But what is the price Stiles has to pay to use his evergrowing powers?

**Chapter 22: The Spark**

 

It was quiet in the clearing before the house. The building stood in the middle of the private property Derek and Peter grew up in.

At Derek’s request, the builders had also removed quite some trees to make the terrain look even larger. It also made the house seem a lot more impressive.

Silently, Stiles ordered his friends to move back so he could focus on what he needed to do. The Spark had dug up a lot of information on the magic he needed to use make this place a safe haven.

Even though he couldn’t find any clear references or documentation on other Red Mages who had ever tried to perform this, Stiles knew he could do it.

He couldn’t even start to explain how he felt right now, but he was certain of one thing: his Spark had only now just started growing inside of him.

Over the past month or so, while he was training with Deaton, Stiles had learned the technical side of being a Spark. He had been told how he could use his power and what he could do with it.

He had learned random tricks, had found out how to control the elementals and how to use his mind to do fun and cute stuff the others seemed to like. But Stiles had always felt frustrated because Deaton wouldn’t tell him more than that. He wouldn’t tell him to really dig into himself to draw the magic fully out of him in such a way it could do miracles.

Stiles had taught this to himself, behind Deaton’s back. It was one of the reasons why he hadn’t wanted to give up his powers when Derek proposed. Deaton may have thought he was getting dangerous, but the man really had no clue that Stiles had taught himself to become a protector, instead of a dark entity.

Deaton had no clue really. He channeled him like a Yoda, without telling him the truth. He had taught him enough to survive and had told him partially what he was, but it never seemed enough.

The vet never seemed to fear Stiles. Or maybe, he did. Maybe that’s the reason why he wanted to stop Stiles before he did something that Deaton didn’t like. Deaton only wanted to teach him under his own conditions.

No more.

Stiles forced the Emissary out of his mind right now. He needed to concentrate and he couldn’t do that while thinking about his former mentor. He had outgrown Deaton. This was his time. He could and would do this, because he felt nothing more than the urgency to protect his friends from harm.

On top of that, he wanted to give Derek back what he had lost a long time ago: security, love and a family.

Stiles closed his eyes while he focused on the house and what he wanted to accomplish with it. He had no doubt he would succeed in his plan. It felt as if his Spark was telling him what do to, feeding him the right information and right tricks to pull to get going.

He stood still and held his hands by his sides. At first, nothing happened, but then the teenager could feel the powers build up inside of him. It bottled up inside of him, until it became strong enough to have a will of its own.

Stiles knew that it wasn’t just the Spark he was calling for right now. It was the Red Mage, that which seemed to have a mind of its own if he didn’t treat it carefully enough.

When the Spark and the Mage touched, something magic grew inside of Stiles. His mind was all over the place now, yet more in control than ever. He wasn’t the flailing teenager right now. He was the Red Mage, whose Spark forced the world before him to change.

The Mage wished for the house to be the biggest, most beautiful place he could imagine. He wanted grand rooms, tall walls and the strongest foundations ever.

His Spark listened and complied. Stiles stretched his arms and opened his hands, allowing the Spark to take control to get the job done. The wishes of the Mage were heard by the Spark and executed without hesitation.

The Spark forced its way out of Stiles’ body by beckoning a strong wind that grew in power by the second, until it circulated around the house and made it invisible for the others.

Stiles heard gasps of surprise and shock, but he didn’t turn to the others to talk to them about it. The Mage was in control now and did what it needed to do to get things done.

The Mage wanted the house to have large bedrooms. Enough rooms for the whole pack to live in, just like the Hale-family once did. He asked for several large bathrooms and beautiful window-bays to overlook the preserve. He wanted furniture that would suit them all perfect, adapted to everyone’s needs and wishes.

Downstairs, The Mage wished for a large open plan kitchen that could fit at least fifteen people, two large living rooms and a library, a dining room with a huge table for them all and a staircase that resembled the one Talia Hale had placed in the house.

Below the house, The Mage wished for a large basement and beneath the roof, for a huge attic they could use as pack- and play room. He saw it all the way it should be and Stiles approved happily.

There was no doubt in Stiles’ mind that this house wasn’t just for the Hale’s, but for the whole pack and that they would use the house probably more than they had ever used their own.

The pack members needed a safe haven whenever they needed it and the liberty to come here when it suited them. Derek knew that too. He had already told Stiles earlier that he wanted to share what he had.

The Mage tugged harsh at Stiles’ insides to make it look and feel like a home for all of them. Stiles’ body grew tired, but he kept on his feet.

He connected himself to the pack bonds and Derek’s love to stay strong on his feet. He could feel the Alpha nearby, ready to support him if he needed it.

Stiles stayed upright, still with eyes closed, still with the Spark escaping his hands and working on the house. The teenager heard the others gasp audibly and he knew why.

Stiles was now completely covered in the purple haze of the Spark, its colors increasing by the minute. He felt the power of the Spark grow too because it was being used the right way. The Spark knew the Mage did this for his pack.

The Red Mage pushed and pulled on Stiles’ human power like a source of food, supporting the Spark, so it could do what needed to be done. Both beings, thriving inside of Stiles, did their work, while using his body as a force of energy.

Stiles knew this and allowed for it to happen. He was the body that the Mage and the Spark needed and he offered himself willingly to protect his friends.

Alone, he would still be the frail human with nothing to offer. Together, he was the strongest force that ever lived in Beacon Hills.

Stiles finally grew tired beyond exhaustion. He knew he didn’t have much longer to complete his work. The Mage still needed a bit of time, while the Spark was working hard to complete his mission.

It didn’t seem fast enough. The teenager wavered on his feet as soon as he started the final and most important touches to the house. He felt an arm supporting him in the small of his back so he would remain standing up.

He thought he could hear his dad say his name, but he didn’t answer. Derek didn’t speak a single word, but Stiles knew he was the one holding him up.

The Mage started his most important mission. He added the wards and protective fences around the whole premise, which would hopefully be strong enough keep the enemies out. If not, they would at least all be alarmed as soon as anyone tried to enter their grounds. There were signals and marks and alarms added too.

The Spark twisted and turned and went about its way, splitting up in several small portions of wind that flew through all the perimeters and corners of the territory, adding the much-needed wards.

When it was done, the Hale-house was probably the most protected building in the country.

When he felt happy about his work, the Mage retreated. He immediately let go of the Spark, thanking the powers for its help, by using Stiles’ mouth to speak almost non-comprehensive words.

“You can go now,” Stiles tiredly forced out from between his chapped lips.

The Spark complied by retreating inside of Stiles, fed happily and content. The wind retreated, the purple haze died down. Stiles’ dizziness grew while the Spark went dormant and his hands returned to his sides.

The magic stopped as sudden as it had started. For the first time, the others could see what Stiles’ Mage had created. They gasped in awe, whispering amongst each other while they ran forward.

Derek stopped them with a growl, telling them this way they shouldn’t go in yet, until Stiles told them so.

Stiles sighed deeply when he opened his eyes and stared at the house he had imagined in his mind, knowing he had done it. The Mage had taken over and done his work for him, but as he was the Mage and the Mage was he, they did it to perfection.

This was exactly the way he wanted it to be. He didn’t even need to head inside to see that for real. He knew every room, every detail and every single bit of the house as if he had built it with his own two hands.

Stiles turned to Derek, who stood next to him, still with his arm around the small of his back. The wolf stood ready to support him even more when he received the go to do so.

“I’m ready to go to sleep now,” Stiles muttered, collapsing in Derek’s arms before he even finished his sentence.

 

***

 

The sheriff and the other pack members gasped when Stiles passed out in Derek’s arms, collapsing as if everything that kept him up on his feet, no longer existed.

“Stiles!” his dad yelled, moving forward.

The man obviously felt anxious, even though he knew this was coming. When it did, it still felt like a shock.

Stiles was lowered to the ground by Derek, until he rested, fully stretched out, in the man’s arms. His head was supported in Derek’s lap, while the wolf stroked through his hair.

Stiles’ eyes were closed, his skin turned ghastly white and his lips were chapped, as if he had literally drained himself. His arms lay limp next to his sides. His eyelashes didn’t even flutter.

“He’s breathing regularly,” Derek reassured Stiles’ dad. “He warned us this would come. He just needs to sleep this off.”

“Did you guys see what he did?” Erica gasped in awe. “Please tell me this wasn’t a dream.”

“I’ve never seen anything like it,” Boyd mumbled shocked, grasping Erica’s hand.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would call this dark magic,” Lydia muttered quietly. “That was amazing though. Brilliant. World-shattering. Unbelievable. I never thought it would be like this.”

“It was brilliant and now he has to pay the price for it,” the sheriff reacted quietly, running a hand through Stiles’ hair, while he felt his pulse and tried to count the heartbeat

“I have this feeling it might take a couple of days for him to wake up again,” Derek spoke quietly.

“Let me guess: about four?” the sheriff sighed.

Derek smiled weakly as confirmation.

“That actually may not be so bad at all,” Lydia reacted. “At least that will really give him the chance to catch up on his sleep and recover properly. He’ll be fine though, right?”

“He will be,” Derek said.

The wolf didn’t feel worried at all. He had felt Stiles’ Spark moving and twitching inside of him, as if he had one too now.

He knew that his bond with Stiles was growing faster than ever, probably fed by the magic and the fact that they had opened up their hearts to one another. Derek had become Stiles’ anchor.

“Let’s get him to a proper bed then,” Peter proposed. “He can sleep while we get used to the house.”

“Sounds like a plan, uncle,” Derek smiled.

The Alpha lifted Stiles bridal style, allowing his head to rest against his chest and brought him inside the house and up the stairs, automatically choosing the master bedroom he had foreseen for himself and Stiles in his dreams.

He gasped when he saw the decoration of the room. This was exactly how he had envisioned it, into the very last detail. It was stunning.

While talking to the constructors about the size of the room and adjoined bathroom a few weeks ago, Derek had dreamt about sharing it with Stiles. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought it would happen so fast. Despite Stiles’ unconsciousness, he felt ridiculously happy.

“Is he okay?” the sheriff asked troubled behind the wolf, watching how Derek gently moved Stiles onto the bed and removed his shoes.

It occurred to him suddenly that they didn’t have any clothes here, so he couldn’t change Stiles into something more comfortable. He would have to go shopping or return to the loft to get his things.

“Derek.”

The wolf looked at the sheriff, who stood in front of a huge wardrobe, stacked to the brim with clothes that would fit Derek and Stiles perfectly.

“Damn, he really thought about everything,” Derek smiled, stroking the leather jackets, henleys and jeans he made his trademark.

“Here.” The sheriff pulled out a pair of sweatpants. “That will be a bit more comfortable for him.

“Do you want to undress him?” Derek asked awkwardly.

“No, you do it, son.”

The sheriff moved out of the room and left Derek alone with his son. Derek sighed and went to work. He pulled off Stiles’ jeans, sweater and socks and redressed him in the sweatpants.

He used a blanket to cover him up. Gently, Derek stroked Stiles’ hair and kissed him softly on the forehead. Stiles felt feverish and was he completely out of it, looking as pale again as he did before. He even seemed to have shrunk a bit.

“You’ll be fine, Stiles,” Derek spoke proudly. “You did well and you’ll be just fine. I will never let anything happen to you.

Stilinski walked back in with Melissa, who nodded at Derek and then moved to Stiles’ bed. Lydia and Boyd came in after her, carrying some of the medical equipment and IV-bags. Peter was the last one to enter the room.

Downstairs, Derek could hear Erica and Jackson exploring the rooms.

“I told Melissa everything,” the sheriff said.

“That’s fine,” Derek replied.

With motherly care in her eyes, Melissa looked over Stiles’ unconscious form and felt his forehead. She frowned lightly at the ever.

“He’s very sick,” she said. “He should be in the hospital. Noah, under proper care.”

“We can’t take him there, Melissa,” the sheriff spoke. “We can’t exactly tell his doctors that he is suffering from magical exhaustion, can we? Stiles needs the extra fluids to rebuild his strength faster and probably something for that fever too, but other than that, I promise you that he’ll be okay. The fluids and medication will help him to recover faster, but he has to do the rest on his own.”

Melissa sighed, rubbing her forehead.

“If anything happens to Stiles, I could lose my job over this,” she said. “And then I’m not even talking about the eternal guilt for not giving him the care that he needs.”

“I know,” Noah replied. “Trust me, Melissa, I’m just as concerned as you are, but Stiles knew this was coming and he told us what to do. I’ve seen enough in the past few days to know that my son is well aware of what he did to his wolf. He needs to rest and I’ll make sure he gets that, with some extra help from you. Please help us out.”

With that same concerned frown on her face, Melissa’s medical mind took over and she set to work, knowing she couldn’t force anyone to bring Stiles to the hospital even if she really wanted to.

“You’re all stubborn mules and I really hope that you know what you’re doing,” she groaned.

“We do,” Peter said. “He may not look it, but this teenager possesses more power and strength inside that body of his than anyone of us. He’ll be fine.”

Melissa pulled an eyebrow while she eyed Peter up and down.

“Weren’t you supposed to be dead?”

“Not yet,” the wolf smirked.

Melissa pulled a face.

“Now then, all of you get out, I’ve got some work to do.”

“I’d like to stay,” Derek said. “I’m Stiles’ anchor.”

“Just you then. You can pull his pain while I get to work.”

Derek happily complied. He settled down next to Stiles and placed his hand on the teenager’s shoulder, but nothing came back to him.

“Stiles isn’t in pain,” the wolf spoke surprised.

“So much the better then,” Melissa said, smiling lightly at the tenderness with which Derek eyed Stiles. “Are you two …?”

“Yes.”

“Good. About time. Scott will be happy to hear that.”

Derek frowned, but didn’t react. Melissa didn’t notice his awkward reaction. She focused on Stiles now.

The nurse pushed the needle in Stiles’ arm, hooked up the IV-bags with nutrition and fluids and checked the flow, hoping that it would be enough to help him.

“I’m leaving six bags here with nutrition and six more with fluids,” she said. “They will run about four hours each. Call me if you need more. Keep the drip at this pace and make sure the lines don’t get crossed so the fluids keep on pushing into him at this steady pace.”

She gave Derek a small vial and a number of syringes.

“Do you know how to inject someone in the upper arm?”

“Yes,” Derek said.

“Give him one shot every six hours. It’ll help with his fevers. I’ll come back to check on him twice per day until he’s awake, okay?”

“He’ll sleep for four days,” Derek said.

Melissa looked at him surprised.

“He told us so,” the wolf shrugged.

“God, that magic thing really is quite something, isn’t it?” Melissa said, stroking Stiles’ face fondly. “I do feel that he’ll be fine too. Somehow, I’m not too worried.”

“Thanks, Melissa.”

The nurse smiled, picked up her things and left Derek alone with Stiles.

The door remained half open, so Derek could hear what happened next.

“Melissa, I don’t know how to thank you enough,” the sheriff began, but he was interrupted by the nurse.

“Where’s Scott?”

A silence followed. Derek knew that Melissa had no clue where her son was or what had happened last night.

“Noah, where is my son? Why isn’t he here, with you all? Why won’t he be by Stiles’ side right now? I went home and he wasn’t there, so I figured he was with you,” the nurse went on. Her voice grew more concerned by the second.

“We need to talk about that,” Noah said quietly. “Come with me, I’ll get you a cup of coffee.”

Derek wavered between following the two of them downstairs or staying with Stiles. A troubled feeling settled into his chest.

If Scott hadn’t contacted his mom or hadn’t been at his house, then where the hell was he now?

Stiles moaned between the blankets, grabbing Derek’s attention. He almost ran to the teenager and held his hand, shocked by the fever spiking.

Stiles suddenly opened his eyes and reached for him, grabbing him by the wrist with a power that was so strong Derek even knew it existed. He winced.

“A new man,” Stiles whispered.

 His eyelids fluttered and he drifted off again, sinking away before Derek could ask what he meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again so much!   
> If you liked the chapter, a kudos or a message would be amazing. 
> 
> In the next chapter: A new man is born. (can't say much more or I'd be spoiling it!)


	23. A new man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated a day earlier since I won't be able to do so tomorrow. 
> 
> In this chapter: a new man is born. As well as a new ...

Chapter 23: A new man

 

He was surrounded by light and he couldn’t really bring himself to look into it. It hurt his eyes too much. He lay down on a cold surface, with his back feeling as if it had gone through battle. His arms and hands ached, his legs strained and his naked feet hurt just as much as the rest of him.

He was so tired.

He wore torn clothes. He smelled blood everywhere. He couldn’t move, couldn’t get up to find the source of it. He just scented it, as if it were a perfume.

Something was off about all of this. He was different, like a new source of power had plugged into him and was then turned on to empower him even more.

He could feel the heightened sensation of power run through his veins for the first time, as if it were a slight shiver running down his spine. But he still couldn’t open his eyes properly. He still felt as if he had been asleep for days. Maybe he had been.

The feeling of power touched him gently, tender as the touch of a hand upon naked skin. He wasn’t afraid of it. He embraced it.

He couldn’t forget that first brush with the thrill of extreme power. He felt different. Brand new even. A new person. Stronger than ever. No more alone.  
   
The awareness of power was there for only a brief moment and then it was replaced by something else. Something strong and more powerful than power itself: darkness.

At first it seemed like a good kind of darkness, one he would cradle and nurse because it made him feel stronger, but it also feared him. He was afraid of it. He had given away his innocence to it.

The darkness made him feel alive, more so than he had probably ever been, but he was still terrified of it. He wasn’t so sure he wanted it.

An urge to flee from the darkness overwhelmed him, but he resisted the anxiety coming with it. In fact, once he allowed the darkness and fear to mix with his power, he felt good. Better than ever.

He wouldn’t turn his back towards this type of excitement. The fright felt good, challenging, cold, dark, mortal. Dangerous. There was no more apprehension towards it.  
   
He longed for it now. He opened up his mind towards it and allowed it inside. It embraced him, holding him tight like a cat would hold its newborn nest.

The pleasant horror was everywhere, surrounding him like a blanket covering him up against the cold. It was safe and secure, warm and comfortable, and above all trustworthy. He didn’t feel so lonely anymore.

When he opened his eyes, he was stronger than ever.  He let the newfound view on life take him over in a matter of moments. Every second now seemed to last an eternity. Every moment, was a moment cherished. He was more powerful. He was a new man now.  
   
A new man, one who still lived and breathe amongst others, but nothing would ever be the same again. He had changed whereas the rest of world hadn’t.

He could walk the streets and pretend to be one of them and people would be unaware of the dark thoughts taking him over. They would treat him the same way as they had before. They would never spot the difference inside of him. But he did.

When he opened his eyes at long last for the second time, he realized all of that. He smiled while he embraced the new sensation rushing through his mind, not even realizing that the whole transformation within him, had not taken more than a few hours.  
   
He had given his soul away and immediately after, he became that new man. He became sad and dark and angry and hateful towards those who he once considered his friends. He wanted his revenge.

He had thought he would be rescued when he was taken, that those who used to care about him, would remember him, would know he was gone through their bonds and then come to save him.

He knew now that they wouldn’t. Nobody came to save his life. Nobody would show up to save his life.

But he realized something strange: What was he to   
be rescued from anyhow? He didn’t feel angry at all towards his kidnappers. They had given him all he wanted after all. There was nothing to fear from them.

He loved them, cared about them. They gave him what he needed so much. They gave him a new family. Then why should he turn his back to everything he had ever wanted? Why would he choose to take another path when he could have the world?

His doubts stopped when Gerard came into his view and patted him gently on the shoulder.

“You’re going to be okay now,” the old man croaked with a hoarse voice that betrayed his exhaustion, wiping the black goo from his nose.

“You’re with us now, Scott. You’re an Alpha now. Don’t let us down. Show us what you’ve got. Show us what you’re capable of.”

Scott turned towards the other side, where Kate stood next to him, bearing her new teeth. She was a Were-Jaguar now, just like Scott was an Alpha. Behind here stood her protectors. They were his protectors now too.

The body of the Rogue Alpha she had brought him to kill, still lay at his feet. He looked down upon the creature with nothing but disgust. He could still taste its blood on his lips.

Kate helped him to sit up. Scott wiped past his mouth and saw the blood on the side of his hand. He felt no regrets. He felt nothing.

Behind her stood Deaton. The vet smiled lightly as he crossed his arms before his chest and watched his new Alpha.

“I offer you my services as an Emissary, Alpha McCall,” he spoke. “If you are willing to accept them.”

Scott growled lightly under his breath when he turned to Deaton, remembering him from before, when he was still an Omega.

“I accept.”

Deaton offered a light smile, turned and walked out of the room, leaving Scott alone with Gerard and Kate.

“You are no longer an Omega,” Kate said. “You already have a pack.” She transformed into a human being again, but the two creatures behind her, remained the same. Scott realized they couldn’t shift. They were as they were.

“Berserkers,” Kate smirked, sensing his confusion. “Not shapeshifters. They are what they are and their allegiance is with me and you. I offer you my services as your Beta and I will bring an army with me, Alpha McCall, should you accept.”

Scott bared his teeth and growled again, forcing Kate and her Berserkers to yield to him. She bared her throat. He moved forward and stroked her skin with his claws.

The bond settled in at once. Scott no longer was who he used to be. He was a new Alpha now and the power that came with it, felt good.

“Good, Scott,” Gerard spoke, wiping his nose. “Do you want your pack to grow?”

“I do.”

Drunk with power, Scott looked at the man who he used to hate and now felt nothing but respect for him.

“I have the perfect pack for you, but you will have to battle to gain control. If you do, you will become the most powerful Alpha ever though. Are you interested?”

“I am,” Scott growled again. “Tell me.”

“There’s a new pack in town, made only of Alphas. Find the one they call Deucalion. He’ll be hard to miss. You will not be able to reel him into your pack, nor he you, but you can form a great allegiance. I ask again: are you interested?”

“Yes,” Scott said.

The decision had been made.  To hell with those who opposed him. To hell with the ones he used to live. Soon, it would all be over and done with. They wouldn’t know what hit them.

“Are you okay?” Gerard asked friendly.

Scott nodded, standing strong and firm in his new Alpha-skin.

“Good, Scott. Never forget that you owe me.”

“What do you want me to do next?” the new Alpha asked.

“Find Deucalion and form the allegiance. Then bring me Stiles alive. Keep his pack alive too. You may harm them, but you cannot kill them. I need them. Don’t fail me.”

“I won’t let you down,” Scott spoke.

The new Alpha stood strong and powerful when he extended his claws and allowed his fangs to protrude. He walked out feeling better than ever.

It was time to get what he wanted for a change.

 

***

Allison didn’t know what to do. She knew that something was terribly wrong with Scott, but she couldn’t place her finger on it what that something was.

She drove quietly away from the McCall-house, with nowhere to go. What was she supposed to do now? She had to think.

She sent a text message to her dad eventually and told him that she needed some time to think on her own. He immediately told her she could use the house, since he was out of town for a couple of days.

They were moving into an apartment, but it wasn’t ready yet. The house was still used by them, but neither liked it anymore after Victoria’s death and Gerard’s betrayal. They wanted a new home for themselves and her father had found just that.

She texted back saying she would do that. She didn’t tell him she was going to take Isaac for the ride. It didn’t feel right leaving him back at Scott’s house. He wouldn’t survive it, seeing the behavior Scott was showing lately.

“He doesn’t smell off.”

Isaac’s voice startled her. She looked aside at the man she couldn’t yet consider her new boyfriend, but she felt things for him she hadn’t felt for Scott.

He was calm, quiet, peaceful and stronger somehow, now that he had to protect her from the darkness that surrounded Scott.

Isaac had changed quite a bit over the past month and Allison knew it had to do with Scott and Stiles. Scott was still his best friend, but Isaac had taken some distance towards the man in the past days, seeing Scott change in a way he had never seen him before.

“He’s a good man, Allison,” Isaac said quietly. “He still is. Whoever the Scott is we saw today and in the past few days, is not the same as the one who took me into his home and offered to take care of me. He is not the same man.”

“But?”

“But he doesn’t smell off. He hasn’t been drugged or anything. Nobody’s secretly feeding him wolfsbane or something that would explain his behavior. So I don’t know what’s happening to him, but I do know that he isn’t the same as he used to be.”

“You thought he was being drugged, to explain the feral behavior,” Allison remarked.

“Didn’t you?”

“I …” Allison stopped.

Hadn’t she seen Scott feral before? She couldn’t remember. She knew he had acted odd before, but never like this. She had been the one to change earlier, after Derek had bitten her mother. She couldn’t remember feeling this scared before when she thought about Scott.

“It has to be something else,” Isaac remarked. “Scott wouldn’t do this to Stiles. He wouldn’t go off the rails like that. And he certainly wouldn’t do this to you.”

“I …” Allison stopped, remembering something she had heard after the facts. “He tried to attack me once, when I was talking to Jackson. He told me about it after I found out he was a werewolf. Said he had lost all control and couldn’t think straight. It has to be something like this now too, right?”

“He’s lost Stiles,” Isaac remarked.

“But I’m supposed to be his anchor.”

“I think both of you were. Stiles always grounded him before you even knew about the werewolf thing, right? Stiles has always been there for him, supported him and protected him. So, what if, without Stiles, Scott will go feral? Not only that, Allison, but he has also voluntarily cut off all pack bonds. There is no more pack for Scott. In all essence, with us leaving like this, he has become an Omega.”

Allison bit her lip.

“God.”

“I know,” Isaac sighed. “We need to talk to the pack.”

“They won’t listen to us right now,” Allison spoke. “They’ll protect Stiles more than they’ll care about Scott right now.”

“I don’t think that’s necessarily true,” Isaac reacted wisely, “but I do feel that we need to consider the fact that Scott may be beyond saving right now and we’ll need to make sure the others know about the potential danger.”

“I feel sorry for him,” Allison spoke through tears.

“I do too,” Isaac sighed.

When they arrived at the house, Allison walked in, sat down on a kitchen stool and realized that she was beyond exhaustion. She just wanted to get some sleep.

“I need to tell my father,” Allison said tiredly. “He’ll know what’s going on with Scott.”

“Not now,” Isaac said. “Now, we sleep.”

He reached for her hand and pulled her upstairs, into her bedroom. They didn’t bother undressing. They just went to bed, spooning and cocooning, until they both fell into an exhausted sleep.

Tomorrow would be another day. Tomorrow, they would contact Derek and Stiles and talk to them. But that would be tomorrow.

Tonight, they needed their sleep. Only then, when they grew stronger, could they fight back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this dark chapter! 
> 
> In the next chapter Stiles and Derek find out what it means to have a pack again. (Will be posted on Wednesday evening)


	24. Four days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles recovers with the help from Derek and his pack.  
> Derek rediscovers what it's like to have a family again.

Chapter 23: Four days

 

In the first hour of the third day after he passed out on the lawn in front of the rebuilt Hale-House, Stiles opened his eyes and looked around dazed.

The room in which he lay was dark and the bed on which he slept, quite soft. He felt comfortable, warm and safe. His wards were still holding up, which was the first thing he sensed. He could feel them softly tugging against the brick stone walls of the house and the gates and fences that protected the property.

In his head, he tried to feel the pack bonds and the tether towards his dad, happily sighing with he could sense them all.

Even in sleep, Stiles’ power had grown even more. He was stronger than ever, stronger than any Red Mage had ever been. His Mage told him that with a small voice that seemed to radiate inside his head.

He was healing himself. His Spark was focusing its power onto that, so he could get better, while getting stronger.

Stiles turned his face to the left side of him and looked around, but the darkness was too dark and his head hurt too much.

He decided to give up on the effort. After all, he wasn’t in danger right now. This waking up felt exactly the way he had expected it to feel. He felt warm, welcomed, protected in this house and surrounded by the love and care of his pack. Even in his hazy state of mind, he could sense that.

Once he tried to move up, Derek immediately stood by his bed and pushed him back down firmly.

“Don’t you even dare to move one muscle,” the wolf spoke firmly while switching on a lamp to his right. “You’re far too weak.”

Stiles groaned as he placed his arm over his eyes and squinted against the light of the lamp. His body ached, but it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

“How long?” he croaked.

“It’s one a.m., on the third day after you restored the house,” Derek said, sitting down by the bed. “I’m actually surprised you’re already awake. I thought it would take one more day, since you kind of hinted at that.”

“I need the extra day to eat and recover,” Stiles smiled weakly. “So, you figured out my cryptic messages then, huh?”

“Yep. Move over.”

“I need to pee.”

“Too bad. You haven’t peed in three days, so that’s bullshit,” Derek growled.

“You’re mean.”

“You’re worse.”

Stiles grinned. Without saying another word, he slid to the side of the bed, conscious of the IV-tubes that ran into his arm and fed him fluids and nutrition.

Derek was right. Even that small effort took a lot of his concentration. He leaned his head back on the soft pillows. All adrenaline was still gone from him.

He felt weak as a puppy and too tired to care about anything else but sleep right now. He knew he still had a lot of work to do to protect the pack as a whole, but that would have to wait until tomorrow.

He would be useless right now anyhow. His magic would probably end up killing him. He felt drugged, as if someone had been keeping him sedated for ages. He knew this was his Spark too, telling him take it easy for now.

Derek removed his jeans and slid under the blankets in T-shirt and boxers only. Stiles didn’t have time to contemplate the fact he would be able to feel the wolf’s hard-on quite easily now. Even for dirty thoughts, he was too tired.

Derek pulled in closer, spooning Stiles so that he felt warm and floppy as a noodle inside the wolf’s firm grip. If he was warm before, he was boiling right now.

“You’re a stove,” the teenager muttered drowsily.

“I know. You’ll love that in wintertime.”

“Cool,” Stiles muttered tired. “I love it now too. No need for extra blankets and all. Nice and warm.”

“Are you hurting?”

“No. Just sleepy. Could use a massage though.”

Derek snorted, but he complied. He moved Stiles’ head more in the crook of his arm and listened to the humming of his boyfriend as he enjoyed the treatment given by the Alpha.

Derek stroked his fingers gently through Stiles’ hair, which he had washed when Stiles was still out like a light and soothed him while his fingernails slightly scraped his skull gently.

Stiles felt clean and washed and he realized that Derek and his dad must have bathed him when he was out. It didn’t bother him. In fact, he had never felt so safe as he did right now.

“Can I sleep again?” Stiles muttered when Derek pulled back his hand and pulled him closer again. “Or are we in mortal danger right now so I need to battle some nasty monsters?”

Derek snorted.

“Nope. We haven’t left the premise by your request, remember? Everyone’s safe, alive. We even have some more guests.”

“Allison and Isaac?”

“Yeah, how did you know?” Derek asked surprised.

“Could feel them. Argent’s around too. Melissa’s been in and out for days, checking up on you.”

“Yeah, Argent’s okay. I like him, now that he doesn’t try to kill us all the time.”

“He’s quite alright,” Stiles croaked. “They all are. Scott?”

“We’ll talk about that later, Stiles. You need to sleep right now.”

“Cool. Will do,” Stiles whispered. “Nice to know you actually listen to me when I tell you to do things, like keeping the pack safe when I’m out.”

“I wouldn’t dare not to,” Derek groaned, but his voice sounded amused.

“I’m still tired though,” the teenager mumbled.

“Just get some more rest now, Stiles. Stop talking and thinking so much. We’re fine, you’re fine and we’ll all be okay. We’ll talk about the rest later,” Derek spoke seriously. “You’re still an idiot though, you know that? For doing this.”

“Aren’t we all?” Stiles reacted still with his eyes closed. “It was worth it though.”

“Well, we weren’t so certain at one point,” Derek sighed, knowing Stiles wouldn’t sleep when he was like this. He turned the teenager around so they could face each other.

Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes, who seemed different with the light upon them. They were brighter somehow, with freckles of light dancing in them. He saw the worry in Derek’s eyes reflected.

“How am I really doing?” Stiles asked quietly, touching Derek’s cheek. “It was worse than I thought?”

“Depends on what you were expecting in the first place,” Derek said, stroking Stiles’ hair again.

“Just to sleep it off without major issues.”

“Well, Melissa was quite troubled about the high fevers and the fact that your pupils have been dilated for two days, so I almost had to tie her up to prevent her from sending you to the hospital,” Derek explained. “Other than that, you’re doing relatively okay. The medication she gave you obviously helped.”

“So it was as I expected,” Stiles admitted.

“You never spoke of fevers and the elevated pressure on your brain,” Derek said quietly. “But you knew.”

“Don’t tell my dad that I lied about that part,” Stiles reacted hoarsely.

“He already knew something was off when you started warning us,” Derek smiled quietly. “He knows by now that his son will not be stopped for anything, which bothers him, but also makes him proud.”

“Are you proud of me?” Stiles asked, leaning further into Derek’s warmth, feeling the man’s chin resting on his head.

“I’ve never been prouder of anyone or anything in my life. But I’m also freaking scared, Stiles. I’m so scared of what the Mage in you will demand of you. Peter has told us some stuff that really frightens me.”

“I know,” Stiles sighed. “So am I, Derek. I know what it means. I don’t even need to read books on it. I can feel it even as we speak.”

“We’ll figure it out. Go to sleep now, Stiles. I’ll be here when you wake up. You’ve got nothing to worry about,” Derek soothed him. “Just rest now, okay?”

“Thanks, Der …”

Stiles’ eyes drooped before his voice even died down. His breathing evened and his body relaxed, finally giving into the rest he needed to recover.

In the darkness of the room, Derek couldn’t help but stare at Stiles’ relaxed face, wondering how in the world he could ever prevent his boyfriend from doing stupid things, when those stupid things meant protecting and saving his pack over and over again.

The conclusion was that he couldn’t. He knew that someday, maybe even soon, he might stand to lose Stiles forever. That thought alone killed him.

The thought that Scott McCall could be the one doing the killing, scared him even more.

 

***

 

On the tenth hour of the fourth day, Stiles woke up again, feeling a lot more rested than he had before. Sunlight shone brightly in the room.

The drapes had been pulled back, allowing the sun to enter the room through the large windows. The room felt and looked gorgeous.

He was alone in the room, but he knew the others were nearby. He could feel Derek in the bathroom, probably taking a shower. He could feel his dad downstairs and the pack members outside, on the lawn before the house.

He could hear their voices when he concentrated on them. He smiled, hearing their chatter while they trained their skills. They were laughing happily, probably feeling relieved and content with the house and their situation.

But he could also still feel the miss and worry surrounding Scott. That same feeling tugged at Stiles too. He needed to find his friend, but right now, he was too tired to even focus on him.

Stiles forced himself up, slid his legs out of the bed and reached for the sweatpants lying on the chair next to the bed, waiting for him to use.

He noticed that the IV was removed from his arm. He must have recovered enough to do so. Melissa must have figured out he would wake up soon enough to eat on his own account.

Fighting back the headache that lingered beneath his skull, Stiles walked barefoot out of the room and headed downstairs using the large staircase that was the focal point of the house.

The smell of soup protruded his nostrils. He sighed contently and walked into the kitchen to find his dad and Peter at work, preparing an early meal.

“Well, well, look what the cat brought in,” Peter smiled, spotting him first. “Welcome back.”

“Hey kiddo.”

His dad walked over to him and pulled him into his arms, embracing him warmly. The fact that his dad and Peter actually seemed to get along now, surprised Stiles even more than the fact that the creeperwolf could actually cook and he smiled against his dad’s sleeve.

“Hey dad. How’s tricks?”

“We’re doing great,” his dad said, pulling his son backwards so he could take a good look at him. “You seem to be doing okay. Want some soup?”

“Would love some toast first.”

“Already on the way,” Peter said, pulling a chair backwards. “Have a seat. You are being served, my lord.”

“God, Peter, since when did you become so homely?” Stiles croaked hoarsely, but he took the seat gratefully and supported his chin with both hands.

“Since you gave us a home again,” Derek’s voice rang out from the doorway.

The younger Hale walked to Stiles and hugged him while he sat down, placing his arms gently around the younger man.

“How are you feeling?”

“A lot better, thanks. Starving though.”

“We’ll, that’s what we’re here for,” Peter said, actually adding butter and homemade jam on Stiles’ toast before placing it before him. “Eat up.”

Stiles’ eyes lit with surprise at the kindness the older Hale showed. He had expected Peter to calm down, which he had already been doing, once they settled in here, but this was like talking to a new man.

“Yeah, creepy huh?” Derek snorted, seeing the surprise on Stiles’ face. “He can still bitch though, if he’s in a bad mood.”

“Good to know,” Stiles spoke with full mouth.

“I’ll go tell the others that our Mage is awake,” Peter said, walking out.

“Who is that guy?” Stiles asked surprised, watching the amusement on his dad’s and Derek’s faces. “Seriously, did I clone him when I put the whammy on the house?”

“This is Peter Hale as he was before the fire,” Derek said, his eyes glistening with tears. “It’s damned good to have him back.”

“Speaking of which, you are quite different too, Derek,” the sheriff spoke. “You do realize that, don’t you?”

“We’ve settled down, haven’t we, Noah?” Derek smiled, looking at Stiles, who started to think they were pulling jokes on him.

“Guys, I was out for four days, not four months,” Stiles spoke troubled. “Are you sure I wasn’t in a coma for a year or so? Maybe I’m still passed out and this is a dream. Seriously, this is disturbing.”

Derek knelt down by Stiles, so the teenager could see him.

“This, Stiles, is the life of a settled pack. This is what my life was like when my parents and my family were still alive. And you gave that back to us. I cannot even begin to tell you how grateful I am. You’ve changed our lives.”

“I …” Stiles stopped when he spotted the others entering the house, waiting for their turn to give him hugs and pats on the back.

He spotted Erica and Boyd standing hand in hand, both changed for the better. Both content, pleased and calmed down in their roles as Betas.

He saw Jackson and Lydia, with the Kanima-Wolf hybrid sliding an arm behind Lydia’s lower back instead of around her shoulders, as if to support her and not own her.

He saw Lydia with a softer gaze in her eyes than he had ever seen before. She looked stronger, firmer and held her shoulders upright.

He saw Isaac and Allison standing awkwardly in the living room. They didn’t touch, but he knew they wanted to. He saw something in Allison’s eyes she hadn’t had when she was with Scott.

It wasn’t love yet, but it was getting there. That surprised him. He hadn’t seen that one coming. It wouldn’t be easy on them.

He saw Peter, feeling happily in his role as wise informant and support to the pack. He saw his dad, who felt at ease in his role as caregiver.

“You gave us this, Stiles,” Derek said gently. “We are a pack. In fact, we’ve never been so complete as we are now.”

“I … I don’t know what to say,” Stiles muttered shyly, looking down on his shaking hands.

The next thing he knew, Stiles was surrounded by the pack, who pulled him up and took him in their midst, hugging him so fiercely he thought he would suffocate in a positive way.

Tears flooded freely as Stiles felt surrounded by warmth, love and tender care. The only one missing, was Scott. God, how he missed his best friend.

Despite all that had happened over the past week, losing Scott was like a hole in his heart that he needed to fix.

As if Derek sensed it, he took the lead once the pack moved backwards again. His face turned seriously as they all gathered around the huge kitchen table and waited for their Alpha to speak.

“While you were out, we’ve been trying to find Scott,” he said. “After our last argument, he threatened and attacked Allison and Isaac and then vanished off the face of the earth. We know now that something is terribly wrong with him. No matter what else he’s done, he wouldn’t attack Allison like that. He went feral, Stiles. He’s an Omega now. Chris has been using his contacts to track him down, but nobody knows where he is.”

Stiles quietly finished the rest of his toast and soup while Derek talked. Then he puts down the spoon and looked at the pack and his father.

“We don’t have to look too far. He’s with Gerard.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again so, so much! If you liked the chapter, please leave a note or a kudos, that would be wonderful! 
> 
> in the next chapter, Scott and his pack arrive at the house. A conflict begins, but with what consequences?


	25. the poisoned mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again so very very much for your support!   
> In this chapter, Stiles explains to the pack what he has discovered while he was sleeping.  
> Dark times ahead ...

Chapter 24: The poisoned mind

 

_“What?!”_

The Pack cried out as in one voice as they stared at Stiles, wondering if they heard this right. Scott was with Gerard, right at this moment? Is that what he had just said?

The Spark remained seated, quiet and calm as he always was, while the room erupted into a frenzy. Suddenly everyone started talking, until Stiles stood up and raised a hand. Just as quickly, they shut up again.

It made him smile that they would listen to him like this, despite everything he now knew about Scott.

“Don’t fret,” Stiles spoke quietly. “Scott is with Gerard, but he’s no longer the Scott that we know. I can feel a certain darkness inside of him, festering at his soul. That darkness was already growing before I passed out, but now it’s strong and firm and it has taken control over him. He is no longer a human. He’s a feral wolf now.”

“If you knew about this before you did your thing with the house, then why didn’t you do anything before?” Allison asked tensely, her eyes filling with tears.

Isaac grabbed her hand for protection, but she shook herself loose. Stiles could see the sadness in her eyes. She still loved Scott, just like she loved Isaac now too.

“You could have stopped him, Stiles,” she spoke with broken voice. “You could have saved him before you protected this house and us. We would have been fine.”

Stiles turned towards Allison with a sad look on his face, betraying them that there was nothing he could do anyhow. Sadness radiated from him. it calmed Allison down at once.

“Because I didn’t know that this was going to happen, Ally. I didn’t have the knowledge that I do now,” he spoke sadly.

“Then how come you know now?” Jackson asked curiously. “Are you a psychic now or something?”

Stiles smiled quietly. “No, but I do have my sources of information now. They’re in my head.”

“The Nemeton,” Lydia mentioned matter-of-fact.

“That’s right, Lyds,” Stiles said calmly. “I’m in sync with the Nemeton and the grounds that this property is part of now.”

“Which is why you were so tired over the past four days,” Boyd remarked.

“That’s right,” Stiles admitted. “I knew the Nemeton needed to feed me information. My Mage warned me that it would be rough and I needed to sleep in order to survive, so I ordered my Spark to allow me to pass out, thus providing access to the Nemeton to my mind.”

“You should have told us,” the sheriff spoke sharply.

“It wouldn’t have changed anything, dad,” Stiles shrugged. “My mind, or better yet, the mind of the Red Mage, had to be fed with information a normal human being couldn’t survive. Besides, the Mage in me protected me.”

“What does this mean exactly?” Jackson asked suspiciously. “This all sounds very hocus pocus to me.”

“It means that I’m now in total sync with the Beacon Hills magic, Jackson,” Stiles smiled. “The Nemeton is feeding me its knowledge, even as we speak, while I’m slowly allowing my Spark to restore the tree to its old beauty. Right now, the tree is just a stump, cut because many people feared its magic, but it will grow complete again in a few days and be what it was meant to be: an extra protection for Beacon Hills. It needs to be, because the Nemeton turning to its old self, also means that a lot of darkness is heading our way. That is the Yin and Yang of things. You can’t have everything to be good, when there isn’t something to counterbalance it.”

“So, you’re saying that this magic tree is true?” the sheriff asked. “There is a tree that is growing fast and feeding off you as we speak? Why in god’s name would you do that, son?”

“Not feeding, dad, I’m helping it,” Stiles explained. “The Nemeton isn’t just a magical tree either. It can control life and death. It is bound to this place and it has been cut off deliberately to allow the darkness to first settle in. Many years ago, this place was peaceful and quiet, thanks to the tree. It became a dreary, dark place once the tree was cut off.”

“Who cut it off?” Derek asked quietly. “And why?”

“There are dark druids just as there are white ones,” Stiles spoke quietly. “A long time ago, a group of dark druids decided to make Beacon Hills their home, but they couldn’t because of the Nemeton. By cutting the tree, they took away some of its powers, but they didn’t know that the power of the Nemeton lies in its roots and not in its branches. When they cut it, they allowed the darkness to enter Beacon Hills and even though we will be able to stop some of it, not all of it will ever go away. This is also why you lost your family, Derek. That darkness is everywhere. Beacon Hills is not exactly a friendly haven anymore and it hasn’t been that for a long time. The Nemeton was dormant up until now. I am restoring it, because it will give us power and it will save us when we need it. Trust me, I need to do this.”

“Okay, so you’re in sync now,” Derek said, “but what about Scott? What happened to him?”

“I’m afraid it’s worse than we ever thought. The Scott that we knew, died the day that he made the deal with Gerard.”

Allison threw a hand before your mouth, gasping in shock.

“He’s dead?” she croaked.

“Not technically dead, but his mind is no longer his and hasn’t been for quite some time,” Stiles sighed. “To be honest, I’m not even sure if we can ever get him back. Scott has chosen the dark side, to put it in Star Wars-terms. He has gone rogue, in every sense of the word.”

“Wait a second,” the sheriff interrupted his son. “Then who the hell have we been dealing with all this time?”

“Scott, dad,” Stiles said. “But he’s no longer the Scott that we know, the kid I grew up with. He’s not possessed or anything. He’s just very different now because of his feral wolf. The discussions and argument that we’ve had recently, were not with him, but with the wolf inside of him, taking a turn for the darker. He was forced to go that way.”

“By Gerard?” Isaac asked horrified, grasping Allison’s hand again. The huntress had tears streaming down her face.

“Yes,” Stiles frowned. “I’m afraid that the deal Scott made with Gerard in the days before the events at the warehouse and him shooting me, was not as clean cut as we suspected. We always believed that Scott was manipulating Gerard by feeding him the wolfsbane, so he would become harmless once bitten by Derek. Scott wanted to put an end to him that way, believing it was the right thing to do. This part was true and Scott did succeed in his plan. However, Gerard already had his claws, no pun intended, on Scott’s shoulders and prepared to attack even while he collaborated with Scott. Gerard was basically doing the same to Scott. He was feeding him a drug that would change Scott’s total attitude and behavior and have him turn against us. A drug, used to turn wolves feral.”

“Why would he do that?” Derek asked tense. “It doesn’t make any sense, Stiles. What did he have to gain by all of this? Why risk turning Scott into a feral wolf?”

“How do you know all of this?” Lydia asked. “Did the Nemeton feed you this information during these past four days?”

“I’m wondering about that too,” Jackson muttered. “Are you sure all of this isn’t part of some dream you went through?”

Stiles smiled weakly.

“I wish it was, Jackson, but it’s not. I don’t know how to explain it, but I see things now that nobody else can see. I feel things that I’m not supposed to feel and I sense things that aren’t for us to know. I’m bound to the boundaries of Beacon Hills, bound to the Nemeton and bound to this land that many have considered sacred in the past centuries and maybe even longer. The Red Mage that I am right now, has grown stronger over the past days and is now very powerful, more than we could ever suspect. Which is also the reason why, at this very moment, I can see Scott in my mind’s eye, standing with his claws drawn and his eyes red while he approaches our house.”

“Red?” Derek cried out. “That’s impossible!”

“Not if he killed an Alpha,” Peter muttered.

“More than that,” Stiles shrugged. “He has his own pack now. Well, not entirely. He has a borrowed pack and they’re headed here.”

“When?” Derek asked tensed.

“Soon,” Stiles said. “Don’t worry, they won’t get past the boundaries of our house. I’ve protected it.”

Stilinski shook his head confused.

“This is mind blowing, kiddo. Take a step back and tell us everything from the start. Why would Gerard do this to Scott to begin with?”

Stiles stretched his back while he looked around the pack, trying to explain everything on its own time.

“Look, Gerard is a manipulative asshole who loves to kill werewolves for sports, right? Why not have fun with them too? Why not take the one wolf he hates more than anyone else, including Derek?”

“It was me,” Allison spoke in tears. “Wasn’t it?”

Stiles nodded quietly. “Yes.”

“I knew it,” the huntress said, while Isaac moved an arm around her shoulders. Lydia came to stand with her and held her hand.

“Gerard wanted to punish Scott because of his relationship with you, Allison,” Stiles spoke softly, moving towards her. “After all, imagine a powerful huntress coming from an ancient line of hunters hooking up with a werewolf? That can’t happen, ever. The Argents would be the laughing stock of every hunter in the world. They would lose their credibility and be mocked.”

“He blamed Scott for their relationship,” Isaac said quietly.

“Yes. He couldn’t punish his own granddaughter, could he?” Stiles frowned. “Gerard decided that killing Scott wasn’t enough. He decided to have some fun with him first. He basically decided that he would use Scott as a pet, by changing him slowly but drastically into the beast he felt he was, until Scott became a powerful Alpha, who would kill and murder without remorse. And to make things even worse, he also decided to have Scott work for him, by controlling him like he did the kanima.”

“The red eyes,” Derek sighed.

“Yes,” Stiles said quietly. “I don’t know yet how he did it, but Gerard has been feeding Scott that drug that changed him into the feral Lone Wolf that he is today. He took Scott when the time was right, after he manipulated him into attacking us, using the already breaking friendship bonds we once had. He then fed him a Rogue Alpha to turn him into one.”

“Why would Scott kill another wolf?” Peter asked. “he was always so righteous.”

“Scott was out cold when he bit the Alpha, who was held by Kate and her goons,” Stiles clarified. “They made sure that Scott bit down on the Alpha’s throat, after they had already weakened him to the point he was dying. Scott wasn’t awake to do it. Scott killed that Alpha without even knowing about it.”

“He still did it,” Peter coolly remarked.

“But not by his own will,” Allison defended him.

“It still makes him a killer,” Peter shrugged.

Stiles turned towards his friends sadly, feeling the tension build up.

“At least it wasn’t his fault entirely,” Allison spoke sadly. “It’s our fault too. We should have known something was wrong.”

“He’s an Alpha now,” Peter remarked calmly “A dangerous Rogue Alpha with his own pack. He will come to kill us all. Remember that when you have to put him out of his misery.”

Allison shot the other wolf a sharp gaze, but she knew he was right. When it came down to it, Scott would track them down and kill them.

“He will come for us, that is correct,” Stiles admitted,” but he won’t harm anyone of you. He won’t kill me either, at least not at first. Gerard still needs me to heal him. That’s what started all of this. Without me, that old bastard is a dead man. He needs Scott to get to me and since he was alone against a large group, he also got Scott a pack to do so.”

“Then who is in that pack?” Derek asked. “Scott doesn’t have his own wolves and we have the rest of the pack here, safe with us.”

Stiles frowned, closing his eyes for a second while he searched for Scott in his thoughts. When he looked up, his eyes sparked a hint of purple before turning towards Derek and Peter.

“Does the name Deucalion ring a bell to you guys?”

“Oh god.”

The Hales turned to each other, both knowing what this meant.

“What? What is it?” Lydia asked troubled, seeing their fearful look.

“If Scott’s teaming up with Deucalion, we’re in for a lot of trouble,” Derek frowned, rubbing his tired face. “This man is the Alpha of Alphas, a dangerous, blind Alpha that has created an Alpha Pack.”

“Wait a second. Are you saying that all his wolves are Alphas?” Noah Stilinski asked horrified. “As in, all of them as powerful as you are? I thought Alphas only lived with Betas?”

Derek nodded.

“Not Deucalion and his motley crew. These wolves are the worst. They’ve killed all over the country, they’ve destroyed packs and murdered humans for sports. Mostly, they do this for fun, for kicks and because they can. Deucalion thrives on power and attention. He seeks recognition for who and what he is, because he’s a murderer,” Peter spoke sharply.

“He wasn’t always like that though,” Derek commented. “He used to be good once. Remember how he wanted peace amongst wolves and hunters? He even worked with my mother for that.”

“It failed, just as I expected,” Peter retorted, showing some of his old anger. “Talia should have known better.”

Derek nodded and sighed again, remembering the darker times in his life.

“What happened?” Lydia asked softly.

Erica and Boyd held each other’s hands in fear, obviously sensing the stress of the Hales. Allison sat down with Isaac, not saying another word. Noah stood near his son, who listened in on the conversation now, without adding to it. He was still tired and recovering.

“Deucalion was lured into a trap by Gerard and his goons,” Derek said.

“That’s correct,” Peter confirmed. “Deucalion and Talia, my sister and Derek’s mother that is, wanted to form a peace treaty with Gerard. But instead of agreeing to it, the old man killed his pack, took Deucalion’s eyes and mocked him for his offers of peace. He then kept him alive to turn rogue. Talia always said that this was the beginning of the end.”

“It was,” Derek spoke quietly. “It was the beginning to everything we ever went through. Gerard manipulated his daughter Kate, who then manipulated me into believing in her care for me. I didn’t know she was an Argent at the time. She seduced me and used me to get inside information on our pack. She then killed our family, which also left Peter in a coma for six years. If Deucalion had succeeded in the peace treaty that day, our family would still be alive today.”

“I’m so sorry,” Stiles spoke, moving forward when he noticed Derek’s tears. “I’m so sorry you had to go through all of this.”

The other members of the pack, including Allison, pulled in by Stiles by the hand, formed a circle around their Alpha to offer him their support. Even the sheriff felt a bond twitching in his chest, as if he was part of the pack.

They all stood quietly and in peace, knowing that this moment would never be forgotten. They still had each other and they would rely on their strength. They were a family now.

The pack members let go and settled down again, waiting for Stiles to continue, but it was Lydia who spoke first, asking the question they all had.

“If Deucalion hooked up with Gerard after what he has done to him, there has to be an additional reason for their current treaty,” the banshee spoke, looking at Stiles. “If he would work together with the man who took his eyes, then Gerard offered him something more than the value of those eyes.”

“He offered me,” Stiles spoke softly, looking at his shaking hands. “And he also promised I would restore his eyesight.”

The Spark was calm on the outside, but on the inside, he knew that danger was approaching quickly. They didn’t have much time left. He could feel it build up.

“You?” Derek stared at his boyfriend. “He offered you as a member of his pack?”

“Deucalion thrives on being the most powerful of them all,” Peter spoke. “So, he wants the most powerful Mage on Earth. It makes sense.”

“After Gerard is done with my son first,” the sheriff spoke in understanding, his eyes dark and his voice filled with fear.

Stiles smiled weakly. “It sucks being different, doesn’t it, guys?”

“Well, he’s not getting his hands on you,” Derek reacted angrily. “We’ll kill him first and the entire Alpha Pack if needs be.”

“I won’t kill Scott,” Stiles spoke quietly. “I can’t do that. But it will also be impossible to save him.”

“I will do it, if it means saving you,” the Alpha reacted. “There won’t be a single hesitation from my side, Stiles. You are the heart of my pack and I am to protect what is left of Beacon Hills. This is why we are together now too, isn’t it? This was meant to be. The only Hales linked to the Mage and the Nemeton.”

“It will restore the balance,” Stiles confirmed. “This was indeed meant to be. Gerard forgot one thing when he manipulated us all: he forgot the power of the Nemeton. He underestimates it, because he believed that it was worthless. The Nemeton woke up again thanks to you, Derek.”

“Me?” Derek stared surprised at his Spark.

“Paige,” Stiles said, making the Alpha gasp and the others look at him in surprise.

“Was that the Nemeton?” Derek asked in awe.

“Its root cellar, yes,” Stiles spoke quietly, knowing Derek was remembering the moment he had killed the girl he loved so much in a dark cellar. “This was no coincidence, Derek. That was where you were supposed to be that day.”

“Who’s Paige?” Noah asked.

“That’s a long story for which we don’t have time right now, dad,” Stiles said. “We have to move outside, onto the porch,” Stiles said.

“Why?” Derek asked.

Stiles briefly closed his eyes and sighed, before straightening his back.

“Because they’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again! if you liked this chapter, a note or a kudos would rock my boat.  
> In the next chapter, Scott, Deucalion and the Alpha Pack show up at the house. Will they be able to start the war of all wars?


	26. The Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so, so much again for all your comments and kudos!   
> I don't know if you've noticed yet, but I've now come to a total of 30 chapters out of which this story will consist. Also, I have an idea for a follow-up in the same universe as this one, so this will be the first story in a whole new series around the Red Mage-storyline.
> 
> But now, on with the show.   
> In this chapter, Stiles and the pack bond, before they have to face their mortal enemies.

Chapter 25: The History of Hale

 

The room erupted once more in noise. Voices talked at the same time. The calmness of the morning, only one hour ago, when Peter was still making breakfast, was completely gone.

Jackson ran to the window and peaked outside, but nobody was there.

“They’re hiding in the shadows,” Stiles said. “They’re waiting for me to let them in.”

“Are you seriously contemplating facing them?” Peter snarled, showing some of his old anger. “You said we would be save here.”

“We are, Peter, but we can’t stay here forever. They have the benefit of time and the whole of Beacon Hills at their disposal,” Stiles spoke calmly. “We haven’t. We aren’t going to avoid this battle, I’m afraid. We’ll have to face them sooner or later. Today might as well be that day.”

“Then let them in,” Derek reacted quietly. “If it comes to this where we have to stand off against Gerard, Kate and Scott, then let’s do it.”

Stiles smiled wearily, looking exhausted. The dark circles under his eyes didn’t escape the others. Derek was worried he might be overdoing himself again, despite the fact he was now at his full force as a Red Mage. The power of the Spark, combined with the Mage-side of him, constantly drained him. Derek wondered if Stiles would ever look healthy again.

“I’m fine,” Stiles reacted, as if he could read Derek’s mind. “Don’t worry about me. We can do this.”

“Son, are you sure about this?” the sheriff asked fearfully. “I can call for help. Get Parrish over here with my deputies. We can arrest them.”

“People like that won’t allow themselves to be arrested, Noah,” Peter said. “Stiles is right: we have to face them sooner or later. If Gerard and Deucalion really teamed up, this means war. Deucalion has set his sight on the Hale-territory since he turned dark. He blamed Talia for what happened to his pack and his eyes too, since she was the major drive after the peace treaty. Taking over the preserve and the Hale-land would be his ultimate win.”

“And he wants the two of you too,” Stiles said quietly. “He knows that Derek is a powerful Alpha with an extraordinary pack. He’ll want to make you a deal.”

“A deal he’ll never get,” Derek grunted.

Stiles smiled calmly, as if he wasn’t so sure. Derek felt the darkness hover over them all now, making all the goodness that existed in the Hale Home disappear.

The others just looked at each other in panic and then at Derek and Stiles, begging quietly for them to take the lead. Derek noticed fear in their eyes. He looked at Stiles, hoping the Spark would tell them their next move. If it were up to Derek, he would run outside and kick some werewolf ass.

“Guys, come with me.”

Stiles’ calm voice made them all look up. Without even thinking about it, they followed him into the larger living room, where the Spark moved the furniture, literally, with the blink of an eye.

In awe, the others watched him do the work without even breaking into a sweat. Derek knew then and there that Stiles had indeed grown during his longtime sleep and that he was now more powerful than ever, as he claimed he was. It would not get better than this.

The purple glow emanated from Stiles while he shifted the furniture so everything stood in the corners of the room.

Then he moved towards the center of the living room with his eyes closed, as if he was trying to find the exact spot he needed. It took him about two minutes to do so, but nobody complained.

“That’s it,” he smiled quietly, standing still.

Derek sensed that he wasn’t talking to them. He was talking to something or someone else.

“Thank you for showing me,” he whispered, but he wouldn’t look at his friends. He bowed his head in reverie, as if someone was talking inside of his head.

“The Nemeton,” Lydia whispered. “It’s guiding him.”

As if on cue, Stiles opened his eyes again, looking at the others.

“Have you ever heard of tellurian curves?” he asked the group.

“Ley lines,” Lydia said. “Druids use them to bind themselves to the Earth.”

“Exactly,” Stiles smiled. “You’ve been listening and learning to Peter while I slept, Lydia. That’s good, because I’ll need you for this.”

Lydia smiled and bowed her head slightly too, as if she wanted to tell him she was there for him. Stiles ran a hand through his hair, looking at the pack.

“These lines run all over the world and always end up in a center, a focal point, so to speak. The center of this area is right beneath this house, on the exact same spot we are standing right now. It’s feeding its powers to the Nemeton; therefore, it’s also giving it to me.”

“You’re in contact with the tree now, right?” his dad asked.

“I am, dad.”

Stiles made a gesture with his hand, asking them to step closer.

“Please stand around me in a perfect circle, guys. Allison, if you want to become a permanent member of this pack, this is now the time. You have the choice to go away if you want to, or bond with us,” Stiles spoke quietly. “I would understand if you were to go. We will not blame you for any of this.”

Allison hesitated while she looked at Isaac.

“I’m staying,” she said.

“I knew you would,” Stiles smiled, reaching for her hand. “Thank you, Allison. And I promise you that I will do everything in my power to save Scott, you know that.”

“I know. I trust you, Stiles,” the huntress spoke.

Derek reached for Allison’s hand too, squeezing her fingers while he smiled light. He knew it was important for her to feel the bond. The pack moved, taking place around Stiles as requested.

“Good. Now, just stand still and move your right hand forward, palm facing the ground. Don’t make a sudden move or twitch your fingers,” Stiles ordered. “Keep on looking at me.”

Again, the whole group did as they said, eyes focusing on Stiles.

“Don’t be alarmed, but this might sting a little,” Stiles spoke.

“What do you mean – aww!” Jackson yelled.

In shock, he stared at the large cut that suddenly painted the palm of his hand. He wasn’t the only one to be cut like this by an unseen force. The entire pack had their palms sliced.

Blood dripped on the floor. Thick drops sought each other out, crawling over the floor in a perfect circle at the pack’s feet. Derek stared at the wooden floor.

“Blood magic?” he asked troubled.

“Don’t worry, Derek, I’m not turning dark all of a sudden,” Stiles smiled. “This circle of blood, created from the bloodline of the Hale’s, mixed with their new pack, will protect you all. Please step into the circle, but do not touch the line with your feet.”

The pack again did as they were told, stepping over the thin red line carefully. They were closer to Stiles now, who had his own hand cut too. His blood formed a smaller circle in the middle of the floorboard. He stepped into the middle of it.

“Please kneel.”

The pack followed suit.

“Now, touch the line behind you with the palm of your right hand and place your left hand on my circle of blood,” Stiles ordered.

“You’re not magically binding us to you or something, are you?” Jackson asked cautiously.

Stiles smiled. “Never. Trust me.”

“Do as Stiles orders,” Derek barked.

The second the pack placed their hands on the two circles, they all felt a surge of power rushing through them, overwhelming them. It took all of their strength to keep sitting as they were.

Noah was the first one to sway and tip lightly over, almost passing out. Stiles moved to his dad, preventing him from falling down. He was human, which felt he felt the impact much harder than the others. Allison swayed too, but was caught by Isaac, just as Lydia was taken care of by Jackson.

“I’ve got you, dad,” Stiles whispered gently. “You’re okay now. I’ve got you and you’re protected now. They won’t be able to harm you, I promise. You’re under my care for as long as I live.”

Peter coughed before rising up, staring at his hands. The blood was gone, as was the cut. The thin red line had vanished. The oldest wolf had never experienced anything like this and it awed him.

“What was that?” he asked stunned.

“You are now linked to the land’s ley lines,” Stiles explained. “Whatever happens next, you are under my protection now. You won’t be harmed ever again, Peter.”

Peter nodded and smiled.

“It really is the way it used to be,” he whispered touched. “I feel it. It’s been a long time since anyone has given me that sense of belonging.”

“We’ll be fine,” Stiles said, patting the man on the shoulder while he helped his dad to stand up.

Slowly the pack recovered, taking stock of each other. They all felt more powerful, something Derek could tell in their eyes. Erica stood fiercer than ever, leaning into Boyd who gently kissed her.

Isaac had his arms wrapped around Allison, Jackson held onto Lydia and Peter hugged his nephew Derek. They all then patted each other, checking each other over gently.

Stiles remained still in the center of the circle, watching the pack with something of love in his eyes. The Spark smiled as he gazed into Derek’s eyes, catching a small fleck of purple spark in his pupils.

Derek moved closer and held him tight, caressing his hair and the back of his neck while Stiles took in the man’s scent. A soft kiss was placed on his lips. Stiles was exhausted, but so happy.

“Can you feel it, Der?” he asked softly.

Derek smiled against his hair.

“It’s amazing,” he whispered. “Thank you.”

“I love you, Derek,” Stiles whispered, stunning everyone in the room. “I love you so much it hurts. Thank you for trusting me in all of this.”

“I love you too, Stiles,” the wolf spoke, kissing Stiles again. “I have never trusted anyone so much about anything in my life. Thank you for the privilege of being our protector.”

“You’re welcome,” Stiles smiled.

The girls wiped the tears from their eyes while the men looked on, knowing what it felt like to love someone so fiercely. The sheriff didn’t speak or comment this time when he watched Derek run his hands through Stiles’ hair while kissing him again. He was too buys wiping his eyes too.

“Now then, let’s go face our visitors,” Stiles said, breaking away from Derek reluctantly. “Whatever you do, keep your cool. They want you to get angry. They’ll use Scott against us and they won’t hesitate to show their power, because it’s all they have to show for. Remember, these are Alpha werewolves we’re talking about. They are strong, powerful and have killed many innocents. They won’t hesitate to play dirty.”

“They won’t harm us because of you,” Erica spoke boldly. “You’re here to protect us, Stiles and I have faith in you. Whatever you say, we’ll follow suit.”

Stiles smiled, hugging Erica tightly.

“I have faith in all of us, Catwoman,” he spoke softly, holding her hand. “Let’s go kick some ass. Let’s save Scott.”

The others smiled, looking at one another with fierceness in their eyes. Derek was the first one to run outside. The others followed suit, rushing out on the porch, inside the boundaries of their protection.

They could all feel the ley lines now and the safety net of the Spark that guided them. The Pack and Noah, who had now become an official pack member, stood beside their Alpha in one long line, so they could all face their enemies at the same time.

At first it was quiet in the preserve. But then, out of the shadows of the trees, came a group of powerful supernatural creatures and some humans. All stepped forward at the same time, as if to show how many and how powerful they were.

Amongst them stood Scott, looking totally not as Scott. He had his claws out and his fangs protruded and they all knew he was no longer the teenager they had known. To his left stood Gerard, to his right Kate, both smirking as if they owned him. Derek sensed that they actually did.

“Don’t do anything,” Stiles warned his friends, noticing how the pack wolves became angry by showing their Beta-shape in the flash of a moment.

“They’re harmless. They won’t be able to hurt anyone of us,” he said. “Remember my protection. Remember our bonds. Don’t break them.”

“They look pretty angry and feral to me,” Noah spoke as he stood beside his son, reaching for his weapon. “Let’s see how they heal from wolfsbane bullets.”

Stiles smiled at that.

“You really became one of us, didn’t you, dad?” he spoke quietly.

“I catch on pretty quickly,” the sheriff smirked.

“They’ll be dead in seconds if you aim at their heart,” Lydia muttered, wondering what she could do with her voice to help them.

She hadn’t learned how to use it yet, so she didn’t know if she would be of any help at all. Peter had told her she could be train her voice to become a weapon, but she didn’t get the hang of it yet.

“Don’t worry, Lyds,” Stiles whispered, as if he understood her thoughts. “I’ll teach you later. For now, use your inner strength and focus on that.”

He then turned to his father.

 “You don’t have to shoot them, dad,” Stiles spoke quietly. “I’ve put a safety net around the house, so to speak. Your bullets would ricochet against it. The barrier works both ways. They can’t get in and we can’t get out for now. Please don’t say anything to them. They’ll use your words against you.”

Stiles allowed his magic to simmer below his skin, feeling it push towards the surface. He needed to keep control of the Mage-side of him for now or all hell would break loose, but he knew that he could easily let go and allow the Mage to put an end to this.

Stiles didn’t want to though. He was afraid that the Mage would do angry things they would never recover from. He wanted Scott alive. He needed to find a way to save his former best friend.

The new group formed an identical line, just like the pack did, standing on the lawn before the porch. There were only a few yards between the two groups, like a stand-off in an old country & western movie.

The Hale Pack took in their sight. Scott, in his feral Alpha form, stood in the center, showing the new wolf that he had become. He hadn’t spoken yet, nor did he show signs of recognizing them.

Kate Argent, in human form, held a hand on his wrist to stop him from attacking them. She was surrounded by four large male forms that Derek identified as Berserkers. They were her protectors.

Kate didn’t speak a word, nor did she act aggressively. She crossed her arms and waited. With Gerard near, it was obvious he was in charge.

Gerard, on Scott’s other side, stood next to a man with sunglasses and a cane. Deucalion, they all knew. It was obvious that this was the man in charge, even though right now he allowed Gerard to take the lead.

Next to Deucalion stood an identical twin who gazed at them angrily, a large bulky man and a tall, dark-haired woman with bare feet. Her hands showed claws, as did her feet. Fangs protruded her gums.

That woman was probably the most dangerous Alpha of all. A smirk played around her lips. She reminded Derek a bit of Kate. She was evil incarnate.

Gerard was the first one to move after a small nod of the head from Deucalion, who obviously had no intention to speak whatsoever. The Alpha Pack even took a large step backwards, allowing the Argents and Scott to take the lead.

Gerard stepped forward with a handkerchief pressed against his nose, which still showed the black goo that he had been excreting since he was bitten by Derek. It didn’t seem to matter to the old man, who looked quite healthy otherwise.

“Well, well,” the man said, smiling calmly. “If it isn’t the new Hale-pack. How have you been, Derek?”

“Perfect,” the Alpha gritted through his teeth, nodding at Kate, who stood next to her father in a Beta-shape he had never seen before. “You were supposed to be dead. What the hell kind of monster did you become?”

“Oh, a beautiful one,” Kate smiled. “Can’t you guess?”

“She’s a Were-Jaguar,” Stiles spoke quietly. “She was saved by Mexican hunters, who found out she was slowly healing from Peter’s claws. The shape of what you become, reflects the person you once were. Isn’t that right, Kate?”

“My, my, look at you, Stiles, all grown up,” Kate smiled. “You’re quite cute these days. How are you doing, my little Spark?”

“Dandy, but I’m not your Spark nor will I ever be,” Stiles reacted quietly. “Please leave this domain. It’s not yours to visit since you were not officially invited. It’s under my protection as the Hale-Emissary and I’m going to ask you politely to leave.”

“Is that so?” Gerard spoke, wiping his nose. “Your magic doesn’t scare us, Stiles. In fact, you owe it to me, remember?”

“I do remember how you shot me,” Stiles spoke quietly. “And I do remember the pain and the heartache you caused my friends and family. Thank you for that. Please leave.”

“Well, I don’t think we’re going to do that,” Gerard smiled quietly. “In fact, your magic won’t last that long. Look at you, already so tired and worn out. How hard is it for your different personalities to live together, Stiles? You did tell your pack that you are two persons now, did you?”

The sheriff gasped as he looked aside.

“You didn’t, did you? You didn’t share that small detail that the Mage who lives inside of you, is in fact a dark druid? Tsk, Stiles, you’re lying to your family all the time, aren’t you?”

Stiles remained quiet, but it was clear to Derek he was shocked by Gerard’s revelation. It occurred to the Alpha that Stiles hadn’t known. Or maybe, he didn’t want to.

“The Red Mage is not a dark druid,” Peter interrupted Gerard. “He’s the most powerful of them all, yes, but he’s not a dark soul. He’s here to protect Beacon Hills, he’s the protector of the Nemeton and the savior of our town. Isn’t that why you wanted him, Gerard?”

“Who says I want him?” Gerard feigned surprise. “As it were, we have our own powerful Emissary, don’t we, Scott? So why would I use your little friend here?”

The pack gasped as they looked at Scott, whose claws seemed to grow as they stood there watching him. The feral wolf growled and took a step aside, revealing Deaton, who stood quietly behind their line of enemies.

“Deaton?” Derek gasped, but Stiles didn’t move an inch.

Even though the Spark hadn’t seen Deaton in the picture while he dreamt about Scott, he wasn’t surprised. The man had finally proved he was in fact a real dark druid, just as Stiles had suspected for some time.

“I’m sorry, Stiles,” the vet spoke calmly. “I have to serve the most powerful Alpha of Beacon Hills. That is my job as an Emissary.”

“You sold your soul,” Derek spoke. “This is why you wanted Stiles to give up his powers? So you could be the most powerful one yourself? You are turning against all that we hold sacred. You once worked with my mother. Is this how you honor her now?”

“I have no choice, Derek,” the vet spoke up. “This is my duty. Scott was powerful from the day he was bitten. I needed to do this, so I could serve him right by taking away that which could be a threat to him.”

“You became scared when I grew too powerful, didn’t you?” Stiles asked quietly. “You thought it would be okay for me to be a Spark, like that night at the club where you used my powers to protect Scott. But then, after Gerard shot me and you started training me, it turned out I was a Red Mage too. Is that when you turned to Gerard for help and your allegiance?”

“I only serve Scott,” Deaton spoke calmly again. “Not Gerard. He’s only a means to an end.”

“That’s actually correct,” the old man snorted. “And since Scott serves me, I get a dark druid on a plate as a bonus package. How cool is that, Stiles? Unfortunately, though, Deaton doesn’t have the power to heal me. That can only be done by one man. Or should I say teenager?”

Gerard turned to Stiles.

“It all comes down to this, doesn’t it? You give me back my health and I’ll let you have what you really want.”

“Which is what?” Noah spoke.

“Why, you of course, Sheriff,” the old man smiled. “You, the rest of your little pack and I’ll throw Scott in as a bonus. What do you say, Stiles? You come with me, do this little thing for me and I’ll let you go scot free, no pun intended. You have the choice: a peace treaty or war. What do you choose?”

Stiles bit his lip for a second. Then he looked at the old man.

“I’ll go with war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again so much! 
> 
> In the next chapter: this means war.


	27. The Survival of Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale Pack and the Alpha Pack both want Stiles. But who will win?

Chapter 26: The Battle of Hale

 

“Come on, Stiles,” Gerard smiled eerily calm while he watched the Spark, who stood as calmly on the porch, surrounded by his pack.

 “Don’t be like that,” crooned the old man. “I really don’t ask for much, just one simple wave of your hand and all my troubles will be gone. If you do that for me, I’ll even let you have your precious Scott back.”

The pack murmured amongst themselves, stopped by a wave of Stiles’ hand, as if he shut them up on cue. Derek didn’t move an inch while he watched the man he loved.

Stiles was a man now and no longer a boy, even if he still looked the part. He had matured, was their beacon of strength and leadership.

Derek knew they all wanted Scott back, but this was not the way. Not when the now-Alpha hadn’t moved an inch from his position, not showing a single sign of recognition towards them.

Stiles was right: the old Scott was gone and he wasn’t sure they would ever get him back.

“No,” Stiles quietly said.

The teenagers looked shocked at Stiles, who still didn’t move an inch. Even Jackson, who hadn’t cared about Scott at all before, seemed shocked. Allison gasped, looking at the Spark in a mixture of anger and fear.

While watching her grandfather and formerly dead aunt, she hadn’t spoken a single word, too shocked to even comment on the events. The woman who stood there, was no longer Kate. She was an abomination, made into something worse than what she had already been as a human being.

Allison was afraid of her, but perhaps she feared her grandfather even more. He had already showed he wouldn’t hesitate to even sacrifice his granddaughter.

She couldn’t let this fly by though. Deep inside, Allison would always love Scott. He was her first love, therefore maybe also forever the most special one she would ever have.

“Stiles, he promises us Scott back!” she pleaded with the Spark. “Gerard does wat he promises. Despite everything, you know that.”

“No,” Stiles repeated. “Not like this.”

“That’s right, Allison,” Gerard smirked. “You can have your precious Scott back and live happily ever after with your wolf. That’s all I want in return for Stiles’ healing of my illness. An illness brought on by Scott, so it’s no more than right to have his best friend take it away again and make a human as I once was.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Isaac warned her. “Stiles is right: Gerard never does anything for nothing.”

As if on cue, one of the Berserkers lifted a blade and threw it in Peter’s direction. It bounced back against the invisible wall. Gerard smirked when Stiles lightly swayed on his feet, even though the Spark tried to hide it as much as possible.

His reaction to the throw didn’t miss its effects on those surrounding him. Derek knew now why his boyfriend constantly bit his lip and tried to hide the beads of sweat on his face.

“Well, well. You’re stronger than I thought, but not as tough as you appear. You’ve bound your forces to the protection of your friends, haven’t you, Young Spark?”

“Even if you would magically get through this wall, you’ll never be able to kill them,” Stiles spoke hoarsely, casting a gaze at Deaton, who didn’t make a move.

“You’ve protected them with blood,” Kate said, sniffing the air. “That’s the smell I couldn’t really link earlier. You’re bonded with them.”

“Did you tell them that if you die, they’ll be more vulnerable than ever?” Gerard asked. “Or did you forget that little tidbit? Come on, Stiles. You really need to stop hiding things for your friends.”

Stiles angrily raised his hand while he murmured something, which made Gerard roar with laughter.

“Your magic doesn’t work on me, boy,” he spoke. “But why don’t you try again? The more you do, the more energy you lose. Just don’t forget to heal me first.”

“And then you’ll hand over Stiles to Deucalion,” Derek hissed. “Don’t you think we don’t know that?”

“Oh, come on now, Derek,” Gerard smiled. “All I promised my old friend here, is to get him a Spark to add to his mighty Pack. After all, they’re rare and they need a good pack who can take care of them. You’re not taking care of Stiles. You’re slowly killing him. Look at him, Scott. Look at how pale your boyfriend looks.”

Stiles still stood quietly next to Derek, squeezing his hand now. Derek felt fear, knowing Gerard was right. Stiles’ energy was draining because he kept on protecting them.

“Lower the shield,” he whispered to Stiles. “We can handle them.”

“No,” Stiles gritted through his teeth.

“Stiles, please,” Derek pleaded.

“No, Derek,” Stiles hissed. “You don’t understand. They’ve got magic too.”

Gerard smiled.

“Did I forget to mention that, Derek? He’s right. Stiles is not the only Mage in the world. I’ve got a little magic on my own.”

“Then why not use that Mage to heal you?”

“He can’t,” Stiles whispered, beads of sweat rolling down his face. “Scott and I are connected too. He needs me, needs my power. I’m the only one who can heal him. That’s why he wants me. I’m connected to the Nemeton and Beacon Hills. The wolfsbane running through him, was grown here. It needs to be cured here.”

“He can’t heal himself,” Lydia whispered.

Stiles nodded, gritting his teeth again when another Berserker through a weapon against the shield. This time, he visibly swayed.

“You’re not getting what you came for,” Noah snapped. “Leave my kid alone or I swear to god that I’ll run a bullet through your head myself.”

Gerard ignored the sheriff.

“Well, let’s fight then, if that’s what you want, Stiles. Let’s use our magic, shall we? But do remember this: if we fight, all bets are off. No one is left standing. You won’t survive this.”

“We’re ready,” Peter snapped, looking at the other wolves, who nodded. Allison had her bow and arrows ready too, refusing to look at her grandfather and aunt.

Gerard laughed.

“Hell, this might turn into a good old battle for the Hale-property, just like we used to do. Remember those days, Derek? Hunters against Wolves? Don’t you miss it?”

“No,” Derek gritted through his teeth.

“Why not go there?” Gerard moved on. “Let’s turn this into a war, a kill to the end. The winner gets Stiles. There are no rules of war involved.”

“No.” Stiles again spoke. This time, Gerard ignored him.

“Why not, Derek? Since you have your Mage, how big is the chance that you’ll win this? You’ve got nothing to lose, right?”

“No,” Stiles repeated.

“Come on, Stiles,” the old man smiled. “My health for Scott, that’s all I want. You can avoid this battle if you think common sense. You know what I can do. You can feel it running through your veins. We’ll kill them all.”

“No. I can’t risk letting you free again. You’re too dangerous. You’re a threat to the world.”

Gerard smiled, moving closer again. Four more steps and he would reach the barrier. If he did, he would use his magic to break through it. Even if the magic was a lot less than Stiles’, it would be enough for now.

Derek realized Stiles couldn’t keep the barrier up and fight their enemies. He had to choose. Stiles turned his head away when Gerard came to stand before him.

“Are you afraid of me, young Stiles?” the old man smiled.

Stiles didn’t move while he gazed at Derek, who squeezed his fingers hard.

“That’s it, isn’t it? You’re scared to death of me.”

Stiles bit his lip.

“You’re thinking about that night in my basement, aren’t you, Stiles? You’re remembering right now how much I hurt you, how deep I got into your head and how painful it was to be shot after that. You haven’t forgotten about me at all, have you? You still remember the weakness and the pain and the fear of being left behind by your precious friends and that’s what’s driven you to become so powerful now. I gave you this power, Stiles. I can easily take it away again. You feel that. You know that;”

“Go to hell,” Stiles lifted his head and faced his enemy.

“So be it then,” Argent said, “but I promise you that you and your precious pack go first.”

Gerard turned towards the group he had gathered around himself with a snarling look on his face. More specifically, he aimed his words to Scott, who stood by his side growling, still not able to recognize his former friends.

“Kill them all,” he ordered the New Alpha. “Get me Stiles alive.”

The Pack on the porch snarled too, preparing for battle when Kate, the Berserkers and the members of the Alpha Pack, except for Deucalion, prepared for the fight from their end.

Gerard walked to the back of the lawn, ordering his daughter to attack while he walked. She happily obliged, snapping at the Berserkers to prepare for the fight to the death.

Everyone turned into their Beta-forms, while Stiles remained unmoving, standing on the porch like a statue. Deucalion, on his end, stayed still too. He remained in his human form.

Only when Scott growled loudly, did the blind Alpha make a move forward. With one snap of his fingers, his pack stopped in their tracks, as if they were puppets on a string.

Gerard’s eyes widened. It was obvious to Derek then that this was not part of the agreement between the two powerful men.

The show of Deucalion’s power impressed Derek, even though he would never show this to the blind wolf. He knew Stiles felt it too.

There was a certain vibe in the air that not even Gerard Argent could match. Deucalion was probably one of the most powerful werewolves alive.

It was obvious to the pack that Gerard was using Deucalion to his own means, but in the end, Deucalion ran the ropes.

Derek wondered how those two had ever come to an agreement, knowing how badly Deucalion detested Gerard. Stiles must be really worth a lot.

Stiles suddenly let go of the barrier. A small breeze of wind ran past them all. The Spark winced and then raised his head, looking at Deucalion.

When Derek gazed aside quickly, he saw the sparks already taking over Stiles’ form. He was recharging himself for battle.

“Now, now, young Stiles,” the blind wolf said, moving forward while using his cane. “You don’t really want to turn this into a war, do you? Aren’t we above all that? We come in peace.”

“Do I have a choice?” Stiles asked hoarsely, trying to recover quickly. “You came to our land with a threat, Alpha Deucalion. You took Scott away from us. You poisoned him. You won’t get what you want.”

“I did no such thing,” Deucalion smiled. “Blame that on Gerard. I just came for the ride. Truth be told, I came to offer you a deal you will not be able to refuse. A place in the most powerful pack in the world, one that will beat yours within the blink of an eye.”

“Really?” Peter smirked, moving one step forward. “I slashed Kate’s throat. We outnumber you _and_ we have the most powerful Alpha _and_ Mage in the world. So, tell me, Deucalion, how will you beat us when we outrank you by numbers and strength?”

“Stiles isn’t the fighting type, now is he?” Deucalion smiled calmly. “Your Emissary believes in words and negotiation. He wants to protect his beloved, which is why he has taken the barrier down for now. He wants to talk peace and that’s what I’m here for. A peace treaty, the one that Gerard never made.”

“Wait a second,” Gerard growled from the back, causing Kate to set a step forward, surrounded by her angry Berserkers. “That was not the deal. You are not negotiation this!”

Deucalion smiled as he turned aside, taking off his glasses. His blind eyes stared at Gerard.

“We made a deal that I would help you get Stiles, but you never said how. I don’t want to battle the pack, Gerard. Do you really think I would attack my own? No, I came to negotiate and Stiles will come with us voluntarily. Do you have a problem with that, Argent?”

Kate growled, having her Berserkers turn towards Deucalion.

“Get your dogs on a leash, Argent,” Deucalion said eerily calm. “We do this my way or not. You came to me, not I to you. Remember that.”

Gerard told his daughter to stand down.

“Don’t you turn against us,” Kate warned the blind Alpha. “I can have Scott slash your throat in a heartbeat.”

“Let him try,” one of the twins snapped at her.

The wolves turned against Kate and her father now, preventing them from attacking Deucalion, who stood before Stiles with a smile on his face, ignoring Gerard.

It shocked Derek that the man would actually speak to Gerard like that in front of them. He showed this way he had absolutely no respect for the old man.

“Let me get this straight,” Stiles asked him. “You came to negotiate about a truce?”

“I did.” Deucalion bowed his head. “I want to court you, Emissary Stilinski.”

Derek growled audibly but was stopped by a squeeze of Stiles’ hand.

“Gerard will kill me when he’s done with me, you do know that?” Stiles smiled lightly. “You knew that when he asked you for your help. Unlike Allison’s believes, Gerard is a liar and will run a knife through anyone who defies him. He’ll kill me and he’ll kill you next.”

“Not if you’re one of us. My pack will protect you at all cost,” Deucalion promised. “In fact, with two packs supporting you, you can use your magic for what it’s meant: to protect this land. You wouldn’t need to spend it on protecting your friends anymore.”

“Never,” Erica growled, but Boyd stopped her.

“And what would I get in return?” Stiles asked.

“Our eternal commitment to protect the most powerful Mage in the world,” the bulky wolf spoke up. “You won’t have to worry about anything ever again. We will feed you with our joined strengths and you will thrive.”

“Join us, Stiles,” the black-haired woman spoke up. “You don’t have a choice anyhow. You’re coming with us.”

“He does have a choice, Kali,” Deucalion stopped her. “I won’t have anyone join my pack against their will. But I do have to tell you Stiles, that I’m not used to getting a no for an answer.”

“You’ll never get your hands on my son,” Noah growled, sounding almost like a wolf. “Get the hell off this property. We won’t ask this again. This is Hale-Land and you are not welcome.”

His words made Derek proud.

“As the leader of my pack, I have the right to be here and make an official request to court your Emissary,” Deucalion spoke haughtily. “You may not be a wolf, Sheriff, but your pack needs to abide the rules. Derek knows that, which is why he won’t interfere with this discussion right now.”

“He’s right,” Derek sighed. “Another Pack may put down an official request to any Emissary on neutral grounds.”

“This is private property though,” Lydia remarked.

“It became neutral once Deucalion made his request clear,” Peter said. “He can’t kill us, just as we can’t kill him. He knows what he’s doing.”

So does Stiles, Derek thought, wondering if this was why Stiles let down the barrier so suddenly.

“Even though I am honored by your request, I’m afraid I’ll have to refuse,” Stiles said quietly. “I’m sorry if that’s what you want, Deucalion, but the answer is still no. You will not get what you want. I belong to the Hale-Pack and nobody else.”

“Then you won’t get what you need either,” Deucalion spoke, turning his head towards Derek now. “You don’t even know what is really, truly at stake here, do you? I’m not talking about Scott’s life, Derek, because he doesn’t mean anything to me. I’m talking about the one person that is the most precious to you, but you don’t even know about her existence.”

Derek raised an eyebrow, feeling dread overwhelm him. The blind wolf had something on him and he didn’t know what. He tried to figure him out.

“What if I could make your family complete again?” Deucalion asked friendly.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Peter snapped. “Derek and I are the only Hales left. Stop this trickery!”

“Are you sure about that, Peter?” the blind wolf asked.

Deucalion looked at the twins, who disappeared into the woods, only to come back seconds later with a young girl that they dragged between them.

“What …? Oh my god, Cora?”

Derek exhaled while he stared at the girl between the wolves, recognizing her immediately, even though it had been years since he last saw her.

“How the hell … that’s impossible!”

“Is it?” Deucalion smiled. “Imagine my surprise when I visited Los Angeles a few months ago and bumped into a small coffeeshop downtown. A nice, cute barista pours me a coffee, showing her nametag clearly to me and I have these flashbacks to a time where Talia Hale and I were close friends. Cora isn’t a name you hear a lot on young girls, now is it, Derek? Imagine my surprise when I asked her if her last name was Hale by any chance and she said yes? She also mentioned it was the only thing she remembered of herself and then begged with me to tell her about herself.”

Derek and Peter stare at the girl in front of them, understanding what must have happened to her.

“Who is she?” Stiles asked troubled, turning towards the man next to him. “Derek?”

“She’s my youngest sister, Cora, but I thought she was dead. How the hell …?”

“Your young sister here managed to escape the Hale-fire through a small window, but on the way to find help, she bumped her head and lost all memories. Dwelling around in the woods, she was then found by the same woman who had set fire to her home.”

Deucalion smiled, turning towards Kate, who stood there indifferently, her arms crossed before her chest.

“It’s different to kill a kid when that kid is staring you in the eye, isn’t it, Kate? You actually felt sorry for her.”

The woman shrugged. “We all make mistakes.”

“You dumped Cora in LA because of your pity, but you never thought that good old me would dig her up and gift her all those precious memories back, did you? Your old man knew though. Gerard knew this pretty young thing would come in handy one day and he deliberately sent me her way to find her and use her as leverage.”

Stiles stared at Derek, whose eyes filled with tears. He hadn’t sensed the presence of the girl and he didn’t understand why. Why hadn’t he felt her?

Gerard noticed the confusion on his face immediately and laughed.

“Did you really think you’re the only one with tricks up his sleeve, Stiles? Wrong. In fact, you’ve been wrong about so many things. Like trusting Deucalion’s courtship.”

Stiles looked at the blind wolf, who stood there with a smile on his face as chilly as ever. The man’s hand waved gently, before turning quickly into the demon wolf that hid inside of him. Cora was knocked out.

Deucalion’s pack moved forward as one, while Stiles realized his mistake.

“It’s a trap,” he yelled. “Get back in the house, _now_!”

It was already too late. The moment Stiles used his hands to call his Spark and set up the barrier again, he felt a harsh pounding of wind against him, radiating from Derek’s direction.

Stiles fell backwards, landing on the porch, while the sparks flew from his hands into the air, reaching out for the surroundings of the house. The pack scattered all over the place, all passing out at the same time, knocked out by the heavy wind.

The Alpha Pack ran inside, reaching for them, followed by Kate and her Berserkers, Gerard and Deaton.

Stiles closed his eyes and whispered to himself to protect his pack, using all of his power to put barriers around their unconscious forms.

He felt his body being drained from the power he used on them. He heard the shouts of the Alpha Pack when they couldn’t reach for the Hale Pack. The barriers protected them.

“Grab him,” Stiles heard Gerard snarl.

Scott lifted him up and dragged him over his shoulder. It was the last thing he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again!!
> 
> in the next chapter: Stiles is forced to save Gerard. Or is he?


	28. Sacrificing the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again so much for your many comments and kudos!  
> The story is slowly coming to an end, I'm already going to miss it so much :( 
> 
> Things go dark in this chapter when Stiles is taken by his enemies.

Chapter 27: Sacrificing the Soul

 

Stiles was on the move when he opened his eyes again. The spell he had put on himself, had done the trick. Scott and the others had no idea he wasn’t out for the count like they thought he was.

He had feigned his unconsciousness, offering himself to them voluntarily when he realized Deucalion had betrayed the unspoken rules of the wolves.

The waking spell Stiles had used on himself, had faked his semi-unconsciousness long enough for them to believe in his powerlessness.

He needed them to, to get them to take him as far away as he could get from his friends and dad. As long as he was near his Pack and family, they would be in mortal dangers.

Stiles had known this for quite some time. He had known he needed to save them against himself, but also against themselves. He had also known from the start that Derek would never give up, even if it cost him his own life.

Deucalion was right when he called him a pacifist. Stiles didn’t want a war. He wanted a truce on his terms. That was the most powerful tool he had. He was the protector of these lands and the lands would help him now.

Gerard didn’t know how strong his bond with the Earth already was. He had cloaked that too. Yes, the old man knew he was special, but he had no idea of the extent of his power.

Scott was carrying him without even breathing harder. Stiles felt shaken and stirred, like a James Bond-cocktail.

The feral wolf walked last in a line of wolves, heading into the forest behind the preserve, away from the Nemeton and the Hale property.

Behind them were Kate and her Berserkers, not aware he was very much awake. Stiles smiled lightly as he hung over Scott’s shoulder with his face down. It was a good thing he wasn’t being carried bridal style, or he would have had a harder time faking it.

The small path they walked over, stunk. The whole area smelled godawful, as if someone had been scattering corpses all over. When he looked aside, he noticed that this was actually true.

The whole area looked like a graveyard, just as he had thought when the smell protruded his sensitive nostrils. This was the work of Kate and her Berserkers. She had her beasts feeding upon innocent people, drifters most likely. People who wouldn’t be missed.

Stiles ignored the stank and focused on his magic instead, working out a spell that kept Scott and the others from noticing he was very much awake. It cloaked him and protected him at the same time, making sure Kate couldn’t suddenly attack him.

On they went, through the woods, getting to that one place Gerard needed Stiles, so the old man could be healed. The Spark remained perfectly still, waiting for the right chance to move, while preparing for the next step.

He felt regret not being able to tell Derek, his dad and the Pack the whole truth. If they had even suspected one thing, they wouldn’t have agreed to this anyhow.

Stiles had another plan set in motion to get kidnapped by Gerard. The kidnapping unfortunately had always belonged to the set-up, whatever scenario he had played out.

He had swayed on his legs deliberately, showing his weakness as if he wasn’t as strong yet as they believed. It was all part of his master plan and Gerard would be none the wiser when he took him.

Stiles had planned on Deucalion’s negotiation and courting of the Red Mage, because this was exactly what the Demon Wolf, hungry for power and acknowledgement would do.

Stiles would play hard to get, convincing his own pack that he wouldn’t be interested at all in the courting. Deucalion would insist of course and threaten them.

Then Stiles would have told Deucalion that he would consider his offer after all and he would ask him to go with the pack to see how they lived and worked together.

Gerard would then be furious, snap, accuse Deucalion of betrayal and turn against him and his Alpha Pack. Deucalion would fight Gerard, until they both came to their old agreement.

Stiles would be caught in the brawl and taken. He would make it so that the others were not caught in the fire, since he had already put protection spells on them.

He hadn’t counted on Cora. That, the old man had done perfectly. He had cloaked her from his vision. By the look on the faces of Gerard, Kate and Deaton, Deucalion had fooled them all, showing how little, he could be trusted.

The error of judgement Stiles had made when he saw Cora, still bothered him. He hadn’t calculated her into the equation.

He had also believed Deucalion would never abuse an ancient wolf ritual to get to him. He had thought that the Demon Wolf had more honor than that. Obviously, the blind wolf only thought about himself.

Stiles hadn’t wanted this, leaving his pack behind, lying unconscious in the Hale-house for the Alpha Pack to kill. Fortunately, the Mage had been able to protect them by quickly throwing a shield on them.

The effort had used up a large chunk of his stored magical capacities, but that was okay. Recovery came faster now, even though a bit of food would definitely help in the process.

Despite his grown strength, he could still feel the ache or the headache whenever he cast a spell that large. He had to put them all in a bubble after all, making sure nobody could be harmed.

Stiles’ spell would last until Derek woke up. That way, they would be fine at least. The Alpha Pack was furious they hadn’t been able to kill the Hale Pack. That alone was worth the headache.

Stiles had learned by now that he could use a lot of the power of the Mage without collapsing like he used to in the beginning, but he still needed to make sure his batteries were charged constantly.

He had eaten quite a lot in the morning, but he was hungry again, feeling the Mage’s forces drum beneath the surface.

Stiles thought of his powers as being part of a gigantic battery existing inside of him. The larger the spell, the faster that battery would die down. Compare it with a smartphone that was overly used.

Protective spells like the one he did just now were some of the most difficult ones any Mage could do, especially with the people he needed to protect scattered around the building.

Stiles had already used plenty on protecting the house and setting up the blood magic. He hadn’t eaten after those spells, meaning he hasn’t been able to charge the battery.

His body was getting used to the constant hunger though. It sought its own way to restore the battery. Without food, charging still took longer, so Stiles had to tread carefully for now.

If he used more serious magic right now or call upon the full capacity of the Red Mage, he would not recover so quickly without food at hand.

Stiles ran through a list of smaller spells inside his head that could be of use right now. He was prepared to face Gerard, but it also frightened him.

He cast an easy spell onto himself, making sure his natural born anxiety would not surface. It was the same spell which prevented him from ever taking his ADHD medication again.

The old man was right when he said Stiles was still scared of him. He was and he probably would always be, no matter the power that thrived inside of him right now. Gerard had left quite a deep impact on him. He still had vivid nightmares of that basement.

Stiles knew what the wolves, Gerard and Kate were doing. He was taken to the most sacred of places in the depths of the preserve, to the one place Derek would never go.

The one spot the Nemeton refused to ever show him in its true colors, because it was one of the darkest places on Earth. No sane person would ever come here.

Here, a source of the deepest evil lived. Think Mount Doom, Stiles thought wryly, casting an anti-fear spell upon himself next.

“Don’t you think this all happened a bit too easy, Aiden?” a voice suddenly spoke.

Stiles focused on the male voice he wasn’t familiar with, realizing that it was one of the twin wolves that spoke to the other twin. The brother even had a similar tone of voice.

“Yeah, Ethan,” Aiden said. “Be glad it was that easy though. The Red Mage has built quite a reputation already. They say he redid the Hale house all by himself and cast a massive protection spell on the territory too.”

“We felt it, didn’t we, when we entered the property?” Ethan said. “It tried to stop us at first.”

“He must have allowed us to enter the property,” Aiden reacted. “Odd. Why would he do that? It’s like we were treading the Hale property on his terms.”

“I’m not at ease now either,” Ethan murmured. “This place is horrible. Can you feel it?”

“Yeah.”

Stiles smiled while he listened quietly, rocking his body with the pace of Scott’s steps, who still carried him as if he weighed absolutely nothing.

“I don’t get something though,” Ethan spoke after a short while. “If he was so powerful as they say, then why didn’t he fight us with that almighty magic of his?”

“Don’t know, but right now he doesn’t look that powerful to me at all,” Aiden smirked.

“He’s just a kid,” Aiden said. “Maybe the tales were wrong and he’s too young to carry this much power. You know how people love to exaggerate and all.”

“Or maybe Gerard was too powerful for him with his borrowed magic, like Deucalion is as the Demon Wolf,” Ethan suggested.

“Who knows?” Aiden sighed. “It doesn’t matter anymore. That kid going to be bound to our pack soon enough, after Gerard takes from him what he wants. Then we’ll soon find out how powerful he really is.”

“What do you think Deucalion is going to do with him?” Ethan asked.

“Force him to take out all of our enemies. Use him to conquer new territories. Make him kill his own friends. Keep him tied on a leash.” Aiden laughed. “I wouldn’t mind seeing a leashed Mage.”

Stiles smiled lightly in the dark. Deucalion would indeed do all of the above and then some.

The group stopped at a large clearing, where Gerard ordered Scott to dump Stiles on the ground. The feral wolf let Stiles’ body to slip off his shoulder, dropping him on his side.

After that, the feral wolf walked over to Gerard, who actually patted him as if he were his pet.

“Good boy,” the old man murmured.

Stiles lay on the ground, still using the spell to keep his consciousness hidden from his kidnappers. The wolves turned away from the Mage and concentrated on Gerard and Deucalion, who stood before each other, making the trade-off.

“Now then,” Gerard snarled. “We made a deal and I expect you to live up to your promise, Deucalion. Stiles heals me and then you can do whatever you want with him. But, as agreed, you are to leave this territory forever and take him far away from Beacon Hills. You’ll never come back here or prevent him from returning. If you ever show your face here again, I will every single hunter coming after you. You’ll lose more than just your eyes this time.”

“My Berserkers and I will keep an eye on you,” Kate smirked lightly. Deucalion bowed his head in mockery.

“Sounds frightening. I’m shivering, look.”

He laughed loud then, removing his glasses.

“Don’t worry, Gerard. That is the deal and I will keep up my end of the bargain but know that the threat is two-fold. If I ever see you do any harm to any of my pack, you will wish you were never born. Now then, why don’t you get rid of that magic you borrowed so greedily from the Mage you murdered last night? The power, albeit light, doesn’t suit you.”

“It’s already gone,” Gerard said, waving his hand lightly. The man instantly swayed on his legs. “Unfortunately, my body can’t carry this magic around for long, as you can see. It’s time to get my fair share of the package.”

“Aidan, Ethan, lift him up,” Deucalion ordered, pointing at Stiles’ still form.

The twins moved towards the Spark, pulling him up between them. Stiles’ eyes remained closed, with his face directed to the ground, but the Spark merged with the Mage and became one in a split second.

It was time to show the other side. The side Stiles always knew he had inside of him but wouldn’t focus on before. He had always known that one day, he would wind up killing their enemies to protect their pack.

The teenager relentlessly pushed his Mage-side to the front and center of his very being, allowing it to take over. He could feel and sense everything as if he were the one casting the magic, but the Mage was more ruthless and more powerful and would not have mercy on his attackers.

Stiles had also put a spell on him to stop him from feeling anything. He had learned that sometimes, anger would need to surface. This was such a time. Gerard could not become so powerful again.

Gerard stepped towards the twins holding Stiles, stopping suddenly when he noticed the teenager’s hands. Stiles’ fingers twitched.

“What?” the old man looked shocked, as if he hadn’t expected this.

Stiles looked up, showing the Mage’s power through his eyes and hands as he gazed in Gerard’s direction. With one flicker of his finger, the twins fell backwards, striking the forest ground hard. Stiles remained standing on his feet.

He looked at Scott and threw him backwards with one small nod, throwing him towards the far end of the clearing, where he would be relatively safe. Another nod tied the feral wolf against a tree, using small ropes appearing from the ground.

A dark growl emanated from the grounds below them. Stiles knew what it meant: the spirits were upset.

The Mage didn’t have time to look around, but he didn’t have to. He knew exactly where he was and what lived beneath him and he forced his personal fear away.

This was an ancient burial ground, where the bodies of Native Americans had been resting for centuries in peace. A burial ground that only dark druids and abusive magic users would dare to betray. A place where only those with bad intentions would dare to go.

The Mage pushed himself to the front now, no longer looking like the innocent Stiles that harbored his magic. The Mage looked like a godlike being that seemed to shine light through its very pores.

A purple glow surrounded him. It escaped his eyes, ears, skin and pushed its way through his hands. Kate dashed forward, screaming at her Berserkers to launch themselves at him.

Instantly, a protective cocoon surrounded Stiles’ human form. The teenager was in a bubble of light and power right now, digging deep into his magical battery, going into the very heart of it, where only the Red Mage had access to.

Gerard stepped backwards, but he didn’t get far. Another nod from Stiles’ head had the man down on the rocky floor, gripping him with invisible forces.

The twins stood and walked backwards cautiously, but Kali and Ennis lunged forward, heading towards him with their claws extracted and their fangs protruded, snarling like the semi-feral wolves they were.

Deucalion stood unmoving, watching the whole scene with a smile on his face.

From all sides, the Mage was under attach now. He had never dug so deep before while he changed into the being he was born to be. This was no longer Stiles.

The Mage lifted his head and waved his hands, using a strong bout of wind to push Kali to the far ends of the open space, where she smashed into a tree and sunk to the ground without a single word.

Before hitting the ground, a tree branch protruded her chest and heart, killing her on the spot. Her eyes stared into nothingness. She died without even realizing it.

Ennis screamed as he lunged forward screaming her name, attacking Stiles with such ferocity he would have been scared in different circumstances. He wasn’t now.

Ennis wound up with the same fate as his lover. He died smashing his skull against a rock, the tip of it entering his brain the moment he smashed down.

The twins hesitated, turned to Deucalion and then ran. Deucalion took one step forward, watching the Mage at work. Wind blew, storm started and the Mage wasn’t finished yet.

Deep down, Stiles came to understand what he was now. He was the most powerful being that had ever existed in Beacon Hills, but it was not him that owned the power. It was the Mage-side of him, woken up by his Spark-abilities and Gerard’s bullet.

When Gerard shot him, he hadn’t even realized that Stiles was not only a Spark, but also a Mage. When those powers reflected more and more in Stiles, Gerard realized he had struck gold.

That was the moment he decided to take what he really wanted: full control over the world. The only way to get it, was through Stiles. And to get to Stiles, he went through all of his friends and his dad.

The Mage knew that Gerard had never planned on letting him go. Even while making the deal with Deucalion, he had already planned on betraying his enemy. After all, he considered the Demon Wolf a stupid old creature that no longer abided the regular rules.

Gerard was afraid. Stiles saw that in his eyes. He had no mercy on him. Out of Gerard’s pocket, he lifted a knife that had been intended to stab Stiles through the heart after Stiles had healed his illness.

The knife would not kill the teenager but make the Mage surface forever. The knife was tipped with the same dark magic Native Americans used to resurrect their dead. Gerard wanted only the Mage, not the teenager.

Gerard had then planned to use the knife on himself, to bind himself forever to the Mage. Mages could become immortal if they drained enough life power of their victims. Gerard had no intention of dying. He wanted to become immortal to.

Stiles allowed the knife to raise and turned the tip around, facing Gerard’s body.

“No,” the old man croaked. “Please, Stiles. This isn’t you.”

“I’m not Stiles,” the Red Mage growled. “And this is me. This is what you created.”

The Mage knew exactly what to do. All of this had started with one magic bullet shooting through his body. It would end now with a magic knife doing the same. This time though, it would not end up inside of him.

With all the force he had in him, the Mage pushed the long, sharp blade into Gerard’s body, driving it in so hard that the tip exited at the back.

Stiles gasped, opening his eyes in shock. Purple sparks escaped his pupils. He felt Gerard die. The old man fell to his knees, clutching his head. He died before he hit the ground as their bonds severed forever.

Kate screamed too, before she turned and ran, leaving the others to their devices. She didn’t care about her father’s death. All that mattered, was self-preservation.

Stiles didn’t care about her, but the Mage did. One flicker of his hand turned her back into a regular human and her Berserkers into dust.

The twins, he left alone, sensing some good in them. One day, they would meet again.

Stiles turned to Deucalion, the Demon Wolf, who stood smirking in the middle of the clearing, waiting patiently for his turn to die.

“Do it then, young Stiles,” he said. “I’ll accept my fate, whatever it is.”

The Mage moved towards him, allowing Stiles to take the lead in the decision. With one flicker of his hand, Stiles recovered the man’s eyes. Shocked, Deucalion took off his sunglasses while blinking his eyes in pure surprise.

“The only reason why you’re still alive right now, is because you used to be a good wolf once,” Stiles snapped. “You were important to Talia. Therefore, you were also important to Derek. Go. If I see you again, you won’t get a second chance.”

Deucalion held his breath, staring at the Mage.

“I was right about you,” he smiled suddenly. “Compassion combined with pure natural fear. What an interesting combination. I’ll be seeing you around, Stiles. If you ever change your mind, you know where I am. I owe you now. I’ll never forget this.”

Stiles nodded his head lightly, accepting the offer. The Demon Wolf turned and walked away, leaving nothing in his trail but silence.

Stiles turned towards Scott and waved with his hand one last time. Then the Red Mage went dormant, his job done for now. Stiles returned fully to the surface, regaining control.

The teenager sighed tiredly when Scott blinked his eyes and turned back from the feral creature he had become, to the Beta he used to be, while he sank to his knees when the ropes tying him down, vanished.

For a moment, Scott didn’t understand what was going on. Then he remembered what he had seen through a haze. The wolf stared at Stiles after seeing Gerard’s corpse lying on the ground. He obviously didn’t understand.

“What have you done, Stiles?” the Beta asked hoarsely.

“I saved your ass,” Stiles snarled.

“You murdered people.”

“I did what I had to do. I sacrificed my innocence to save you, Scott. This was the only way. People like Gerard don’t deserve to live. They’re dangerous and ruin the world.”

“I didn’t ask you to do that for me! This isn’t right. You killed people, Stiles.”

Stiles shook his head lightly, knowing Scott would never understand.

“Go home, Scott,” he spoke disappointedly. “Go home and forget I ever existed.”

The Beta stood still and said nothing when Stiles turned and started walking out of the clearing, feeling the darkness of the Mage building up deep inside of him.

He knew what he was now. He was powerful. He had sacrificed his innocence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again so much! 
> 
> In the next chapter, the Pack needs to work together to save Stiles' soul. But are they able to do so?


	29. The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again so much for the comments and kudos!   
> I've added two more chapters to this story ;)
> 
> In this chapter: Derek finds out the truth

Chapter 28: The Pack

 

“Derek. Derek, you need to wake up _now_.”

A voice protruded the silence that engulfed Derek Hale. It was hard for him to gain consciousness, but when he did, he almost wished he hadn’t. He was broken, physically and mentally.

He had lost Stiles, that was the first thing that ran through his head. He had felt that the moment the harsh wind threw him backwards, making him realize what had just happened.

“Derek, wake up. Focus on me,” the voice repeated. “Please, Derek. Listen to me. We don’t have any time to lose.”

At first, Derek’s weary mind believed it was one of the Pack members talking to him, but when he opened his eyes, to his great shock, he saw Deaton kneeling down next to him.

“Traitor,” Derek growled. “You betrayed us all.”

Deaton looked unmoving at Derek, who still lay on the floor, surrounded by a visible, protective cocoon, undoubtedly made by Stiles. The vet knelt down by the wolf’s side, but he couldn’t touch him.

Derek soon realized that Stiles had made it so that nobody could touch them, which is why he was kept safe here. One look around, showed him that the others were just as safe as he was, but they were also still out cold.

He wanted to move so badly, but it hurt to even lift a finger. What the hell was happening to him?

“Derek, listen to me. Focus on my voice,” the vet urged. “We don’t have much time. Stiles is in grave danger as we speak and he needs you. You need to focus and break the cocoon with your strength of mine, as he wants you to. Can you do that for me, Derek?”

“You helped Gerard to take him,” Derek croaked.

“I didn’t, I swear.”

“Liar.”

“I had no choice but to have them believe I was on their side,” Deaton said. “It was all part of a plan that Stiles and I concocted. Listen, Derek, I will explain everything to you, but right now, you need to focus. We need your will into this, or Stiles is beyond saving.”

“The others …”

“They won’t wake up before you freed yourself first,” Deaton explained urgently. “That’s how the spell works. Listen, Stiles put a spell on all of you to protect you against the Alpha Pack. You need to break this, that’s what he wanted. That’s why he put another spell on the Alpha Pack and Gerard so they wouldn’t remember me and wouldn’t see that I was gone while they took Stiles. It’s a long story, Derek, but I need you on this. Stiles has faith in you. He knows you can do this.”

“It’s another one of your traps,” Derek croaked. “Why would I believe you? You turned against us. You were my mother’s Emissary and you failed me.”

“You don’t have to believe me,” Deaton sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Believe Stiles instead.”

Deaton dug into his pocket and retrieved Stiles’ phone. How the hell did the vet get his hands on Stiles’ phone? Derek couldn’t believe this. It was a trap, a trick of his mind. This wasn’t really happening.

He used all of his strength to move into sitting position so he could face Deaton. He pushed his hands against the cocoon, but it wouldn’t budge. He could see the purple sparks radiating from it on touch.

He was trapped. Stiles had trapped them. Why would he do that?

“You’re not trapped and you can breathe properly. The cocoon will provide you with oxygen, so stay calm,” Deaton said, as if he understood Derek’s anxiety.

The vet searched on Stiles’ phone – how the hell did he get Stiles’ password, unless he had given it to him himself? - and then pressed the Play button of a video.

Immediately, Stiles’ face appeared on the screen. He wore the same clothes he had selected that morning. Had Stiles somehow predicted this would happen? Derek wasn’t surprised about anything anymore.

“Focus, Derek,” Deaton urged. “Focus and listen to this if you want to save him.”

Derek blinked his eyes and stared at Stiles’ serious face on the video, obviously filmed by himself in the bedroom they had shared earlier. He must have done it right after he got dressed. His hair was still wet.

_“Derek, if you see this video, it means something went wrong. I was most likely taken by the Alpha Pack and Gerard. I wasn’t planning to be forcefully taken, trust me, but it was a possibility._

_Gerard has found a certain source of magic that he’s abusing. He probably killed a Mage for it. This is the same kind of magic that has bonded Scott to him. It’s a dark kind of magic._

_I was going to go with them anyhow to save Scott’s life, but I thought I would find a way to tell you how and why so you wouldn’t be left behind sick with worry. That obviously didn’t go as planned._

_Derek, if something happened to me and I’m not able to tell you all of this face to face, I need you to trust Deaton. He’s been working with me for quite some time behind the scenes, even before you and I had that argument that changed everything._

_You see, about three weeks ago, Deaton figured out that Scott was under Gerard’s influence. He figured out what would happen to Scott. He had felt Scott’s odd behavior before we even did and I was still in training and he linked it back to Gerard._

_We figured out together then by using a simple spell that Gerard had had Scott in his grip for a long time, making the darkness fester inside of him for quite some time._

_By turning him into an Alpha, he has made sure that Scott’s natural faith, to become a True Alpha one day thanks to his good deeds and urge to help people, will never happen. Gerard has basically changed the course of Scott’s life._

_Unfortunately, that wasn’t just it. Scott is now also indirectly linked to me. Gerard shot me to unleash the Spark inside of me after he was already binding Scott to him._

_By doing so, he also unleashed the Mage’s powers in me at a time where I wasn’t yet ready for it, physically and mentally. When that bond with Scott was put in place, I experienced the same anger and upset that Scott was feeling._

_Fortunately, I was able to hide that from you all. The only way to stay safe for now, was to cut off all communication with Scott, which is why I sent him away that day. He would be safer away from us, as I would be safer away from him while Deaton and I figured this whole mess out._

_I couldn’t tell you, knowing how much it would upset you to do what I am about to do next._

_The truth is this, Scott. If something happens to Scott or to me, we will both suffer. As long as Gerard is alive, that bond will exist. Therefore, Gerard must die. There is no other way. He must die by my hand and therefore, I have called upon the Red Mage to do that for me._

_The Mage represents that part of me that is unwilling to go all the way. My anger, fear and anxiety hide deep within the Mage and uses those feelings to grow stronger. The Mage is going to kill Gerard and all those who threatened our very existence._

_Believe me, Derek, I have researched all the options and all the contacts Deaton has, confirm that this is an inevitability. Gerard is the source of the bonding, the reason why Scott is the way he became and also the reason why the Mage inside of me, is raging like crazy right now._

_Scott’s bond with Gerard and thus his bond with me, makes that the Mage is slowly going feral too. I am losing control over other half and I must stop it before it’s too late and I become a threat to the world._

_And I am becoming a threat to the world, slowly but surely. Sleeping has made my powers grow. Every time I used my magic, the Mage has increased in strength. I am powerful now, as you can tell by the cocoons that are protecting you from the Alpha Pack._

_The thing is this: I must kill Gerard before Gerard kills Scott or takes my magic. If he takes my magic and that bond is still there, Scott will die too, just as I will._

_My body cannot live without my magic anymore, Derek. Gerard doesn’t know that. He believes he can take it from me and then hand me over to the Alpha Pack, which was the deal._

_He knew Deucalion was planning to take over the territory and as always, Gerard only thought of himself. Instead of fighting them, he made a truce with them. That way, living in unison, they could co-exist and reign this town._

_We cannot let that happen, Derek. We cannot let Scott die either. We cannot let my magic be taken away. Hence: Gerard’s death is the only way out. The bond will be severed and Scott will be set free._

_He’ll hate me, Derek. He’ll detest what I’ve become. God I will detest what I have become too. I will have lost my innocence and I will have given more power to the Mage in the process._

_I don’t know what will happen after Gerard is dead, Derek. I don’t know what my Mage will do or if Scott will abandon me forever. I do know that I have no choice. I will proceed._

_When Gerard is gone, I will deal with Deucalion myself. I will take care of his Pack and they will no longer be a threat to you all. You can live your life here, in this beautiful home and be the Pack again that you were._

_I didn’t have the chance to say goodbye, Derek. God, how I wanted to do that. I wanted to hold you one more time and tell you that I love you. I love you so much, Derek. I want you to be happy. I want you to keep my dad happy._

_My dad, please tell my dad that I love him so much and that I’m sorry that I lied to him once again. I don’t want him to be the one to find me, Derek. Please, don’t let him be the one._

_Deaton will tell you where to go. When you get there, you will find me dead. The area where you’ll be going is a hard and rough place to go to. It’s dark and cold and it holds spirits that you may not unleash. They’re worse than anything you’ve ever dealt with._

_Please take my body to the Nemeton and bury me in the root cellar. It’s very important that you do that. The Nemeton is the only place where the Mage will not unleash its darker side. I will have enough trouble as it is stopping it and I don’t want to waste my life when the plan doesn’t succeed._

_I love you, Sourwolf. God damnit, I love you so much and I’m so sorry we couldn’t live the lives that we wanted to lead. Please believe me when I say that all I want is for you to live on and find someone who makes you happy. I love you.”_

Tears were flowing freely down Stiles’ face while he finished the video. Derek stared at the blank screen, feeling as blank in his mind.

“He lied to me again,” the wolf whispered. “He lied … again.”

“He did, at my request,” Deaton admitted. “I’m sorry, Derek, but it all came down to this moment. Stiles knew from the very start that the Red Mage was a very dangerous entity. He was born with it, but it was unleashed too quickly and was bound to go dark because of Gerard’s wrongdoings. Stiles was supposed to grow into the Mage slowly when he turned eighteen. Now it was forced upon him.”

“Are you saying …”

“I’m saying that all of this was a setup. Stiles knew that the Mage would grow, that he would get stronger and that it meant that he would also grow darker. His soul is dark now, he’s basically possessed by the magical side of him. If he stayed with you, he would end up killing you all. Stiles knew that too. It feared him. He lied to save you, to protect you from himself.”

“And you knew this all this time?” Derek growled.

“I did.”

“You’re an asshole, Deaton.”

“I am,” the vet admitted. “But I am here to tell you that Stiles does not have to die. I haven’t told him that, because the Mage inside of him will fight for its power and control over Stiles. Stiles will need to kill himself, but there is a way of bringing him back. You are the only one who can do that, Derek. You see, there is a connection with Stiles too. You are his mate, Derek, as you have known for quite some time and which he didn’t. You can bring him back and control the Mage. You are Stiles’ anchor.”

“Then why didn’t you stop him?”

“Gerard needed to be killed and Scott needed to be saved. There was no undoing that. Now that this is done, we can take the next steps. For that, you need to focus on getting those cocoons off of you and the Pack. And we need every single member of the Pack to save Stiles. Your bond with him is bright enough to bring him back. He needs you, Derek.”

“What do I do?” Derek growled, still upset with Stiles.

“Just remember that you love him,” Deaton smiled.

“I do. Of course I do.”

“Remember how much.”

Derek closed his eyes and focused on the teenager that laid in his arms on the bed, joking with him in a tired, weary voice when he told him he had no regrets and would do anything he could to save his pack.

It was that love that radiated so much from Stiles it became almost palpable. It was that love that made him lie to them all. It was that love …

A pop resounded loud in the room, followed by many more. Derek crawled up to find the rest of the Pack waking up as one, staring at each other and then at him.

Deaton smiled, offering a hand to Derek.

“Let’s get our boy back,” the wolf growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again so much! 
> 
> In the next chapter: Stiles faces his worst enemy: himself.


	30. Dark Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott fight it out, while Stiles delivers the biggest battle ever. With himself.

Chapter 30: Dark Souls

 

With every step he took, Stiles firmly walked away from the teenager he once called his best friend. That was a long time, maybe even a lifetime. He could hardly remember what it was like to have Scott by his side.

In fact, maybe he never did. After all, Scott was the one who dumped him for Allison’s pretty smile, or Isaac’s friendship, or whatever else awfulness happened in their lives.

Stiles always came last and he finally realized that all too well. He knew the moment Deaton told him the whole story about Gerard and Scott.

Scott would never forgive him for killing Gerard, Kali and Ennis like this. Stiles knew that the moment he did what he needed to do. He also knew that Scott had no clue that Stiles was next, that Gerard would ultimately wind up killing him, even in death.

Stiles had always known he wouldn’t be able to survive this. The moment Gerard had pulled that trigger, he had unleashed a dark power inside of him that Stiles would never be able to control.

Deaton had explained it to him: how he was supposed to discover the Mage living inside of him. How that power would grow on him. How he would get used to it and use it for good.

When Gerard forced his powers and then continued to use Scott, he had pushed the wrong buttons. Stiles was not mentally strong enough to keep the Mage under control.

He would ultimately wind up killing his best friends. He would kill his dad and Derek. He couldn’t live with that. The best way to end this all, Stiles knew, was to end his own life, thus ending the Mage too.

He would never tell Scott that. Despite all that had happened, he still loved Scott. The teenager would always be the kid he grew up with.  Yes, he came last. Yes, he was neglected. But he had never ever turned to Scott and told him in his face that he felt that way.

The footsteps of Scott came after him, just like Stiles had suspected. It was time to end it once and for all. Scott didn’t need to be around for the next chapter of this story. Stiles wanted him far away, where he would be safe.

The Mage’s powers pushed against Stiles’ surface. The Spark was debating to help Stiles or the Mage or both. Stiles knew that mentally speaking, he wasn’t strong enough. The Mage was already knocking at the door, demanding access.

After all, The Red Mage was all that Stiles was not. He was powerful, stronger than anyone and highly demanding. He was all the fears that Stiles possessed but never could say out loud. He was the darkness to Stiles’ brightness. The Yang to his Yin.

The Red Mage didn’t know mercy. Stiles had deliberately reached out for him when he couldn’t kill Gerard himself. The Mage did the dirty work, used the snark in his voice and the darkness that he was born with but never acknowledge. He was Stiles’ protector. He would do the things the kid never would.

The Mage was slowly but surely taking over. He would kill Scott too.

“Stiles, stop.”

Stiles kept on walking, refusing to acknowledge Scott’s voice behind him. He needed to get out of there, but the wolf was just as fast. Stiles could almost feel the anger radiating from the wolf.

“Stiles, stop!” Scott growled.

Stiles sighed inwardly before he stopped and turned around annoyed. Scott ran towards him angrily, but Stiles didn’t want to talk to his former best friend ever again. He knew though that Scott wouldn’t just let this pass. He had to force him to.

“Didn’t I make myself clear?” Stiles growled back, sounding almost like a wolf while he bared his teeth. “Go home, Scott. Go home and forget I ever existed.”

“I can’t.”

Scott stopped Stiles from walking away again by grabbing his sleeve tight, as if he had a say over him. Annoyed, Stiles looked at the wolf’s hand, wondering how he could break every single finger and let it hurt. God, it was so tempting to do that.

Scott would heal and it would feel oh so good to have a little payback now. The Mage yearned for that. Stiles could feel its anger build.

Stiles knew his former best friend wasn’t here to tell him to make things right and hug it out. They were too far gone for that now. It wasn’t just Gerard influencing Scott’s behavior after all that brought them here.

It was Scott’s stupidity and selfish behavior that did. If only he had confided in them about his plans. They could have stopped him. Stiles was in this position because of him. God, he was so angry.

The Mage inside Stiles warned him quite some time ago that Scott was not and never had been the best of friends to him. He was selfish, foolish and always thought he was right. And Stiles had enough.

His Mage couldn’t stand to be around Scott any longer. Stiles could feel that too. The Mage would happily punish him.

“Walk away, Scott,” Stiles threatened. “You don’t know what you’re doing. Leave me alone. Go home. Get away from me.”

“I can’t let you go,” Scott said firmly, gathering his wits as he defied Stiles. “You’re a murderer, Stiles. You killed those people without even giving them a chance. I can’t allow you to do that.”

“They weren’t people,” Stiles snapped. “They were vicious murderers, one by one. They made you a killer too, or did you forget that little part, Scott? Did you forget how you became who you were when you grabbed me from the protection of the Hale house?”

Scott gasped for air, blinking his eyes.

“You don’t remember, do you?” Stiles narrowed his eyes, wondering if Scott was faking his surprise. He wasn’t.

“You don’t remember a thing. How stupid of me to think that you would. You only recall those things you want to remember, don’t you? Well, get this. You were an Alpha for a while, buddy,” Stiles snarled. “You killed someone for that, to get your precious Alpha status.”

“I – I wouldn’t do that,” Scott spoke.

“You would and you did. You killed him with your bare teeth. You ripped his throat out.”

“I – “Scott stopped, staring at his hands. Stiles realized then that he did remember bits and pieces but wouldn’t admit to it.

“That wasn’t the same though, was it?” Scott whispered. “I didn’t mean for that to happen. I can’t remember the details. I was under Gerard’s influence or something. I … While you … you did this on purpose. You deliberately murdered them. I watched you do it.”

“They threatened my world, Scott!” Stiles snapped angrily. “Did you really think I would allow them to go against my pack like that? That I would allow for them to ever threaten us again?”

Startled, Scott stepped backwards.

“Your pack, Stiles?”

“Yes. MY pack, Scott. Not yours, not anyone’s. Mine.”

“The pack isn’t yours.”

“It is. But what would you know, Scott? You’ve never had friends. You just use people.”

“Stiles, this isn’t you,” Scott spoke slowly. “You wouldn’t say those things to me.”

“It is now. Get used to the new me.”

Stiles smiled lightly, pushing Scott roughly away when his former friend tried to reach for him again. He stopped the wolf roughly. Not by a push of his hands, but by a twirl of wind radiating from his hands.

“Don’t you ever touch me again,” Stiles snarled. “You aren’t worth the effort. You aren’t worth the fears and the heartaches and the tears at night. You’re nothing to me now.”

“Stiles, I’m …”

“What, Scott? You’re worried? Scared? Upset? Alone? You’re seriously thinking about yourself again in all of this, while I killed for you? When I saved you from the state you were in? Is that the gratitude I’m getting from you? Seriously, man?”

Stiles shook his head in disgust.

“Go home,” he repeated.

“Stiles, what the hell happened to you?” Scott asked weakly. “Why you are like this? What has gotten into you?”

“I saved your life, Scott. I did it once but I won’t ever do it again. Be happy with what you got and move on,” Stiles snapped. “Get out of my face, before I do something worse to you than throw you against a tree.”

“Stiles …”

Scott calmed down when he saw the rage in Stiles’ eyes, as if he saw something he didn’t like at all. Stiles knew he saw through him now, that he puzzled the pieces together.

“You’re darker,” the wolf blurted out. “Your eyes, the way you act, your whole demeanor even has changed … what happened, dude?”

“YOU happened to me, Scott,” Stiles screamed.

He poured out the anger and frustration of the past year he had been bottling up. The Mage pushed itself to the front and center now, but Stiles fought back. He needed to say this and not his Mage.

Scott gasped, but Stiles was relentlessly going on, using his words as a means to hurt the wolf who had hurt him for so long.

“You and your little schemes and your love for Allison did this, Scott. The moments where you replaced me as if I was worth nothing and your neglect for me and your ways of putting me in danger all the time without even bothering to look for me. Your betrayal towards the pack started all of this. When you hooked up with Gerard, you went against all we stand for. You ignored friendship and care and love for your friends and chose to side with an asshole. You have done this to me, Scott, when you allowed him to kidnap me, torture me and shoot me. You, Scott. You weren’t there when I needed you, like you never are. So, guess what? Fuck you, Scott,” Stiles spat.

“Stiles, I didn’t do anything wrong,” Scott spoke slowly. “I worked against Gerard. I was trying to save us all.”

“You lied to Derek. You betrayed us all. Don’t think we don’t know that.”

“I tried to save us all!” Scott shouted. “Do I have to repeat this?”

“Bullshit, Scott. You only care about yourself. Number one, that’s you. It always was.”

Scott narrowed his eyes, not taking Stiles’ anger well.

“Who is this that I’m talking to right now? This is not my best friend. Who the hell are you?”

“You’re right about that. You have no friends left, _buddy_.” Stiles smiled lightly, showing the darker side of him once again as it pushed to the surface. The Mage won and Stiles retreated.

“You’re the Mage,” Scott whispered.

“Right again,” Stiles reacted cynically. “One more good answer and you win a bonus price.”

“You’re … did you possess Stiles?” Scott asked troubled.

The Red Mage smiled, taking fully over now. Stiles blinked and then looked up again.

“You can’t possess what is already rightfully yours. Don’t worry, Scott. Your precious Stiles still lives and breathes. He’s me and I’m him and it’s easy peas like that. Now then, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to finish this unfinished business of mine. I suggest you get the hell out of our way.”

Stiles blinked his eyelids again, but not once did he avert his gaze from Scott. His voice calmed down though when he spoke again. It was Stiles, taking over. The Mage had said its piece for now.

“Go home, Scott. I won’t repeat myself again. Go home, or you’ll be struck by lightning too,” Stiles spoke gentler. “Go and forget I ever existed. It’s better that way.”

With those words, Stiles moved his hand and pushed Scott backwards, until he rested with his back against a tree and couldn’t budge. This time, the throw was gentler, almost feeling like a caress.

Stiles turned and walked away, not looking back once. When Scott’s eyes followed him, he noticed his former best friend was walking in a circle back to where they had come from. The Indian burial grounds, where Gerard’s body lay and spirits rumbled beneath the surface of the ground.

 

***

 

Scott didn’t understand, but he tried to. Stiles’ last words sounded so defeated. His voice so cared, so acceptant of whatever he was planning to do.

The wolf fought hard to free himself and when he finally managed to do so, Stiles was gone. Scott turned around, only to find a purple glow radiating from the trees behind him, surrounding the same area they had been before.

He felt troubled. What was he supposed to do? He didn’t know what to do. He was afraid of the Mage. It would be a lie not to admit to that. He wanted to go after Stiles though and help him.

The hurtful words that poured out of Stiles’ mouth weren’t his. Scott couldn’t believe that. And he was ashamed, ashamed to admit that he hadn’t even thanked Stiles for saving his life.

He had been too busy seeing what he had done to save him. He had killed for Scott. God, Stiles was right. Scott had been the root cause of this.

He just wouldn’t admit to that out loud. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t be able to deal with the guilt.

The purple glow increased. It seemed to engulf the whole area now. Scott looked at it, wavering on his feet as he tried to figure out his next move. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

He wanted to help Stiles, but he couldn’t. Stiles wouldn’t allow him. What did he mean when he said he would be struck by lightning too?

Shouts were heard in the woods behind him. Scott turned when he heard several footsteps running towards him. He knew those footsteps.

“Scott!”

Allison shouted his name before throwing herself into his arms. Scott hadn’t expected that. He looked at her wearily, not knowing what to say. God, he had murdered an Alpha. He had made a deal with Gerard. Her grandfather, who was now dead because Stiles had saved him.

Before he could contemplate that, Derek grasped his arm tight.

“Where’s Stiles?”

Scott pointed at the area behind him. Derek blinked his eyelids, as if he saw the purple glow just now.

“What the hell …” the sheriff muttered behind him. “Is that my son doing that?”

The glow increased as the weather above them changed.

“He talked about being struck by lightning,” Scott spoke, grabbing Derek’s arm. “He wants to be hit. He’s calling to the Elements, isn’t he? I’m sorry. We had a fight and he took off. I should have known, I should have …”

“He wants to stop himself,” Derek whispered.

“Then stop him,” Scott said.

Deaton called out to Derek with a firm voice.

“Derek, you have to get to him _now_. Run through the fog. He will see and listen to you. But you’ll have to talk to Stiles, not to the Mage. Do you understand?”

Derek ran into the clearing, not caring about the glow that seemed to put a protectiveness over the area. It did. Derek ran right through it, but the sheriff and the Pack were stopped. Scott couldn’t run through it either.

“What the hell?”

“It’s your bond, Derek,” Deaton told him. “Go now. Use your love. Use the bond. You can save him.”

Derek didn’t stop. He ran further through the purple glow that turned into a fog as he continued, until he was through it. In the middle of the clearing, Stiles stood with his eyes closed.

Above him, the skies rumbled, thunder resounded. It wouldn’t be long before lightning would struck the stone surface below his feet. Derek instantly realized that this is what Stiles wanted. He wanted to die so he could live.

Derek wouldn’t stand for that. He would rather die if life meant living without Stiles.

“No.”

The wolf ran forward, reaching Stiles before lightning gathered in the skies to strike down hard on him. He pulled Stiles into his arms, pushing him to the ground with him at the exact same moment lightning struck.

Derek could feel the power of the lightning bolt hitting them hard. He felt his skin burn by the extreme heat. He could feel the warmth of Stiles’ body in his arms. He felt pain.

But he also felt Stiles’ heartbeat and his breath against his throat.

“Stiles,” he whispered as the storm calmed down immediately and the purple haze vanished. “Stiles, are you okay?”

The teenager in his arms tilted his head and looked at him with a coldness inside of him that he had never seen before.

“I’m not Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much!  
> Three more chapters to go in this story, I hope that you'll enjoy them! 
> 
> In the next chapter: Derek needs to give it his all to get Stiles back.


	31. The darkness within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much!   
> I can't believe this story is coming to an end after all this time.  
> It was my first Teen Wolf story and it will always have a special place in my heart.  
> In this chapter: Stiles fights the battle of two souls. But who will win?

Chapter 31: The Darkness within

 

Derek looked at Stiles with shock in his eyes, hardly believing what he saw right in front of him. Not so far from them lay Gerard’s body, but they couldn’t see it as it lay hidden between the bushes.

“No,” he muttered. “That’s impossible.”

Stiles, or whoever the hell he was now, looked at Derek with a glow in his eyes the wolf had never seen before.

The wolf heard the voices of his friends behind him. He turned slightly to see them standing behind an invisible barrier that Stiles put up with one wave of his hand.

The purple fog had dissipated when the lightning struck them both. Derek still smelled the scorched flesh and skin of his own body, but he ignored the sting and ache. He was already healing.

Stiles had been struck too, but Derek could hardly see any form of pain or burns on him. Whatever the hell just happened had not even touched him.

“Stiles!” he heard the sheriff call out, pushing both hands against the barrier. “Are you okay? Derek, were you hit?”

“We’re both fine,” Derek called back. “Don’t try to push through the barrier, it won’t work. Save your strength.”

“Stiles,” the sheriff said, calling out for his son. “Are you okay, kid?”

The teenager didn’t speak. He got up and moved away from Derek so he could stand alone, with his hands next to his body and a cold gaze in his eyes. The others could see his face.

Derek noticed to his shock that Stiles’ shoes and socks were gone. He had removed them before calling up the storm and the lightning to kill him. He had stood on stone underground, most likely with iron interwoven in it to call the lightning and make it do its job.

Derek sighed, trying not to think about what Stiles had tried to do to himself. Everything the teenager had done so far, he had done for them. He had been willing to sacrifice himself for his friends. To protect them from the darkness Derek was now looking at.

His head hurt.

“Stiles,” Derek said quietly, stretching a hand. “It’s me.”

“Not Stiles,” the voice said, coming out of Stiles’ mouth.

The others held their breaths. Derek knew they were all together again now, including Scott. He also knew they had to discuss what had happened with the younger wolf, but now was not the time.

“Derek, remember what I told you,” Deaton called out.

Stiles stayed unmoving when Derek flexed his shoulders and took one step closer again towards him, not wanting to give up so easily.

“Stiles, do you remember who I am?”

“Not Stiles,” the teenager repeated with that same cold voice.

“Then who are you?” Derek asked softly.

“Call me _Selits_ ,” the teenager spoke.

“You’re Backwards-Stiles,” Derek whispered, realizing what the entity had done with Stiles’ name.

“I’m the other half of him.”

A smile played around the teenager’s lips, but again Derek realized that this was not his boyfriend. This was a new creature, someone who had not been meant to wake up so fast and angrily.

“Okay then, Selits,” Derek spoke quietly, deliberately using his name. “Do you remember who I am?”

“You’re his friend.”

“I am,” Derek spoke quietly.

“You’re his lover.”

Derek smiled. “Not yet.”

“But you are going to be.”

“If I to be his lover, will I be yours too?” Derek asked. “Since you are the same person?”

The teenager smiled.

“Maybe.”

“Tell me what you want me to do, Selits.”

Stiles looked up with the look in his eyes that belonged to Selits, the Red Mage.

“I want you to love me like you love him.”

Derek moved another step closer.

“I would like that.”

“Would you? Or are you talking to me because you want to talk to him?”

“Can I talk to him?” Derek whispered. “I would like to find out if he’s alright.”

“Of course he is.”

“Can I talk to him then to find out for myself?” the wolf asked politely.

Selits pulled a disappointed face.

“You’re not interested in me, are you? I’m just useful for your party tricks. To kill those who want to kill you. That’s what he wants me to do. He wants me to do the things he’s not capable of.”

“I believe you’re worth more than that,” Derek whispered, “but you have to understand that I’m not used to seeing you. I’m used to being with him. Can I please talk to him for a moment?”

“So that you can tell him how much you love him?”

“I love you both,” Derek stated.

The Red Mage looked at the wolf in surprise.

“How can you love a murderer? Do you know what I’ve done?”

“I do and it doesn’t make any difference to me,” Derek spoke firmly. “I have murdered too, you know that. You know everything about me because you are Stiles too. You know what he has gone through and you’ve seen all the things I’ve done. So yes, I do love you and I love him. I want the best for you both.”

The Mage opened his eyes wide and amazed.

“You mean that, don’t you? You are true to your word.”

“I do. I mean every single word I say,” Derek smiled. “You can hear my heart, can’t you? You know I’m not lying.”

A smile played around the Mage’s mouth, as if he hadn’t expected that.

“Will you try to kill me?” Selits asked quietly.

“I swear that I won’t, because it will kill you both and I don’t want to lose you. But you have to let me talk to Stiles too and make sure he’s alright. Do you know why you were struck by lightning just now? Do you know why Stiles called out for magic with the last bit he had inside of him?”

“He tried to kill us both,” the Mage sighed. “I’m Selits and Stiles at the same time and he tried to end us to save you and the Pack. Doesn’t he know that I would never hurt you all? I love you as much as he does.”

Derek slowly reached for Selits’ face, but he was stopped when the Mage stepped backwards again cautiously, as if he was afraid of him.

“The only way to save us both, is to tell Stiles that you don’t want it to end,” the Mage said. “He’s strong. He won’t give up. You have to convince him and tell him this. He’s your soulmate after all.”

“I will, I swear,” Derek spoke honestly, not shocked by Selits’ words. He had known for a long time that Stiles and he were connected. “Please, let me speak with him.”

Selits sighed. “Alright then. He’s all yours. Just don’t forget about me.”

The Mage wavered, closed his eyes and looked up again. Derek instantly recognized the look in his eyes as Stiles’.

“God.” Derek moved closer, pulling Stiles into his arms. “You are really here. I was so afraid of losing you.”

Stiles nodded, leaning closer into Derek, holding tight to him as he placed his hand against his shoulder. He forcefully pulled back when Derek tried to cup his face.

“Derek, you have to leave,” Stiles urged him, pushing him away. “You have to go and take the others. I put up that barrier to protect you all and you’ve pushed through. How the hell did you manage to do that anyhow? Please Derek, you have to go.”

“Stiles, we’re not going anywhere,” Derek spoke, looking over his shoulder at the others, who stood before the barrier and waited.

The sheriff had tears in his eyes, while the Pack members stood closely together, waiting for Stiles to lift the barrier. Stiles looked at them all, with tears forming too.

Scott stood amongst them, different than he had been before. Stiles realized that the poison Gerard had used on him was slowly wearing off. Scott was becoming himself again, with all of his ups and downs. Stiles sighed in relief. It was not all for nothing.

“I’m sorry, guys,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry that this has to happen, but I can’t stay with you like this. It won’t be possible. If the Mage takes over again, he will do bad things. He’s stronger than me now and I’m not sure if I can even trust him. He’s controlling everything, but I never meant for that to happen. I had planned on ending it before he could.”

“You knew he was going to kill Gerard,” Derek said. “You allowed him to do so to protect us and save Scott, didn’t you? That means he’s still listening to you. He did what you asked him to do. He trusts you. Believe me, we’ve spoken to him and we know that too. He wants what’s best for you.”

“He was listening before, but I’m the weakest link now,” Stiles spoke defeated. “My Spark won’t work without him anymore and I can already feel him push against the surface, beckoning to take the lead. It feels like he’s scratching beneath my skin and I have to let him out.”

“Stiles.” Derek cupped his boyfriend’s face. “What if there’s a way to co-exist? Isn’t that what you wanted in the first place? You allowed him to grow as strong as he has become for a reason. You’re the Red Mage, both of you.”

“No, Derek, he is,” Stiles spoke in tears. “I’m worthless on my own.”

“Are you? He wasn’t there when Gerard shot you. He grew while you trained and he only became stronger after you restored the house and helped us all. He needs you and when push comes to shove, he does the things that you can’t without feeling guilty over them. Why not find a truce in that?”

Stiles looked at Derek in surprise.

“Would you be able to live with us both, knowing that the darkness existed inside of me?”

“I don’t believe he’s bad, Stiles,” Derek said. “He’s all that you want to forget about yourself. The darkness that you were born with, the urge to protect your loved-ones and all the things that you need to do to get to that point of no return. Selits, so he calls himself, wants to protect you from the guilt, the pain and the harm. He’s absorbing it for himself, in order to protect you.”

Stiles opened his eyes wide.

“He’s dark. He’s deadly.”

“He is, but is that such a bad thing?”

“He’ll wind up killing you when I lose control.”

“He loves us all,” Derek spoke gently. “I know he won’t.”

“It’s true, Stiles,” Noah called out behind them. “We heard him say it. I believe him too.”

“There was no lie in his voice,” Jackson confirmed.

“He saved my life, Stiles,” Scott said quietly. “Even when I didn’t deserve it, he saved me because you asked him to. You both were there for me. I believe that he does not mean harm. He just wants to protect you, like Derek said.”

Stiles looked at Scott with a slight hint of disgust in his eyes.

“You’re just saying that so I wouldn’t hurt myself.”

“I swear I mean every word I say,” Scott called out. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I was a coward. I’m sorry that I lied to you about Gerard. I’m sorry that I started all of this. I’m sorry that you had to kill in order to save me. I want to make it up to you, if you let me. Please give me that chance.”

“I may never be able trust you again,” Stiles said.

“Then don’t. But trust your friends,” Scott spoke disappointedly. “Just don’t hurt yourself over this, Stiles. Please.”

Stiles flexed his shoulders and then looked at Derek while tears ran down his face.

“I don’t know how to exist with him living inside of me. I’m so scared, Derek.”

“Stiles, listen to me,” Deaton called out. “I can help you with this. There’s a binding spell that will combine the best of you both. You can be both be Stiles and both be a Mage. You will be yourself, with the power of the Mage and his darkness taking your guilt whenever you need it taken.”

“Can I do that?” Stiles asked in awe.

“You can. It’s actually quite easy, but you’ll have to break the barrier to allow us in,” Deaton said. “You’ll need all of us to do this. You can’t handle it alone. You’ll need light to counteract the darkness.”

“Stiles.” Derek reached for Stiles’ hands, forcing the teenager to look at him.

The wolf stood before him with such care in his eyes it made Stiles weep again. He saw only love and trust in those eyes.

“I love you. I’ve never loved anyone so much in my entire life. I don’t want to lose you and I know that you want to stay alive. Please trust us. We can do this. Selits – the Mage – knows this too. Listen to your gut feeling. If he didn’t believe in it, I would not be speaking to you right now.”

“He can do this spell too,” Stiles spoke quietly. “He’s more powerful than me.”

“No, it has to be you,” Deaton called out again. “You’re the host of this body. He knows that, which is why he let go so you could do it. He just wants you to be happy. That’s all he ever wanted.”

Stiles nodded, understanding the vet.

“Okay then, but my magic won’t listen to me anymore. I can’t do this.”

“Are you sure about that?” Derek asked with a smile on his face. “Try it out and see what happens.”

Stiles closed his eyes and made a wave as he muttered a spell, looking up in shock when a dash of wind removed the barrier from them all.

“Oh god,” Stiles spoke in awe.

“You see?” Derek smiled. “He wants you to be happy. That’s all, Stiles. Trust him. Trust us.”

The other Pack members rushed forward, but not as fast as Stiles’ dad, who reached his son first and took him gently into his arms.

“You’re alright,” he spoke breathlessly. “Kiddo, it’s all going to be okay. We’re nearly there.”

“I hope so, dad,” Stiles croaked. “I’m sorry about everything.”

“For saving Scott, ending Gerard’s reign and finishing off the Alpha Pack?” Jackson called out. “I’m not sorry you did that at all. Hell, I wish I had your powers.”

Laughter was heard between the Pack as they all hugged Stiles. Only Scott and Deaton stayed backwards. When Stiles was through hugging his friends and dad, he turned to Deaton, who shook his hand and gave him a gentle pet on the pack.

“I’m proud of you,” Deaton said with a smile on his face. “Would you do me the honor of remaining your tutor for as long as you need it? And if you are at the top of your abilities, I would be honored if you were to teach me.”

“I’d be honored to call you my friend,” Stiles reacted, hugging the vet fiercely. “Thank you for helping me and trusting me.”

“You’re welcome, Stiles,” the vet smiled.

The last one standing was Scott, staring at Stiles with fear in his eyes. He didn’t know what to expect. They both took a step forward, staring at each other warily, until they finally reacted.

“I’m sorry,” they both spoke in unison, each breaking into a smile straight after.

Before the others, the two hugged it out, holding onto each other as if they hadn’t spoken to one another in weeks. They hadn’t, looking back on it. Scott could hardly recall the person he had become after Gerard had gotten to him, now that Gerard’s influence and spell were gone.

Stiles saw something in the teenager’s eyes he hadn’t seen in ages. A genuine care and interest for his former best friend. All was not forgiven and forgotten yet, but this was a start at least.

Quietly they let go, looking at each other again as if first seeing one another after years of absence. Stiles waited for Scott to speak first.

“So, a Mage, huh?” Scott asked.

“Yep,” Stiles smiled.

“That’s cool, man.”

“If I can get the damned thing under control, then yes,” Stiles smiled again.

“You saved me.”

“I did.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Scott turned to Deaton.

“You said we’re needed. What do you mean with that? What can we do?”

“It’s quite simple,” Deaton smiled, looking at Stiles. “You all have to convince the Mage that he’s welcome in your group. That you accept him with all of your hearts and that you will love and cherish him as much as you cherish Stiles. If you can do that and persuade the Mage that this comes from the bottom of your hearts, he will merge with Stiles and they will become one forever.”

“Does that mean that I’ll have the power of the Mage forever?” Stiles asked cautiously. “With the darkness included?”

“Your Pack’s love with keep the Mage-side of you under control, Stiles,” Deaton reassured him. “I promise you that you will be safe as long as you have your Pack. They will ground you, if you trust them enough.”

Stiles looked emotionally around the circle, realizing that he was given a gift.

“The question is more: will they trust me?” he asked nervously.

“We do, Stiles,” Lydia spoke softly.

Erica nodded. “Don’t you ever doubt that. You’re the heart of our Pack.”

“Hell, I even like you now, Stilinski,” Jackson muttered with a smirk on his face, causing Lydia to punch him playfully.

“You should ask if he likes you,” she snorted. “Don’t forget he can blast you to hell just like that.”

Stiles laughed, feeling lighter than he had for ages.

“I do trust you,” Stiles said, looking around the group. “I trust you all with my life.”

“As we do you,” his dad said, hugging his son. “Stiles, kid, this is what we need to do. So, let’s do it.”

“Alright then,” Deaton said, instructing the group. “Stand in a circle around Stiles. Hold each other’s hands and look at him.”

“Me too?” Scott asked quietly.

“Especially you,” Deaton said. “This ceremony will restore your bond in the Pack. If the Pack wants you back, that is.”

Allison and Isaac looked at Scott with care but also caution in their eyes, even though they knew that Scott had returned to them. It would stay hard for a while, but they felt this was the right thing to do.

Allison stretched her hand, welcoming Scott back in the Pack. He took a step forward, bowing his head and lowering his eyes.

Stiles felt awkward as he stood in the circle of his friends, but when he watched them look back at him with such love, he realized that he couldn’t have asked for anything better than this. They loved him so much and he loved them back.

“You’ll love them too,” he whispered to his Mage and he felt Selits reply back.

“I already do,” a voice whispered inside of his head. “Thank you.”

Stiles smiled and nodded gently. “You’re welcome.”

Derek and the others knew Stiles wasn’t talking to them.

“Stiles, you know what to say,” Deaton smiled.

Stiles nodded, poring from the strength that built up inside of him and the two voices that now formed him.

“I never thought I would be so lucky as to have you all have my back,” Stiles said. “I feel nothing but love and care for this group and I vow that the Mage and I will keep you all safe for as long as we all live. Please accept our pledge.”

Derek smiled, taking the lead as the Alpha.

“Stiles/Selits, your pledge is accepted. Please honor us by becoming our Mage and protect us for as long as we shall live, while we will protect, love and honor you for as long as we shall live.”

Stiles felt something build inside of him he had never felt before. It was strong, powerful and oh so welcomed. Something happened inside of him, like the merging of two spirits becoming one.

A purple haze drifted out of him towards the Pack, surrounding them all. Stiles closed his eyes and allowed his Spark and the Mage-side of him to merge as one with him. He felt Selits speak to him quietly, until his voice became Stiles’ and they became one.

Stiles gasped, looking at his Pack when the merge was complete.

“It worked,” he spoke in awe. “We are one.”

“As you were always supposed to be,” Deaton spoke friendly. “Congratulations to you all.”

Stiles smiled, reaching for Derek’s hand relieved.

“Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again! If you like this story, this chapter, then please leave a comment or a kudos. That is so much appreciated! 
> 
> In the final chapter: Stiles, Derek and the Pack will find their happiness.   
> Yes, I do believe in happy endings. :)


	32. What lies before us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys :(   
> I'm going to miss this story so much, I can't believe I reached a whopping nearly 110K on this story! It was meant to be a rather short install and then it started living a life of its own.  
> I really hope that you're going to love this last chapter and the ending of this story.   
> If you followed it and liked it, please let me know, but most of all, i want to thank you all, readers, for sticking by me. This story means the world to me and I'm so happy that you stuck with me through it all.
> 
> THANK YOU!!!

Chapter 32: What lies before us

 

Stiles couldn’t help but feel content. He sighed as he stretched out in bed, staring at the ceiling. The moonlight brought flickering lights with it, reflecting the stars. It was the perfect night, spent with the perfect man.

“What are you thinking about?” Derek asked right next to him, placing an arm lazily around him.

Stiles could feel the whole form of the wolf push against him and wished his desire to go at it again away. It was had not to think about sex with the wolf leaning into him like that.

“Down boy,” Stiles muttered, causing Derek to roar in laughter.

“Too late, I’m afraid,” the wolf whispered seductively, leaning even further into Stiles. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I’m thinking how lucky I am to have found you,” Stiles smiled, turning on his side so he could face the wolf. Not that this wished away desire, but so be it.

His hand reached out to stroke the wolf’s chin, grazing past the stubble that Derek no longer shaved. The hints of beard suited him well, but Stiles would make sure he never grew it out completely into something too overtly present. He liked his men rough, but not too rough.

“Aren’t you turning things around?” Derek smiled, touching Stiles’ chin in return too, grazing over the unshaven, rougher skin. It made Stiles look older and more mature, which the wolf liked.

“I’m the one who should thank the gods for having found you. I seriously never even suspected it would come to this when I first saw that skinny-teenage version of you running around in the woods. You were so young then and look at you now,” Derek spoke in admiration.

Stiles still had to learn how to take a compliment. Flushing scarlet red, he closed his eyes, but Derek cupped his chin and made him look at him.

“I’m serious, Stiles. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You, and the Mage living inside of you. You make me whole.”

“You make us whole too,” Stiles whispered, reminding Derek of how close they had come to losing him.

They never spoke about _Selits_ and always referred to the Mage now, but they both knew that Stiles wasn’t just Stiles anymore. He was two people. The Mage was one and Stiles, no longer the frail human, was the other.

It was Stiles who kept control, but it was the Mage who donned the magic and used the Spark to help the Pack in every way possible.

Stiles often referred to his Mage-part as ‘him’, as if he wanted to make a distinction between the two of them. It felt important, especially when they had to go out and defend their territory.

Derek now understood that there were two personalities living inside of Stiles’ body, dividing the work while working as a whole at the same time.

The good thing about this was that the Mage also took the darkness with him, making Stiles feel less guilty over the not-so-good things he sometimes had to do.

In all sense, Stiles had changed so much over the past months. He had grown into his skin as a teenager turning adult, turning eighteen and therefore a legal adult, just as he had learned how to become the Pack’s Emissary and the town’s Red Mage.

Stiles had described the Red Mage as an entity that was as powerful as anything he had ever felt and he was happy now that he hadn’t tried to end it.

It was true also that Stiles needed the Pack to keep him from turning dark. If he was somewhere without at least one of them near him, he felt agitated and upset.

The Pack had accepted their role and had taken turns into staying near Stiles whenever he needed it. They grounded him and they offered their help whenever they could.

Most of all though, Stiles was with Derek. He had chosen not to go off studying in a college far away. Instead, he had decided to study from home, focusing on law enforcement just like his dad.

The sheriff had already offered him a position in the sheriff’s department, helping Stiles through his studies. He would have to go off and do courses, learn how to shoot and basically be taught the whole way of becoming a sheriff.

Derek had said he would go with him and make sure he was always near. He would be gone six months, which was okay, now that the Pack was protecting the territory.

All in all, things had turned out for the best. Stiles was happy and therefore the whole territory was happy. Despite some threats here or there, the darkness that Deaton had warned them about, hadn’t arrived.

Peter told them that the rumors about the Red Mage were already spreading throughout the supernatural community. They also knew that Stiles had committed himself to Derek and the Pack and that they had had the bonding ceremony.

Therefore, there was no need for any other packs to try and court him. Stiles saw that as a relief. He just wanted peace and quiet while he allowed the Red Mage to make the preserve and the Hale-territory the best it had ever been.

Flowers bloomed, trees grew and animals returned to the previously desolated terrain. The Nemeton was growing too, more rapidly than any other tree in the area. Stiles told the Pack that the tree would be fully grown again in a year.

The Nemeton’s powers were growing strongly and therefore, the lightness and brightness also returned to the whole territory. Beacon Hills truly was a safe haven now.

Stiles knew that it couldn’t last, but for now, he couldn’t care. He was happy and he wanted to enjoy that happiness for as long as he could.

The Pack was whole again, including Scott. It had taken a lot of discussions, fights, arguments, crying and hugging to work things out and it had been hard. Even now, often someone of the Pack would refer to Scott as the traitor, the wolf who had abandoned them all.

Scott flinched when that happened, but he didn’t comment. He saw it as his punishment. He wasn’t together with Allison either anymore. She was with Isaac now, in a calmer and more relaxed relationship.

Scott had accepted that and moved on. He was changing, turning less selfish and more eager to help out the Pack wherever he could. He remained a beta. They never spoke again about the killing of the Rogue Alpha or the many arguments they’d had when he was under Gerard’s influence.

Scott was slowly hitting it off with Kira, who had been identified as a Kitsune. She too was brought in the loop after approval of Derek and Stiles, who sensed she was a very strong shapeshifter whom he trusted immediately. She had a golden character, one they could build upon.

Lydia and Jackson were still going strong, with Jackson, surprisingly, turning into one of Stiles’ best friends and protectors. He was very protective over Stiles and turned to him when he needed advice on Lydia. Stiles’ presence calmed him down quite a lot.

Lydia became a very strong and powerful member of the pack, growing into her role as Banshee and co-researched alongside Stiles and Deaton. She had taken a liking to the supernatural and possessed a natural flair for it too. They spent more time at the house than at their own homes.

Erica and Boyd were one of the strongest couples. Erica had made it clear that she wanted to get married and that she had no intention of heading to college. Derek had bought a flower shop for them that thrived, thanks to Stiles’ magical influence. They sold flowers nobody had ever seen before, coming from the preserve. It was a goldmine. They remained living at the house.

Isaac and Allison were more fleeing members of the Pack. They came in and out as they saw fit, since Isaac had moved in with Allison and Chris Argent a few months ago. They came to the house about three times per week, usually dragging Chris with them and Melissa.

Chris and Melissa became an item, whereas Noah hit it off with Lydia’s mom, who was also in the loop of the supernatural now. They all became regulars at the Pack house, especially after Stiles moved in with Derek and insisted his dad came to the house for his healthy meals.

And then there was Stiles and Derek, Derek and Stiles.

They had a long and lengthy talk about trust and lies, after which Stiles vowed he would never abandon or lie to Derek again. He had trouble at the beginning to tell Derek everything, but slowly he got used to it.

Derek helped Stiles through the doubts, the fears and the sometimes-anger when the darkness threatened to take over.

On Stiles’ eighteenth birthday, he asked him to move in with the sheriff’s approval. Stiles happily accepted, resulting in their first night together.

Just as with everything else, sex came natural to them both. They knew what they wanted and they never asked any questions or hesitated about it. They were complimentary, as if they were born for one another.

Maybe they were.

Derek told Stiles he couldn’t imagine one day without him ever again. Stiles told Derek he didn’t have to. They were together all the time, falling naturally into the role of the perfect couple and hosts for their Pack.

They argued fiercely and screamed and shouted when they didn’t see eye to eye, but the arguments always were short-lived and resulted in lengthy making up sessions.

Derek learned how to express himself. Stiles learned how to trust again. This was what they had wanted from the start.

They were happy. So very happy.

Stiles knew it couldn’t last.

 

***

 

From the shadows of the Indian burial ground, where the body of Gerard Argent had found its final resting place, spirits rose from beneath the stony surface.

The spirits had not seen the light of day for decades, but now they felt a difference to the world. They felt brightness combined with darkness, magic combined with supernatural behavior.

The Spirits were woken up by blood. They would not rest until they got some more.

 

 

The End


	33. Sequel news!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an additional chapter to let you know that the sequel Dark Entities, is now up!  
> You can find this story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220849/chapters/32785419  
> As with this story, I'll be posting twice - three times per week.  
> Thank you for supporting this story so much!

Just an additional chapter to let you know that the sequel Dark Entities, is now up!  
You can find this story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220849/chapters/32785419  
As with this story, I'll be posting twice - three times per week.

  
Thank you for supporting this story and the series so much!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been lurking and reading in this fandom for quite some time, but it’s the first time I’m writing a story for it.  
> One of my favorite authors out there is Littleredridinghunter, who has ‘specialized’ in the infamous-Gerard scene where he beats up Stiles. I started reading a lot of stories with this scene as basis, going into an AU and then, after long consideration, decided to write my own take on it. I hope you like it! I will try to update once or twice per week.
> 
> AU after season 2 finale, I will not use the storyline of S3, even though there may be some references here or there. Tags will be added along the road. Note: this story is harsh on Scott, but who knows, there may be some endings after all.  
> Erica and Boyd are alive.


End file.
